


Kittens, Puppies...Us?

by flslp87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 132,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87
Summary: Doctor Emma Swan and Deputy Killian Jones, two people with troubled pasts keep their true selves hidden from the world.  What happens when they let go and allow the other to see what lies beneath?





	1. Chapter 1

**I initially made the Dr Emma and Deputy Killian gifset to remind myself what I loved about Captain Swan and then wanted to write the story, figuring it would be a long one-shot. Well, the muse apparently had other ideas. I'm anticipating 10-15 chapters and while I'm leaving it at a T right now, I just have no idea if it will stay or float into the M range. This story is truly writing itself and I'm just along for the ride. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

_**The word cloak means to hide, cover or disguise and is something we all have. We use it to wrap around us keeping others from seeing the real person that lies beneath. What differentiates us, as individuals, is the type of cloak we have and how we use it** _ **.**

Emma picked up the last box, locked the door behind her and dropped her keys in the mail slot for the manager of the boarding house she had called home for the last four years.  _Good_   _riddance_ , she thought, as she stowed the box in the back seat of her yellow bug and climbed behind the wheel. Storybrooke, Maine was a long way from Champaign Illinois, and she for one was glad.

Once she was on the highway, she let her mind wander back over the last few months, still not sure how she had gotten so lucky. Who would have known that answering a help wanted ad her first summer of school would lead to an opportunity of a lifetime?

Initially, her job was just to take care of the animals that resided on a farm not far outside of Champaign where she was going to veterinarian school. But as time went on, she learned that the farm belonged to one of the professors who had started the University of Illinois program and after retirement, he split his time between his farm in Illinois and a small private practice in Maine. For the past year, she and two of her classmates had been interning with ole Doc Gold for what had only been described as a premier position for any new graduating student. It wasn't until their internship had come to its end, that they learned what the position was: owner of a small private practice.

It hadn't been easy, as Doc Gold was a task master, wanting things done his way. Plus, her classmates, Neal Cassidy and Victor Whale, had done everything they could to make her look bad and take responsibility for any and every suggestion she had made. But her perseverance had paid off and when Doc Gold handed her the keys, it had felt right. "And Storybrooke Pet Hospital is all mine." she whispered crossing the state line into Indiana.

She had a week before she was supposed to meet with Doctor Thatcher, who would hand everything over to her and then she would no longer be Doctor Emma Swan, Veterinarian, but Doctor Emma Swan, Owner and Veterinarian. She had come far and after a few days in New York City visiting her best friend from college, Elsa, she was going to work her butt off on the rest of her dreams. Goals equaled success had always been her motto.

Graduate from High School. Check

Graduate with her Bachelor's. Check.

Get into Veterinarian School. Check.

Graduate from Veterinarian School and pass her licensure exams. Check.

Get a job. Check. Check. Double check.

Pushing in the CD that held her 'motivational' songs, she cranked up the volume and sang along, "Risin' up, back on the street..."

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian Jones signed his name on the last report with a flourish and added it to the stack in his outbox. He had officially survived his first tourist season and now, according to his mates in the Sheriff Station, life would go back to being boring.

"All done, Killian?" Ashley, the cute office clerk, asked picking up the stack of files and adding them to the pile she was already carrying. At his nod, she continued, "I'll get these filed."

Killian winked, "Thanks, love." He noticed the pink tint cover her face and unconsciously his smile grew.  _Sometimes it was just too easy_  he thought, glancing away from her to look at the clock. "Hungry, Dave?" He called to his partner, David Nolan. "I'm going to run to Granny's."

"Sure, get me the usual." David answered barely looking up from the report he was reading.

A quick check of the temperature had him forgoing his jacket and after shutting down his computer, he slipped on his sunglasses and stepped out into the bright September sun. The first thing he noticed was the noise, or lack thereof. Gone was the loud music. Gone was the constant chatter in the distance. And gone were the crowded roads with lines of cars, in both directions, as far as the eye could see.

"'Bout bloody time," he groused stepping off the curb to make his way to Granny's.

In comparison to the previous week, his walk was quick and after waving to Archie, out walking his dog, and Maurice, the local florist, he stepped into Granny's diner, his favorite lunch spot. With his paperwork completed, he figured he deserved a longer lunch, if the opportunity presented itself, and quickly perused the interior for the right distraction.

"Hi Killian," he was greeted by Henry, who had spent the summer in town but would be leaving soon for college.

"Henry!" He greeted the young lad and after exchanging a series of complex hand slaps, he gave his order and sat down at the bar. "This is the slowest it's been since March." he complained.

"Yeah," Henry agreed sullenly. "There go my tips though."

"Aye, I can see that." Killian acknowledged sympathetically. "When do you head back to school?"

"Next week," Henry told him, just as 'order up' was called over his shoulder.

After paying for his food, making sure to leave a nice tip for Henry, Killian waved goodbye.

If someone would have told him a year ago, that his life would do a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn, he would have laughed in their face. Yet here he was, living in Storybrooke, a small picturesque town in Maine, and enjoying it. The town's busy season that brought forth a cacophony at all hours of the day and night, had added a variety of flavors to his life, but now that it was over, he was interested in seeing what was next. Supposedly, the winters were the quiet time when everything seemed to stand still, and he was alright with that to a point. He didn't need much, just a little sun, a little music and a little company to keep him entertained. If he remembered correctly, several of his acquaintances were full-time residences of Storybrooke and they always seemed willing. There was the Lovely Lady Bell, the Charming Cleo, the Magical Merida, the... before he was able to list any others, a bright yellow bug drove by, music trailing in its wake, capturing his attention.

He watched the yellow car disappear around the corner, wondering who was driving. Was there someone new coming to town? A new challenge for him to tackle? He hadn't seen the car before and the music...not something he had heard in a while...if forever.

As the day continued, the melody that had followed the yellow bug played off and on in his mind, but he couldn't put any but a few words with it. He hummed a note or two, then added, "...must be true." Then he hummed a few more notes, adding, "...one that I want. ...one I need." more times then he cared to admit.

"Killian," David bellowed, "What the hell are you singing?"

"Some bloody song that won't leave my head." Killian snapped, disgusted by the whole idea. He looked up at his partner and friend and went on to explain, "On the way back from lunch a car drove by and the bloody music is stuck right here," he smacked his forehead with the palm of his right hand.

David laughed, "Hell, I'd be pissed too if that song was stuck in my head. Was it a chick driving?"

Killian shrugged, "No clue. Just saw yellow and heard the music."

David leaned over his shoulder, pulling up YouTube and locating a video, "You're welcome, Lover Boy."

Killian listened to the music, watching the dark headed man and blonde female gyrate while singing, "The woman has big...hair." He smirked.

David just shook his head before disappearing back into his office.

Killian pressed play to watch the rest of the video, his mind already conjuring up images of a beautiful woman behind the wheel of the car.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma had been surprised and pleased when she had arrived in Storybrooke and discovered what was to be hers. The Storybrooke Pet Hospital was located on several acres, not far outside of town. There were two buildings, including a large barn where she could treat horses and cattle easily. The other building was two-stories with the bottom floor divided into rooms that made up her clinic and the top had been converted into a small apartment. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Once she had arrived in her new hometown, Dr. Thatcher had shown her around, giving her a copy of the inventory. A week later, she met with the attorney, August Booth, signed her name on a few dotted lines and the place was hers.  _And another item from her goal list was crossed off_ , she thought, grabbing a bottle of champagne and calling her friend Elsa. Catching up with her had almost been worth the hangover she had the next day, but the time for celebrating was over and it was time to get busy. It was time to move on to the next goal; MAKE BUSINESS A SUCCESS.

The tingling of the bell alerted her that she did have a business to run and pinning her goal list back on the bulletin board, she went to greet her very first customer. A petite brunette was standing in front of the counter holding a bird cage "Can I help you?"

The woman's look was tentative, as if she wasn't even sure she should have come, "I was looking for the Doctor." she said hesitantly.

"I'm the new Doctor." Emma smiled at her, "Maybe I can help." She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating, because she had seen dozens of animals, but  _this_  was the first she had seen that was her very own. That was exciting.

The woman studied her for a few seconds, "Oh, okay thanks," she finally responded. "What happened to Doc Thatcher?"

"He retired," Emma told her quietly. "Now, how can I help, Miss...?"

"Mary Margaret," the woman answered. "I found this bird tangled in some wires, and I thought maybe..." She held the cage out with the scared bird inside."

Emma took the cage from the woman, leading her into one of the examination rooms. While she checked out the bird, she learned the woman was a first-grade teacher and married to the town sheriff.

"It looks like the bird has a broken wing," Emma explained, "I'm going to try to set it...and we'll see."

Mary Margaret's face fell, "Do you think it will be alright?"

Emma shrugged, she wasn't going to lie, but she wasn't one to make promises. "I'm going to do the best I can do, okay?"

The look Mary Margaret bestowed on her was one of intense scrutiny, as if she was trying to determine if Emma was trustworthy or not. Finally, she nodded, "How much do I owe you?"

"This one's on me." Emma couldn't keep the large smile off her face and confided, "You're my first customer."

"Oh, congratulations." A twinkle appeared in Mary Margaret's eye, "You're new in town, aren't you? Would you like to meet for lunch or coffee sometime? I could introduce you around."

While she wasn't sure how much free time she would have, Emma realized that having someone who knew the area and its inhabitants could help get her business up and running. "That would be great, thanks."

"Great." She turned to go, but stopped after a few steps, "Will you let me know about the bird?"

"Even if it's not good news?" Emma asked her. Mary Margaret didn't say anything, just gave a quick nod. "I'll let you know." She promised.

"Thanks." Mary Margaret waved and left the building, the tingling of the bell signaling her departure.

"Well, little bird," she crooned softly, "let's see what we can do to fix your wing."

**~~~cs~~~**

It had been over a week since the yellow bug had driven past him leaving only snippets of a song he couldn't get out of his head. Thanks to YouTube, he now knew what the song was, but who was driving the car? That was still a mystery.

What he couldn't figure out was why he spent so much time trying to figure out who the bloody hell was in the bug. It wasn't like he didn't have the numbers of plenty of women written down in several books in his desk. Any of those women would be more than happy to entertain him for an evening or two but...he didn't want them. He wanted...hell that was the problem, he didn't know what he wanted. Ever since the incident with young Violet, he just...he just didn't know.

Killian turned onto Main Street, the flash of yellow immediately catching his attention. Without thinking of any consequences, he stepped on the brakes, halting his car in the middle of Main Street. "Bloody hell!" He murmured spotting the elusive car parked next to Granny's.

The honking of horns around him registered and with a sheepish wave, he hit the gas, pulling the car into the station's parking lot. After a quick check with Ashley, he ducked into the men's room to check his hair and swish with mouthwash and made his way to Granny's, a bounce in his step that hadn't been there earlier in the day. The difference, he decided, was in the possibility but even that didn't make any sense to him.

The diner, apparently crowded, as customers had spilled out onto the tables in front but even though several of his admirers waved, he remained focused. His only concern was in finding out who was driving that yellow car and trying to determine why it mattered. As he grabbed the door handle, the profile of the person sitting just inside caught his attention. Gobsmacked, was the only word that came to mind, and without any doubt, he knew she was the person for whom he had been looking.

He took a deep breath, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and pulled open the door. The smell of frying foods hit him in the face causing his mouth to water.  _Be cool, Jones. You're just here for lunch_ , he tried to tell him himself as he sauntered in, taking his time as he walked by her table. One look, and he knew he wouldn't have forgotten her face had he ever seen it before.

He spotted Robin, the other deputy he worked with sitting at the counter, "Who's the lovely lass?" he spit out rapidly.

"Well, hello to you too." Robin quipped.

Killian gave him a dirty look and nonchalantly leaned against the counter, "Very funny. Hello. Now," he tried again in a slightly friendlier voice, "Who's the lovely lass?"

Robin pointed over his shoulder, "That lovely blonde lass?" He imitated.

"Bloody hell, Robin!" Killian pushed his friend's hand down. "Are you in high school?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Robin pointed out. "After all, you  _are_  the town Lothario. Go introduce yourself."

Killian looked around the diner, knowing the title fit the man he was before moving to Storybrooke, more than it had recently. But, he'd never had difficulty talking to women before. Was this woman any different?

"Shoo," Robin groused, interrupting his thoughts. "I'd like to eat in peace."

"You sure are grouchy," Killian retorted. "Problems at home?"

Robin finished the bite he had just taken before answering, "Regina's still out of town, that's all. Now," he nodded his head across the diner, "go meet the girl."

Killian stood a little taller, pulling his shoulders back, "I think I will." He took several steps toward her table before the bravado he had been feeling disappeared and almost as if being pulled by an invisible string, his feet detoured toward the table occupied by his friend and colleague, David Nolan and his lovely wife, Mary Margaret who were deep in discussion about the very woman he wanted to meet. "I think Emma needs to meet Killian," he heard David say to his wife. "Don't you agree?"

Killian didn't wait to hear Mary Margaret's thoughts, but interrupted with his wishes, "I couldn't agree more." He chimed in, pinning her with the smile that always worked when he needed members of the opposite sex to do his bidding.

"Killian," she cautioned, "Emma might not..."

"Emma." He repeated the name several times, liking how it felt on his tongue. "What could it hurt?" He grinned at her. "Come on now." He could see she was weakening, "Even David thinks it's a good idea."

Mary Margaret shook her head and sighed, "Okay, Come with me. We were just leaving anyway."

As he followed his friends toward the elusive Emma, Killian found his step slowing and his heart rate picking up speed. What was it about this woman that made him hesitate? When he couldn't quickly come up with an answer, he forcefully pushed aside the feelings of self-doubt and added a little more swagger to his walk, effectively cloaking the feelings of insecurity.

"Emma," he heard Mary Margaret say, "I'd like you to meet Killian Jones. He works at the Sheriff's station with my husband, David. Killian, meet Emma Swan."

Killian's lips curved up into a smile, "You're the one that I want." he responded cheekily.

He heard Mary Margaret groan softly, "Killian!"

When a look he didn't expect crossed Emma's face, he unconsciously took a step back. It wasn't one that was adoring or even indulgent. It wasn't even one that spoke of intrigue. It was more one of annoyance, like you might give to a pesky fly. Killian swallowed the knot lodged in his throat and tried to look contrite, "Er, I'm sorry, Lass." He rubbed the back of his neck, "You drove by me the other day and that song was playing and well, I..."

"And you thought to impress me with your witty repartee?" She snapped effectively dismissing him.

Killian looked up at her under hooded eyes, "Oh, you're a tough lass, I see." He cocked a brow, fully expecting her to have a quick comeback.

She squinted, her green eyes locked with his blue ones, "Some would say so." she answered quietly.

Killian studied the woman standing in front of him, her angelic looks creating a dichotomy with the waspiness of the words coming from her mouth. Why was that? Was she too, trying to hide something? "Just who are you, Swan?" he murmured so quietly he wasn't even sure she heard him.

Her green eyes roved his face, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She retorted just as quietly, before turning her back on him to speak Mary Margaret. He thought she was going to ignore him and leave without saying anything further, but then as if unable to resist, her eyes moved back to his. "It was nice to meet you." The corners of her mouth turned up into a semblance of a smile never reaching her eyes.

"You too, Ms. Swan." He gave her his best smile, hoping to thaw the ice around her a little.

"It's Doctor," she corrected him, "Doctor Swan. I took over for Doc Thatcher." And with a wave to Mary Margaret and David, she was gone.

Killian stared after her retreating figure, still reeling from the flaxen haired goddess...and she hadn't responded as he had come to expect to his charm. Did he care enough to try to change the way she thought about him, or did he just chalk it up to she was a woman who was too busy to be very friendly?

**~~~cs~~~**

Several days later, Killian Jones' lame pick up line was still floating through her mind. She couldn't decide if he thought he was charming enough that he could get away with lines like that or if he was just gauche. That she was still thinking about it annoyed her as she didn't have time for a man in her life. She was working toward the next goal on her list and the goal that said, FIND A MAN was not next in line. That space belonged to making her business a success. "No detours, Emma," she reminded herself sharply, sitting down at the computer to do dreaded paperwork.

Two hours later she had accomplished little except for staring out the window watching the clouds fly by and needed to get out of the house. Changing into running clothes, she grabbed her iPod and drove to a large park several miles from her home.

The Peter Pan park took up quite a large piece of land and had been created for the entire family. There were several playgrounds, a heart trail, sports fields and an area that functioned as a water park in the summer, but in the winter froze over and was used for ice skating. Whoever had designed the park had even saved space, creating a dog park. She had stopped several times prior to watch the dogs interacting with each other...and had even passed out a card or two, which coincidently enough helped her toward her current goal.

The parking lot was only half full, making parking easy. Emma stretched a few times to work out the kinks in her back from sitting and then selected a playlist, stuck in her earplugs, and took off at a slow jog. The farther she ran, the more her gait evened out, her speed increased and all the tension she had been carrying faded away. If she wasn't in a room surrounded by animals, this was her zen. Running allowed her to think, to plan and to regain her focus on exactly where it should be. At about the four-mile mark, the music transitioned and slowed, indicating it was time to walk.

The slower, softer music didn't mask the noise going on around her, making her realize she wasn't as alone as she thought. Many voices, both of the two and four legged varieties, had her trying to determine the best course of action for handing out a few more business cards, when she thought she heard her name and her attorney stepped in her path. "August?" She pulled her ear phones out and studied his appearance. "Are you okay? No offense, but you don't look so great." That was an understatement, she thought taking in his wrinkled clothes, unshaven jaw and bloodshot eyes.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not so great," he admitted. "I'm hoping you can help."

"Sure, I'll try," she agreed.

"I don't even know where to start," he confessed.

She would have laughed at the normally verbose attorney who couldn't seem to organize his thoughts. "Try the beginning," she finally suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay," he began. "Have you met Archie and his dog, Pongo? Emma shook her head no and he continued, "He's the town psychologist and Pongo is his dog..."

He went on to tell her that Archie had been asked to guest lecture at a University in Canada for a few months and worried about his dog as he wouldn't leave him with just anyone. "My father, Marco" August told her, "volunteered and everything was going fine until he had a heart attack and Pongo ran away."

"Oh, no, August," She sympathized. "Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah," August nodded, "he's going to be fine." He sighed, "But he's worried about Pongo."

"How can I help?" She asked him softly.

"He was seen running in those woods," August pointed over her shoulder toward the row of trees that lined the outer edges of the park. "I'm hoping you can catch him."

"He won't come to you?" While her sympathy was with August and his father, she was worried about the dog. He was used to being taken care of and she was concerned about what might be in the woods.

August shook his head, "No," he alleged. "He's difficult."

She studied the woods that started not far from where they were standing but she couldn't see the dog that August claimed was running loose. "Let me get a few things from my car." They walked to her car where she left her iPod and grabbed some treats and a leash. "Do you want to go with me?"

"No," August looked at his watch, "I need to get back to the hospital, if that's okay?"

"Sure. I'll take him back to the clinic."

"Thanks, Emma."

Once August left, Emma set off for the woods hoping she could find the dog before something happened to him.

**~~~cs~~~**

When a call came into the station that Pongo was running loose in the woods bordering the Peter Pan park, Killian volunteered to try to catch him. Not only was the park close to Emma's place, but it was the right thing to do. He hadn't seen her since their infamous meeting at Granny's and there was a part of him that wanted a do-over, but the other part wanted to say, 'it wasn't worth it' and move on to the next pretty face. There were a few left in Storybrooke that had yet to be added to his black books.

He arrived at the park just in time to watch Emma wave at August and with a leash in her hand, head toward the woods. He circled around, reaching the trees just as she stepped into the shade they created and keeping his eyes on her followed her from a safe distance.

There was no sign of the dog for several minutes, but she never raised her voice to yell. Stopping periodically, she would stare at the ground, almost as if she were tracking the dog. When she lifted her head, as if listening for something, Killian halted behind a tree trunk and waited.

It didn't take long until he saw Pongo's black nose peer around a fallen log at Emma. She waited for him to come to her, holding her hand out steadily offering treats for good behavior. Killian wasn't sure how long they stood there, him holding his breath...waiting to see what would happen. Goosebumps broke out on his skin as step by step the scared dog made his way toward the stranger. Her ease with which she was able to get the frightened dog to trust her was like nothing he'd seen before. The words Animal Whisperer floated through his mind as she quickly clipped a leash onto Pongo's collar.

"You're coming with me," he heard her assuring the dog as she led him away.

He couldn't decide if he should make his presence known, but in the end when she walked within thirty yards of where he was standing and didn't notice, he let her go. Was a night out with the guys what he needed to get her out of his mind? Or did he need to choose one of the ladies whose name resided in his book and spend an evening with them? One way or other he needed to regain the upper hand. No one made Killian Jones feel like a fool, least of all a woman.

**~~~cs~~~**

Once back home, Emma made sure that Pongo was healthy, and after he was bathed and fed, he curled up on a dog bed and went to sleep. "You poor thing," she murmured, scratching him lightly on the head. He made noises that sounded like sighs, but never opened his eyes. Laughing at his antics, she left him alone and went to shower before calling August to let him know she had the dog.

Over the next few weeks, her business seemed to come alive. She wasn't sure what had caused it, but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she embraced her newfound importance and took advantage. She thought her gentle, caring nature made her a good person to work with animals and her empathy helped her with their owners. The busier she became the more she realized that if she was treating sick animals, there was no one to answer the phones or make appointments. She added that to her mental list to deal with later.

Her list seemed to be growing, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. The day had started before dawn when she had answered a panicked call and helped to deliver a breech foal at the Lucas' ranch. After returning to the clinic, she had then been blessed with a full day of appointments. However, the blessing had turned into a curse when ten hours later, she was finishing up for the day, but her head was killing her. It took her several minutes for realizing that she hadn't taken time to eat all day, yet with messages still to answer, she didn't have time just yet.

The tinkling of the bell over the front door ushered in a pleasant looking, bespectacled red-headed man, "Can I help you?" she asked before he could say anything.

"I'm Archie Hopper," he introduced himself. "I heard you found my dog."

The breath she'd been holding escaped, she was so relieved that Pongo's long-lost master had returned. "Follow me." She led the way into her office where Pongo was usually sleeping this time of the day.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Pongo's head popped up, his eyes coming alive, "Pongo. There you are." Archie whispered.

The scene of the adult man reuniting with his friend brought tears to Emma's eyes. She quickly blinked them away, "I think someone is happy to see you." The way Pongo's entire body was wiggling with happiness had her laughing, the feeling inside exactly why she had gotten into the field.

"Thank you so much," Archie went on happily. "I really missed him."

"He missed you too." Emma answered a few questions regarding Pongo's activities since he had been with her and once Archie had clipped on a leash, she led them back to the front room.

Archie kept up a steady stream of small talk asking questions about the changes she had made since taking over the clinic. "You know," he snapped his fingers, "If you need some help around here, Doc Thatcher had a few regulars he used from time to time."

Emma's ears perked up, "I was just thinking today that I needed someone." She laughed, "It's hard to be in two, or three, places at once."

"I know how that is," Archie acknowledged. "LeRoy would be a great help around here. I'll get his number when I get home and give you a call. Would that be okay?"

"Great, thanks." She waved goodbye and made her way back inside just as Mary Margaret was leaving a message to call her back. "I will," she promised herself, "just as soon as I eat something."

_**Clark Kent wore a cloak to masquerade as Superman. Harry Potter wore a cloak when he wanted to disappear. Cinderella wore a cloak to pretend she wasn't poor. The Big Bad Wolf wore a cloak to pretend he was sweet and innocent. The Von Trapp family wore cloaks to escape. Many types, many sizes, many colors but each cloak meant to conceal the real person beneath.** _

_~fin_

_So what did you think? Stay tuned. Chapter 2 will be posted next week. AND if you aren't on tumblr and would like to see the gifset that I created, you can find chapter 1 -[Here](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/182603209616/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)_

_or part 1 and the summary -[ **Here**](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/179449736296/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-special)  
and part 2 and the summary - [Here](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/180919850856/kittens-puppiesus-cont-a-captain-swan-au)_

_See you next week._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party and a peek inside Emma and Killian's thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

_**Cloaks come in many shapes and forms. Some are invisible. Some have many layers and many colors. Cloaks can change who is unlikable and give them friends. They can take someone who is shy and give them voice. Are cloaks forever? Do cloaks change or do people change? If the answer is both then what and how does this happen?** _

**David and Mary Margaret's Place**

The following week, Emma arrived at Mary Margaret and David's home expecting a quiet evening, but instead walked into a crowded room. "What's going on?" She looked around, recognizing only a few faces.

"Surprise!" Mary Margaret grabbed her elbow, dragging her completely inside. "I thought this would be the quickest way for you to meet everyone."

Emma's pulse skyrocketed at the thought of so many people hovering over her at one time. "Oh." Her breath lodged in her throat,  _come on, Emma,_ she silently scolded herself. _You know what to do_. "That's very sweet of you." She finally got out, her voice just a touch less warm than normal, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Mary Margaret studied her for several seconds and Emma managed, just barely, to maintain eye contact and keep her breathing steady. "It's no problem. Come on, let me introduce you."

Dutifully following her around, Emma tried to remember names, but without each person holding a dog, cat or other pet, she knew there was no way their names would stick. "You know August, right?" Mary Margaret smiled as they walked toward where he was standing.

Emma felt her body relax slightly, "I do," she smiled at the attorney who had helped her dreams come true. "Hi, August. How's your dad?"

"Hi, Emma," August smiled, "I'm happy to say he's good."

"He..." Mary Margaret began before her attention was pulled to the other side of the room. "I think I need to go check on David before he makes a bigger fool of himself. Will you excuse me?"

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." With a little wave, the brunette quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Is she always like that?" she wondered aloud.

"Easily distracted?" August laughed. "Let's just say she's had experience with some of David's more outrageous behavior."

"Oh?" Emma leaned closer, "Do tell."

"Well," he started to say before a tall, sandy-haired man walked up carrying two bottles of beer, "Thanks, Graham. Have you met Emma?"

"Graham Hunter," he introduced himself.

"Emma Swan." She shook his hand.

"So, you're the new vet Ruby's mother was praising for saving her prize mare."

Emma felt her face heat at his effusive praise, but pride in her work quickly covered the uncomfortable feeling. "Yes, I'm the new veterinarian in town," she acknowledged with a smile. "I just did what any animal doctor would do. Helped out a mother in trouble." The image of the birth and the foal's first steps rushed through her mind.

"Don't be so modest," Graham went on explaining the birth in great detail to August, who looked like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

August's discomfort would have been funny if she hadn't felt sorry for him. "Have you seen Archie and Pongo lately?"

When her question was successful in changing the topic, she mentally patted herself on the back. While they talked and joked with each other, she found herself stepping back and just listening to the old friends bounce from one topic to another.  _What must it be like to have a friend who knew you so well_? flashed through her brain leaving behind a melancholy trail of something. She didn't know how to answer to the question, but with nothing on her list about the quality of her friendships, she wasn't sure it ever would. She had Elsa, but even Elsa only knew bits and pieces of her past. Some things were too painful to share.

With a sigh, she looked around the room realizing that even after being introduced to most, they were just a sea of faces. When a knock at the door disrupted her introspection, and she couldn't find Mary Margaret or David, she opened the door to someone she had expected but still wasn't ready to see, "Oh, Killian." She sounded breathless even to her own ears, which made her feel like a teenager, but once the words were out of her mouth, she couldn't take them back.

His startled, "Emma," almost brought a smile to her face but she was too busy thinking about how nice her name had sounded. His lilting accent wrapped around the syllables caressing them in a manner that gave her pause. "Come in. David and Mary Margret are here somewhere."

"Thanks, love." He grinned and this time, Emma saw what she had seen at Granny's, that cocky, confident gleam in his eye.

He stepped past her and as she turned to shut the door, she heard, "Killian, there you are!" and turned in time to see a woman with bright red curls throw herself into his arms, covering his mouth with hers.

Rolling her eyes at the display, Emma moved away from the embracing couple and made her way over to the table of food. So different, was her first thought when she glanced at the assortment of finger foods. Pigs in a blanket or a plain cheese platter would have been considered too common, not fitting for the upper crust society she had been born into...and had run from, she reminded herself. Because she could, Emma picked up a plate and added one of each and then followed a couple of women she had been introduced to earlier.

"Can you believe she just threw herself at him like that?" The one with lighter hair whispered.

"I know," the darker hair of the two answered, "and kissed him too."

"Ugh, don't remind me," the blonde continued the topic. "Although, he does know how to kiss."

"Oh, yes he does." The brunette practically purred.

Emma grimaced and hurried around them, not interested in hearing about all the women that Killian Jones had swooning at his feet. "You forgot one of these." A husky voice murmured close to her ear.

She looked up into the blue eyes of the man who, according to the two women she had just passed, knew how to kiss. For several seconds her brain refused to send a message to her lips and tongue, "What?" she finally forced out.

"The shrimp," he lightly touched her bottom lip with the shellfish. "It's succulent." His eyes bore into hers as he leaned in and the gentle puff of air when he popped his T wafted across her lips.

Unconsciously, Emma's mouth dropped open, but then her common sense woke up and she stepped back, "What are you doing? For all you know I could be allergic to that stuff." she snapped. Without waiting for him to respond, she gathered her food and moved as far away from him as she could.

"Are you okay?" She heard someone whisper.

Emma looked around to see a leggy brunette who seemed vaguely familiar, "I'm fine." She frowned, "Why do you ask?" The woman gave her a look that said 'really, you're going there' causing Emma to capitulate and smirk, "I'm fine." She repeated. "He's quite..."

The woman's smile grew, "Hot. Hunky. Gorgeous. Take your pick."

"Ruby," Graham slipped his arm around the woman's waist, kissing her quite thoroughly. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"How do you know I wasn't describing you?" Ruby kissed him again.

Graham side-eyed Emma and a corner of his mouth curved up, "Well, were you?"

"Of course, Sweetheart." She grinned at Emma, "Right?"

As soon as Graham had said the woman's name, Emma realized why her face was so familiar. She was the daughter of the woman whose horse she had helped the previous week. "Right." She continued the charade, knowing by the look on his face he wasn't buying it.

"See," Ruby gave Graham a toothy smile, "told you."

"You did," he conceded, "how will I make it up to you?"

Well," Ruby leaned in and whispered something that caused a ruddy hue to appear on his cheeks. "Now shoo, we've got some girl talking to do."

"If I shoo,  _you'll_  have to make it up to me," he teased.

Emma watched them communicating without saying anything and for a brief moment felt envy. She wanted that.  _Wait_ , she scolded herself.  _No_   _detours_   _Emma, remember_?

"Sorry about that." Ruby's grin was wolfish, "that man is just..." She glanced off in the direction Graham had gone and sighed, "Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, Killian."

He was easy to locate as he was the only man who was holding court to a harem. In addition to the red head who met him at the door, and the two she overheard at the food table, he had been joined by two others. "Does he always need to collect women?"

"Killian is..." Ruby grinned.

"Self-absorbed, cocky, shallow," Emma quipped. "Shall I continue?"

Ruby tipped her head as if she agreed, "But...I think there's more behind those blue eyes then he allows anyone to see."

"Really?" Emma had to bite her tongue to prevent anything further from escaping. "So, what's the story with those women? No pride?"

Ruby laughed, "The red-head, Meri short for Merida, seems to think if she buys him gifts, she'll have his undying love."

"Puhlease!" Emma drew out the single syllable word. "Guys like that aren't looking for just one someone."

"You sound like you're talking from experience," Ruby murmured.

"My father," Emma surprised herself by responding.  _Why did I reveal that_? she wondered.

Thankfully Ruby didn't ask any further questions before continuing, "The blonde is Tina, short for Kristina." Ruby wrinkled her nose, "She spreads rumors about people."

Emma frowned, "Why? Sounds pretty immature."

"It is," Ruby shrugged. "As for why," she pointed to a dark headed woman talking to Mary Margaret. "That's Regina and the one Tina goes after the most...jealousy, I think."

Emma groaned, "That's sad. But why throw themselves at Killian?"

"No life?" Ruby shook her head, "Look at them." she spit out disgustedly.

Emma watched the women crowd around the man whom she only had two encounters with and neither were positive, yet after Granny's he lingered in her mind. What was it about him that drew people to him? "He's just a man." she mumbled softly.

"And I bet he leaves the lid up just like my fiancé." Ruby muttered tongue in cheek.

Emma snickered, "Truth." She watched him a few more minutes, "I don't plan on being another notch on his bedpost."

"Good for you." Ruby congratulated her. "Ah oh, look."

Meri and Tina were dragged from the room by Killian and once the door shut behind them, everyone started talking at once. "Well, that was special," Ruby sniped. "I need a drink."

Emma followed Ruby across the room, meeting up with Mary Margaret at the punch bowl. "Is it spiked?" She leaned closer, taking a whiff.

"Maybe," Mary Margaret giggled. "Want some?"

She scooped some into a cup and handed it to Emma, who carefully took a drink. "Whoa! Vodka and rum both?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret grumbled, "David and Killian made the punch."

"Ah, speaking of," Emma glanced around, making sure they were alone, "Did you forget to tell me something?"

"What?" Her friend played dumb.

Emma just shook her head, "Okay, be that way, I just remembered I need to talk to Ruby about a job." As she walked away, she heard the door open and peered over her shoulder to see Killian come back inside arm in arm with both women.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian caught sight of the beautiful Doctor Swan gliding across the room when he re-entered with the lovely Meri and Tina. As predicted, it hadn't taken much more than a few kisses and a promise of dinner and dancing and they were pacified. He just wished it was as easy to pacify the new town animal doctor. Why was she willing to give time to others, but not to him?

"Ladies," Killian kissed each on the cheek. "My mate, Dave needs my help. I will see you two later."

"Promise, Killian?" Tina ran a slim finger down his cheek.

He squeezed her hand, "Promise, love."

Meri wound her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, "Don't you forget now." She kissed the underside of his chin, then tugged his head down toward hers. Killian leaned down for her kiss, his eyes meeting Emma's across the room causing him to move his head slightly and Meri's kiss landed on his cheek. "What was that?" she snapped.

Killian shook his head, trying to clear the image of Emma's arched brow and curled lip from his mind. "Sorry, love." He kissed Meri's hand, "Dave needs me." Without any further words, he walked away, not really caring about the woman who had stomped her foot and stormed off.

"Breaking hearts again, Killian?" David inquired.

"As long as it's not mine." Killian quipped

David looked like he might want to say more, but eventually just shook his head and handed him a bottle of rum. "We've been instructed to create our punch again. Any idea how much of that stuff you added?"

"No idea." Killian looked at the bottle and then the liquid that was in the punch bowl. "Trial and error?" he asked allowing a generous amount to mix with the other liquids.

David shrugged, "Works for me." He looked around the room, "as long as my wife doesn't catch onto what we're doing." He upended the vodka into the bowl where it mixed easily with the rum, fruit punch, lemonade and club soda.

"So, Dave," Killian set the empty rum bottle down and scooped out a cup for his friend and one for himself. "You didn't tell Emma I'd be here." He speculated nonchalantly.

The wince that crossed his friend's face answered his question. "I told my wife to do it," David confided, "but you know how women are." He took a drink of the fruity liquid, "Not bad, but, why?" he queried. "I saw ladies Monday through Saturday surrounding you earlier, are you looking for Ms. Sunday?"

This time it was Killian's turn to wince, but he didn't back down, "And what if I am?" He ventured.

The other man studied him for a few seconds before looking over to where Killian knew Emma was standing, "I'd have to say ha!"

Ha?" Killian questioned. "What kind of response is that?"

"Emma's not a groupie, Killian."

"A groupie?" Killian frowned. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Yes, a groupie!" David nodded his head. "You know, one of many women who follow you around hoping for a tiny crumb of attention." He lowered his voice, "Emma is worth more than all of those floozies combined."

Killian couldn't maintain eye contact. He wasn't ready to look too far into whether there was any truth in what his friend said. He enjoyed having a different woman on his arm every night, didn't he?

**~~~cs~~~**

**Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

The following Friday when Killian was alone at the station and with nothing better to do, his conversation with David kept running around in his head.

_Emma's worth more than all those floozies combined._

_Emma's not a groupie._

_Are you looking for Ms. Sunday_?

He'd spent Monday with Meri, Tuesday with Tina and Wednesday with Cleo. Thursday, he had worked and tonight he was supposed to be with Belle, but...

And that was the crux of the problem...the but. Did he throw himself into his evening with Belle and forget about Emma?

He'd tried. Bloody hell, he'd tried. But every time he'd gotten close to those women, the memory of Emma's lips, Emma's hair and laugh kept getting in the way.

Every time he'd bent down to kiss one of those other women, the memory of Emma's moss green eyes haunted him.

The thought of taking her full bottom lip between his lips had turned him on more than anything he'd done...or thought about doing in weeks.

How could that be? And with the holidays quickly approaching, he had been invited to spend them with each one of his dates this past week.

What should he do?

The phone rang pulling him from his thoughts and dropping his feet to the floor, he grabbed the receiver, "Yeah," he barked without even answering properly as per protocol.

"Oh, Killian" Mary Margaret's distressed voice came across the line. "Can I speak with David?"

"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret. David's at a meeting with the mayor. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," she hesitated, "you know Robin was supposed to come to my class, right?"

"Aye," Killian admitted, "he was looking forward to it."

"It was today, and..."

"Robin is home because Roland is sick." Killian finished her sentence.

"Right," she agreed. "I was going to ask David, but...I'll just have to tell the kids we'll do it some other time." She sighed. "They're going to be so upset."

"I'll do it." He volunteered without really giving any thought to what he was going to have to do."

"Really?" she squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Can you be here in an hour?"

When he arrived at the school, he was directed to Mary Margaret's classroom and was immediately surrounded by twenty pint-sized people.

"Killian, come in," Mary Margaret led him to the front of the room. "Class, say hello to Deputy Jones."

Killian had to admit when he looked out at the young faces all different sizes and different colors, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. They were just so open...so honest and he didn't have to worry about who he was or what to say. They didn't care about his glib tongue, nor how talented it was, nor did they care about what kind of car he drove.

They asked him questions about the siren in the car. Questions about saving kittens who had climbed trees. Simple things that he could answer honestly, easily. So easily, in fact, that before he knew it a half-hour had passed, and Mary Margaret was handing him a book to read.

Deputy Jones is going to read  _ **Ten Big Toes and a**_   _ **Prince's Nose**_ ," Mary Margaret told the class. "Come sit close."

When everyone was seated, Killian opened the book and read...

"There once was a princess so lovely and fair with ruby red lips and a mane of brown hair. Her voice was like honey, her smile soft and sweet...". He turned the book around, showing the children the picture of a young woman on a swing.

"...but the beautiful princess had gigantic feet." Once he read the line about her feet, he couldn't keep the smile off his face and the kids...their giggles were infectious.

"Now far, far away in our fanciful yarn, there lived a young prince with a nose like a barn. The prince loved to laugh, he was bright like the sun. He was warm, he was kind, he was funny and fun."

"But maids rebuffed him. They'd look at his beak and say. "Oops, gotta run!" before he would speak. They never found out how much fun he could be for a gigantic nose was the first thing they'd see."

The story continued with the prince and the princess meeting on a ski slope and with her feet covered and his nose hidden, they discovered the best in each other. It turned out that each had grown up hearing the same poem that spoke of acceptance of self and of not pretending to be something different.

"I am what I am and that's alright with me. I don't have to be different, I just have to be. I don't want to be somebody else. No sir-ree! I am what I am and that's all right with me."

The words resonated deep within his soul, but unwilling to investigate them too closely, Killian tucked them away for later. "And they lived happily ever after," he read the last line of the book and shared the picture of the prince and princess, now married and running through a field of flowers. His nose and her feet no longer cloaked so they couldn't be seen.

Mary Margaret took the book from him, "Class, can we say thank you to Deputy Jones for spending this time with us?"

When the class dutifully yelled thank you, Killian ducked his head, bashfully smiling when one little blonde lass stood up and hugged him. A part of him had thought he would be embarrassed about reading a children's book to a class of six-year-olds, but the opposite proved to be true. There had been something meaningful in the experience.

He stood in the back of the class and watched Mary Margaret interact with them for several minutes.  _She's a natural_ , he thought. Much like Emma when she had found Pongo and he had immediately trusted her.  _Would she be the same with_   _children?_  floated through his mind before he could stop it.

"So, our book today," Mary Margaret told the kids, "was about accepting who you are, even if you are different. The princess and prince had been told;

"I am what I am and that's alright with me. I don't have to be different, I just have to be. I don't want to be somebody else. No sir-ree! I am what I am and that's all right with me."

After she answered a few more questions she asked the class if anyone could give her some examples of what they might want to change?

Several hands went up and Killian had to smile at how they wanted to all talk at once. He heard them trying to outdo each other, "your hair color, your weight, when you're shy, when you're too loud, when you can't kick the ball, when you're a bitch..."

"Grace!" Mary Margaret scolded. "Where did you hear that?"

"Sorry, Ms. Blanchard," the little girl said contritely, "I heard my aunt Meri say that about her friend Tina."

Kilian didn't stay around to see what Mary Margaret had to say about two of the women he had been out with recently, but with a wave left the room.

Several hours later, he parked in front of his apartment and slowly stepped from the car. He was in a mood and had been since a certain yellow bug had driven across his path a few months ago. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be good company tonight, but since he was supposed to pick Belle up in an hour, canceling was out of the question. He might be blind to what he wanted, but he tried to never be intentionally cruel.

Taking the steps two at a time, he made his way to his apartment, stopping quickly when he saw that his front door was partially open. Killian drew his gun and peered into the room expecting to be greeted with chaos, not candlelight, soft music and chilling champagne.

"Bloody hell!" He holstered his gun letting the door shut behind him. "Hello?" he called moving farther into the room, annoyed by the fact that someone had come into his domain without an invitation.

"Killian?" Belle came around the corner from the kitchen carrying a bowl of salad. "Surprised?"

"I wasn't aware we were to meet here," he uttered, barely keeping his anger from slipping into his voice.

She grinned, "We weren't but Mary Margaret stopped by the library to return some books and told me how you had saved the day." She set the salad bowl on the dining room table, "I thought I'd surprise you with a home-cooked dinner."

"Oh, I'm surprised alright." He unbuckled his holster, "How did you get in?"

"David and I arrived at the same time," she shared, "and he let me in."

 _I'll have to have a talk with my neighbor, David,_  Killian thought. "Do we have time for me to take a quick shower?"

Her gaze tracked him from his feet up, giving him an uncomfortable feeling, "Do you need someone to scrub your back?" she teased.

"Ugh," he swallowed, slowly backing toward his bedroom. "No, no. I'll be right back."

Once he had escaped to his room, he stored his gun and locked himself in his bathroom. "What are you going to do now, Jones?" Unfortunately, the man in the mirror didn't give him any answers and with the clock ticking before Belle came looking for him, he shed his clothes and stepped under the hot water.

Ten minutes later he was pulling out Belle's chair and sitting down to eat the meal she had painstakingly prepared for them. She smelled nice and her skin was soft, but...

The pasta dish, salad and homemade garlic bread were paired with a nice wine, everything to make a dinner special. She regaled him with stories from her day at the library, her favorite being the meeting with her book club, making him the perfect dinner companion. When she spoke, her blue eyes sparkled, but...

Killian listened to her stories but had to admit that his attention drifted several times throughout the meal. It didn't make sense as her speech pattern was lilting, one ideal for a librarian, but...

After dinner, they moved into the front room and sat down on the sofa. Killian stretched his arm along the back behind Belle and lightly fingered a few strands of her hair. The candlelight flickered around the room bringing out the highlights in her auburn hair, but...

"Why don't I open the champagne?" He mentally gave himself a shake and concentrated on peeling off the wrapping and working the cork free.

He thought he heard Belle say she was going to get glasses, but his mind was lost on his  _but_  statements.

Her speech pattern was lilting, one perfect for a librarian, but...she didn't breathlessly say his name one minute and the next spit out comments that challenged him.

When she spoke, her blue eyes sparkled, but...her eyes weren't the moss green ones that haunted his dreams.

The candlelight flickered around the room bringing out the highlights in her auburn hair, but...her hair wasn't thick and blonde, making him want to wrap his hand around it as he tugged her close laying claim to her lips.

She smelled nice and her skin was soft, but...she wasn't, "Emma."

A gasp had him to swinging around, "Belle, I...I didn't..."

"Goodbye, Killian," she said quietly before picking up her jacket and disappearing out the door.

Killian looked at the champagne bottle in his hand thinking it was a good thing he never got it completely opened. And while he felt bad that she had been hurt, he couldn't work up enough sadness to go after her.

He poured a generous amount of rum and took it, along with the bottle, out onto his patio. What was going on with him lately?

He liked women and women liked him.

 _Except Emma,_  his subconscious answered.

He liked Merida and she had fiery red hair.

_She's not Emma._

He liked Cleo and she was a brunette.

_She's not Emma._

He liked Tina.

_She's not Emma._

But she's blonde.

_She's not Emma._

"Bloody hell, shut up," he muttered downing the rum and pouring another three fingers, tossing half of it back.

He had known he was in a mood when he got home and instead of having the time to get in the right frame of mind, Belle was here. He owed Dave  _thanks_  for that. Tossing back the remainder of his rum, he dialed his  _good_  buddy.

"'Lo," David barked.

"You let her in." Killian groused. "How come you let her in?"

"Belle?" David questioned.

"Of course, Belle," Killian confirmed. "Why did you let her in? You know I don't bring women to my apartment." His apartment was his space. The one place where he didn't have to worry about what he said or how he looked, which was why when he was with women, it was at their apartment. Then he could leave when he was ready.

David's sigh came through the line, "Sorry. She said you had invited her. What happened? Did you kick her out?"

"She left," Killian admitted and then surprised himself continuing, "I called her Emma."

"What?!" David laughed. "How did Mr. Date of the Day make a mistake like that?"

Killian shook his head, even knowing that his friend couldn't see him, "I don't know Dave." He sighed, "I've never done that before, but somehow, I don't feel as bad as I think I should."

"And you called her Emma? Sounds like you need to go talk to Emma." David suggested.

"Bloody hell," Killian sputtered, "she won't talk to me. Besides," he hesitated a beat, "who said I wanted to talk to her anyway?

He heard David blow out his breath, obviously exasperated, "You never know until you try, you know? Oh, thanks for helping Mary Margaret today. I've got to go." He hung up without waiting for any response.

Killian shoved his cell back into his pocket, poured another two fingers of rum and stared out into the dark night. He was tired of thoughts of Emma crowding his head, causing chaos in his life. Could he change that? If they talked would he stop thinking of her? If they went on a date, would she become just another woman?

David was right. He wouldn't know until he tried. Tossing back the last bit of amber liquid, Killian picked up his keys and left the house. He was going to talk to Emma and see if he could purge her from his head once and for all.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma sat rhythmically running the soft brush over the tiny creature's head, mimicking the cleaning of its mother's tongue. The kitten, small but perfect, was sucking the warm milk from the rubber nipple, its natural means of nutrition no longer available. The orphan's life was in her hands and while she was doing everything she could do to assure its survival, that wasn't really in her control. "Still collecting orphans and trying to control things, aren't you Emma?" she mocked herself. But she had learned long ago that words weren't what mattered, it was actions that showed the true nature of a person.

Emma Swan liked to be in control but when you had grown up in the world she had, there weren't many opportunities. Parents who should never have married, much less have become parents and a childhood where she was only happy when she was nursing back to health one of the many outcasts she had gathered. She had tried to save more puppies, dogs, kittens, cats, birds and whatever else had been dropped off than she could count. But they had needed her...and she had needed them.

Learning to take control had been a slowly developing process. She had been bounced back and forth between her parents, and their needs, with no care given to hers. Chaos and lack of order ruled her life and lists and goals gave those back to her. Lists and goals could be trusted, and she had learned early on that wasn't always the case with people.

Her mother was a high-powered businesswoman in Boston who barely had time for her daughter. She had a father who had a different woman on his arm every day and when he was needed by her mother, he had to be bought. The world she grew up in was full of make-believe, a place in which she wanted no part. It was a life that should have been easy but wasn't.

But a few things written on a list and achieving her goals one by one had given her control.

That was why she always had a plan in place.

That was why her goals were so important.

And that was why even though she sensed something more behind the blue eyes of Killian Jones, her response was so volatile. She had worked hard to get away from people like him and she had no desire to return.

Storybrooke had given her a business she could love and help grow and slowly she was working to find her place in this town.

She was making friends like Mary Margaret and Ruby, August and Graham. "And I have you," she cooed to the little kitten.

New opportunities and situations arose every day and as long as she was prepared, then...

"A moment please," the quiet voice of the man whom she had just vowed to keep at arm's length interrupted her thoughts.

Emma studied him for several seconds thinking there was something different about the man standing in front of her. "I'm a little busy." she finally answered hoping to brush him off. Continuing to attend to the kitten, she noticed that the bottle was almost empty. "She needs me right now."

His eyes were trying to tell her something, but she had seen that too many times when she needed her father. A look...or mere words were not enough to pierce the cloak she had grown to keep the pain at bay. Keeping her head down, Emma continued with what she was doing, looking away briefly when her phone chirped for an incoming text.

 **Elsa** : Call me when you have a minute.

Chancing a glance in Killian's direction, she schooled her features into a neutral mask. He sighed, "We'll talk later then," he finally responded. Once he was out of sight, Emma felt her whole body relax. He just...

Shaking her head before allowing her mind to delve too deeply into her feelings, she cuddled the kitten, placed her back into the warming bed and made a call.

"Elsa," she greeted her long-time friend, "what's going on?"

They spent several minutes catching up before the real reason for the message was mentioned, "You're coming to New York for the holidays, right?" Elsa asked her, a slight pleading tone to her voice.

Could she get away? And so soon? "Let me see if Doc Thatcher is available to cover for me," she finally promised. Maybe getting out of town for a few days would give her a different perspective on everything and everyone she decided before the memory of blue eyes distracted her yet again.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian opened his bottom drawer and pulled out all four of his black books. As he flipped through them, he found he could put a face with only a few of them, the others...were just a name between the pages. When had choosing a name from his long list become not enough?

The answer floated through his mind, but not willing to delve into it, he shoved it aside for later. Tossing the books back into the drawer, he slammed it with disgust. He didn't want any of those women and the one woman he was interested in wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Hey Killian," David walked into his office and hitched his hip onto the corner of his desk. "So, did you ask Emma out?"

Killian scoffed, disgusted with himself, but unsure how everything had gotten so off track and how to make things right. "She was busy." he finally admitted.

"And you let that stop you?"

Killian sighed, "But, she's different, Dave."  _And I have no clue what I'm doing_ , he admitted to himself.

He could feel David studying him and worked to keep his expression neutral, "You mean that, don't you?" David probed.

"Aye," he ran his hand through his hair, not caring for once that it was standing on end. Pushing up from the desk, he paced, "I feel like a fraud."

"Hey, Killian," David took his arm, steering him back to a chair. "Talk to me. Maybe I can help."

Since Liam wasn't around, maybe David would be able to guide him in another direction, "When I was a teenager," he began, "I learned early on that females liked what they saw when they looked at me." He gave a self-deprecating smile, "It didn't take long before I shamelessly flaunted that. Seeing males of all ages being led around by those of the fairer sex just wasn't for me. I swore I would never be that foolish. I wrapped the love and leave persona around me and held on tightly." His voice trailed off as he thought back over the last few years.

"What changed?" David's quiet voice gave him strength to go on.

"Violet."

"A woman?" His friend hypothesized.

"No," Killian confessed hesitantly, "a little girl."

"Not yours though," David guessed.

Killian grunted, "No, not mine." He took a deep breath, letting the memory wash over him, "I won't go into the long sordid story, but suffice to say, I was deep undercover and somehow my identity was revealed and when they came after me, that little girl was caught in the crossfire." He wiped his hand over his face, the smell of blood and smoke still clinging to his skin, "Her mom had been just a kid when she was born, and she was being raised by her grandmother, but while I was on that case, she got under my skin."  _Which was an understatement_ , he thought. She and her grandmother lived in the apartment next to the one he was staying in and so he saw her every day. Her grandmother had even brought him baked goods. They had cared.

He grinned, "She used to ask me, 'What did you do good today, Killian?'"

David smiled, "She sounds very wise. How old was she?"

"Ten going on thirty," Killian answered softly. "That was the case that eventually pushed me to leave the NYPD." He had moved because he was tired of being undercover, always seeing the seedier side of life and thought with a change of location, he had left everything from his old life behind. Apparently, though, some things were easier to shed than others. "After her death, I needed to get away and start over. I moved here..." Killian's voice died as he thought back on the decision to move and how, while Liam had been upset to see him leave New York, his brother understood. But...a flash of a yellow car, music trailing in its wake had caused him to question, not only who he was but what he was doing.

David's voice broke through his thoughts, "Did you ever think that maybe Violet saw something in you that no one else could see?"

Killian opened his mouth to deny that it was possible, but was his friend right? Had he been a different person with her? He raised a brow, wondering what the other man was thinking.

David leaned over, opening the drawer with the books and tossed them on the desk, "The man who collects those names is a shallow, cocky SOB, who only cares about himself." He flipped a picture around of Killian sitting on a small chair in Mary Margaret's first-grade class, surrounded by tiny students while he read to them, "That man is introspective, caring and will go out of his way to read to a bunch of six-year-olds without being asked."

Killian ducked his head feeling a little ashamed by the description but admitting there was a whole lot of truth to his statement. What did he do now? "Maybe you're right," he acquiesced.

"I know I'm right." David asserted smugly. "Maybe if you can find the man Violet knew you could be,  _Emma_  wouldn't be so busy." he advised. "I've got a meeting. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Dave." Killian watched him go and before he could second guess his decision, scooped up the books and tossed them into the trash. He was going to take his friend's advice and hope that once Emma got to know the real him, he wouldn't have any need for the information in the pages of those books.

But who was he? Did he even know where to find him? The words he had read to the kids came back and this time as they floated through his head, he listened,  _I am what I am and that's alright with me. I don't have to be different. I just have to be. I don't want to be somebody else. No sir-ree! I am what I am and that's all right with me_.

Pulling out his cell, he sent a quick text to his brother: Changed my mind. I'll be there for Thanksgiving. I need your help finding someone.

 **Liam** : Who?

 **Killian** : Me.

_**There are cloaks you wear as a child and cloaks you wear when you're grown. Sometimes the adult cloaks are the same as the ones you wore as a child...just larger. Others are completely different...so different in fact, that when seeing yourself in the mirror you wonder who that person is and why the cloak is there. When it's time for a cloak to be removed…how is it done?** _

_~fin_

_Let me know what you think and if you have read the Ten Big Toes book...I hadn't until I was searching for one for this story and I have to say it is adorable. See you next week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey for Emma and Killian continues...but this time NOT in Storybrooke.

***Just a note that I tried something a little different in this chapter as there is a part where you will be reading both POV in real time. I usually don't do this, however, I felt it was needed so you could see what both were thinking. I also felt like it amped the tension. ***

**Chapter 3**

_**When it's time for the cloak to come off and a person's true self to be revealed, how is that done? Is it a little at a time or all at once? And when it's gone and we see what lies beneath, what happens then? Without your cape, do you become Clark Kent or the wolf?** _

As the train pulled away from the Portland station, Emma stuck her earphones in and lost herself in the sights outside the window. Taking a train to New York City had been a smart move. It gave her time to read a few articles and an easy excuse if she was ever asked why she didn't stop in Boston to visit her family. She had changed but wasn't strong enough to handle the pressure to be one of them if she were to visit. Maybe someday.

The holiday season had brought some surprising changes in her way of thinking. Had her need to hide changed too?

_After making plans to visit Elsa for the holiday, Emma had been disappointed when she had been unable to arrange coverage for her fledgling business. Luckily for her, she had been invited to spend Thanksgiving with David, Mary Margaret and a few of their friends. She had even arrived early and, after their last encounter, had been prepared to make nice with Killian Jones. The fact that she had been more than a little upset when he hadn't shown up wasn't something she was prepared to investigate. Neither was she ready to delve too deeply into why her whole body had relaxed when she learned he had gone to see his brother and wasn't away with one of his groupies. Why did it matter anyway? He was a reminder of what she had run from, wasn't he?_

"Except there had been something different about him the last time he had come to the clinic," she murmured as they crossed out of one state into another.

"Doesn't matter. No detours." she reminded herself yet again.

_With that firmly implanted in her head, over the next few weeks, she threw herself into all the holiday activities that Storybrooke had to offer. Caroling, overzealous decorating and cookie exchanges were not something her mother would have ever allowed her daughter to be a part of, but somehow that made it that much sweeter._

_Walking up and down Main Street between Mary Margaret and Ruby gave her a feeling of belonging that she had been looking for her entire life. And if she only knew half the words to the Christmas songs_   _they sang, no one cared. It didn't matter if she wasn't perfect. What she was quickly learning was that friendship and making new memories was what mattered. And when caroling was over and the group ended up at Granny's, she surprised herself by not hiding. Her cloak was left at home._

Allowing people to get close enough to know the Emma she often hid wasn't something she made a habit. However, the more time she spent with Ruby and Mary Margaret, the less she felt like pretending. Would that feeling spill over to others in her life?

_Growing up, Emma's Christmas decorations were tasteful and discreet. Nothing like what August and Graham brought with them when they arrived to decorate her clinic. There were numerous boxes of multicolored lights, enough to line both of the buildings on her property. They also brought several sizes of blow up animals wearing Santa hats that were strategically placed in front of her home. Between the lights and the animals, her house was bright enough to be seen from space, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that when people left her clinic and shouted Merry Christmas, a little more of her let go of the past and looked toward the future._

When August and Graham had shown up at her house with so many decorations, she wasn't surprised. That came when she had jumped into the middle of what they were doing and helped them along. So many changes should have created fear and not anticipation. What else was waiting for her in Storybrooke?

_The night of the cookie exchange arrived and taking her favorite hot chocolate cookies, Emma made her way to Regina's house. She was content to listen to the talk going on around her while she tried to put names with the faces. As the night progressed and the alcohol flowed freely, tongues were loosened, and secrets were exposed. None of them more interesting than what she had learned about Killian Jones._

_Emma had been coming out of the lady's room when she heard Killian's name and curiosity had her stopping to listen._

_"Have you seen Killian lately?" Voice one asked._

_"Not since before Thanksgiving," Voice two answered. "But after what happened with Belle, I can't say I'm surprised."_

_"What happened?" Voice one fired back quickly._

_"You didn't hear?" Voice two hesitated a beat before continuing, "Belle had David let her into Killian's apartment. She cooked him a nice dinner and I'm not sure what they were doing but afterward, he called her Emma."_

_"What?!" Voice one shrieked. "I bet Belle was upset."_

_Emma heard someone coming and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping took off in the opposite direction. Later that night she decided she needed answers, but Killian was nowhere to be found._

"It will wait." She kept telling herself. It still didn't stop her from wondering what had happened. However, when Doctor Thatcher's plans had changed and he volunteered to cover for her, she had packed a bag and booked her train ticket. Christmas through New Year's in New York with Elsa was exactly what the doctor ordered.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian leaned on the bathroom vanity and stared at the man in the mirror. Externally, he looked the same. Black hair, square jaw with just a hint of scruff and blue eyes outlined by black lashes and slanted brows that he had been told had a life of their own. The same face that had stared at him for years. But on the inside, he had spent the last few weeks laying a few ghosts to rest.

With David's comment never far from his mind, he had begun a journey trying to answer the question...

_Did you ever think that maybe Violet saw something in you that no one else could see?_

Since Violet's death, he hadn't been willing to dive too deeply into the person he had been during that case. He had been undercover, posing as a drug dealer and gun runner whose job, it was to infiltrate a group they had been after for years. Every time he dealt with the members, he came away feeling dirty, almost as if he was in jeopardy of losing pieces of himself. It had been Violet and her grandmother who helped him hold onto his humanity.

He had saved the little girl one afternoon when she was being harassed by some older boys and then shared his dinner with her. After that it had become habit to check on her and her grandmother on a regular basis. Violet had liked burgers from Shake Shack and Granny Morgan made him blueberry muffins. When he was with them, he didn't have to be the low life he was pretending to be. Nor did he have to be the cocky SOB David claimed he was. With them he could just be Killian, a person not too many people knew.

 _Maybe if you can find the man Violet knew you could be, Emma wouldn't be so busy_.

The first stop in his quest had been to say goodbye to Violet properly. When she had been killed the guilt he felt had sent him running, not even allowing himself to grieve. Visiting with Granny Morgan had allowed him time to learn a few things about himself that he had forgotten. Many visits later and he had closure and several steps in his quest were complete.

 _I am what I am and that's alright with me. I don't have to be different. I just have to be. I don't want to be somebody else. No sir-ree! I am what I am and that's all right with me_.

Killian had spent more time in New York with Liam then in Storybrooke since he had started his search and while his brother had been patient, he knew the time was coming for them to talk. "Let's just get through tonight," he murmured softly. Spending the evening at a New Year's party without a date on his arm wasn't something he had ever experienced.

"It's about time," Liam groused the minute Killian walked into the front room.

"Bugger off, Liam." Killian shot right back. "I'm ready, aren't I?"

"Not quite," Liam held up a black scarf, "you forgot this."

Killian eyed the silky scrap his brother was holding, one eyebrow automatically arching, "No..."

"Sorry, little brother," Liam confessed, his lips lifting slightly. "It's a masquerade ball. Masks on until the countdown begins."

Killian took the scarf, sticking it in his pocket until they arrived at the party. How ironic that he had spent the past few weeks learning to not hide behind a cloak and that was exactly how his year was ending. When he removed it at midnight would he feel as if he had conquered another milestone?

**~~~cs~~~**

Spending time with Elsa had been everything she had promised it would be. It had been a week of no pressure and no pretending. They had slept late, ate what they wanted and for the first time in a long while, Emma had worried about nothing. It came close to feeling like college all over again.

However, as she had known it would, all good things come to an end and attending the New Year's Eve party with Elsa was something that would keep her on her toes. Not only was the hospital her friend worked for part of her family's company, but growing up having to attend these functions, she would be surrounded by people who might know her. After working on getting rid of the pretend persona she had hidden behind her entire life, this was the last thing she wanted.

Emma slipped the long black dress over her head and allowed it to fall softly to the floor. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, added a pair of gold earrings and matching necklace and after applying lipstick, dropped it in her black bag, leaving her room to meet Elsa.

"Why is it we have to go to this masquerade affair?" she asked the other woman for the dozenth time.

Elsa grinned, "Because..."

"Your boss strongly suggested you show up," Emma finished with the answer she had been given the other eleven times she asked.

"So, if you know the answer, why ask?" Elsa handed Emma a black wrap and placed a silver one around her own shoulders. "And besides," her eyes twinkled, "I just might see..."

"Oh, now," Emma smirked at her friend, "the real reason comes out. Who might you see?"

"A man," Elsa pretended to study her nails, "he's just so darn," she sighed, "good looking."

Emma studied the blonde woman for several seconds. Usually, she was very aloof, rarely showing her feelings, but there was something different about the way she was talking about this guy. "You can tell me all about him in the car."

"There's not much to tell," Elsa confessed softly as they rode the elevator to the lobby. "I've just seen him in the hospital a few times. He's a paramedic."

Nothing else was said as they exited Elsa's apartment building and climbed into the limousine. While the driver dealt with traffic, taking them from the Upper West side to the Four Seasons Midtown, Emma wanted more information. "Tell me, is he tall or short? Dark or light?"

Elsa grinned mischievously, "He's tall, has expressive blue eyes, and the most delicious accent."

 _Blue eyes that said more than you expected floated through her mind_ , "But wait a minute," Emma frowned, "it's a masquerade party until the countdown starts. How will you even recognize your paramedic?"

"I told him what color dress I was wearing." She boasted.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed, "that's cheating."

Elsa shrugged one slim shoulder, "So...sue me...she giggled. "Here, will you tie this?"

Emma tied the slim scarf around her friend's head and then turned her back for the favor to be reciprocated. "Someone's going to have a little more fun than I am," she muttered, following the other woman out of the car.

Elsa grabbed her elbow in excitement as they entered the gorgeous hotel, its Christmas decorations still magnificently displayed. "Maybe not. He told me he has a brother."

"Great," Emma murmured for Elsa's ears only. "Just what I need."

"Oh, hush and put your mask back on," Elsa scolded. "Besides, you never know, Emma." Elsa led her into the ballroom where the music and the low light set the scene for romance, "Love might be waiting in here for you."

Emma wanted to be cynical but there was something about Elsa's comment that resonated deep inside. Could she let go of control long enough to see?

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian leaned on the high-top table, waiting and watching for one of the colorful lasses to catch his attention. Several had asked him to dance and although he had accepted a few times, his mind and his heart hadn't been engaged enough to stay for a second song. It had been too easy to fall back into the cocky SOB who was interested in padding his black books. Flirting without affecting an air of pretense was his hope. Was it possible?

"There she is," Killian heard Liam murmur softly.

"Where?" He looked toward the door where several were entering the ballroom at once.

"There," Liam nodded his head, "the vision in peach."

Killian glanced across the room, his eyes locking on the woman standing next to Liam's date, "Emma." her name rushed out before he even had a moment to wonder how he could know that.

As if hearing someone call her name, Emma's head lifted, and she stared across the room. Was she conjuring up the image of the man who unsettled her?

"No, Elsa," Liam tried to correct him. "Come on."

Unsure what to say, Killian followed his brother through the crowd, his heart beating harder with every step.

As soon as the two men moved away from the table they had been leaning on, Emma's breathing had quickened. It was him! His hair was shorter, he was wearing a mask, but somehow the way he walked had stuck in her head.  _Oh, my gawd_ , she thought.  _What do I do now?_

Killian's mouth dried out,  _Will she recognize me?_  he wondered. He did a quick inventory of his looks and while he had cut his hair, trimmed his beard and was dressed up, he thought he looked the same.

Will she run away?

 _What do I do?_ Emma wanted to take the time to ask for Elsa's opinion, but she hadn't mentioned Killian at all.

His subconscious working overtime, Killian kept hearing,  _don't say anything untoward and you'll be fine,_ repeated over and over _._

 _What do I say?_ Emma tore her eyes away from Killian, settling them instead on the look of delight on Elsa's face.

Killian watched Liam's Elsa smile at his brother.  _What would it feel like to have Emma smile at him like that_?

Out of the corner of his eye, he studied the woman who had captured his attention only a few months ago. The full impact of a dressed-up Doctor Emma Swan wasn't something he had prepared himself for as they walked across the floor. Difficulty breathing, a rapid heartbeat and sweaty palms were a new experience.

"Good evening," he heard Liam say to Elsa, "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she answered, her eyes never leaving Liam's. "You look very handsome."

Killian had to bite his lip to keep the smirk off his face at the completely gobsmacked look his brother was wearing.

Liam cleared his throat, "This is my brother..." he looked at Killian and a corner of his mouth quirked, "Zorro," he finally settled on.

What could have been a soft snort came from his left and taking a deep breath, Killian finally allowed his eyes to meet Emma's.

A comment involving a sword and jabbing zipped through his mind, but he wasn't that big of a twonk. He bowed, nodding his head slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Emma's lips twitched, "Well, Zorro," her eyes traveled the length of his body, "where are you hiding your sword?"

Killian's mouth dropped open before he could catch it. He blinked several times behind the scarf, thinking perhaps he was dreaming but when she didn't disappear, he couldn't stop his grin, "My sword?" He lifted his jacket, as if looking for a scabbard hanging around his waist. "I must have left it at home."

"Oh," she lifted a brow, taking a step closer, "and where is that?"  _What are you doing Emma_? She scolded herself.  _Are you flirting_?

"Now that would cheating wouldn't it?" He teased. "Dance?" He held his breath waiting for her answer.

Emma studied him, trying to figure out what was going on between them. She knew what kind of man he was, didn't she? He was a quintessential flirt. A man who had a different woman on his arm every night...just like her father.  _But if that were the case, why was it your name he called when he was with someone else?_

I don't know.

 _Then, don't you think you owe it to yourself to find out_?

"Please?" His quiet question broke through her inner dialogue touching a place deep inside and without any additional thought, Emma placed her hand in his.

His palm tingled where their hands touched and closing his around hers, he led her to the dance floor. Pulling her close, he was amazed at how fragile she felt in his arms. He knew in her profession she worked with animals that were much larger than she, yet she handled them with ease. Just who was this woman who could take on a two-thousand-pound horse one minute and a kitten who weighed less than a pound the next?

Emma felt alive...almost as if she were electrical and someone had plugged her in. Was it him? The scientist in her wanted to form a hypothesis, but the woman just wanted to enjoy. That was a new admission for her and something she wasn't sure how to handle. Give her a difficult man and she knew what to do but give her one who was holding her as if she were porcelain and she was lost.

"Are you a true Zorro?" She smiled up at him, "Do you defend the poor and the victimized?"

A corner of his mouth lifted, and he swung her around in time with the music.  _If only she knew_  floated through his mind as that was exactly what he had been when he lived in New York City...a modern-day Zorro. "Not these days, Lass." His smile grew, "I left my rapier and bullwhip behind for a simpler way of life almost a year ago."

Emma wanted to know more about what he meant but there was something telling her not to push. "A simpler way of life you say," she hesitated a few seconds, "would that be like Jimmy Buffet living in Margaritaville?" she laughed.

Her laughter caused Killian's heart to speed up making him think he would give anything to hear that sound every day.  _Whoa, Jones, don't push it_ , he scolded himself.

"I can't say I live a Jimmy Buffet life," he admitted, "but I do like to sail."

"How about you, Lass? Your friend was whisked away by my brother before you were introduced." There had been a few times where he had almost called her by her real name and he didn't believe either of them was ready for that yet.

 _Would they be at midnight_?

Emma glanced around but couldn't see Elsa or her paramedic, "They did have eyes only for each other, didn't they?" And Elsa looked besotted, which made her smile but also a little envious.

"Aye," Killian answered absently, "I'm happy for Liam. But," he led her in a few intricate dance steps before responding, "that doesn't tell me what I should call you."

"Cinderella?" She suggested tentatively as she had no idea what type of fake name suited her. Which was rather odd since she was usually pretending to be someone else.

_Not someone else...just a different Emma._

Their eyes met, both hidden behind scarves and while he wanted to say more, he finally teased, "Does that mean at midnight your dress will become rags and your friend will turn into a pumpkin or a rat?"

Her laughter was light and airy, "No," she shook her head, "she's definitely not a rat."

"Good. I'd hate for my brother to get his heart broken." He could see Liam and his Elsa over Emma's shoulder and they were completely lost in each other. "They look smitten with each other." He swung her around so she could see them.

The tears that immediately filled her eyes surprised her and blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her vision. The way they were in their only little world belied the comment about just seeing the paramedic a few times, but she decided not to argue semantics. If her friend was in love,  _that_ was what was important and what she ho—

Her breath caught in her throat at where her thoughts had traveled. Glancing up, she found him watching her, almost like a cat watches a bird or a mouse, as if he were the predator and she the prey. However, he hadn't said anything that fit that description, which left her in the dark with what he was thinking. What should he call her?

Not some fairytale character because life wasn't a fairytale. Nor some endearment like Princess because that was what her parents called her. "Hope," she finally decided.

"Hope?" He questioned.

"Yes, Hope." she repeated, this time with more confidence, "part of my New Year's resolution."

"Hope." He pondered the word. "I like it."  _Hope_ , he thought a feeling he had become familiar with recently. Hope that the woman he was holding would get to know the man without his cloak. Unconsciously his arms tightened around her, bringing her closer

His arms made her feel safe and almost without thought, Emma tucked herself a little tighter against his chest. She had goals and she had tried telling herself for years those goals only worked in a certain order, but was it possible to focus on more than one goal at a time?

Hope, she had asked Killian to call her. So, what was she hoping for? Was it a happy ending? Did a happy ending begin with hope? Her eyes once again took in Elsa and her paramedic across the room, where they remained lost in each other. What would it be like to have a man want her like that?

"You alright?" Killian's warm breath feathered across her temple.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Just enjoying the music."  _And being in your arms_.

_When a man loves a woman  
_ _I give you everything I've got  
_ _Trying to hold on  
_ _To your precious love  
_ _Baby. please don't treat me bad_

The words to the song reminded her of Elsa's comment as they walked into the ballroom,  _Love might be waiting in here for you._ Was it possible _?_

**_~~~cs~~~_ **

Killian lost track of how long they danced, but by the time the last song before the countdown was cued, she had ruined him for others. She was the one he wanted, the question was...was he what she wanted? The words to the song floated around them…

_Girl when you hold me, how you control me  
_ _You bend and you fold me, anyway you choose  
_ _It must be easy for you, the loving things that you do  
_ _But just a pastime for you, I could never be._

...wrapping them in a sensuous cocoon. Were they building something or once the masks came off at midnight, would she regret spending the time with him?

_Don't love me for fun, girl  
_ _Let me be the one, girl  
_ _Love me for a reason  
_ _And let the reason be love._

As the countdown started, Killian dropped his arms and reached behind his head to untie his scarf.

9

8

When Emma smiled up at him, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to take flight, almost stealing his breath.

5

4

Her scarf loosened on one side, but before she dropped the other side, something pulled her attention away from him.

3

Her mouth dropped open and her face lost all color, "No." she cried hurrying toward the door.

1

"Emma!" The white scarf the only sign she had truly been in his arms fluttered to the floor in her wake.

_**~~~cs~~~** _

Emma wasn't sure how long she had been hiding in the lady's lounge, but every time the door opened, she panicked that she had been found. Her skin felt clammy, her pulse was racing, and it had taken her several minutes to steady her breathing so she wouldn't hyperventilate. Rationally, she knew that she was being a little ridiculous, but emotionally she felt like she was a child all over again. But...if she went back to the ballroom, then...

"Emma?"

Elsa's soft voice pulled her to the here and now. Slowly, Emma opened the stall door and peered around it, making sure they were alone.

She knew how she must look but the concern on her friend's face said perhaps she had underestimated just how bad.

"Are you okay?" Elsa rushed toward her, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...I'm okay," she answered, her voice tremulous. "I...I just need to get out of here. Can we go?"

"Emma," Elsa pleaded, "tell me what happened. Did your dance partner say...or do something?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "nothing like that, but," she was going to have to come clean.  _Damn_. "Look," she grabbed Elsa's hands with her own, "I know you have a lot of questions and I'll answer them, but not here, okay?"

Elsa studied her for several seconds, and finally nodded her head. "I'll get our wraps. Do you have your purse?"

Emma closed her eyes and sagged against the wall, "No," she sighed, "I gave it to Ki...I mean Zorro to hold for me. I think it's in his pocket."

"Okay. I'll get it and then come back here." She moved to leave, but suddenly stopped, turning back around, "Do you want me to say anything to Zorro for you? It seemed as if you were having a good time the few times I saw you two together."

Emma thought about those words and Elsa was right in that she had been having a good time. The whole evening had surprised her, forcing her to a place where she even asked herself a few questions that she would never before have considered. But what could she say? He probably thought she was an idiot. "Just," she shrugged a slim shoulder, unsure where to even begin, "tell him thank you for the dances and I'm sorry."

"I can do that. Is there anything else?" Elsa's eyes begged her to open up a little more.  _Take a_   _chance_ , they said.  _Let him in_. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

"Like what?" She replied flippantly.

"Perhaps your name?" Elsa suggested with a little eye roll.

Emma shook her head, "No," it wasn't how she wanted him to find out who she was. "Tell him," her lips curled into a small smile, "tell him to have hope."

Elsa raised a brow, "Hope?"

"He'll understand," Emma answered quietly, knowing it was killing her friend not to be able to ask questions.

With a little nod, Elsa disappeared leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. "The moment of reckoning is upon me," she murmured to the empty room. What should she say and where did she begin? Questions that she had asked herself before but never answered, preferring instead to shelve them for another time.

When Elsa hadn't immediately returned, worry had her needing to move, pacing from one end of the room to the other. "Fine mess you've gotten yourself into," she groused. But if she hadn't come, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to spend time with Killian, pretending to be a stranger. That had been good, really good. If only she could move past...

The opening of the door halted her mid-thought, stopping any further musings for now. When she realized it was Elsa, Emma relaxed slightly and taking her wrap followed her friend to the limousine.

As if sensing that the time wasn't right for a heavy discussion, both women sat back, staring out their prospective windows, lost in their own thoughts. It was after midnight and a new year but in a city that never sleeps, the streets were still crowded, and the Christmas lights were still lit. She lost track of how many times the driver had to start and stop before dropping them in front of Elsa's building and they were able to make their way up to the apartment.

"Get comfortable," Elsa told her using her no-nonsense physician's voice. "I'm going to change and make hot chocolate and then you," she pointed at Emma, "are going to tell me why I'm here and not somewhere kissing Liam."

The way she practically flounced out of the room with her nose in the air had Emma's lips twitching. "Brat," she called affectionately going to change.

Elsa had been a good friend for a lot of years and while Emma undressed, slipping into sweatpants and an oversized shirt, she rehearsed what she would say in her head. "Start at the beginning." She found herself muttering over and over.

"Emma," Elsa called from the other room, "stop hiding and get your butt out here."

"Her patience is gone, obviously." Childishly sticking her tongue out at the Emma in the mirror, she grabbed a pillow off the bed and made her way to the front room.

"Assume the position," Elsa pointed to the sofa, already flanked by steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Anyone ever tell you you're bossy?" Emma groused, seating herself in one corner of the sofa, pillow on her lap.

"I only use my bossy voice with people who keep me from spending time with a man I've been trying to meet for months." Elsa sniped right back.

"Oh?" Emma leaned forward, her look speculative, "Tell me more."

"No, no, no," Elsa playfully wagged her finger. "Your turn. Now spill. What made you run away like that?"

Emma sighed, "I saw my mother, okay?"

"You saw Ava?" Elsa prodded. "There has to be more to the story, Emma. We've known each other for a long time, and you have never behaved like this before."

"You're going to make me tell you everything aren't you?" Emma blew across the hot chocolate before taking a small sip, the drink sliding down smoothly.

Elsa didn't even dignify the question with an answer, just raised an elegant blonde brow and took a sip from her own mug. "Go on." she encouraged.

"Maybe I should start with the easier story of what's going on in my life," Emma gave Elsa a sheepish smile. "What have I told you about my life in Storybrooke?"

Elsa sipped her hot chocolate several seconds and Emma knew she was thinking back on all their conversations, "Well, you told me all about your clinic and the park and..."

"...the people," Emma interrupted, "what have I told you about the people?"

"You've met some really nice people and the town had its very own Gigolo." She gave Emma a contemplative look, "Is that what you mean?"

Emma nodded her head, "Yeah, that's what I said and guess who that Gigolo is?"

"Come on," Elsa tilted her head, a little frown appearing between her eyes, "you're just stalling. How would I know who it is?"

"Because you danced with his brother all evening."

Emma watched a myriad of emotions cross her friend's face while she processed what was said. "Killian?" She blurted out. "Killian Jones is Storybrooke's town Gigolo?"

_**~~~cs~~~** _

Killian preceded Liam into the apartment and dropped down onto the nearest chair, burying his face in the silky white scarf. Her light scent clung to the fabric, surrounding him, telling him that forever the smell would remind him of home. Vanilla, sugar and something that was uniquely hers.

"Killian, here," Liam's voice had him looking up, seeing the glass of rum he was being offered.

Thanks." He muttered, taking it, downing half the contents and relishing the fire as it slid down where it burned even brighter when it hit his gut. "Did Elsa say anything else?" He had replayed the evening over and over in his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had caused Emma to run. And her message, don't give up hope? What did that mean?

He heard Liam sigh, realizing his brother's patience was wearing thin, "I've told you everything," he grunted, "several times in fact. Elsa said she would call, or at least send me a text when she knows something."

Finally, unable to sit still, he moved to the window that looked out over the city, suddenly feeling like his life was spinning out of control and he wasn't sure where to turn. "You know," he muttered disgustedly, "I'm getting bloody tired of feeling like I have no power over my life!"

He stalked across the room, pouring another few fingers of the amber liquid in his glass, once again dropping down onto a chair. "If it hadn't been for that bloody yellow car, blaring its bloody loud music this would never have happened. I would be bloody happy with my four books filled with any number of beautiful women to help me ring in the new year.

Dark hair and dark eyes, great.

Brown hair and blue eyes, wonderful.

Red hair and brown eyes, yes.

Blonde hair and blue eyes, too many to count."

Draining the rest of the liquid, he looked at the glass in his hand, seriously thinking about the satisfaction he would feel if he hurled it across the room, allowing it to break into a million pieces. However, one look at Liam's outstretched hand had him handing the glass over.

"You're the one that I want, I said to the most beautiful creature ever to grace this earth."

And she had looked at him like he was an insect she needed to squash and ripped him a new one, "'And you thought to impress me with your witty repartee?' she spit at me."

"And the next time I saw her, I tried a line I might have used with Meri or Tina, Cleo or Belle and my arse was handed to me once again."

"What the bloody hell is she doing to me? She even had me calling another woman by her name. Do you know when the last time I did that was?"

"Never," he continued without even waiting for Liam to answer.

Killian forcefully undid his bowtie and unbuttoned several studs of his pleated shirt. When that didn't settle his agitation, he ran his hand through his hair and stood up to walk off his frustration. "I even tried a third time because you know," he scoffed, "third time's a charm. But no, no, no.."

He remembered how she had looked standing there with that tiny animal in her hands, "I'm a little busy," he repeated attempting to mimic her voice.

"She needs me right now," his voice pitched even higher.

"And then!" His voice lowered, dangerously so, "she dismissed me, turning her attention to the kitten she was holding."

After making several more laps around the room, he stopped and pointed toward Liam, "But that's not the worst of it. No," he stretched out the vowel, "I even tossed my bloody books away for her."

"Killian," Liam's voice broke up his tirade, "who are you talking about?"

"Why, Emma, of course." Killian looked at his brother as if he were daft.

"Emma?" Liam questioned. "Elsa's friend Emma?" He fired question after question before Killian could answer. "The lass you were dancing with all evening?"

"Aye," Killian sent him a disgusted look, "isn't it blatant?"

Liam chuckled, "You're telling me you knew Emma in Storybrooke and she didn't succumb to your charms? She wasn't another notch on your bedpost?"

"Bloody hell, no!" Killian snapped. "She barely even spoke to me."

"Yet, tonight, when both of you were masked, you were able to dance with her for hours before she ran out?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "You know that's the case."

"Cor Blimey, Killian," Liam contended, "it's about time. My hat's off to Emma."

"Don't be cheeky, Liam," Killian fumed.

"Come on, little brother," Liam asserted, "You cocked up. You've used that pretty face of yours to get females to do whatever you wanted since mum left. It's about time someone called you on it."

Killian sent Liam a look that would have had many shaking in their shoes, but not his brother. He just sat there with a little smirk on his mouth.

"After mum left you changed, but Violet's death sent you spiraling even farther." Liam's tone was soft, persuasive.

"Violet?" Killian snapped, even though he knew he sounded like a prat, but where did Liam get that name. He knew he hadn't told his brother and only a few of his friends on the force knew the whole story.

"I may just be a lowly paramedic, but I still have a few friends on the force." Liam confirmed where he had gotten his information.

Suddenly, Killian's whole body deflated, and he sagged onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands.

"You sent me a request to help you find someone before you arrived, do you remember who that was?" Liam prodded gently.

"Aye," Killian answered simply.  _The man Violet knew I could be._

Liam nodded his head slowly, "Good," he acknowledged, "and I know the first place to start."

~fin

There are many versions of the songs that Emma and Killian danced to, however my favorite versions can be heard here.

  
[ **When a Man Loves a Woman**](watch?v=MUuNDb-nm5M) - 

[ **Love Me for a Reason**](watch?v=U9pwcoligQg) - 

[ **tumblr gifs for this chapter**](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/182934709381/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) 

**Let me know your thoughts so far. See you next week for the next chapter in Emma and Killian's journey.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's past is presented.

**Welcome back.  I hope you enjoy.**

 

**Chapter 4**

"Emma, you've told me about two encounters with Killian in Storybrooke, where, okay, he behaved like a jerk," Elsa pointed out. "You've also admitted that you knew whom he was the minute you saw him tonight, yet you still danced, not just one dance, but all evening with him. What are you leaving out?"

Emma found herself gnawing on her bottom lip while thoughts floated through her mind of her evening spent in Killian's arms. She kept replaying their conversations and how they didn't fit with the image she had of him in her head. And it hadn't just been the conversations, but his behavior also. There had been times when other females had tried to get him to dance with them, but he had refused, telling them his dance card was full. Never once had he flirted excessively with another woman, which, since she wasn't his date, would have been his prerogative.

The man whose arms she had spent the evening with was nothing like the man she had met at Granny's. This man appeared to be kind, caring, had a good sense of humor and was so good looking that he took her breath away. But in the back of her mind she kept wondering if it was just pretense. Would the man she spent New Year's Eve with disappear once back in Storybrooke, leaving behind the cocky man who wore his sexuality like a cloak?

"What am I leaving out?" Emma squeaked. "Nothing?" But Elsa's evil eye had her sighing and admitting, "Even when he was at his most obnoxious there was something in his eyes that called to me. Something that I had never seen when a man looked at me."

Elsa smiled, "Why didn't you talk to him in Storybrooke?"

"I tried," she grimaced, "well, after I shut him down to take care of an orphaned kitten, I tried. But," Emma shrugged, "he wasn't around. I guess that's when he was here in New York."

Elsa nodded her head, "Liam said last night Killian came just before Thanksgiving and spent quite a large amount of December with him."

"That sounds about right." Emma agreed, the memory of the biggest catalyst causing her lips to curl up.

"What are you thinking?" Elsa squinted as if trying to read her mind. "You look like you just thought of something devilish.

"Maybe," Emma conceded, "but it wasn't too nice for the person it happened to."

"Spill!" Elsa demanded laughingly.

Emma spun the tale of being at the cookie exchange and overhearing the conversation where Killian had called another woman by her name. "I don't know what it was, Elsa. But as soon as I heard that, I needed to know why."

"Because you were on his mind." Elsa began. "Because you were the woman he wanted to be with," she continued. "After tonight you should know that."

"But he didn't know it was me." Emma tried to explain, even though there was a part of her that didn't believe he didn't know.

Elsa arched her brow, "Come on. You knew it was him, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but," Emma shrugged, "let's face it, women just have better powers of observation then men do."

"Emma," Elsa contended, "Killian was a detective, some of that undercover, with the NYPD for ten years before moving to Storybrooke. And it's not like he left law enforcement completely, right?" Emma inclined her head in agreement. Elsa went on, "I'm pretty sure his powers of observation are better than yours even."

"He worked undercover?" Emma queried. "Did you get that from Liam?"

A smile bloomed on Elsa's face, "I did." she admitted. "I needed to make sure he was good enough for you."

Emma thought about Killian's comment about leaving his rapier and bullwhip behind and wondered if he had been talking about the undercover world, "Interesting," she murmured fatigue suddenly weighing her down.

She heard Elsa's phone whistle an incoming text, and decided while her friend answered, she would rest her eyes for a few minutes.

**~~~cs~~~**

Liam's comment about his behavior changing after their mother left kept echoing in Killian's head. His shock at the statement had kept him from blurting out his disagreement, but now? Was there some truth in it? Being led around by females had been something he had worked to avoid, but to say it went deeper than some teenage observation, that was a stretch.

 _Was it that big of a stretch_? His subconscious threw back at him.

He wasn't willing to open that box just yet, slamming it back shut and pulling out the Emma one. What had caused her to run? Was it something he said? He had gone over their conversation piece by piece but hadn't felt there was anything very contentious in it. They had gotten acquainted, as much as you can, without revealing who they really were.

_But you knew who she was?_

True, but she didn't know who you were, did she? Or was that why she ran?

"Why haven't we heard from Elsa?" Killian snapped, becoming impatient with the wait.

"I don't know, little brother," Liam responded from where he was practically dozing on the sofa.

"Will you text her...please?" Killian added almost as an afterthought.

When Liam picked up his phone, Killian had to force himself to breathe normally while they were waiting for a response. "Do you think it was me?" he finally forced out, even though the answer might very well crush him.

"I don't know, Killian." Liam pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache, "Don't borrow trouble, okay?"

"I just," Killian got out before Liam's phone beeped.

While Liam was reading the message and then replying, his anticipation sent the negative thoughts flying through his mind. But then he would remember her message to have hope and those fears would immediately calm. Was he pinning too much on those few words?

As soon as he saw Liam set his phone down, Killian began peppering him with questions. "How's Emma? Did she say why she ran? Is she okay? Can I talk to her tomorrow...I mean later today?" On and on he continued until Liam whistled to shut him up.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "But bloody hell, Liam. I'm dying here."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Liam asserted, a look of surprise on his face.

In the past, a comment such as Liam's would have had him denying with everything inside, but the past six-weeks he'd worked to change. "Aye. There's something about her that won't allow her to leave my mind," he admitted quietly. "Big news to hear Killian Jones say that, isn't it?"

"I'm glad to hear it though," Liam responded. "And, according to Elsa, Emma is fine. You weren't the reason she ran. Seems she saw her mother."

"Her mother?" Killian inquired further, "why would that make her run?"

Liam shrugged, "I don't know. Her mother is Ava King though. You know King Industries?"

"Oh," Killian let that set in for a few seconds, "so she's rich. I can deal with that."

A laugh burst from Liam, "You can handle it, eh?" He sobered, "We don't know the story, but Emma fell asleep, and I suggest we do the same. We're having a visitor in the morning and I want you awake.

"Bugger that, Liam. I'll be fine." Killian complained, feeling like there was more he needed to know before he could relax and go to sleep.

"Trust me," Liam urged him to listen. "Tomorrow we will get answers. I'm going to bed. Night."

Killian wanted to push but decided against it and shut off the lights before making his way to the guestroom. Based on Liam's tone of voice their visitor was going to be someone he wouldn't expect; the question was who?

**~~~cs~~~**

Her sleep had been a mash-up of scenes from the dance and her life and Emma was still trying to sort through them several hours after waking. A slight reprieve from Elsa's Spanish Inquisition allowed her to shower, enjoy a pastry and return to the corner of the sofa with a fresh cup of hot chocolate before Elsa made an appearance. "Good morning, Sleepy head. I'm sorry I fell asleep during our talk."

Elsa grunted on her way through the front room to the coffee machine where her first morning cup of caffeine was waiting for her, "That's okay, but don't think I'm going to let you off the hook." Helping herself to a pastry, she sank onto the opposite end of the sofa and looked at Emma expectantly. "I'm ready. Keep talking."

"Why don't you wake up a little more and tell me about Liam," Emma suggested. "I'm assuming that's who that text was from earlier this morning."

As the other woman studied her, Emma tried her best not to squirm, "You're stalling," Elsa accused her, "but since I do have a message for you, I'll give you a reprieve...a tiny one."

"You have a message for me?" Emma fought to keep the corners of her mouth straight, "From Killian?" she asked breathlessly.

Elsa beamed, "See. That wasn't so tough, was it?"

"What?" Emma thought about denying everything but realized her friend knew her too well and finally gave up. "Okay, I'm interested and," she put her hand over her heart, "he's so good looking he makes my heart go pitter pat, but that doesn't mean he's good relationship material. Even  _if_  I was in the market for one."

"You don't think you owe it to yourself to find out?" Elsa probed.

"Doesn't matter," Emma answered, "bad boys and loners have a tough time giving up their roving eye for just one person."

"That's not true," Elsa protested, "Bad boys and loners only stay that way until the right woman comes along, didn't you know that?

Emma rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend's rosy outlook on relationships, "Says who?"

"Come on," Elsa claimed, "Don't you ever watch TV? Let's see," she held up one finger, "there's Johnny, you know Baby saved him in Dirty Dancing." She held up another finger, "How about Edward in Pretty Woman? Vivian saved him, and he saved her from a life on the streets." A third finger popped up, "And we can't forget Danny Zuko. Who would he have been without Sandy?"

Emma shook her head, "Those are the movies, though, not real life."

"Wait, I've got more." Elsa held up a fourth finger, "I can give you a few from TV too. How about Lee Stetson from Scarecrow and Mrs. King? A self-centered bachelor until Amanda came into his life. And, drum roll please," she held up her little finger, "Remington Steele, who was a con man and a thief until he fell for Laura Holt."

Emma laughed, but it quickly died deciding it was time to continue their talk. "While that might be true in those movies that you love and even in those TV shows, I know firsthand that a leopard never changes his spots." she sighed.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Elsa set down her cup, stuffing the paper towel from her pastry inside it.

"You know my mom, right?" Emma began hesitantly.

"Sure," Elsa smiled. "She didn't come to visit much, but when she did, she was always fun."

"Did you ever wonder why my father never came with her?" Emma asked.

Elsa shrugged, "Oh, maybe a few times, but I knew you were a private person and assumed your parents were divorced." She frowned, "Why?"

"No," Emma's lips twisted with derision, "that wasn't why my father never came with my mother," she confessed. "Visiting his daughter wasn't high enough on his list of priorities."

"Emma," Elsa consoled, "I'm sure that's not true."

"It's true," Emma sighed, deciding it was time to tell the sad story of her childhood. "Need another cup of coffee? It's a long, convoluted story."

Elsa studied her several seconds, "Okay, let me get reinforcements. Want another hot chocolate and pastry?"

Several minutes later, Emma wrinkled her nose at the expectant look on Elsa's face, "I come from quite the dysfunctional family." She admitted. "I hope I don't scare you away."

Elsa shook her head, "Emma, I'm your friend. Tell me only what you're comfortable telling me."

"Okay," Emma grimaced, "don't say I didn't warn you."

Elsa waved her hand telling her to carry on and taking a deep breath, Emma began, "Once upon a time a rich little girl was raised by her father in an ivory tower. You see, when the little girl was born her mother had died and so her father became very protective. The little girl tried hard to be good...she really did, but she had a wild streak inside and quite often got into mischief that her daddy had to pay to make go away. Finally, she graduated from high school and went to college. Her father planned for her to graduate and take over his business one day. You see, she was a King and one day would be in charge of ..."

"King Industries," Elsa finished her sentence. "Your mother owns my hospital." Emma nodded. "And King Industries paid for the ball we went to last night." Emma nodded again. "Okay, that explains why your mother was there. What about rest of the story?

Feeling a little like a teacher reading to her class, Emma recentered her thoughts, "The little girl went to college, and while she had a good time, she also discovered she really liked learning. Throwing herself into her studies, she sailed through and when it was time to leave college graduated magna cum laude. Her father was very proud of her and told her she could choose to go wherever she wanted to go for a month and when she returned, he would begin grooming her for her place in King Industries." She hesitated a bit thinking about the importance of that trip in her mother's life.

"And where did she go?" Elsa interrupted her thoughts making her think she had been quiet longer than a few seconds.

Taking a drink of her quickly cooling hot chocolate, Emma once again became lost in the story she was telling, "She went to Brest, located on the Poland border. You see, she had an ulterior motive for choosing that particular place. In college, even though she was a terrific student, she had developed a crush, if you will, on a man who was on campus, for work, we'll say."

"For work?" Elsa halted the story. "What did he do?"

"All in good time," Emma bestowed a secretive smile on her friend, laughing when Elsa pouted. "Now, where was I?" Her thoughts rolled around in her head as she continued, "Arriving in Brest, she knew it was a long shot that she would actually find him, but fate was on her side. She was sitting in a small cafe enjoying a morning pastry and he sat down next to her.

"Oh, how romantic." Elsa sighed.

Emma nodded slowly and as much as she hated to admit it, Elsa was right. If you were on the outside looking in, then yes, it was very romantic. "I guess so," she acknowledged, moving on with her story. "He was a consummate flirt and the entire time he was in Brest for work, he spent all his extra hours with her. She fell head over heels for him and lost track of who she was and what she was supposed to do."

"Her month was almost over and when the object of her crush begged her to come with him to his next location, she acquiesced. They traveled to Ternitz, in lower Austria, and while he was working, she played tourist. As you can imagine, her father was not very happy with her and tried to get her to come home, even threatening to come and get her. But…she was stubborn and she was in love.

Six weeks later, she defied her father and flew with her lover to Marseille, in the South East of France. The little rich girl was convinced that before the trip was over, she would be engaged and would be going home to plan her fantasy wedding. Instead, when her crush's work was done, he kissed her goodbye and with little more than a pat on the head, flew on to his next job. The little rich girl was left heartbroken and pregnant."

Elsa's quick inhalation filled the silence, "Yeah, didn't end so well, did it?" Emma grunted.

"That must have been a scary time for your mother." Elsa offered.

"Maybe," Emma shrugged. "She survived and life moved on."

"Come on," Emma," Elsa scolded, "you aren't  _that_  jaded, are you?"

Was she? She used to think so, but the older she got the more she was able to look at the entire situation through different eyes. There had been mistakes made by all. A self-deprecating smile crossed her mouth, "No? Yes?" Emma shrugged, "I don't think so. But the story must go on, right?"

"By all means," Elsa invited, "continue."

Emma smirked and with a roll of her eyes, once again became lost in her story, "As you can imagine, my grandfather wasn't happy and with the swipe of his pen, he ruined my father's career. He was convinced that it would be in his best interest to marry my mother and any negative press was quickly squashed. But it was too late for my parents. They lived under the same roof but in opposite wings of the residence. On special occasions, meaning when it was needed for King Industries, my dad was bribed. A new watch here, ten-thousand dollars there, whatever he needed, to give the appearance of a united front."

"What about you, Emma?" Elsa asked gently. "What did you need?"

"Not long after I was born," Emma volunteered, "my mother hired Johanna and she became more of a mother to me than Ava King had ever been. Johanna and the other members of the staff doted on me and treated me like one of their own. When I had a duty, they dressed me up like a princess and paraded me in front of their friends. Ava treated me like a doll, my father ignored me unless it was convenient, but the staff gave me love. In fact, they were the ones who encouraged my love of animals."

She remembered the first time Isaac, their gardener, brought her a tiny kitten he found in the shed. She had babied that animal for weeks until it was active and then Johanna had found it a home.

"I'm glad you had them," Elsa proclaimed. "I'm especially happy they recognized your love of animals." She took a sip from her coffee cup and made a face, "I need a refill, but," her blue eyes met Emma's. "Who's your father? You never said."

"No," Emma agreed, "I never said, did I?"

Elsa stood up, "Quit playing coy, my friend. Who is it?"

"Peter Swan," Emma timidly shared.

"What?" Elsa dropped back down on the sofa. "The actor?"

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian woke feeling like he had a hangover...but not one from drinking too much alcohol. This one felt emotional...but whether it was from too much digging into his head or because Emma had run from him, he didn't know. Perhaps, a bit of both.

But now that he knew she had run because of her mother and not him, while he was going about his morning routine, he was going to revisit his brother's statements.

 _After mum left you changed, but Violet's death sent you spiraling even quicker_.

Liam hadn't told him anything that he hadn't figured out about his behavior after Violet's death. The question of whether his realization was only because of Emma lingered at the edges of his mind, but since he had laid those ghosts to rest, it didn't really matter. What mattered was where he went from here.

 _You've used that pretty face of yours to get females to do whatever you wanted since mum left_.

Liam was wrong about that, wasn't he? It hadn't been his mother leaving that had precipitated his behavior, it had been seeing his larger than life father crying like a baby, hugging a bottle of scotch. That scene had stayed with him for years and every time he felt a woman trying to get too close, he had used whatever tools needed to push her away. He had been determined that no one would ever have that much control over him and as he made his way through school, college, and the police academy, he had behaved like a git, collecting women like trophies. Objects to set on a shelf to admire, but never allowing them close enough to touch his heart.

 _Until Emma_. Somehow, she had burrowed her way into his heart, and he couldn't let her go.

Just as he had done last night before they left for the party, Killian studied his image in the mirror. What do people see when they look at me? Was it his black hair that always looked like he had run his fingers through it? Was it his blue eyes, which, in the morning light showed tiny wrinkles from squinting in the sun? Was it his mouth...or chin...or nose that he had always thought just a touch too large?

If he were honest with himself, he didn't want his looks to be what mattered. They were not what he wanted Emma to see. He wanted to show her his heart and what was in it, which according to Granny Morgan was a caring one. And his protective nature that came out when there was an underdog. It was important to him that she knew he could be a good listener. He also wanted her to know that he wasn't only interested in himself but wanted to know about things that were going on in her life.

"And I'm a smart dresser," he muttered as he pulled a black cotton sweater over his head. Pairing it with black jeans and boots, he was ready to face whatever Liam had referred to when he said he knew where to start.

"It's about time you showed your ugly mug." Liam groused when Killian walked into the front room. "Our guest will be here any moment."

Helping himself to coffee with a little sugar, Killian leaned back against the counter and waited for that first burst of caffeine to hit his system. "And just who is our guest?" he asked, his mind going through several possibilities.

Liam lifted a brow, sending a smirk over the rim of his cup, "I told you. Someone who could help us find you."

"But..." Killian's comment was cut short by the gentle buzz of the door.

"Saved by the bell." Liam snickered.

Killian watched Liam went to let their guest in, a jaunty bounce in each step. He had barely completed the thought  _what has he cooked up_? when Liam opened the door and a man, he hadn't been in the same room with for several years stepped into the room. "Dad."

"Hello, Killian," Brennan Jones walked toward him, a broad smile on his face. "It's good to see you."

Killian cleared his throat, "Good morning. Ah, Liam," he sent his brother a dirty look, "didn't tell me you were coming by this morning."

Liam gloated, "I'm going to run out and buy some bagels. You two catch up." On his way out, he set his empty cup on the counter next to where Killian was standing and whispered, "Talk to him." before slipping into his coat. "I won't be long."

Once he had recovered his wits, Killian offered a cup of coffee to his father and while he was making it observed the man. He had to admit that his father looked good, better even than he would have anticipated. "Coffee with a splash of milk?" he asked Brennan, suddenly unsure if Brennan's likes had changed.

Brennan smiled, "You remembered." His voice was proud, almost as if Killian had recalled something really special.

"It's just coffee." He set the cup on the table and after getting another cup for himself sat down. "You look good, Dad. How have you been?" His father was wearing a dark, obviously tailored suit, combined with a light blue shirt, multicolored tie and shiny black shoes. Several steps up from the jeans, plaid shirt and dirty tennis shoes he was wearing the last time they had been together.

"Thank you," Brennan acknowledged. "I was just going to say the same about you. How long has it been, son?"

Feeling his cheeks heat, Killian looked away from the intense gaze, "A couple years," he mumbled.

"That's right." Brennan leaned back, crossing one foot over the other knee, "Just before you were going undercover, right?"

Killian nodded, a little ashamed that he had gone to see his father before going undercover, only because he was worried, he might not make it out alive. "I heard you moved away from New York after it was over. What happened?" Brennan continued.

Killian wasn't sure why, but he found the whole story spilling out. How living in that person's skin had made him feel dirty and how if it hadn't been for meeting a little girl, who was so full of life, that she kept him from getting lost. When it was time to relay the story of her death, he had to stop several times to push down the lump threatening to overwhelm him. "I shoved the pain and the guilt so far away that I thought it would never touch me." he finished quietly.

"But it found you, didn't it?" Brennan said soberly.

"Aye," Killian admitted. "I've been staying with Liam for a few weeks," he gave his father a self-deprecating grin, "laying a few ghosts to rest, I guess you could say."

Brennan nodded his head in understanding, "That's good to hear. Has it worked?"

Killian inclined his head in agreement, "It worked, but," he hesitated several seconds, trying to decide the best way to bring the next subject into the conversation.

"Just say it," Brennan spit out. "Whatever it is."

Unable to sit still, Killian pushed up from the table, taking the few steps necessary to lean against the window frame. "Liam made a comment the other day about using my pretty face and," he winced, "it made me think."

"Tired of the love 'em and leave 'em lifestyle, Killian?" His father teased.

Killian's initial impulse was to quip, but with a lop-sided smile confessed quietly, "I met someone."

"And?" Brennan prodded.

"I...I want to be a man who is worthy of her heart." Killian confided.

"I get the feeling you're after something specific," Brennan pushed a little harder. "How can I help?"

"Liam believes my behavior is linked to mother leaving." Killian shared in a rush. "I just don't..."

"You don't want to lose yourself to someone like I did," Brennan concluded. "And you want to know how come I was bloody arseholed all the time?"

Killian opened and closed his mouth several times, "What happened?" was all he could think to say. He didn't hold out much hope that Brennan would tell him because he had asked more than once. About the best he had gotten was a nonanswer and then his father had turned back to the bottle.

When Brennan stood up, making his way to the sofa, Killian expected him to change the subject. However, his father surprised him when he looked up with a resigned expression, "You are doing a brave thing facing your ghosts, which I should have done much quicker than I did." He leaned back against the sofa, pointing to the other corner, "Have a seat, son. Let me tell you my story."

"I met your mother when I was just a 17-year-old lad and thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long, black curls and big blue eyes haunted my days and nights until she allowed me to court her..."

Killian learned that his parents had married as soon as his mother turned eighteen and it wasn't long before she was carrying Liam. Several years later and another baby and her behavior became unpredictable. They had moved to the States, but that hadn't stopped her dissatisfaction with her life. "And you know the rest, my son," Brennan ran his hand through his hair, "she left, and I fell apart."

"But why?" Killian wondered. "Why allow her to have such control?"

Brennan shrugged, "I was young and foolish." He sighed, "Killian, loving someone doesn't mean losing yourself. When you love someone, you want to be a better person. Your mother and I...we weren't right. But she gave me you and Liam and for that I am thankful."

For years after his mother left, Killian knew Brennan was unhappy and more often than not was bladdered. His real estate business suffered, and he became reclusive, yet that image didn't fit the man sitting next to him. "You've changed too." Killian alleged.

Brennan chuckled, "Finally!"

He stopped talking when Liam walked into the room, "Sorry, it took so long. Fresh bagels are on."

Once Liam had gone into the kitchen, Brennan leaned closer, "Killian, when you're talking about love, you have to be patient," he shared softly. "Any other questions?"

His father had given him a lot of information to break down, but that might take some time. "Not right now." Killian decided.

They made their way into the kitchen where the conversation flowed easier than it had in a long time. Based on questions that Liam asked their father, Killian learned that he had eventually started his own real estate business and specialized in high-end properties in Manhattan.

Brennan stood up, slipping back into the suit coat he had removed, "I'm sorry to say, I need to leave. I have an appointment uptown in an hour."

"Showing on New Year's Day, Father?" Liam inquired. "How's that?"

"I guess she doesn't enjoy American football." Brennan laughed.

Surprising Killian, Brennan hugged them and with a wave was gone.

"How did it go?" Liam's voice broke into his thoughts.

Killian studied his brother, his conversation with his father floating around in his head. "It went well...and as much as it pains me to admit this, thank you."

Liam laughed, "Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"He gave me a lot of fodder for thought," Killian conceded. The question was would Emma think he was different? Would she spend time with the man she danced with last night? "Liam, do you think Emma might talk to me today?"

"Let me text Elsa and see."

**~~~cs~~~**

It took several minutes before Elsa had calmed down, refilled her coffee cup and situated herself back on the sofa. Emma utilized the reprieve to surreptitiously check the time as well as the status of her train home. With several more hours left before she needed to leave, she settled back and waited for the questions.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized, setting her phone down and climbing back into her spot, "I know that was weird, and I'm going to make it weirder.

"Okay," Emma replied slowly, unsure what was coming next.

"My mom had the biggest crush on Peter Swan!" Elsa giggled. "She's going to pester me for news when I tell her he's your dad."

"You'll have to tell her you have none," Emma confessed. "I haven't seen him in years.

"Really?" Elsa was surprised, "What about your mother? Grandfather?"

"My grandfather passed when I was in high school, which is when my father took a payoff and tried to restart his career. I'm not sure where he is. And," Emma revealed, "the last time I saw my mom was four, maybe five years ago."

"Emma!" Elsa exclaimed, "Do you at least talk to her periodically?"

"An email here and there," Emma shrugged, "Phone calls a few times a year."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Elsa probed a little deeper.

Emma pondered the question for several seconds, "It is what it is." she mused softly. "Would I have changed my family dynamics?" She gave a lop-sided smile, "Sure, who wouldn't? But, aren't we products of our experiences, so change one thing..."

"...and we become an entirely different person." Elsa finished her sentence.

The beeping of her phone had Emma checking the time, "I hate to run from this confessional, but I need to finish packing and head to the train station. Ruby is expecting me to be at work in the morning."

"I hate it that you have to go," Elsa moaned, "even though I do understand. But Emma, what are you going to do about Killian?"

The feel of being in Killian's arms warred with the memory of him surrounded by groupies.

The sweet things he had uttered to her last night warred with the memory of his glib tongue those times in Storybrooke.

 _When would the real Killian Jones stand up_? she couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't know, Elsa," Emma told her friend. "I need time." She stretched and stood up, "But now, I need to hurry, or I'll miss my train."

"Killian wanted me to give you his number, Emma." Elsa's voice called as she washed out her empty mug.

"Forward it to me," Emma suggested. "Thanks for everything." Giving Elsa a quick hug, she went to pack.

**~~~cs~~~**

"Care if we walk to Elsa's?" Liam asked as they left his apartment. "She's just across Central Park."

Killian breathed deeply, inhaling the smells associated with a crisp, cold winter's day, "Lead and I will follow."

Liam snickered, "You're in a rather good mood today."

Unable to help himself, Killian stopped, turned his face up to the sun and smiled, "I just have a feeling it's going to be a good year." he announced.

"Come on, you big knobhead," Liam chided, "you're blocking the sidewalk."

Sheepishly, Killian looked around but didn't notice a huge crowd trying to get around them as Liam had wanted him to believe, "Wanker," he tossed over his shoulder as they, once again, began to move.

Not much was said while they walked the rest of the way toward the park and crossed fifth avenue into it. In spite of it being New Year's Day, the park was abuzz with activity. Joggers, bikers, people walking their dogs and tourists all jockeyed for position along the well-traveled paths. Having lived and worked in New York for almost ten years prior to moving to Storybrooke, the park had been privy to many of Killian's secrets. He couldn't remember how many times he had brought his dates for a for a romantic carriage ride around the park, but sadly, he had little recollection of any of their faces.

"Do you think father is still in love with mum?" He suddenly asked his brother.

Liam glanced at him quickly, "What?"

Grunting at his brother's inability to follow his question, Killian tried again, "I was just thinking about my conversation with father and he never said that he no longer loved mum. Do you think if she returned, he'd take her back?"

"I don't know," Liam shrugged. "You didn't ask?"

 _Asked_? No, his father somehow had anticipated what he wanted to know, but there had been holes in his confession. "He admitted to me that he  _finally_  laid his ghosts to rest and he looks good."

"I say it's about time," Liam fumed. "Mum didn't care to be a mum and I say good riddance."

A bit taken aback by the anger and resentment his brother was still holding onto, Killian decided a topic change might be in order. "So, you never told me. How did you meet Elsa?"

While Liam was talking about Elsa, Killian was listening with half his brain while the other half was wondering what Emma was doing. Had Elsa told her that she had invited him over? If so, what was Emma thinking? And if not...would she be angry?

 _Emma said to tell you to have hope_ , Elsa said last night.

Were there limits to how much he could hope for?

He could hope she would spend time with him, but could he hope the time spent together was because they were on a date?

He could hope they would be friends, but could he hope they would be lovers?

He could hope she would like him, but could he hope she could love him?

He could hope for an hour, a day or a week of her time, but could he hope for forever?

"Here we are," Liam interrupted his thoughts as they entered into the lobby of a modern building.

"Nice," Killian commented, following Liam onto one of the elevators.

"I looked at an apartment in this building," Liam remembered. "Wish I would have taken it now."

Emma's friend lived on the tenth floor and the higher the elevator climbed, the faster Killian's heartbeat and the clammier his hands felt.  _Bloody hell, I'm not some sixteen-year-old,_ he scolded himself.

The dinging of the bell accompanied by Liam's voice surprised him from his stupor, "Come on, little brother," Liam coaxed. "You'll be fine."

As Liam's hand reach up to knock on the door, Killian watched it. The closer his knuckles were to the wood, the faster he was breathing until he felt like he was going to pass out. "Wait." He hissed, grabbing his brother's hand. "I need a moment."

Liam studied him for several seconds and then forcibly tugged him down the hallway, "Killian, you're white as a ghost. What's got into you man?

Killian grimaced, "What do I say?"

"You didn't have any difficulty speaking with her last night," Liam stressed. "Did you?"

"No," Killian confessed, "but I was wearing a mask. Now," he swallowed the bile rising in his throat, "I'm not. What if she doesn't like this man?"

"Little Brother, I don't mean to burst your bubble," Liam shared. "But you've been hiding behind more than a mask since mum left. Last night, for the first time in a lot of years, it was only your eyes that were covered. Trust me."

He could do that, he thought and with a little nod followed Liam back down the hallway.

"Ready?" Liam murmured, lifting his hand to knock rapidly on the door.

"Aye," Killian answered, his heart jumping into his throat as he waited for the door to swing open.

~ _fin_

_Please let me know what you think. I'll see you next Wednesday with Chapter 5._

 

_Be sure and check out my gifs for the chapter.   I think they turned out pretty well.  They can be found[ **here.**](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/183091975871/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues from New York City to Storybrooke

**Welcome back. I should say that I'm sorry for a vision that I'm going to put in your head during this chapter. Enjoy ;-)**

**Chapter 5**

Emma stared out the window thinking how different the view was depending on which way she looked. A mass of buildings one-way, wide open spaces another. But any which way, crowds of people. And somewhere out there, Killian.

A quick glance at her phone confirmed that she did indeed have Killian's phone number, but not only that, she had a picture of her in Killian's arms while they were dancing. She hadn't been aware that Elsa had even taken the picture, but now that she had seen it, all she could think of was wow...just wow.

The past nine days had been a time of self-reflection, but none more so than the past twenty hours. That she had shared her beginnings with someone was still a surprise, as it had always been her closely guarded secret. But, strangely enough, the fact that it was shared wasn't the biggest revelation; that was in the way she felt now that it was out. In fact, the feeling, felt suspiciously like freedom.

"Guess it's true that the truth will set you free," she murmured quietly.

While it might be true that she was feeling freer than ever before, she also realized that it would take time before she completely let go of all her concerns. Which brought her back to how she should handle the situation with Killian. The man she met in Storybrooke was too much like her father and as much as she might be drawn to that man, she wasn't willing to risk her heart. Peter Swan had shattered her heart too often when she was young.

But then she would remember the care with which Killian had held her. The soft timbre of his voice as he said her name. Or the way one corner of his mouth hitched when he smiled. Those traits reminded her of the man she danced with on New Year's Eve. If he was that man, she would gladly hand him her heart for she had no doubt he would guard it with his life.

But who was he? Was he the cocky jerk or was he the gentle man? Opposing personalities; one could harm, and one could hold.

She could admit if she looked at the picture objectively, there was no way she would believe that the two people dancing were strangers. If it were a simple picture of just a man in a black tuxedo holding a woman in a black dress, that would be different. But if you looked carefully, then you would see that there was more to the story.

At first glance you would see him holding her tightly, but a closer look revealed how her body had melted against his as if they were two halves of a whole.

It was easy to see the little smile on her face as she gazed up at him, but a more in-depth look would tell you her smile was one of trust.

You would see his hand wrapped around her much smaller one, but you might miss that their hands rested near his heart.

After a cursory study, you would notice how their eyes were locked on each other, but that the world around them had ceased to exist might be missed.

"Unless you looked more closely" Emma sighed, allowing her eyes to drift shut and the feel of tender arms to crawl to the surface. Even after almost a day, when she permitted herself to focus on the sensations, his touch was still there.

Every dance, every song, every word played over and over in her head. They carried her away, until an external noise had her eyes flying open.

**~~~cs~~~**

As the door began to open, Killian was surprised Liam hadn't complained about his beating heart. The way it was knocking against his chest made it seem unnaturally loud. Loud enough to be heard by others.

 _She's just a woman, you big git,_  he tried to tell himself, but it didn't seem to matter. What mattered was, that while she was just a woman, she touched a part of him no one else had. A part of him that he had yet to understand, but to examine it, he needed to know more. If he could just see her, touch her, talk to her...then maybe he would understand.

"Liam," Elsa greeted his brother breathlessly.

Liam glanced in Killian's direction before turning his attention back to Elsa, "We're not too early, are we?"

"No," she shook her head, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, "Come in."

Killian followed Liam into the apartment, immediately noticing the stark differences between the ultra-feminine decorations in comparison to the darker, more masculine pieces at his brother's.  _Would Emma's place be feminine or practical?_ he couldn't help but wonder.

"We missed her, didn't we?" Killian wasn't sure how he knew that, but when he stepped into the apartment, he hadn't felt her presence.

Elsa nodded her head, "She had to catch a train. I'm sorry," she made a face, "I started to text, but..."

Watching her eyes move to his brother, it was easy to understand why she hadn't sent a text. She wanted to spend time with Liam, which he could certainly understand.

"That's alright," Liam was saying, "we needed to get out of the house anyway."

"Can I get you anything?" She asked drawing them farther into the apartment.

Both men declined and while Liam and Elsa were talking, Killian glanced around the room, his attention captured by an array of photos hanging on the wall. Wandering closer, his eyes went directly to Emma's image featured prominently in many of them.

"We were young and silly." Elsa snickered, making him aware for the first time that she had come up behind him.

"You went to college together?" He couldn't look away from the pictures, making a point to study each one. A part of him felt like he was privy to a piece of Emma's life that she didn't let a lot of people see. And more importantly, it was a time of her life that no one in Storybrooke knew about, only him.

"Yes," Elsa smiled and pointed to one of the pictures where there were twenty or so girls standing in a group all smiling at the camera. "This was taken our freshman year of college right after all the parents left. Emma and I were roommates and we hit it off right away."

Elsa directed him to other pictures, each depicting moments in her life and that of Emma Swan. The woman, with each new fact he uncovered about her life, grew more fascinating. Most of the images needed no explanation as they showed typical college activities. Studying, at sporting events, dances, cooking, eating, and on and on. Others piqued his curiosity.

"Do I even want to ask?" His focus was on a group of pictures, each showing Emma, and others, in comical situations. In one she was pulling on numerous articles of clothing, in another holding a spoon with an egg on it, in a third she had her face in what looked like a pie and in the last she was holding both hands in front of her, egg yolk spilling off them.

"It was a bonding exercise for the girls on our floor." Elsa laughed. "The RA had a quirky sense of humor."

"Looks like it worked though." Killian studied the other girls in the pictures, "Everyone looks like they're having fun."

"It did," Elsa agreed. "But I couldn't make myself eat pie for months after that."

As Killian traversed the memories of Emma's life, he began to have a few insights about her that made some of her behavior make sense. The girl he was learning about was kind, caring and empathetic, but she had walls. She was smiling and laughing in just about every picture, but in very few of them was she completely carefree. There was always something about each picture that made him think she was holding a little of herself back. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes in one, her body language was off in another, but in some of them...it was almost as if she was another person.

"There are two Emma's," he muttered softly.

"Show me," Elsa encouraged, moving a little closer to the collage he was investigating.

Killian looked down at Elsa and when he read acceptance, continued, "See these, " he indicated several pictures, "she looks happy, but her smile is just a touch off. But these," he pointed to a few others, "her smile is open, relaxed, reaching her eyes. Her heart is in her eyes." he explained. "But this one," he pointed to a few of the images where Emma was sitting on a grass field surrounded by dogs, puppies, cats and kittens, "This one is the real Emma."  _And she's beautiful_ , he thought. "How can I get through to that Emma?" He met Elsa's eyes, his pleading his case.

Elsa studied him for several seconds, sizing him up, he was sure and trying to determine if he was worthy of her friend. "She matters to you, doesn't she?" she observed.

Killian dropped his head and studied the floor, fighting the pull to wrap himself in that protective cloak and flirt his way through the uncomfortable situation. Several deep breaths later, his gaze met hers, "Aye," he admitted. "More than she probably should at this point in our acquaintance."

"That's good," Elsa acknowledged, "because it won't be easy. Emma's not easy," she reiterated, "but when you've gotten inside her walls, there's no better friend."

That much he had figured out on his own, but where had her walls come from and why were they so high?

"Somehow I knew that," he realized. "I could see it the other night when you two were talking. You're very close, aren't you?"

"We are," Elsa agreed. "Now," she directed him to the sofa, "let's sit and chat a while."

"Said the spider to the fly," he quipped, immediately pressing his lips together as if he shouldn't have said what he did.

Elsa's giggle had him releasing his breath, meeting her smile with one of his own. "Now," her eyes twinkled as if she knew something he didn't. "Tell me your side of the story of how you two met."

Killian wasn't sure what it was about her, but he opened his mouth and it all poured out. Everything from the story of not wanting to feel pain like his father had to Violet's death and his subsequent move to Storybrooke. While he left out the number of women, he had added to the pages of his black books, he did admit that he had thrown the books away. He even told her about his lame attempts to treat Emma just like every other female he had been interested in.

"I'm sure that went over well," Elsa grinned.

"Ripped me a new one," he confirmed.

"Did you immediately know it was Emma at the dance?" Elsa probed more into his thoughts.

Killian thought back to that night and how all it had taken was a glance, "Aye," he confessed. "Liam pointed you out and when I saw her next to you, I knew it was her."

"She knew it was you too," Elsa relayed. "I didn't know that until later, but it clarified some of her behavior that night that I hadn't understood."

He couldn't stop his mouth from curling up with happiness, "And she still danced with me," he murmured excitedly.

Needing a moment, Killian pushed up, moving back to the wall of pictures. "She still flirted and told me to have hope."  _But then why._.., "You gave her my number, right?" Elsa nodded. "Then why haven't I heard from her?"

"Perhaps she needs time to think through a few things," Elsa suggested.

"Will you give me her number?" Killian suddenly inquired, even knowing that it wasn't really Elsa's to give. "Never mind." He relented. "But help me. I'm not sure where to go in this situation."

"Give her time," Elsa began. "This trip, I learned a lot of information about Emma's life I never knew, and we've been friends for ten years. My suggestion is, be her friend and be patient."

_Could he be patient when patience wasn't a strong suit of his?_

_For Emma_ , his subconscious answered.  _Anything, for Emma._

**~~~cs~~~**

"Huh?" Emma shook her head slightly and tried again. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Your ticket ma'am," the conductor waited patiently.

"Oh, right." Emma handed her ticket to the man, who after punching it, tucked it under a flap on the back of the seat next to her, before moving on.

Once he was a few rows away, Emma found her attention captured by the family sitting across the aisle. In the seats facing the rear of the train, the mother had her daughter sitting on her lap and they were looking at a book. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but the little girl was smiling and pointing to something on the pages. Emma had to look away as tears immediately sprung to her eyes. Had Ava ever read to her when she was little? If so, she had no memory of it.

_Her mother...Ava King, President of King Industries, but was that all she knew about her? Ava hadn't known what to do with a small child, preferring to leave her with Johanna. However, that had changed as she grew older. Then Ava had wanted them to be friends and would take her shopping or to a spa. But she hadn't really understood her daughter because when she had a free day, Emma hadn't wanted to do those things. She had enjoyed helping at the local animal shelters. The animals provided her with some intangible feeling she couldn't get in any other place._

Her thoughts were brought back to the present by a man's laughter where once again her attention was captured by the family. This time it was the man and his son as their dark heads were bent close together watching something on an iPad screen. A cartoon, a movie or a game, whatever it was, they were totally immersed in the world playing out in front of them. What would it feel like to have a father's love like that?

 _Peter Swan...her father, but not really. He had usually been more interested in the glitter around him. She hadn't seen nor heard from him since her grandfather's death, and until talking to Elsa hadn't wondered what had happened to him._ Before she could second guess her decision, Emma typed his name into her search engine. The headline  **Peter Swan to Wed His High School Sweetheart**  caught her eye,

 _Peter Swan and Ariel Waters will be wed in a quiet ceremony on Saturday_.

She read the first line of the article, only skimming the rest, but was surprised to discover that he had returned to his hometown. Ferndale, Washington was a small place not far from the Canadian border where she couldn't imagine he would get the adoration he had always craved. What then was he doing in a place where there was very little limelight?

A picture of her father with Ariel accompanied the article. Emma studied the image of her father and the woman he planned to marry and comparing it to the one of her and Killian. Curiosity had her capturing the screen and then searching for a similar picture of her parents, saving it to her photos.

She hadn't been sure what she expected to see when analyzing the pictures, but she didn't think it was the significant differences.

In the one of her parents, Peter's arm was around Ava but that was the only place they were touching. Both people were angled toward the camera, smiling almost as if they were alone.

Whereas, in contrast, in the picture of Peter and Ariel, his arm was around her, pulling her against his side. They were turned into each other with her hand over his heart, her engagement ring on full display.

"Leopards don't change their spots," she reminded herself.

_Are you sure about that?_

Unconsciously her finger slid across the screen bringing back the picture of her and Killian.  _They_   _look happy_ , she thought, running her finger along one of Killian's lean cheeks.  _Dare I trust myself and the way I'm feeling?_

Her phone vibrated with an incoming message;

 **Elsa** : Killian and Liam were here.

 **Emma** : What? Really?

_Did Elsa invite them over and not tell me?_

**Elsa** : Yes. He was like a whipped puppy when I told him you were already gone.

_What would he have said if I was still there?_

**Emma:**  I'm sure; after all, he's not getting his way.

_At least that was how she would have expected the man from Storybrooke to behave. The man from the dance? She didn't know what to think, which was the problem._

**Elsa:** He's a good guy, Emma. We talked a long time.

 **Emma:** About?

_I bet he grilled her for information about me._

**Elsa:**  Him.

 **Emma:**  Him? Really?

_She had to admit learning 'that' had taken her aback._

**Elsa:**  Really. He told me about his stupid comments.

 **Emma:** Wow.

_Why would he voluntarily tell someone about his ridiculous attempts to impress her, when they only served to make him look silly?_

**Elsa:**  Give him a chance, Emma. He asked if I gave you his number. He wanted yours.

_She wouldn't be surprised at all if Elsa hadn't shared her number with him._

**Emma:**  Did you?

 **Elsa:**  No. I told him to be patient.

_And why did she have a feeling that patience was not something he was used to having?_

**Emma:** Thanks, Elsa. We're arriving. I'll think about everything.

 _And if I don't, she won't let me forget_.

 **Elsa:**  I hope so. Drive safely.

 **Emma** : TTYL

Pocketing her phone, Emma gathered her belongings and waited for the train to stop. She had some thinking to do during her drive back to Storybrooke.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian left Liam at Elsa's and after stopping for lunch at the closest Shake Shack, wandered through Central Park, settling near the ice-skating rink. Every time he thought about learning that Emma knew who he was and still spent the evening with him, a little thrill was sent coursing through his blood. She had been willing to give him a chance for some reason, but why? He hadn't seen her in five weeks, so what had changed during that time?

He had learned new things about her today and was quickly coming to feel as if he were solving a puzzle. As a detective that should have been a simple task, because after all, in his line of work, that was what he did every day.

Puzzle.

Gather the pieces.

Connect them.

Puzzle solved.

Why was it then that the more pieces he gathered about Emma Swan, the more complex the puzzle? Was he doing something wrong? His phone vibrated an incoming text and as he pulled it out of his pocket, he couldn't help but wish the text was from Emma. When he saw it was from Liam, he swiped across the screen, opening it.

 **Liam** : Heading home. Meet you there?

That was quick as Killian had expected to be alone for most of the day while Liam hung with Elsa. Did she kick him out?

 **Killian** : Sure. But you didn't stay long.

 **Liam** : She was called into work. See you at the apartment.

Without responding, Killian slid his phone back into his pocket and with a last glance at the skaters left the rink behind. As he followed the path back towards Liam's building, his mind played over everything he had learned while speaking with Elsa. She had given him much to process.

_My suggestion is to be her friend._

He could do that, right?

_Do you even know how to be friends with a female?_

I have plenty of friends that are female.

_Right! Who?_

Mary Margaret.

 _She's married_.

So?

He could see his subconscious arching its brow, not really buying his excuse.

 _Ruby_.

She's engaged and off limits.

Dozens of females popped into his mind but just as quickly he disregarded them for one reason or other.  _Granny Morgan_ , he finally settled on.

She's old enough to be your mother. Try again.

Alright, he admitted defeat shutting up the voice inside his head. Running up the steps to Liam's building, Killian decided perhaps Liam would be able to help. His brother always had more friends than anyone could count, many of them female.

"Liam," he roared, allowing the door to shut behind him.

His brother stepped from the kitchen, "You bellowed?"

Killian rolled his eyes, "Don't get cheeky."

Liam leaned back against the counter, and arched a brow, a little smirk threatening to erupt into a full-blown grin.

A groan escaped as Killian fought to maintain control of his temper, "Come on, Liam. Help me out here. How do I make friends with a female?"

Liam's smirk turned into a chuckle, which quickly turned into laughter, "You want me to tell you how to befriend a female?" His laughter grew even louder until he was bent over holding onto his stomach.

"I don't find this particularly funny," Killian clenched his teeth and stared at the ceiling, hands planted firmly on his hips in disgust.

"Sorry," Liam wiped his eyes, "I just hadn't expected that question. Now," his lips twitched, "friends, right?"

"Aye." Kilian responded impatiently, "Friends."

"The same way you make friends with men," Liam shrugged. "Common interests. What does Emma like?"

"How the bloody hell do I know what Emma likes?" Killian barked. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have made such an arse of myself."

Liam tilted his head, "Think about it, little brother. he patiently advised, "what makes Emma happy?"

_What made Emma happy?_

_Unwittingly, the multitude of pictures on Elsa's wall came to mind, one of them sticking out more than others. The one of her surrounded by puppies, dogs, cats and kittens had caused a smile...a real smile to appear on her face which hadn't been so in many of the others._

_And back in Storybrooke, the image of Emma rescuing Pongo that he had been privileged to observe several months ago._

"Animals," he shared. "Animals make her happy."

"There you have it," Liam noted, turning on the television. "Talk to her about animals."

"Animals?!" Killian faltered slightly, "Bloody hell, Liam. We never had animals growing up."

Liam gave him a disgruntled look, "Google can help. Now," he settled back on the sofa and propped his feet up on a footstool, "hush. Liverpool's playing."

"Animals," Killian mumbled, picking up his iPad, "How hard can it be to learn about animals?" His finger hovered over the search box while he tried to decide where to start. The only animals he knew anything about were the ones he saw on a trip to Disney World...a mouse, a dog and a duck.

"It's a start," he murmured, typing Ani...

**~~~cs~~~**

When Emma arrived back in Storybrooke, Doctor Thatcher had been waiting to report how smoothly everything had run on her absence. He had barely been gone ten minutes before all hell had broken loose. A large sheepdog had been hit by a car, Regina's horse had turned up lame, a prize poodle had a complicated birth and almost died, and a group of new kittens had been left by the doorstep in a box. Emergencies that alone would have kept her busy for hours, but when they all happened at once kept her running for days.

Finally, a week later she had discharged the sheepdog and poodle, the horse was in a wait and see situation and the kittens had free rein of her clinic. The numerous emergencies at one time had shown her she needed an extra pair of hands. Ruby was wonderful answering the phones and scheduling, but awful when it came to helping with surgeries. Having an assistant who didn't pass out at the sight of blood was a necessity, plus she needed someone who could stay with the surgical patients at night. She was too old to burn the candle at both ends. "Time to hire someone else," she murmured, leaning back in her desk chair and allowing her eyes to close. A week of working all day and then keeping an eye on the patients who were recovering at night was beginning to take its toll and just a few winks...

"Anything else you need before I take off?" Ruby's question startled her, almost causing her to jump out of her chair. "Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry."

Emma blinked several times, trying her best to wake up, "It's okay, Ruby." A huge yawn had her covering her mouth, "As you can see, I'm done and heading upstairs in a minute. Go on home."

"Are you sure?" Ruby picked up one of the orange kittens and lightly scratched its head, "I can stay a little longer."

"That's okay," Emma assured her. "I just need to give Leroy a call and see if he's interested in the same situation he had with Doc Thatcher."

"Okay," Ruby set the kitten back on the floor where it immediately scampered after its brothers and sisters. "If you're sure. Bye. Get some rest."

Emma grinned, "I'm sure." She followed her to the door and waved her friend off before locking the door.

Sighing deeply, Emma made her way up the stairs to her apartment, finished a sandwich she had started earlier in the day and dropped down onto the sofa. The pile of mail on her coffee table had been yelling at her for days, but as of yet hadn't been touched.

It didn't take long before she was able to divide it into three piles. Junk, catalogs and envelopes were quickly separated and once the junk had been recycled and the catalogs sorted through, she picked up the pile of envelopes. A few bills, several Christmas cards from college friends and a tattered piece of mail that had been forwarded several times.

 _Who could be sending me a letter_? she wondered, leaning over to flip on the light and holding the letter close to the brightness. The ink had been smeared and unable to read it easily, she turned on the ones in the kitchen which were brighter.

"Oh!" The piece of mail dropped from her fingers onto the table, as if it was on fire. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the envelope, watching it closely almost as if she expected it to speak to her. It lay there, haunting her, until finally, unable to stand it any longer, she picked up her Merck Veterinary Manual and dropped it on top. Only when it was out of sight and she knew it was going to stay that way, could she turn off the lights and go to bed.

**~~~cs~~~**

Almost a week after Liam's suggestion, Killian was wondering why he thought it  _wouldn't be too_   _difficult_ to learn about animals. After his first search netted him over a million hits, he decided to take a step backward and rethink the situation. If he listened when Emma talked about her  _patients,_ he could investigate once he was alone. With the plan decided, Killian grabbed his gun, shoved it in his shoulder holster and left for work.

Running up the stairs to the station, he realized he was happy to be back. Not just back in Storybrooke, but back at work. He had missed the life that he was making for himself in this small town and now with many of his ghosts laid to rest...the future beckoned. He just  _hoped_  it was with Emma.

David was standing by Ashley's desk when Killian walked in, "Welcome back. How was New York?"

"Good," Killian smiled, the image of dancing with Emma floating through his mind.

David nodded, "Glad to hear it. I just need to go over something with Robin and then we'll catch up."

"Alright," Killian watched him leave before turning his attention to Ashley, "Did I miss anything important here?"

"Not really," she explained. "I left the incident reports on your desk. Read them and you'll be caught up."

"Thank you," Killian grinned at the blonde.

"You're very welcome," she preened, her smile becoming more predatory than he'd ever seen her aim at him. "And," he blinked as suddenly she was on her feet and leaning into him, "if there's anything else you need, let me know."

Killian felt his eyes grow larger and quickly took a step back, "I will." He swallowed hard and moved a little farther away, his eyes rapidly searching for help, while his brain tried to process the change in her demeanor, "Happy New Year." he finally tossed out before making a hasty retreat, grabbing a cup of coffee and working his way to his desk.

The report wasn't very long, reiterating what he had been told...that winter in Storybrooke was not as busy as the spring and summer when the tourists descended on their quiet town. A few of the incidents caught his eye and had him marveling once again at the differences between living here versus New York. He had worked for the NYPD for ten years and never had he read of someone's underwear being stolen and turn up adorning Christmas decorations from nativity scenes to blow-up figures.

"Killian," David hitched a hip onto his desk, "so, did you find him?"

"Did I find who?" Killian looked up, raising his brow in question. David's look said,  _really_? "Oh," the fact that his friend was asking about his journey of self-reflection finally registered. "Sorry, Killian shook his head, "I was just reading about the Underwear Bandit."

David laughed, "It was a sight. You should have seen Granny's undies on a snowman, "his laughter grew, "we never have found the culprit. And this is the third year it's happened."

"A serial Underwear Bandit," Killian chuckled. "That's a new one."

"You get all kinds in a small town," David agreed. "Just wait. Now..."

Realizing he wasn't going to get away with saying nothing, Killian relented, "I'm working on it." he admitted quietly. "The time away was educational."  _In more ways than one, he knew_. "I laid quite a few ghosts to rest."

"And Emma?" David prodded a little more, "what about Emma?"

What happened with Emma was still Killian's little secret, "I have hope that this year will be a good one." he eventually answered.

"Robin, Killian, you two are up," the laughter in Ashley's voice interrupted any more discussion. " we've got a...situation."

"What the..." David stood up, with Killian and Robin following him to Ashley's desk. "A situation?" She pushed her notepad toward them where she had written,

_Woman was awakened by neighbor's screams who reports she's tied up and the friend with her had been knocked out._

_"_ Okay," David looked at Robin and Killian, his eyes twinkling, "Have fun."

Killian had been to the  **Camelot Harbor Apartments** a handful of times over the past year, usually to pick up some female for a date. However, since his name debacle in early November, he had worked to evade any of his past conquests. Not that he was scared or anything, but each time he caught a glimpse of one of them, the saying about a woman scorned popped into his mind and he had gone another way. Were his dodge and dash days over?

"What's the name of the person we're to meet?" he asked Robin as they parked and exited the car.

Robin pulled the report from his pocket and smirked, "Cleo Fox. Isn't she one of yours?"

Killian sent him a dirty look, "I've been out with her a few times," he admitted. "Maybe you should do the talking.

Cleo was waiting for them in front of apartment 125A, "Killian," she latched onto him before Robin could get started. "It's about time. Poor Astrid is beside herself."

"We're sorry, but," Killian began before he was interrupted.

Cleo pressed herself closer against his side as if she were laying claim to him, "You're here now." she cooed. Her behavior left him just a touch uncomfortable. A quick glance in Robin's direction was no help, s _he's not Emma_ , he thought, gently extricating his arm and moving away. "Do you have a key?"

"No," she shook her head, "and Arthur, the manager, is out of town."

Robin kicked the door, "We can't break it down," he decided, the sound of metal ringing in their ears.

"Okay," Killian pulled a black leather case from his pocket, removing a slim silver lockpick.

It only took a few well-placed maneuvers and they were inside the apartment, "Astrid, it's the police." Killian called.

"Hurry," Astrid yelled back. "Help Leroy."

"Leroy?" Robin whispered.

"Must be the friend," Killian responded quietly.

The sight that greeted them when they reached the bedroom door had Killian backing up a step and instructing Cleo to go call 911.

Robin elbowed him out of the way, "I'll check Leroy." Without waiting for an answer, he moved off toward the man on the floor, whose head and bare feet were the only parts of his body not covered by a large, red cape.

In the center of a queen size bed lay Killian's part of the assignment. Astrid was spread eagle on top of the sheets, each hand and foot bound to a bedpost, the ropes used her only covering. Grabbing a blanket off a nearby chair, he covered her, before working to undo the knots, "What happened?" he asked curiously.

Her face turned red with embarrassment, "Oh, Leroy woke up wanting to play Superman." she sighed. "Problem was when he tried to fly, he missed. Is he okay?" She wrapped the sheet around her body and standing moved to her friend's side.

Killian's eyes met Robin's across the room just as the paramedics ran in with their stretcher and took over Leroy's care.

"He's breathing," Robin assured the worried woman. Why don't you get dressed and you can ride with him."

She didn't have to be told twice and after a few more questions, Robin and Killian left the couple in the hands of the paramedics.

"Get cases like that often?" Killian inquired of his partner.

Robin quipped, "Oh, you don't know the half of it."

As he was climbing into the car, Killian happened to glance back toward the building catching sight of Cleo's face.  _Hell hath no fury_ , floated through his mind.

"Whoa," Robin whistled, "looks like you're in trouble."

"Don't remind me." Killian groaned. "No promises were made."

Robin just lifted a brow prompting Killian to clarify, "Didn't sleep with her either." He squirmed in the seat, "Can we change the subject, please? How's the family?" he suggested a topic knowing Robin would have no problem carrying the conversation.

The rest of the week passed in a blur and with each day, Killian's patience was tested. He had promised himself that he would take Elsa's advice and wait for Emma to make the first move, but with every hour that went by, he was more tempted to just call her. If he put his mind to it, he would have no difficulty getting her number.

He could ask Robin as his friend had shared his worry about his wife's horse. Emma's name had been mentioned in conjunction with the horse's treatment several times. He could also ask David, who had mentioned Mary Margaret was meeting Emma for lunch at Granny's one day. And of course, there was Graham, whose fiancée worked with Emma.

"Bloody hell," he tossed his phone into his desk drawer, removing it from his sight.

"What has you so out of sorts?" Robin looked up from the report he was working on.

Killian wasn't ready to share the real reason, so groused, "Just pent up energy, I guess." Winters in Storybrooke were much different than those in New York. The colder temperatures and snow-covered ground kept him indoors which didn't help his patience, he was sure.

"Well," Robin offered, "perhaps a trip to the gym?"

Quickly taking Robin's suggestion, Killian shut down for the night, waved goodbye and drove the few blocks to Genie's Body Tuning. The gym hadn't been opened very long, but its design rivaled any of the best ones the country had to offer. And tonight, for some reason, he needed to hit something, and it offered several options for that very thing.

Lucking into a parking spot, he grabbed his bag from the trunk, checked in and made his way to the men's locker room. Once dressed in a pair of shorts, an old tank left over from his days in the NYPD Academy and tennis shoes, he made his way into the main part of the gym.

Loud music blared from the speakers, the clang of the barbells as they were restacked and the smell of sweat in the air readied his body to workout. Weights to his right, machines to the left and his destination straight back. Punching bags, speed bags and even a ring for sparring.

He took several steps toward the bags when his senses heightened, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Killian stopped, looking around the room, his eyes lighting on the body of a certain blonde. She was dressed in tight black spandex shorts, a bright red sports bra, tennis shoes and nothing else. And just the sight of her sent his heart rate skyrocketing.

"Bloody hell!" Killian cursed, stepping back into the shadows. The concentration with which she punched the bag convinced him she was trying to physically defeat a few demons, much like he had been laying his ghosts to rest. Her expression was so fierce he wanted to take her in his arms, but knew it wasn't the time. When she was ready...

He watched as she jabbed with her right hand, then twisted to throw a cross with her left. Every time she moved, he almost groaned as the way her shapely ass filled out her shorts made him long to touch. Leaning back against the wall, he took several deep breaths, his eyes once again going to the mesmerizing picture in front of him.

"Can't do it," he mumbled. Determined steps took him back to the locker room and after exchanging his shorts for jammers, he made his way to the indoor pool.

Tossing his towel on a bench, he donned his goggles and dove into the water. The thought that he might end up paying for not warming up crossed his mind, but that didn't keep him from immediately moving into a butterfly. Back and forth he swam through silky water, the feel of it like a lover's caress against his skin.

He lost count of how many laps he swam before flipping over and completing several more with the backstroke. Staring up at the metal beams, Killian concentrated on the windmilling of his arms but Emma's image followed him. Unable to stand it any longer, he completed his lap, turning back over and beginning the breaststroke. Except, when he thought about what stroke he was actually swimming, a vision of Emma's breasts filling out her bra invaded his head.

His arms beginning to fatigue, he slowed down but continued freestyling from one end of the pool to the other. Reaching the side where he had started his punishment, Killian folded his arms onto the side, dropping his forehead onto them. His body aching, his chest heaving, he took slow deep breaths.

Once he could breathe normally, Killian removed his goggles, pulling his body from the pool. His arms felt like jello, barely supporting his weight, but pushing up, he sat down on the bench and draped the towel around his shoulders. He had swum miles and his body was exhausted, but the longer he sat, the brighter the images of her grew in his mind.

"Damn!" He cursed his vivid imagination. Practically running from his fantasies, he went to the locker room, stripped off his suit, tossing it in his bag and dressed in sweats, his jacket and in deference to his wet hair, a wool cap, left Genie's behind.

When he arrived home, Killian tossed the wet clothes in the direction of the washer before making his way to the shower. By the time he made it to the bathroom, he had shed his clothing and with a flick of his wrist turned the water on full blast. A quick check of the temperature had him climbing under the hot spray, leaning forward, allowing the water to pulse down on his weary shoulders.

_Fists rapidly pummeled the bag and with each movement of her body, the slight muscles rippled in her arms._

_"_ Stop being an arse, Jones!" Killian scolded his imagination. Adjusting the spray, he turned his face up allowing the mist to rain down upon him.

_Her leg swung around leveling a perfect roundhouse kick upon the bag causing the spandex to stretch even tighter showing the perfect curve of her taut behind._

His wayward thoughts had garnered the attention of another part of his anatomy and while he could take himself in hand, he was too stubborn to give into temptation. "Friends!" he reminded himself sharply. "Just friends."

_A cross was thrown with her right hand, a back kick with her left leg bringing his attention to the lower part of her back and her flat stomach._

The Killian Jones who watched that yellow bug fly by last summer would say,  _to hell with it_ , grab hold with both hands and pleasure himself if he wished. This man...this man was going to be her friend. "I'm here, Swan," he murmured, flipping the water to cold.

**~~~cs~~~**

Fourteen days later and the letter remained under her copy of Merck, but just because she couldn't see it, didn't mean she forgot it was there. Every single time she walked through the kitchen, it whispered her name, proving that out of sight didn't necessarily mean out of mind.

During business hours, she saw patients in the clinic and made house calls, trying to tire herself out. When that hadn't worked and it was too cold to run, she visited the gym. Night after night she had worked to exorcise the demons rattling around inside her head on one of Genie's punching bags, but they were still there.

Killian had been on her mind, a lot, if she were honest with herself, but fear kept her from picking up her phone and messaging him. But lunch with Mary Margaret had given her food for thought. Her friend said, "Killian had been on a journey to find himself."  _Had he succeeded?_

_Elsa said, "He's a good guy. Give him a chance."_

_Should she listen to her friends?_

Emma pushed the Veterinary Manual aside revealing the tattered envelope. Taking a deep breath, she slid the letter from its housing and slowly opened it. With her heart in her throat, she read...

~ _fin_

_Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Chapter 6 will be posted next Wednesday._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter, a conversation and a mystery

**Chapter 6**

_My Dearest Emma,_

_If you are reading this, it's probably more than I deserve. I wouldn't be surprised if your first inclination was to hide the letter thinking out of sight out of mind. You see, that's what I tried when it came to you. But that you've read this far means you inherited my determined nature, which has led us to this point in time._

_Let me start at the beginning. I was born on the proverbial wrong side of the tracks to a mother who was underage and a father who liked beer better than he liked his wife or his son. When I was ten my parents were killed, and I went to live with my grandmother. She made me go to school, but anything beyond that she didn't know how to give. The day I graduated from high school, I left Ferndale behind and moved to Hollywood._

_I was fortunate to be in the right place at the right time and landed in a movie, and then another and another. Before long I believed my press and the only real thing I cared about was making it big. I'm not proud of the man I was at that time, but it was that man who met your mother._

_She was beautiful and carefree. and she adored me. I took advantage of her adoration and you were conceived. When Leo King found me and torpedoed my career, I hated him. Not because he forced me to marry your mother, or because of you, but because I cared about no one except myself._

_Fast forward to your birth and the second I looked into your eyes and you wrapped your small fist around my finger, something inside of me sparked to life. But that feeling? That feeling terrified me, and I did the only thing I could think of and turned away from you. If you weren't where I had to see you every day, then I could pretend you didn't exist, and the hate I was feeling was safe._

_Did it work? Not completely, because every time Leo King felt it would benefit King Industries, a command performance was required. And then I would be expected to make an appearance with Ava and you, as if we were a happy family. My hate was a war with my heart because any time I saw you, a little bigger piece of me belonged to you. But in the end, when we arrived back at the house, instead of staying with you as my heart wanted, the hate inside my head won and I ran._

_When your grandfather died, the story you know is that I was given money and disappeared from your life. But the real story is a bit more complicated than that. You see, you weren't the first person who had caused me to feel. That was Ariel Waters, a kind girl who befriended a poor boy when he was a teenager._

_She was shy and sweet and as a boy who never felt like he belonged, made me feel like someone cared. When I left Ferndale behind, Ariel watched me go and went on with her life, eventually becoming a psychologist and starting a successful practice. What I learned after Leo's death was that he had created a dossier about Ariel and I that was completely untrue, but if it had gotten out would have destroyed her professionally._

_My choices were..._

_Take the money and leave Boston and you behind and the dossier would be destroyed._

_Or_

_Stay in a marriage that neither Ava nor I wanted, and the dossier would be made public._

_At that time, I didn't feel like I had any choice and I took my freedom._

_For months, I tried to find an agent, director, someone who would give me a chance, but it had been too many years. I was forty and had nothing and no one and just like my father, I tried to numb the pain. My drink of choice was vodka._

_For a year I lived in a drunken fog, until one morning I stopped for coffee and was flipping through a New York Times someone had left behind. My eyes locked onto your image in the paper and I should say my heart stopped, but in reality, when I looked at that picture, my heart started beating once again._

_I left LA behind, moved back to Ferndale and found myself. Ariel was there for me, helping me become a better version of a man. I went to college and currently teach high school drama and debate. I thought my life was as complete as it was ever going to be until Ariel helped me see that without you in my life, I was only still just half alive._

_According to the agreement that I had made with Leo's lawyer, I couldn't contact you, but that didn't mean I couldn't watch you grow._

_When I was able to see you, I took pictures and wrote down what I was thinking and feeling. I've since transferred everything into a blog. I was never prouder of you than when you graduated from veterinarian school and became Doctor Emma Swan._

_I know that I don't deserve it, but I'm hoping we can start over and get to know each other as adults. Ariel and I are getting married in January. I would like it if you could meet her. That would make me complete._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

When Emma finished reading the letter, she didn't know which emotion coursing through her system was the loudest. Hate, anger, frustration, sadness, hurt...love...hope?

He had included the URL to his blog and curiosity had her taking her laptop to the sofa and opening it.

**~~~cs~~~**

Another week had passed without hearing from Emma and Killian could admit he was close to feeling defeated. The several times he had been to the gym she hadn't been, but that never kept him from checking. A few times during the week mindless driving had taken him by her place, but some unseen force had prevented him from stopping.

He was trying to be patient.

He was trying to have hope.

The week hadn't been a total bust though as he had tried searching for animals again, this time learning there were seven major levels of classification: Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus and Species. And while it was not difficult to break the kingdoms into plant and animals, beyond that it just left him feeling inadequate.

And inadequacy of any kind was not something Killian Jones was comfortable thinking about, no matter how much he had worked to change.

There had been a positive occurrence mid-week when he found himself volunteering to read to Mary Margaret's class of first graders.  **Llama**   **Llama Red Pajama**  had been a hit with the class, especially when he said the lines in different voices, first as the baby llama and then as the mother. And while he certainly didn't have motherly feelings about Emma, the book had a good lesson about patience. One that he would be wise to take to heart.

_Llama llama red pajama listens, quiet for his mama._

_What is Mama Llama doing? Baby Llama starts boo hoo-ing._

No matter what Emma was doing, Killian Jones wouldn't be boo hoo-ing.

_Llama llama red pajama waiting waiting for his mama._

_Mama isn't coming yet. Baby Llama starts to fret._

Sick of his own company, and a little afraid he might fret if he stayed in, he decided to stop by  **Blackbeard's Bar & Grill**. If someone was there and he didn't have to look desperate sitting alone, he would stay. Otherwise home alone.

The parking lot of the Grill was crowded and with some trepidation, the door was quickly pulled open. Greeted by the familiar sounds and smells of the bar, Killian scanned the room, relieved when he spotted a table of his friends sitting in the back. He wound his way through the tables and with everyone he passed, he relaxed a little more. An evening without past date sightings would be an enjoyable one indeed.

"Killian," David waved him over, "you came. Pull up a chair."

Killian stole a chair from another table and once adjustments were made found he was sitting between Ruby and Robin. "How are the wedding plans going, Ruby?" He nodded to Graham, Mary Margaret, and Regina feeling very much like the odd man out.

"Don't ask her about them," Graham grimaced. "If you ever get married, elope. Getting everyone on the same page is a disaster."

"Oh, it can't be that bad, can it?" Killian laughed at Graham's disgruntled expression.

"Don't listen to him," Ruby smoothed her hand along her fiancé's thigh. "Most of the decisions are fine."

The conversation went on around him and while he didn't feel completely comfortable, neither did he feel as if he didn't belong. He could imagine Emma sitting next to him, his arm around her shoulders, fitting in as if she had been a part of the group forever. Would that ever happen?

_Llama llama red pajama in the dark without his mama. Eyes wide open, covers drawn...What if Mama Llama's gone?_

"Regina, how's your horse?" Killian questioned. "Robin told me there was a problem."

She smiled, but it didn't quite meet her eyes, "Rocinante isn't doing so well," she admitted quietly. Emma is trying a new treatment with him, but..." she blinked rapidly, turning away.

Killian sent an I'm sorry look Robin's way trying to process what exactly he'd said to draw such a strong reaction. He'd never had a pet and their dynamics within a family had him bewildered. Perhaps Emma would be willing to explain it to him some day. Of course, she would need to contact him first.

With the conversation buzzing, Killian listened for more information about Emma. When Regina had mentioned her, he had been hoping Ruby would enter the conversation, giving updates, but then Regina had become upset. And while he wanted to ask the woman sitting next to him question after question, it didn't feel right.  _Emma_ , he willed those around him to hear his plea.

_Llama llama red pajama hollers loudly for his mama._

_Baby Llama stomps and pouts. Baby Llama jumps and shouts._

As the evening progressed, the lights lowered, the candles on each table were lit and the music that was playing took on a more romantic tone. Back to feeling much like a third, or in this case a seventh wheel, Killian decided to leave. Better to be home alone than at a date night without a date.

_Llama llama red pajama weeping, wailing for his mama. Will his mama ever come? Mama Llama, run, run, run!_

He had scooted his chair back, preparing to stand to leave when the conversation changed. Immediately sensing that something useful might be learned, he sat back and waited.

"Ruby," Mary Margaret questioned, "Grace told me about her dog, Bo Peep. Is she okay?"

"She's fine now," Ruby shivered, "but it was touch and go for a few days."

David frowned, "What happened?" He draped his arm along the back of his wife's chair.

"Bo Peep was hit by a car," Ruby answered. "Emma was wonderful."

Killian turned his body toward Ruby, suddenly even more interested in the conversation.

"Emma's wonderful with Rocinante," Regina added.

"Oh, you should see her at the clinic," Ruby smiled. "Dogs, cats, whatever, she's a natural."

Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose, "Grace said poor Bo Peep had to have surgery."

"Let's not talk about that," Ruby laughed. "Good news is that Emma hired Leroy to help with surgeries."

"Ruby doesn't do so well with blood." Graham kissed her on the cheek. "She was white as a ghost when I picked her up that day.

"Thank goodness for Leroy," Ruby leaned into Graham. "Between the phones, the surgeries and all the kittens roaming the clinic, the place is quite hectic.

_Baby Llama what a tizzy! Sometimes Mama's very busy._

_Please stop all this llama drama and be patient for your mama._

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma finished reading the last blog her father had written, which happened to be her graduation from veterinarian school and closed her laptop setting it aside. Peter Swan hadn't lied when he said he thought about her all those years. The blogs were written as if they were love letters to her and included pictures. He had started writing them her last year in high school, continuing until her graduation from vet school. That was eight or nine years of her life that she had thought he didn't care and yet, she had just spent hours looking at the proof that he had cared. That he did love her, but her feelings were still muddled and there were so many questions inside her head beginning with why she hadn't seen him.

"He really has changed," she murmured, thinking about her discussion with Elsa about bad boys and loners.

_Doesn't matter," Emma answered, "bad boys and loners have a tough time giving up their roving eye for just one person."_

_"That's not true," Elsa protested, "Bad boys and loners only stay that way until the right woman comes along, didn't you know that?_

She picked up her phone, flipping through her photos to find the one of her father from the newspaper, "Just like Ariel was there for you, right dad?" He looked not only happy in the picture, but at peace.

_Emma rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend's rosy outlook on relationships, "Says who?"_

_"Come on," Elsa claimed, "Don't you ever watch TV? Let's see," she held up one finger, "there's Johnny, you know Baby saved him in Dirty Dancing." She held up another finger, "How about Edward in Pretty Woman? Vivian saved him, and he saved her from a life on the streets." A third finger popped up, "And we can't forget Danny Zuko. Who would he have been without Sandy?"_

_Emma shook her head, "Those are the movies, though, not real life."_

_"Wait, I've got more." Elsa held up a fourth finger, "I can give you a few from TV too. How about Lee Stetson from Scarecrow and Mrs. King? Self-centered bachelor until Amanda came into his life. And, drum roll please," she held up her little finger, "Remington Steele, who was a con man and a thief until he fell for Laura Holt."_

But what about Killian? The memory of her first two encounters with him were still clear in her mind, yet they contradicted what she felt with him in New York.

_Killian had been on a journey to find himself._

If his journey isn't complete, could she be the right woman for him?

_Elsa said, "He's a good guy. Give him a chance."_

"Okay, Elsa, I'm going to trust you." Emma punched in Killian's cell number and attached the picture that Elsa had taken of them. Typing a quick note, she hit send.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian was in bed in that area halfway between sleep and wakefulness. That area that your mind is often working to solve a problem or reliving a special moment. That area that had been known to betray him a time or two. That area that reminded him he was alone.

He roused himself enough to roll over and punch his pillow into submission. The gentle buzz of an incoming text had him turning his head toward where the phone lay, but as long as he kept his eyes closed, he could pretend he didn't see it. It was probably just another text from Liam talking about his date with Elsa and not from Emma anyway.

The languid feeling, he knew would drag him into sleep washed over him, but just before he gave in his subconscious whispered,  _But what if it's not from Liam?_

Answering the question would be simple,  _Who else could it be?_

_Emma?_

The possibility had him opening one eye and looking across the room at the clock,  _Would she be texting him at 1:00 am?_

_You learned tonight she'd been busy. Go look._

The longer the conversation in his head, the more awake he became until the only way to shut it up was to check. "Bloody hell!" he mumbled rolling over in bed and sitting up on the side. "If it's Liam, I'll..."

_Little Llama don't you know, Mama Llama loves you so?_

_Mama Llama's always near, even if she's not right here._

Lightly touching the screen, the message sent his heart rate skyrocketing and with a shaking hand, he brought the phone close.

"Emma," he sighed, his face breaking into a smile.

 **Emma:** It seems we weren't very good at hiding our identities from each other, were we? We should talk soon. Emma

The picture of the two of them proved what he already knew; that they belonged together.

His thumbs hovered over his phone, trying to decide how to respond when he wanted to scream,  _I love you? Marry me!_ But he wasn't that big of a git and in the end typed a simple message.

Opening the picture, he lay down and allowed himself to get lost in the memories of the night it was taken.

_Llama llama red pajama gets two kisses from his mama, snuggles pillow soft and deep..._

_Baby Llama goes to sleep._

_"_ Goodnight, Emma," he whispered softly as the lethargy pulled him under.

**~~~cs~~~**

When Emma woke up on Saturday, she couldn't help but wonder if she had dreamed everything that had transpired the evening before. A letter and an online journal from her father and taking a chance that leopards can change their spots wasn't something that happened in her life every day...try like never. But when she saw the letter laying on the sofa next to her laptop, she had to believe that it was true. She had been loved. She was loved.

"And Killian?" She located her phone where it had fallen between the sofa cushions, "Did I send him a text?"

The response from him answered her question and rapidly brought a smile to her face.

 **Killian** : Good morning, Emma. Thank you for the picture. I will treasure it. Are you okay?

 _Why would he ask me if I was okay? Ask him, Emma,_ floated through her mind.

 **Emma** : Am I okay?

_Nice job, Killian. Give her context next time._

**Killian** : Aye. I've worried it was my ugly mug that sent you running from the Ball.

_Oh, that's what he's wondering about. Was he the reason I ran?_

**Emma** : Not you, Killian. Just someone from my past.

_Will she tell me it was her mother? Will she tell me why she ran?_

**Killian** : Ghosts have a way of showing up when you least expect them.

 _He didn't know the half of it,_ Emma thought looking at the journal blog she had reopened.

 **Emma** : True. Sometimes things happen you would never expect.

 _Was there more going on in her life than just seeing her mom? "_ Don't push her, Jones," he muttered typing out another message.

 **Killian** : I heard what you did for Bo Peep. Nice job, Doc.

_His compliment created a warm feeling inside that she hadn't expected._

**Emma** : Thank you. It was tricky repairing that poor dog's degloving.

"Degloving?" Killian repeated the last word of her message.

 **Killian** : Degloving? I wasn't aware dogs even had hands.

Emma laughed at his statement, but then quickly sobered,  _He's not serious, is he?_

 **Emma** : You know dogs don't have hands, right?

_They don't? Of course, they don't._

**Killian** : Of course. I'm not completely daft.

 _I'm not sure you're daft at all,"_ she was beginning to think.

 **Emma** : Degloving is where the top layer of the skin is removed from the underlying tissue.

_And she had to put that back together? No wonder Ruby had difficulty helping her in surgery._

**Killian** : Delicate work.

Emma typed a response while keeping one eye on the time. She had a few, what she hoped would be routine appointments and then perhaps she could exchange more fun texts with Killian.

Killian kept looking at his phone but after thirty minutes and no response decided she was busy and once again he needed to be patient.

_Baby Llama what a tizzy! Sometimes Mama's very busy._

_Please stop all this llama drama and be patient for your mama._

**~~~cs~~~**

Hours later, Emma waved goodbye to the last patient of the day and locked the door behind them. She hung up her white coat, pulling out her phone to see if Killian had responded, "Well, poop!" she exclaimed when she saw she hadn't sent the message she had written, which meant it needed to be revised.

 **Emma** : Sorry, I had to vaccinate a Felis catus and a check a Canis lupus familiaris.

 **Killian** : What color was the Tabby Cat?

His response had her giggling and wishing she could have seen his face when he first read it.

 **Emma** : Google help with the answer, Killian?

She didn't have to wait long before he responded back,

 **Killian** : Don't get cheeky, Doctor Swan.

His answer made her laugh even more and if she had to label how she was feeling, she would have to say happy.

"You win this one, Elsa," she whispered, making a note to reach out to her friend soon.

**~~~cs~~~**

It had been one of those times when she asked herself why she thought it was such a good day to own her own business. An early morning emergency that didn't end well, followed by a disappointing home visit and it wasn't even noon yet. She had stopped at Granny's for lunch hoping a grilled cheese and onion rings would be just what the doctor ordered. Instead, she still felt like crap and had an afternoon full of appointments which she would be required to make nice with their owners.

Her phone buzzed, reminding her she hadn't responded to several of Killian's silly texts, but her brain was too distracted to shoot him any kind of witty repartee. Once she had ascertained the newest message wasn't an emergency, Emma relaxed back in the booth and closed her eyes.

She hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation going on around her, until she heard Killian's name. Once that happened and she was able to tune into the two women who were talking, she realized it was the same voices she had overheard at the cookie exchange.

She really wanted to angle her body toward the booth behind her, but was afraid they would stop talking, so she just listened.

"Robin was with him," one voice stated making Emma think that the other person had asked if Killian had been somewhere alone. "I called them to rescue Astrid." The woman's voice grew softer forcing Emma to really concentrate to hear her say, "She had been yelling for help for several hours."

"Astrid," the other voice responded, "that's the neighbor, right?"

"Yes," Voice one continued her story. "Apparently, Astrid and Leroy were playing sex games and Leroy was hurt."

_Leroy? Her Leroy? Emma found her brows raising in surprise. How was she going to be able to look at him now and not gawk?_

"I hadn't seen Killian since before the holiday," Voice one went on, "but he barely even looked at me. He even removed my hand from his arm and stepped away."

Voice two gasped before asking, "Has Killian been dating anyone since that situation with Belle?"

"I don't know." Voice one responded. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

They sat there in silence for several seconds and Emma was getting ready to leave when she heard them sigh and resume talking.

"Oh, he just walked in." Voice one whispered excitedly. "How do I look?

 _Killian just walked in_? A part of Emma had to fight to keep from looking around to see where he was, but the other part of her panicked thinking,  _I must look awful_!

One side was yelling,  _See me!_  while the other was crying just the opposite,  _Don't look at me_!

Self-consciously, Emma slid a little lower in the seat. Not that she didn't want to see him, especially after their exchanges over the weekend, but she had on no makeup, her clothes were wrinkled, and her ponytail was droopy.  _Vain, Emma? That's not you._

Emma glanced at her phone as it buzzed an incoming message and felt a silly grin form;

 **Killian** : Was your appointment with Bo Peep?

 **Emma** : Very good. You get a gold star.

 **Killian** : Of course, I do. I never do things halfway.

 _Whoa_ , Emma thought,  _I wonder what *things* he's referring to._

 **Emma** : I'll keep that in mind.

**~~~cs~~~**

When Killian walked into Granny's he had known Emma was in there somewhere because he had seen the old van that belonged to her clinic. While they hadn't spoken face to face since the first early morning text, they had kept up a running  _conversation_  all weekend. Until today, that is. He had sent several silly animal facts to her, but until she responded with the gold star quip, it had been radio silence.  _What was going on?_

She unsettled him, moving him so far from his usual game that everything he said or did around her, he felt he needed to measure.  _How would it come across? Would she run or would she be okay with his comment_?

_Plain and simple, she made him nervous._

He knew Cleo and Meri were sitting in the booth behind Emma. He also knew they were looking his way wondering if he was going to stop by to say hello. Unsure whether he wanted to take that chance, he chose to ignore them in lieu of a few exchanges with Emma...but now, he wanted more.

Quickly typing out a message, he moved to send it, but then second-guessed his decision and erased it.  _Bloody hell,_ he thought, trying the same message again.

 **Killian** : Good. Want some company?

Waiting for her response was almost worse than staring down the barrel of a gun. Both situations had the power to hurt him.

The three little dots appeared...

 _She's responding_. His palms started to sweat.

 _She's responding._  His heart raced, his hands shook, then...

 **Emma** : Sure. I have a little time.

Sagging against the counter, Killian worked to control his breathing before making his way toward her booth.

"Was it good?" He nodded down at the remains of her lunch.  _That the best you could come up with_ , he thought mentally slapping the side of his head.

Emma smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Of course. Granny's has the best grilled cheese."

Killian slid into the seat across from her, studying her several seconds. "What brings you to town this early in the day?"

"I had a home visit," she shrugged a delicate shoulder, "decided to have lunch before going home."

"No," he leaned on the table, decreasing the distance between them, "there's more."

Her eyes immediately dropped, her hands folding and unfolding her napkin, making him want to reach out and cover them.

A quick movement over Emma's shoulder, brought his attention to Cleo, who seemed to be trying to listen in on their conversation, "You done here?" his finger tapped her plate.

Emma's eyes met his again, her shoulders visibly relaxing, "Yes."

"Walk with me?"

Her lips twitched, "Don't you need to wait for your lunch?"

Killian's face heated, "No," he admitted. "I didn't come in for lunch."

Emma's brow arched and her lips curled into a half smile, catching him with his proverbial pants down. "No?"

"Should I apologize?" He hesitated, wondering if he admitted too much.

She shook her head, sliding from the booth, "No. I'm ready."

Killian grinned, lightly guiding her through the diner with his hand on her elbow. Once outside, he forced himself to move a little farther away, "Feels like snow." He shivered, flipping his collar up and tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Think so?" Emma glanced at the sky, "I hope not."

They walked along in companionable silence for several minutes with Killian coming up and discarding several topic ideas when Emma stopped. "You were right."

"Right about what?" He frowned slightly.

"About why I stopped at Granny's," she sighed and resumed walking. "Today has just been one of those days, you know?"

"Aye," he agreed, "I've had those. I've been told sharing your burden with others helps."

She wrinkled her nose, her eyes crinkling at the corners, "Not one for asking for help?"

"Not normally," he shrugged, "but the last few months, I've asked a few times." He wasn't sure why, but the admission embarrassed him.

"I get that," she responded so quietly that he was uncertain if he heard accurately. "It's no big secret," she went on, "I was up early trying to save another dog hit by a car and then I had to check on Regina's horse."

"And those didn't end well?" He prompted, thinking about the look on Regina's face Friday evening.

Emma shook her head, her look pensive, "I couldn't save the dog and," he saw her lower lip tremble slightly, "the news on Regina's horse could have been better."

 _It's a lot for her to shoulder alone_ , he thought, unconsciously caressing her arm in a show of support, "Regina knows you're doing your best."

"I know," Emma gave him a crooked smile, "I just wish I could do more. You know," she frowned, "that's the fourth hit and run I've treated since I've been back."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"That I've seen four dogs who were hit by a vehicle and the driver left the scene in the past three weeks. Bo Peep was the first, two stray dogs and the one this morning that belonged to Sean."

"And no one has any idea who's doing it?"  _A serial_   _dog killer,_ he thought absurdly.

A teasing grin crossed her face, "I don't know, but," she shrugged, "I just try to save them. Aren't you," she pointed her finger at him, "the one who solves mysteries?"

"Touché," he met her grin with one of his own. "I'll look into it."

"Good." She nodded once, "I've got to run." She was several steps away, when she turned back around, "Oh and thanks."

"For?"

"Taking on some of my," she made quotation marks with her hands, "burdens."

Killian's grin grew bigger, "Anytime, Doc. Anytime."

**~~~cs~~~**

Several days later, Emma stood in the window of the clinic, looking out at the white flakes rapidly covering the ground. "Ruby," she looked back at her friend, "you should go home...it's looking pretty bad out there."

Ruby barely looked up from the computer screen, "Oh, poo, that's nothing. Besides," she waved at the snow that Emma was watching, "Graham's picking me up in his work truck. And you know how big that is." she winked.

Emma rolled her eyes and snickered, "Men and the size of their car..."

"Now, now, Emma. In this case it's—-"

"La la la," Emma plugged her ears interrupting the conversation. "TMI, my friend."

"Someday," Ruby teased.

Once Ruby was refocused back on the computer screen, Emma turned her attention back outside. It was really very beautiful but there was just so  _much_  of it.

Her phone buzzed and before she even pulled it from her pocket, she knew who the text was from.

 **Killian** : You're home safe, right? We've already had several accidents because of this weather.

Having someone, especially someone of the male species concerned about her was a new experience. But...in a way, she had to admit, it  _was_  kind of nice.

 **Emma** : I hope no one was hurt too badly. And yes, I'm home.

 **Killian** : Nothing major...yet. Any more poor dogs?

 **Emma** : No more dogs. Haven't solved the mystery yet?

 **Killian** : Not yet. Stay warm.

She shoved the phone back into her pocket, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"So," Ruby materialized next to her.

"What?" Emma glanced at her.

"Come on, Emma," Ruby coaxed, "spill the details about you and Killian."

"There is no me and Killian," Emma responded hurriedly.

Ruby grinned, "Me thinks you protest too much. Come on," she directed them into the all-purpose room, "have a seat and tell Aunty Ruby."

Emma studied Ruby for several seconds shocked to realize that she wanted to share some of her story. "If I tell you," Emma made Ruby promise, "you can't tell anyone."

Ruby smirked and made a small X over her heart and then raised her hand as if making a pledge, "I promise. Now give me details."

"Well," Emma began, "when I was in New York, I attended a masquerade ball on New Year's Eve with my friend Elsa and guess who was there?"

"Killian?" Ruby squealed practically bouncing up and down in the chair.

"Yes," Emma confirmed. "It was very weird, but it turned out my friend Elsa and Killian's brother, Liam, are interested in each other."

"But if it was a masquerade ball, how did you know it was Killian?" Ruby questioned.

Emma shrugged as she still hadn't come up with a good answer, "I don't know, really. He had on a black tux with a white pleated shirt, complete with black bow tie and cummerbund and around his head, a black scarf. He reminded me of the Lone Ranger."

"Wow, Emma!" Ruby sighed, "that's so romantic."

"It was nice," Emma admitted with a smile. "And since I've been back, well..."

**~~~cs~~~**

Whiteout conditions causing just about everything in the town to come to a halt was not something Killian had experienced since his move to his new home. But he had quickly learned that the way situations like this were handled in the big city were much different than they were in a small town. In his past life there had been numerous departments, each with their own personnel to help out in times of need. But in Storybrooke, the motto one for all and all for one took on a much different meaning, forcing him to wear many hats.

A snowstorm that lasted for most of three days and then another couple to put the town back together and he could crawl into his bed and sleep for longer than a three hour stretch. The positive side had been seeing how the town's people came together, the negative had been his inability to spend any more time with Emma or to look into the mystery surrounding the dog deaths.

After a solid nine hours of sleep he had woken to a text from her that left him unsettled,

 **Emma** : Ruby's mother's dog was hit and killed, and the driver of the car drove off. That makes five.

Barring no more disasters, he hoped to have some time to look into it.

"What's captured your attention?" The question startled him, but when he saw who it was his first thought was  _good, another set of eyes_.

Killian looked up at Dave, who in typical fashion, hitched a hip onto the corner of the desk, "Something Emma mentioned to me..."

"Emma?" David interrupted before he could say more, "you're finally talking to Emma?"

"That's such a girl thing to say," Killian laughed at his friend. "I just saw her at Granny's last week," he offered hoping that would serve as enough information.

"And," David prompted.

"And nothing," Killian repeated. "Anyway, she told me about multiple dogs being hit by a vehicle of some kind and then driving away."

David frowned, "Well, I guess I could understand someone not wanting to let on that it was them, but multiple. How many are we talking about?"

"Five this month. Anything like this happened before?"

"Never," David seethed. "What else do you have?"

Killian spread out the papers he had been studying, "Here's what I've got so far." He pointed to various places on the map of Storybrooke showing David where three of the animals had been hit, the strays he needed to talk to Emma first.

David studied the map, "So basically no one area has been targeted, right?"

"Aye," Killian answered. "So, either it's just a coincidence, or it's several people or they've been drinking too much, or—-"

David finished, "We have someone deliberately targeting dogs in our little town."

"Bloody hell, Dave." Killian snapped, "How evil do you have to be to target helpless dogs."

David shook his head, "Pretty evil," he spit disgustedly. "Damn, a serial dog killer. Told you we got crazy cases in Storybrooke."

Killian sighed, "You were right about that."

"Okay," David stood up, "Get the word out as to what's going on and maybe it will make our killer have second thoughts. Keep me posted."

"Will do." Killian made a few notes on the papers in front of him and was getting ready to call Emma with a few questions when his cell phone buzzed an incoming text. A quick glance had him quickly dialing Emma's number.

"Killian?" Her voice sounded happy to hear from him, which sent a little thrill through his body.

"Emma, you busy?" He asked anxiously, "we have a situation."

_~fin_

_Be sure and let me know what thought. Chapter 7 will be posted next Wednesday. AND if you are following the gifsets to see where I am, I still have several gifs to cover before I finish the first set. Darn that muse...   And if you have children and have never read Llama Llama Red Pajama it is adorable._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian embark on a rescue mission.

**Welcome back. I think yo** **u'll enjoy this chapter. Be sure and check out my gifs on Tumblr. There's one of Killian that you might appreciate. It can be found[here.](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/183583562093/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) **

**Chapter 7**

"A situation?" Emma's voice sobered. "Did you find out who's hitting the dogs and driving off?"

Killian winced wishing he could give her good news, "No, not yet. Sorry," he ran his hand through his hair, "this is something else."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "do I want to hear this?"

"Oh no," he quickly assured her, "it's not horrible...yet."

"Killian," she broke in, "just spit it out."

"It's a rescue mission." he relented. "Are you game?"

"It's not another dog that was hit, is it?" she probed.

"No," he conceded, "no hurt dog...that I know of anyway."

"Well, okay. If you're sure." Emma's anxiousness abated slightly, "Where should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up in one of the station's trucks," he specified. "The roads are better but where we're going the bigger tires might be necessary. I'm on the way."

Shutting down his computer, Killian stored the file on the dog deaths in his drawer and went to get the keys to one of the station's trucks.

"Where are you off to?" Robin inquired, having just returned to the office.

"Rescue mission," Killian informed him, slipping into his coat.

Robin looked down at the folder in his hand, "Need some help? I was just going to write up this report, but it can wait."

"I'm taking Emma with me," Killian grinned at his friend. "This rescue is right up her alley."

The contemplative look that crossed Robin's face told Killian that at some point his partner would have several questions for him, but with a glance in Ashley's direction, he let it go. "Lothario turning into Galahad?" Robin smirked.

"Something like that," Killian quipped.

Robin's eyes sparkled, "Well, if you're sure."

_Was he sure? He was sure he wanted to spend time with Emma._

_Did he relish being out in the freezing weather and driving on the treacherous roads? No, but he'd do it in a heartbeat if Emma was with him._

"I'm sure. See you tomorrow." He bounced down the steps feeling like he had just won a prize.

**~~~cs~~~**

"What is it with men and the size of their vehicles?" Emma joked, sticking her phone back in her pocket.

"Well," Ruby stretched out the word, "some would say they are trying to make up for something. But," she smirked, "I can testify that's not the case for my fiancé. In fact, he's...".

Emma opened her mouth to interrupt, forcing Ruby to hold up both hands in surrender. "I know, I know. TMI."

"Definitely. Now, I need to get ready." Emma took several steps, and stopped, "I'm done for the day, right?"

"Yes, all done," Ruby confirmed. "Why? What are you getting ready for?"

"That was Killian," Emma offered, "he needs me on a rescue mission."

"Oh!" A suggestive smile crossed Ruby's face, "Rescue what...or should I ask whom? Him perhaps?"

Emma had asked herself the same question not long ago which was interesting since Ruby had been the first one who suggested there was more behind Killian's eyes. Someday she might have to ask Ruby what made her think that...but maybe not. Maybe it was time to look forward and try to create the future she wanted instead of allowing the past to hold her back.

Rolling her eyes at her nosy assistant, Emma chuckled, "Not this time. I'm guessing an animal of some sort, but he didn't give many details."

With a shrug, she went into the back room and double checked the backpack she took with her when making home visits. Once she ascertained it was stocked and ready, she laid out several cages of assorted sizes.

The animals taken care of, Emma took stock of how she looked. Her hair was falling from the bun it had been in all day but luckily when she pulled the pins, it fell in loose curls around her face. Green eyes stared back at her that sparkled in a way she hadn't seen in well...ever.

A grin covered her face as she took notice of the tint on her cheekbones and her full lips, pinker than normal from where she had been nibbling on them all day. "Not bad," she murmured moving to take inventory of her attire. Her scrub top was covered in who knew what fluids and before she could change her mind, she flew up the stairs. A favorite cream-colored cable-knit sweater, dark pants, high boots, a hat and a leather jacket completed her outfit. Now I'm ready, she thought running down the stairs to wait for him.

"Well, well," Ruby slowly made a 360-degree inspection of her clothing. "Dressed up to," she made air quotes, "rescue animals, didn't you?"

"I...I just," Emma tripped over her words, eventually stopping to gather her thoughts. She cleared her throat, "These old things? They're nothing. I just had stuff on my scrubs."

"Hmm mmm," Ruby agreed, tongue in cheek, her eyes sparkling.

"Really," Emma insisted. "Besides, why would I care how I looked?"

Killian stepping from the large, black truck, walking toward the building captured her attention outside the large picture window. There was something so...sexy about the way he walked, his swagger, projecting both gracefulness and confidence.

The light breeze blew his black hair off his forehead and the opposition of his all black outfit created a strong contrast against the white terrain around him.  _Yum_ , she thought, maybe she'd been a tad too hasty with her adjectives describing him.

"See, Emma," Ruby whispered in her ear, "hot, hunky, gorgeous, works just fine."

"Shh," Emma quieted the matchmaker standing next to her as the door opened bringing with it a blast of cold air and the man whom Ruby had described quite well. "Hi," her voice came out sounding much breathier than she'd anticipated.

"Emma." The way he grinned and tugged at his right ear caused her heart to flip, making her think that perhaps he was feeling a little uncertain too. "Ready to go?"

Emma picked up her backpack and pointed to the cages, "I wasn't sure what size... What are we rescuing anyway?"

He picked up the cages, "Kittens. Graham found them in a house he was checking out and they won't let him near them."

"Kittens?" Emma's brows rose. "Why didn't he call here?"

Killian shrugged, "I'm law enforcement and supposed to protect the community?" he offered.

"From kittens?" Emma asked flippantly. "Still," Her eyes cut to the leggy brunette who seemed to have developed a keen interest in something on the computer screen.

"What?" Ruby looked up from the screen, pretending as if she hadn't been listening to the exchange with Killian.

"Did you know about the kittens that needed rescuing?" Emma asked her point blank.

"No," Ruby shook her head, "no, I don't know anything. But...if there are stray kittens needing your help, shouldn't you go?"

Emma agreed silently as it didn't really matter because Ruby was right, it was cold and her help was needed. "Shall we go?"

Killian sent Ruby what Emma thought could have been a relieved smile before leading the way to his truck. Her backpack and the cages fit nicely behind the seat, but when it came time to climb in, she sent a side-eyed glance Killian's way.  _Really_? He smirked, holding her arm as she stepped up on the runner and slid onto the cold seat. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." The combination of his smooth baritone and British lilt sent a little thrill rushing along her skin.

They bypassed the road leading to the Peter Pan Park and turned in a direction unfamiliar to her, continuing on until the homes became fewer and farther between. "Where are we going again?"

"An abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of town," he offered a little more information about their mission. "Graham told me he was scouting properties, this was one and what he saw."

"Any idea who the house belonged to," she asked curious as to why the kittens were so far from civilization.

"Not really," he admitted. "I've only lived in Storybrooke since last March. I'll have to ask Dave."

"What brought you to Storybrooke?" she asked quietly.

The minute the question was out of her mouth, Emma wished she could pull it back. His jaw had tightened, making her feel a little like she stepped over some invisible line. "I'm sorry," she quickly retracted her question. "That sounded nosy."

Killian slammed on the brakes, causing the seatbelt to pull taut across Emma's chest, "Bloody hell," he banged his palm onto the steering wheel in frustration. "There's a tree in the way. We'll have to walk from here."

"Okay." She agreed, willing to allow him to change the subject. Her cold fingers worked to undo the seatbelt, but for some reason she couldn't get it to release.

Killian opened her door, "Need some help?" he teased.

"Did you know this belt sticks?" She accused him, the laughter in her voice in contradiction to her words.

"Who, me?" Killian's eyes twinkled. Stepping up on the runner, he braced his left hand on the outside of the seat, reaching around her with his right. "It just requires a little...finesse!" he purred, his face mere inches from hers.

"Really?" She gulped, her heart working its way into her throat.

"Yes."

The air from the sibilant wafted across her lips, causing her to automatically slide the tip of her tongue across it. Killian's eyes flared bringing her attention to a bead of sweat on his upper lip.  _If she leaned forward just a hair, she could lick it off_ , the thought had her tensing her muscles to keep from moving.

Killian's breath hitched, his eyes dropping to her mouth. She heard a click and as the seatbelt loosened, he straightened, "Sorry about that, Doc," a ruddy hue dotted his cheekbones.

He stepped off the runner, helping her down, "Thank you." Emma glanced up at him under her eyelashes, "I don't see other tracks. How did Graham get to the house?"

Killian ducked his head, a sheepish look crossing his face, "The other side," he confessed. "I thought I was taking a short cut."

Emma laughed, "Oops?"

"Oops, indeed." He grimaced, "Now, we must traipse through the snow."

"That's okay," Emma reached behind the seat for her backpack, "it's for a good cause."

"Aye," Killian acknowledged, his eyes never leaving hers, "it is."

**~~~cs~~~**

After going back and forth several times, they decided to leave the supplies and hike up to the house to see what they would need. Killian figured the time alone might be necessary to get himself under control because being near Emma was more difficult than he had imagined. When he had bent over her, it had taken every ounce of strength he possessed not to lean in, capturing her lips. In the past if he were with a female who looked at him as Emma had, that would have been his invitation to have a taste. But with the green-eyed, blonde doctor, he was working to be different. He wanted them to be different.

Once they made it around the fallen tree and through a rusty gate that at one time had protected the property, it was slow going. The wind had picked up blowing the snow around them and with every step they took, they sank several inches into the white powder.

How much farther?" Emma's voice was nearly carried away by the whistle of the wind.

"They're in that old house." Killian pointed ahead, noting they still needed to climb a couple of small rises before reaching the wrap around porch.

Surreptitiously, he kept watching Emma. Not only was he still relishing the fact that they were together, but he was also making sure she was okay with the weather. The wind was buffeting him around and she was much smaller, so what it was doing to her had to have made walking uncomfortable, but she hadn't complained. He wanted to lend support, but something told him that maybe now wasn't the time.  _She's much tougher than she looks_ , floated through his mind.

Her question about his move to Storybrooke was also still there. Was he prepared to share a bit of his past with her?

And on top of that, he found himself concerned that once out of the house, the cold weather would be too much for the little animals they were to rescue. The likelihood that he might need to move the truck around to the other side of the property, was becoming a very real possibility.

Climbing the rickety steps to the porch, Emma took the initiative and began peering into each of the windows. She had covered one side of the house and moved to another before he heard her whisper, "There they are."

"Why are you whispering?" he mimicked playfully.

A corner of her mouth lifted, "Because I don't want to scare them." Her eyes sparkled with dare he hope...happiness?

"Oh," he nodded his head as if what she was saying made perfect sense. "I see."

Emma grinned at him, "They're wild and aren't used to people. If we are lucky enough to catch them, it's going to take some work."

Killian had to bite his tongue to keep from issuing a challenge but decided to wait until they were inside and then show her that he wasn't completely useless.

"I see four, at least," Emma moved to another window. "I'm not sure where the mama is, though. Do we know how she got inside?"

Killian shook his head, "No other information," he replied.

"Okay," I need my backpack and one cage," she told him, "the bigger one." she clarified.

"You'll be alright while I'm gone?" he confirmed.

Emma turned away from the window, her eyes meeting his, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

There were so many things he wanted to say...and do, but in the end, he gave a small nod of his head before leaving to gather her supplies. However, telling him not to worry about her was as impossible as telling him not to breathe.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma watched Killian disappear back over the incline they had just climbed and went to work attempting to find a way into the house. The house had a lonely feel to it, as if once upon a time a family had lived there, but something had torn them apart. "Except for a family of Felis Catus," she whispered to no one in particular.

There were several doors leading into the home, but when she discovered they were all locked, she began trying to open the windows. Her luck kicked in on her fifth try when a window easily opened, as if someone else had opened it recently.

_Did Graham enter through the window too?_

With no one around to read her mind and answer her questions, Emma made her way into the house, sliding the window shut behind her.

The lonely feeling that had surrounded her outside gave way to something on the inside that she couldn't put her finger on. It was unsettling and for the first time since he had disappeared, she wished Killian would hurry back. Shoving the uneasiness away, Emma focused on why they were there...the kittens.

Standing still, she took note of her surroundings, a room that was once vibrant and colorful, now old and faded. Furniture scattered around, the cushions covered with layers of dust, the once beautiful wood floors full of scratches and debris.

An unpleasant odor permeated the air, equal parts dust and decay mingled with the unmistakable smell of feces and urine.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold inside as she had anticipated which explained how the kittens had survived. But where was the mama?

There were several doors leading to various other rooms and curiosity had her following one, which led into a kitchen. The refrigerator was empty, but several bags of cat food were stacked in the corner, one of them open and spilling out onto the floor. "Graham must have left those for you." She decided, moving back the way she had come and going another direction.

The door led into a large bathroom, empty except for the steady drip of water from both the bathtub and sink. Why would the water still be turned on? She wondered. Did Graham do that too?

A quick perusal of the other doors revealed a small sitting room and another door led to a long hallway that was blocked off by a closed door. Since the kittens were confined to essentially three rooms, she hoped it would be much easier to catch them, even if they didn't want to be caught.

"Emma." Her name followed by a knocking against one of the windows had her making her way back to the center room. Killian was peering through one of the windows, her backpack slung over one shoulder, her cage in his hand.

"Here we go kitties. You ready?" Emma unlocked the nearest door, taking the cage from him as he entered.

"What's that smell?" He grimaced, almost as if he were in pain.

"You're a cop," she goaded him, "and you're complaining about a little kitten poop. I'm sure you've been around worse.

A look crossed his face that before she could decipher it, was gone. He lifted the strap of the backpack effectively changing the subject, "Where would you like this?

 _Interesting_ , she thought, filing the change of subject away to be examined later.

Setting the cage down near the door, she took the pack from him, "Thanks," and propped it on one of the chairs, pulling out a pair of gloves, "Here, you'll want these."

Killian frowned at her, "Why would I need gloves to catch a couple of tiny kittens?"

"Because they have claws," Emma tried to explain. "Think needles, really sharp needles."

He scoffed, shaking his head, "I don't need them."

Her eyebrows raised, questioning his decision, but he just smirked and began looking around, "I guess it's your skin."

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

Emma thought about making a wager as to how long it would be before he asked for gloves but decided against it.  _Men_! "Why don't you take that room there," she pointed toward the smaller room the felines had access to, "and I'll take this one."

"You'll be alright alone?" He questioned before turning to go.

"I'll be fine." Emma parroted back at him. "Yell if you need me."

Once he was out of the room, she began her search for the mysterious kittens. There weren't many pieces of furniture so finding the first two didn't take long. They were huddled together under a chair, pressed as tightly to the wall as they could get.

"Ah, poor babies," she crooned softly. "I won't hurt you." Stretching her arm out, she released a piece of string and slowly pulled it toward her. The kittens watched the string move until eventually the temptation was too great for one of them.

A tug on the string elicited a little movement until its head was out from under the furniture. Emma transferred the string to her left hand, preparing to grab the kitten with her right. Slowly, she inched her hand over the tiny body...

"Bloody hell," Killian yelled from the other room. "Get back here, you little bugger.

The second his voice was heard, the scared animal darted back under the chair. Emma wanted to bang her head against the floor in frustration, unsure whether the string would work again. She sat back on her haunches, "Do you need some help, Killian?"

His prolific use of colorful language made her want to giggle, but that probably wouldn't help matters any. "I've got it," he answered back.

"Sure, you do," Emma mumbled, bending to check on the kittens, only to discover that they had darted from their hiding place to a new one. "Damn!"

Rethinking her strategy, she found and quickly captured the two little buggers as Killian had called them. The third one proved to be a bit more challenging and by the time she caught him, and she hadn't heard any more from Killian, her curiosity got the best of her.

When she stepped from her room into the hallway, she could hear his voice speaking to someone. Even more interested in what he was doing, Emma peeked around the door frame. Killian was on his knees with his butt in the air, looking underneath a sofa talking to a kitten.  _He's never going to get that baby to come to him_ , she thought, but opted to give him a few more minutes.

"Come on out, love," Killian crooned softly. "There's a pretty lass."

Emma had to bite her lip to keep quiet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry watching the man she knew could have any female he wanted, try the same smooth tactic on a tiny, helpless kitten.

"That's a good lass." He continued gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The words became inconsequential as he spoke to the scared animal, but the longer he went on the faster Emma's heart raced.

"I'm right here, pretty baby. Come to Killian." he coaxed in that smooth way of his.

Emma had decided she was going to give him a few more seconds when she heard, "I've got you," and he stood up, turning around cradling a tiny grey kitten in the palm of his hand.

Seeing the look on his face as he gazed at the animal caused Emma's heart to flip several times.  _Stop that. He's just a man!_ She couldn't afford to lose her heart so fast.

"Look at the little lass, Doc. Isn't she pretty?" he asked never looking away from the kitten for long.

"You sound awfully sure it's a little girl," she teased, hoping playful banter would lessen the size of the lump she had in her throat.

A chagrined look crossed his face, and he shrugged, "I just assumed." His voice trailed away to nothing as he held the furry baby out to her. "Will you check?"

Emma grinned, "You trust me to hold your little love?" she asked playfully. "Come on, let's put her with her siblings."

On the way to the other room, Emma took a peek under the animal's tail, "It's a girl," she pronounced, depositing the feline into the cage with the others.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian preened at her declaration, but quickly sobered when he realized his hand was bleeding through the handkerchief, he had quickly wrapped around it earlier. "Have a bandage in that bag?" he asked Emma, who was activating warmers to place in the cage to keep the kittens warm.

"What happened?" She held out her arm, with several band-aids toward him, but still had her nose buried in her bag.

Killian winced as he unwrapped the bloody cloth that showed a jagged cut across the fleshy skin at the base of his thumb. "Just a misunderstanding between myself and the little lass."

"Killian," Emma took hold of his hand, her touch sending a live current singing along his skin. "That's not little. Come, there's a bath over here."

She directed him to hold his hand over the sink and poured a generous amount of liquid on the cut. As it touched his skin, Killian hissed automatically expecting it to burn.

"Quit being a baby," she grinned up at him. "It's just hydrogen peroxide."

"You were right," he admitted softly, "her claws were like needles."

Emma dimpled, her eyes sparkling even in the low light, "Told you so."

The smell of her lotion or perfume tantalized his nose, until he had to fight not to bury his face against her neck and inhale deeply. With her holding his hand, his senses were heightened and every time she brushed against him, his body hardened a little more.  _Down boy_ , he warned it.  _Friends, remember._

"There. Good as new." She taped the end of the gauze and then wadded up the trash, disposing it into a Ziplock bag.

"They aren't very noisy, are they?" he noted, seeing that even though the kitten's mouths were opening and closing, as if they were trying to meow, nothing was coming out.

"No, they're," she got out before a loud crash had Killian tucking her behind him and drawing his gun from his holster at the same time.

"What's through that door?" he barked quietly.

"Kitchen."

"Stay here!" he demanded taking several steps toward the other room, stopping abruptly when he realized Emma was following him, her hands tangled in the back of his jacket. Looking over his shoulder, he raised a brow, "That's not staying here."

She shrugged, "The one who stays behind is always the one killed." she said sheepishly.

Killian shook his head, and continued toward the kitchen, peering around the door frame. When he didn't see any obvious problem, he stepped all the way through the door, only to be greeted by a cat, meowing vociferously, winding around and around his ankles. "Well, who do we have here?"

"I would guess this is mama cat, but she doesn't look very old." Emma proposed. "But why didn't she show up while we were catching her babies?"

"I don't know." He gazed down at the cat wishing she could talk, "What's the problem, Little Mama?" he implored her to give them a few answers.

The mom looked up at them and blinked her topaz eyes, making him feel as if she was making sure he was paying attention to her. A shiver worked its way up his spine when the cat turned around and walked toward one of the cabinets. Killian watched her stop, look over her shoulder and meow at him again, "I think she wants us to follow her." He alleged, doing just that.

Mama Cat stopped in front of a lower cabinet door and pawed at it several times, until Killian bent over, needing a forceful tug to get it to open. As soon as she could, the mother ran inside, shortly returning carrying a kitten and dropped it at his feet.

Killian sent Emma a panicked look, "Is it...?" He felt fear building up inside of him thinking that possibly they had been too late.

Emma squeaked, rapidly picking up the baby, "No, it's alive, but barely. We need to get it back to the clinic. Here, can you put it with the others?"

Killian took the small ball of fur from Emma, its weight so slight that he could have been holding a piece of paper. As he carried it toward its brothers and sisters, he saw Emma picking up the mother.

"We need to hurry, Killian," Emma's worried eyes pleaded with him. "Mama's sick too."

"I moved the truck closer when I went for your supplies," he informed her, helping her get the family settled in the cage. "I'll get this if you can get your backpack."

"Let's go." Emma picked up her bag and led the way to the truck where the atmosphere surrounding them on the drive back to her clinic was much more somber.

**~~~cs~~~**

Hours later, Emma checked on her patients one last time and wearily climbed the stairs to her apartment. Today had been the second time she had spent time with Killian in Storybrooke, and neither situation would she consider a date. "Neither had been scheduled either, Emma," she mumbled. Their time together had been...dare she say comfortable, yet uncomfortable at the same time. Their conversation had flowed easily, but there was an awareness simmering just under the surface on both their parts and she wasn't sure how to handle it. His behavior with the kittens had been really sweet, causing her heart to  _feel._ It was that feeling that left her confused and floundering and in desperate need of clarification.

"Who you gonna call?" She sing-songed as she microwaved water for a cup of hot chocolate.

 _Ghost Busters,_ her silly side answered, but then her serious side peeked out,  _Elsa_.

"Exactly." Hot cocoa made, she settled in the corner of the sofa, pulled out her phone and discovered an unread text message,

 **Killian** : Call me as soon as you can.

"No please, Killian? Where are your manners?" It was late, she really wanted to talk to Elsa, but something had her dialing his number.

"Emma?" The background noise blared in her ear. "I'm sorry," he apologized as it suddenly quietened, "that's better."

"Having a wild party, Killian?" she teased when he didn't say anything for a few seconds.

His low laugh coming through the phone sent a tiny shiver up her spine. "Nothing like that, I'm afraid. Sharing a few drinks with some friends."

 _Friends_? What felt suspiciously like jealousy coursed through her system, which was stupid as she didn't own him. "I was just calling you back." She hastened to put the blame for the interruption on him, "but if it's not important then..."

Killian chuckled, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.  _Damn him,_  she thought, swallowing the words that were on the tip of her tongue. She was SO not here to be just a notch OR even just a woman of the day.

"What you have to say  _is_  important to me," Killian confided. "The boys can wait," he assured her. "I want to know how the family is doing."

Emma almost missed his question because when she heard his comment about the boys waiting, her whole body relaxed. He wasn't with one of his long list of conquests. "The family?" She stammered, her throat muscles feeling tight.

"Aye, Doctor Swan," he gently repeated, "the little buggers we rescued today."

She mentally slapped her forehead to remind herself to get with the program and tried to organize her thoughts, "The mother and baby are resting peacefully," she gave him the good news, "although it was touch and go there for a few minutes."

"I'm glad you could save them, Swan. Does she have a name yet?" he quizzed.

"No, silly," Emma advised. "Eventually, when they're adopted, then they'll be named."

"Oh, I see." He almost sounded upset by the prospect, but surely he didn't think she could keep every animal that was brought to her clinic...did he?

"So," she began hesitantly, "did you need something specific?" A part of her wanted him to say, no. Tell her that he had just wanted to make sure she was okay, but the rational side of her scoffed at that idea.

"I just," he cleared his throat, "I just wanted to check on the family," he finished rapidly. "And tell you that I left the extra bags of food from the farmhouse in the front room."

"Great, thanks," having forgotten that she had mentioned them his comment had taken a second to register. "Did Graham leave them there?"

"No," Killian admitted. "Where those bags of food came from is a big mystery."

"Weird." She couldn't think of any other word to describe the situation.

He hummed in agreement, "Will you let me know if there's any news about the family?"

"I promise. And," she took a leap, "I'm glad you asked for my help." she spit out in a hurry, almost as if she was worried she was going to change her mind."

"Just sharing my burden," he confessed, reminding her of their conversation several days ago.

His admission had Emma feeling giddy, "Thanks for calling, Killian." She worked to keep the nervousness from her voice. "Goodnight."

"Night, Doc. Sweet dreams." He practically purred.

Emma clutched the phone to her chest, working to get her breathing under control. She was in big trouble. "The list. The list," she mumbled over and over, but it still didn't clear her head.

 **Emma** : Are you at home? I need help!

Her phone rang immediately, just as she knew it would. "Elsa! Thanks for calling."

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian pocketed his phone, but his progress back to the main room was halted, "There you are, Lover Boy. I've been waiting for you," Tina cooed, sliding her hands up his chest to circle his neck, while pressing her body to his.

"Tina," He stepped back causing her arms to relax enough where he could remove her hands and put distance between them. "How have you been?"

She studied him for several seconds, causing him to hold his breath and prepare for an outburst of some sort. Just after he had arrived back in Storybrooke from New York, he had been careful to try to avoid any of his past dates, but found that lately, he hadn't cared. He knew what he wanted and if having to endure a dressing down, then he could handle it...he hoped.

"It's true, isn't it?" She finally responded, her comment having nothing to do with his question.

Killian tilted his head, the thought that perhaps he had missed part of her statement crossing his mind, "What's true?" he finally asked.

"That you're spoken for," Tina specified.

"Well," Killian looked toward the main room where his friends were waiting, "I'm not sure what to say." He met her eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Relax, Killian," a smile bloomed on her face, "I just want you to be happy. We had fun. Besides, you never promised me anything."

Unconsciously, he released the breath he'd been holding, "Thank you, Tina. It was nice to see you." Without waiting for anything more to be said, he made his escape, deciding he had been worrying about nothing.

**~~~cs~~~**

A week later and the farmhouse cat family was healthy and quickly making themselves at home in her clinic. The problem was that she currently had fifteen kittens and one mama and needed to make some quick decisions.

"Maybe it's time to find you new homes," she whispered to the group, but for some reason that made her sad.

The little grey kitten who had succumbed to Killian's charm leaped on her mother, who immediately shook her off. Emma squatted and scratched between the older cat's ears, "Still sore, Mama?" she comforted the animal. The mother purred, rubbing her body against Emma's legs and it didn't take long before she was surrounded by more than a few of her visitors. The mother cat gave her a look that seemed to say, "Help!"

Her expression so telling that Emma had to laugh, "They just want to play." But the mother's perturbed expression soon had her feeling sorry for the poor thing, "Okay, okay."

Caving to the sad looks she kept getting, Emma dumped a bag of kitten toys on the floor, "Have fun kids." The mama cat's tail popped in the air and with a little trill, she climbed into her bed in the corner and went to sleep.

Emma's phone vibrated pulling her attention away from the antics taking place in front of her, "Mary Margaret," she greeted her friend. "How are you?"

"Oh, Emma," Mary Margaret's frustrated voice came across the line, "I'm so glad I caught you. I have a problem and hope you can help."

"I'll try." Emma left the kittens to play, taking her phone into her office. What's up?"

"You know Ruby's bridal shower was supposed to be held at my apartment, right?" Mary Margaret went on breathlessly.

"Yes," Emma answered cautiously.

"Well," Mary Margaret's distressed voice came through the line. "Our refrigerator is broken and there's no way we're going to..."

She continued rambling without taking a breath until Emma interrupted her, "Say no more, Mary Margaret. We can have it here."

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret queried.

"I'm positive." Emma confirmed, "It will be fine."

Her friend's relieved breath was audible, "Oh, thank you so much."

"It's not a problem." Emma assured her, "What do I need to make?"

"Punch," Mary Margaret was quick to answer. "Can you make some punch?"

Hours later, Emma had just stepped from the car holding several bags, when a car sped up her driveway, squealing to a stop. David jumped out, obviously upset, "Emma, you have to help Wilby." he cried.

Emma rushed to David's side just as he lifted a wounded English Shepard from the backseat, "He was hit by a car, Emma."

The dog's whimpers were breaking her heart, but one look at David's face broke her heart even more. "I can't do it alone, David," Emma explained, "and there's no time for Leroy to get here."

"Anything, Emma," David pleaded again.

She took a deep breath, "I hope you're not squeamish," she informed him. "You're going to help me operate."

"I'm good," he promised.

Emma led him inside, setting her bags down on the table, before leading David to her operating room. "Put him here," she instructed him. "Let's do this."

_~fin_

_Well...thoughts? Chapter 8 will be posted next Wednesday._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian learns a lesson or two...

**Welcome back. Before you commence reading this next chapter, I wanted to assure everyone that, yes, someone targeting dogs is disgusting, but I do have a method to my madness. Trust me...**

**Chapter 8**

Emma studied the man across the table from her as she peeled off her gloves and tossed them into the trashcan. He was standing at the dog's head gently stroking its fur while whispering nonsensical words of encouragement. Wilby was still under the effects of the anesthesia, but somehow, she didn't think that mattered. The dog needed to feel the man's presence, just as much as the man needed to feel the dog's.

"David," Emma removed the gown that had protected her clothing during surgery tossing it in a bin, "can you tell me what happened?"

David sighed, looking up at her with eyes that spoke of his pain, "I was tossing a ball and he would bring it back. After several throws, I got a phone call and turned my back to answer it and..."

The break in his voice had Emma blinking rapidly and swallowing to push the lump in her throat down. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled, "Sorry."

Emma gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "It's okay. Just take your time."

He shrugged, "I was in the middle of the call and heard him yelp." His eyes took on a far-off look as if he were reliving the scene all over again. "I remember thinking maybe he was too cold or...," words failed him for several seconds, "but then the whine of an engine caught my attention and I turned around and there he lay...not moving."

"You didn't see the car?" Emma questioned, knowing somehow that Wilby was now the fifth victim of the dog killer.

"Not really," David grimaced. "It had gotten darker while I was on the phone and when I turned around, I saw the red taillights and Wilby. I wrapped him in a blanket and drove straight here."

The first thing that went through Emma's mind was that she was glad she was home when he had arrived, as if she hadn't been...well, she didn't want to think about that. "Wilby was lucky, David. It's going to take some time, but he should be back chasing things really soon."

"Thanks, Emma," David smiled for the first time since he had arrived. "Storybrooke is lucky to have you."

Emma just returned his smile, but couldn't stop the thought,  _No, I'm the one who's lucky,_  from floating through her head. "I just want whoever is doing this to stop."

"Don't worry," David promised. "Killian had a very high rate of solved cases when he worked in New York City. He'll find the person responsible for taking out their anger on poor defenseless animals."

Emma filed away the knowledge that Killian had worked in New York City with the other pieces of information she had learned, to be sorted through at a later time. It seemed that between her normal hours at the clinic, and adding in the constant emergencies, she rarely had time for anything other than work. "I just hope it's soon."

"Me too," David told her somberly, once more leaning over to pet Wilby. "Me too."

She watched him for a few more minutes thinking about Killian's behavior the other day when they had rescued the family of kittens. There was an interesting dichotomy between the persona that he and David wore in their profession versus the one they wore in their personal lives. Her entire life she had pretended to be someone else, but recently had worked to throw away that cape. But if that was true, did she only have one identity or were there more depending on whom she was with?

"David, help me move him," Emma instructed knowing that Leroy would be showing up soon.

They worked to move Wilby into one of the recovery cages where he would be comfortable but could easily be monitored throughout the night.

"Why don't you put your gown and head covering in that bin," Emma pointed to where she had discarded hers earlier.

As soon as he had disposed of the garment, Emma led him into Ruby's domain where they were greeted by Mary Margaret and Leroy.

"David," his wife exclaimed rushing to throw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you."

Emma watched David sink into her, leaning on her for strength,  _sharing his burdens_ , she thought, turning toward Leroy to give them a little privacy.

It wasn't long before Mary Margaret wanted to check on their pet and after giving Leroy instructions, Emma sent them back to the recovery room with the man who would be caring for the dog all night. While they were gone, she created a chart for the animal regarding his surgical information and looked over her schedule for the following day.

"Emma," Mary Margaret came up behind her, "please convince my husband he doesn't need to stay with Wilby." She groaned, "He won't listen to me."

"Hmm," Emma closed down the computer, "let's go see what I can do."

By the time David and Mary Margaret left, Emma was tired and ready to take a bubble bath. A relaxing evening sounded heavenly.

**~~~cs~~~**

"I'm sorry to hear about Wilby, David," Killian consoled his friend, who had called to give him the information on his pet. "I'm going to get this guy."

"I know you will, Killian." The sadness in David's voice came through the phone line as clearly as if they were standing in the same room. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Killian responded automatically, mentally adding the information about Wilby to the dog killer's chart.

"Bloody hell," he growled, already hitting Emma's number even though it was getting late.

"Hello," she answered tersely after several rings.

"Emma?" Killian asked hesitantly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed, the sound making it appear as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "I'm just dealing with...stuff."

Her delayed reply concerned him, his initial thought that something had happened to Wilby. "David told me about his dog."

"Yeah, it was a rough few hours, but he's going to be fine." Her tone lightened, but there was still an underlying  _something_  that he couldn't place.

"I'm glad." His voice gentled, "Something else is going on, isn't it?"

She responded with a bark of laughter, "You could say that."

"Any burden you want to share?" Killian pushed a little harder, testing the water to see how close she would let him get.

He waited for several heartbeats before she said anything, his breath unconsciously lodging in his throat. "Killian," he heard, immediately able to breathe again, "you know how they say a picture is worth a thousand words?" she asked absently, as if only a part of her attention was on their conversation.

"Aye."

"Okay, I'm going to send one." The line went dead, and a picture quickly appeared attached to a text.

He couldn't stop the chuckle that erupted after his first peek at the still image, "Those little buggers!" He had slipped on his boots, grabbed his coat and keys and was climbing into the car before it had even registered that he was going to see Emma. "She needs me," he muttered, just hoping she realized it.

He hadn't seen her since their rescue of the cat family, but they had exchanged texts and spoken on the phone several times. The air had been charged with electrical currents when they were together that day, would the feeling in the air be the same when he saw her tonight?

His heart quickened at the thought of spending time with her, but at the same time his palms were sweating from fear. How was it that one woman could elicit such strong emotions inside of him?

 _She brings out so much more_ , his subconscious whispered.

"Yes, she does," he agreed, his mouth curling up at the corners with happiness. She challenged him and brought light and laughter into his life, "And what will I feel when I walk through those doors?" he wondered aloud, parking outside her clinic and making his way toward the entrance.

One step inside and the evidence of her nightly activities assaulted his olfactory system. He could smell the typical odors one might expect in a veterinarian clinic; cleaning fluids, antiseptic and animal. But when he took a deeper breath, he picked up a sweet smell...strawberries. It was that smell he knew would lead him to Emma. The question was which of the many doors did he follow?

The room he had stepped into served as the place Ruby greeted the patients and where they waited for the lovely Doctor Swan. To his left, there were several half doors, which he surmised led to examination rooms and on into the heart of the practice. To his right another door, this one not completely closed and according to his hearing, his destination.

"Whose idea was it to create this mess?" He heard Emma ask when he peered around the door.

When she didn't immediately see him, he took a minute to observe the  _stuff_  that she was dealing with. From the strawberries, to the puddle of red liquid that grew larger by the second, to a bottle spraying a clear liquid into the air and finally to a foamy, melting pool of something...everything was exactly as it was in the picture she sent.

 _How_?

Emma was still sitting on the floor with her back to him, running a rag over a ball of fur, gentling it with nonsense words. A few kittens surrounded her, but otherwise the room was a plethora of activity. Kittens batting strawberries as if they were balls, kittens investigating the assortment of liquids on the floor with their paws and then shaking them off and kittens chasing each other up and down climbing equipment.

"I didn't hear you come in," Emma's quiet voice brought a halt to his examination of her domain.

"This is the  _stuff_  you were dealing with?" He teased.

She held up the kitten in her hands, "Blame these guys. They were quite busy while I was working on Wilby."

"Need some help?" Killian walked fully into the room where not only did the smell of strawberries become stronger, but he was immediately surrounded by playful kittens. "I can handle a mop as easily as a gun."

"Sure." She stood up, wiping her hands on the rag, "I'd like that. This way."

**~~~cs~~~**

Had she known he would come when she sent the picture? Somehow, she thought maybe she had and as he worked next to her, she was happy she had taken the chance and shared. It was nice having another set of hands helping clean up the sticky mess.

"What exactly happened here?" His question broke into her thoughts.

"Well," Emma laughed, as it  _was_  sorta funny "When David showed up with Wilby, I had just gone to the store to pick up the ingredients to make the drink for Ruby's shower."

"And in your haste to treat the dog, you left the bags on the floor?" he queried.

"No, on the table," she clarified.

"But," he stopped mopping and leaned on the handle, "how did the bags get from the table to end up spread all around the room?"

She studied him for several seconds thinking back on his handling of the kittens in the farmhouse, "You've never been around kittens, have you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"No cats? Dogs? Hamsters?"

"No pets at all," he admitted.

"Oh, okay," she smiled as that piece of information filled a few gaps and shared, "The kittens made the mess."

"You're telling me that those little buggers," he pointed to the little cats, "created this mess? I just thought they added to it."

"They did that too," she acknowledged. "Kittens are very nosy and will investigate anything and everything and when you have fifteen in one place, well..."

He frowned at her as if he couldn't imagine what she was talking about, so she tried to paint him a picture, "Imagine the bags standing here," she pointed to the table, "and several kittens climb up on the table and try to peek inside."

"They pushed them over?" he guessed.

"Yes," she affirmed. "And on the way down, the bottles hit the edge of the metal cage and then bounced on the cement floor."

"And split?" He surmised, but then a contemplative look crossed his face, "Did Millicent help them, or did she turn her back and ignore them?"

"Millicent?"

"Aye, Swan." He pointed at the mother cat who was grooming herself away from the mess, "I've dubbed her Millicent, as it means she has great strength. Afterall, she showed me where her baby was."

"True, she did, but," Emma gave him a concerned look, worried he was becoming too attached, "what happened to not naming them?"

Killian ducked his head, looking up at her through his lashes and shrugged, "Everyone needs an identity, Doc. Don't you agree?"

She did, but she had learned that if she didn't identify her strays as individuals, then it was easier to be objective. Allowing personal feeling to develop made the tough medical decisions even more difficult.  _Are we still talking about only animals, Emma_? her subconscious whispered.

"And did you come up with names for others?" she asked without answering his identity question.

He grinned and pointed, "Nina, Trudi, Bree, Tiger and Maximus." He proudly named the five kittens they had rescued.

And once again he unsettled her with his behavior. How was she to figure out who the real Killian Jones was if he kept showing her so many sides?

Killian scooped up the tiny feline who had fallen for his charms at the farmhouse, "Meet Trudi," he began before suddenly making a face and after transferring her to the other hand, held up wet, red fingers, "She needs a bath."

"That's what I was afraid of," Emma groaned. "I know you only suggested it because you've never given a kitten a bath."

"How bad can it be?" He grinned at her and held the grey kitten aloft, "She's just a tiny thing. We can handle it, can't we?"

"Let's just say be happy they're kittens and not cats," Emma cautioned him.

"Come on, Doc," he chided, "where's your sense of adventure?"

Emma just smiled and shook her head, making the decision that he would get the first opportunity to bath their furry friends.

**~~~cs~~~**

The longer he was in Emma's company, the happier Killian felt. She called him on his bull and while she didn't mind when he flirted, she preferred when he didn't. Emma liked the Killian without his cape and that made him  _feel_  in ways he'd never expected.

While they finished cleaning, their conversation ran the gamut from foods they liked to the various goings on in their small town and then slowly ambled toward a more personal nature.

"What were the odds that my best friend was interested in your brother," she suddenly asked, "and that we would meet up in New York City?"

"It was serendipitous, Doc," he responded quickly, before paying closer attention to the look on her face. When he did there was something in her eyes that made him quip, "After all, I deserved another opportunity to show you what a nice guy I could be." hoping humor would deflect her tension.

She laughed as he had wished for her to do, "You don't think our early," she made quotations with her fingers, "encounters were memorable?"

A corner of Killian's mouth lifted, "Oh, I'm sure they were memorable," he remarked sardonically. "It just wasn't the first impression I'd intended to make."

"And what would that have been?" she asked suddenly, her green eyes probing his blue ones as if she were trying to read his thoughts.

There were so many things he could say...so many things he wanted to say but was afraid it wasn't the right time. "Emma," he swallowed, his voice dropping into a huskier range, "whatever we become is up to you as much as it's up to me." His mouth curved into a gentle smile. "Elsa suggested I be your friend and if that's all, then so be it." He sighed, adding, "I won't like it, but I will abide by your decision. No pressure. Alright?"

He wasn't sure how long they stood there in silent communication, but when her lips curved into a tender smile, his whole body relaxed. "Alright," she agreed softly. "Now, ready to bathe some kitties?"

Her low chuckle gave him pause, but a quick glance at the playful animals around him and he dismissed her concerns. Her directions sounded simple and once they had put away the cleaning supplies, he started the water running while she went off to gather some towels.

"Bandages and antiseptic?" He questioned as she laid them out next to a pile of old towels.

"Just wait," her eyes twinkled.

When she didn't follow up, something inside of him whispered,  _run, run,_  except that would mean leaving Emma alone and that, he wasn't willing to do.  _Shut up,_  he scolded, waiting for his next instruction.

"Here's a cat shampoo to use." She handed him the bottle and then cautioned, "but just use a little."

"Understood," he nodded once, anxious to get started and show her how helpful he could be.

Since Trudi hadn't ventured far from him since he had set her down, he decided she would be the first. "Come here, Little Love," he crooned softly. "Let's clean your fur."

The tiny grey kitten's gaze met his and when she blinked her amber eyes, his heart melted a little.  _Was that it?_  he wondered.  _Did animals creep in and take hold of your heart just like people did?_ His epiphany nearly had him confessing his thoughts to Emma but one glance at the look of anticipation on her face had him changing his mind.

_Does she think I'm going to fail?_

_Does she want me to fail?_

Never once did the thought that perhaps the fact that she was an expert in animal behavior and maybe it would have behooved him to listen cross his mind. "Here we go, Trudi," he alerted the feline as he prepared to plunge her into the water.

"Killian, watch..." he heard Emma caution just before Trudi squealed and all four legs went different directions and she sunk her claws into his hand.

"Bloody hell!" he grumbled, fighting against his natural inclination to drop her.

Trudi's trembling body and frightened eyes squeezed his heart a little tighter, "It's okay, Little Lass," he promised bringing her little body close to his chest. "I'm right here. Just trust me."

It took several seconds before the kitten stopped shaking enough for him to attempt to bathe her again, but this time, he tried a different approach. Gently, he lowered her, but not into the water, instead, hovering just above it while he wet her fur, used a small amount of the shampoo and removed every sign of the sticky mess.

He found that as long as he crooned, no matter what was said, she was calmer, but even then it was more difficult than he had anticipated. "Here's the pretty girl, Doc. One down.."

"And fourteen to go," Emma finished his sentence, taking the kitten and wrapping her in a towel.

"Piece of cake," he winked.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma had to admit that he was tenacious in his determination to outwit the felines. He coaxed and they fought but after the seventh, she took pity on him. "Let's take a break, shall we?" When he faced her, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his hangdog expression.

"There's only eight more," He pointed out, "I can do it."

"Killian," Emma took hold of his hand, placing a clean towel over the scratches that covered the outside of his thumb and wrist. "You're bleeding and your clothes are soaking wet."

"But I was doing it." His expression transformed into a boyish grin, "Wasn't I?"

If she would have looked down, she would have seen water and dissolving bubbles on a just cleaned floor. Both of his hands were covered with scratches, most of them deep enough to bleed. His wet shirt, which clung to his chest and lean stomach, sported dozens of tiny holes that she bet hid tiny wounds where the tips of claws tried to gain traction.

But the expression on his face was so...so exuberant that she pretended not to notice, and returned his smile, "Yes," she switched from one hand to his other, "you were definitely doing it."

The air around them had been charged since he arrived but as soon as she completed her statement, his eyes dropped to her lips, causing them to tingle.

Unconsciously, the tip of her tongue peeked out, swiping along her bottom lip in an attempt to tame the sizzling effect he was having on her.

_Whatever we become is up to you as much as it's up to me._

_I want a taste,_ she thought, even though it was probably not what she should be thinking about.

_What would Elsa say?_

_The_   _answer to that was obvious, as Elsa would say, Well duh. Go for it!_

_Should she?_

Her eyes moved from his to the base of his throat where she could see his pulse fluttering just as quickly as hers. One step closer to him...

"Emma!" Leroy barged into the room causing her to drop Killian's hand and jump back. "What happened in here?" He sniffed the air, "Smells like someone farted in a strawberry field.

Her lips twitched. Pressing them together to keep from laughing, she turned her attention to her assistant, "A little accident, Leroy, that's it."

Killian's snicker was almost her undoing, but she maintained her facade to inquire what he needed.

"Hmm," Leroy grunted as if he wasn't quite sure she was telling the whole truth. "I just need you to show me something."

With the spell effectively broken, Emma excused herself to go see what was needed.

**~~~cs~~~**

While Emma was gone, Killian cursed the absence of her hand on his and the despicable timing of the little man, Leroy. "Probably his way of paying me back because I saw his hairy ass," he grumbled.

Millicent wound around his legs and when he bent over to scratch her back, she fell over on her side, exposing her clean-shaven stomach. Gently, he ran his hand along her fur, feeling the light rumble of her purr. "You like that, don't you?" he murmured.

She rolled farther over onto her back, her green eyes staring into his blue ones, completely trusting that he wouldn't hurt her in any way. Emma accepted that there was something growing between them, but that she was scared was evident. But what scared her?

_Was it him?_

_Or was it something inside herself?_

"Will she ever give me her trust?" he wondered aloud.

Millicent trilled and stood up, burying her head into his hand.

Killian laughed at her antics, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm sorry about that." Emma came back through the same door where she had disappeared. "I needed to show Leroy where I put Wilby's pain medication."

"That's okay, Doc," he teased, "I had this beauty here to keep me company."

"She's a love," Emma agreed. "You ready?" She quickly drained, refilled the sink and had grabbed and washed a kitten before Killian had regained his equilibrium.

"Here you go," She handed him a wet animal, which he promptly wrapped in a towel.

"You're quick." He observed.

"Practice," she smirked, already handing him another clean kitten.

"I guess I need to practice," he surmised.

"Guess you do," she agreed, "but you'll never be as quick as I am."

"Is that a challenge?" He set the kitten he was drying on the floor.

"Maybe." The flirty smile she sent him over her shoulder had his body heat skyrocketing, giving him ideas that were wholly inappropriate at this point in their relationship.

Killian sent her a wolfish smile, "Watch it, Emma," he arched a brow, "I  _always_  rise to the occasion.

 _You didn't just say that, did you?_ his subconscious screamed at him.

She rolled her eyes instead of retorting with a waspish comeback and a little smile played along her mouth warming his heart and causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

_You didn't blow it._

The pain in his lower limb pulled his attention down as it felt as if he were being stuck with dozens of needles, "You little buggers!" he cried, looking down to see that three of the kittens were attempting to scale his pants' leg as if it were a tree. With every step they took, their claws pierced the material to dig into the skin of his leg, "Uhh, Emma, a little help here."

"What is it?" She turned with another wet kitten in her hands, "Oh! Here," she thrust it his direction, assuming he'd catch it.

He did, but the quick motion scared the animal so badly, its claws dug into his chest, "Bloody hell," he groused.

Emma smirked and bent over plucking the kittens off of him one at a time. "There," she looked up from where she had knelt, "you're free."

Killian looked down...

 _His body reacted immediately to the sultry look in her eyes,_ " _Is that for me?" Her eyes trailed upward inch by inch making it impossible to hide what her nearness was doing to him._

_His hand gently touched the top of her head, "Who else would it be for?" Afterall, she was the only one he wanted, didn't she know that?_

_"All those others whom you've given a little piece of yourself," her green eyes sparked._

_"Emma," he bent down and cupped her jaw, "I didn't give them anything," he promised._

_"That's what you say." She stood up, sliding her arms up around his neck, "I want to trust you."_

"Killian?" Her soft voice startled him back from his dream world.

"Thank you, Lo...Doc," he quickly amended, focusing on the pain in his chest to keep his body from reacting to her nearness.  _He needed to get out of here. "_ Are we done?"

She grinned, "Bathed your share of kittens?"

_I always rise to the occasion._

"I just...I just," he pulled his wet shirt away from his chest, "I just need to get out of this wet shirt."

The look on her face transformed from one of teasing to one of concern, "Oh, I'm sorry. It is a little cold to be wearing wet clothing."

He helped her clean the room by tossing the used towels in the appropriate bins, but then was waylaid when Trudi decided she needed his attention. "Demanding little thing, isn't she?" He trailed his finger along the floor and every time the cat pounced on it, he felt her take another step into his heart.

 _Just like Emma,_  his inner voice taunted.  _What are you going to do about it?_

_Not treat her like the others!_

Trudi's attention wandered away from him when she heard food being poured into a bowl, giving him the opportunity to grab his jacket and prepare to leave.

"Killian," Emma tugged on the sleeve of his leather coat before he slipped it on, "you can't put on your jacket over a wet shirt."

_But..._

_Just do it._

He quickly pulled the wet shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor. Emma's quick intake of air and the way her eyes were glued to his chest had him clamping his molars together, willing his body not to react, "Those have to hurt."

Her hand reached toward his chest, but knowing if she touched him, he would lose control of the tenuous hold he had on his emotions, he caught her wrist, "I'll put something on them when I get home." he assured her, taking note that his chest was covered with numerous red marks left behind by tiny claws.

"Are you sure?" Her green eyes probed his. "I am a doctor."

" _Don't say it,_ " he warned his glib tongue that had been known to speak out of turn to her.

"I'm sure," he finally answered, slipping on his coat and zipping it halfway. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you for the help," she swept her hand around the room where the kittens and Millicent were all eating quietly, "for everything." She bestowed such a tender smile on him that he had to tighten his legs to keep from closing the distance between them.

"Next time I'd advise against leaving items that should be refrigerated on the table," he couldn't help but tease.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, distracting him from his best intentions, "Got it." Her eyes sparkled with humor.

Killian's arms ached to reach out to hold her, but only the strict regime of his career had him pulling open the door. A glimpse of the lighted sign in front of her business reminded him of the question she had posed during their rescue mission,  _What brought you to Storybrooke?_

"You once asked," he reminded her, "what brought me to Storybrooke." He looked over her shoulder as the memory brought the image of Violet's bullet ridden body to the forefront of his mind, almost as clear as if it had happened yesterday, "A life was inadvertently lost because of me." he responded softly. Swallowing hard, he continued, "It happened when I worked for the New York Police Department. After that, I just couldn't continue and needed to get away." He finished in an emotionless voice.

Emma stared at him several seconds, "I'm sorry, Killian." she told him quietly. "Perhaps someday you'll share more of that burden.

 _Don't count on it,_ he thought _,_ not wanting the darkness from his past to touch her _._ But unwilling to put a damper on their time together, he gently ran a finger over her cheekbone.  _"_ Perhaps," he answered softly. "Goodnight, Emma."

**~~~cs~~~**

Twenty-four hours later, Emma had replenished the punch ingredients and was standing next to Mary Margaret watching Ruby's shower guests move around the room. "Thank you again for bailing me out," Mary Margaret smiled, "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem," Emma assured her. "I'm just glad I was able to pick up more punch supplies this afternoon and there was no emergency." She wrinkled her nose, "The strawberry smell seems to be lingering downstairs."

"Strawberry smell?" Mary Margaret questioned. "What happened?"

"When I ran to take care of Wilby yesterday, I set the bags with the punch ingredients on a table, instead of taking time to put them in the refrigerator." Emma chuckled at her blunder, "Let's just say, who knew how much fun melted sherbet, fruit punch, 7-up and strawberries could be for fifteen rambunctious kittens?

"Oh, no!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "What a mess!"

Emma laughed, "Now, it's funny. But when I first walked into the room and saw it, I admit I was a bit overwhelmed." She smiled at the memory of her helper attempting to coerce kittens into enjoying their bath. "Killian was a big help." She went on not considering the repercussions of her words, "Poor guy had claw marks all over him from bathing the kittens."

"Killian?" Mary Margaret's brows rose. "Killian was here?"

When her friend's eyes crinkled at the corners and she mentioned Killian's name twice in one sentence, Emma wanted to withdraw her comment, "He just stopped by to help, that's all."

"Oh, ho ho," the brunette's smile grew even bigger.

It's not an oh ho ho, Emma protested. "He's just a friend."

Mary Margaret grinned and hummed, "Mmm hmm."

Emma rolled her eyes and grumbled, "You're making this way bigger than it is, and," she grumbled, "you sound just like my friend Elsa."

Mary Margaret's smile turned mischievous, "I need to talk to your friend and tell her all about our Killian Jones."

"Oh, Elsa probably knows more about him than you do," Emma blurted. "After all, she's dating his brother."

"What!" Mary Margaret grabbed hold of her arm. "This, I didn't know. So..."

"So?" Emma shrugged, determined not to say too much because she hadn't even figured out what was going on. But the fact that Mary Margaret didn't know was interesting as it meant Killian hadn't shared what happened with David. Why was that?

"So," Mary Margaret cajoled, "give me some details." Emma glanced sideways at her friend and pressed her lips together to stop the smile that was threatening to bloom. "Come on, Emma," Mary continued to wheedle. "You were in New York. Killian was in New York. You see where I'm going here?"

"You really don't know?" Emma prodded a little more, mainly to give her a chance to decide how much to say, if anything.

"Was it so good" Mary Margaret studied her closely, "you're afraid to say something and reveal yourself?"

"I saw him at a dance on New Year's Eve," Emma admitted in a rush.

"You spent New Year's Eve," Mary Margaret began before her attention suddenly shifted over Emma's shoulder. "Belle, have you met Emma?" She quickly changed the subject.

As soon as she heard the name of the woman, Emma remembered hearing a piece of a conversation at Regina's house in December,

_"Belle had David let her into Killian's apartment. She cooked him a nice dinner and I'm not sure what they were doing but afterward he called her Emma."_

"No, I haven't," Belle's blue eyes clashed with Emma's green ones.

"Emma Swan," she held her hand out to Belle, "it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Belle smiled and shook Emma's hand, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Emma sighed with relief when Mary Margaret took over the conversation and asked about a book for her first-grade class. With the other two talking, she was able to study the newcomer unobtrusively, noting that she appeared nervous, but in a way felt it was understandable. Being on a date with someone and them calling you by someone else's name had to be awkward, but meeting that person face to face, possibly even more so.

_Whatever we become is up to you as much as it's up to me._

Killian's words had played in her head several times since he had left the evening before, especially since his departure had been rather abrupt. What to make of that, she wasn't sure.

 _He was uncomfortable when you saw his chest._  She unconsciously licked her lips thinking about Killian's flat stomach and defined pectoral muscles shielded by a light covering of black hair that trailed down into...

"Thanks, Belle," Emma heard Mary Margaret say, effectively stopping her daydream, "I'll be by Monday for that book.

Emma watched Belle walk across the room to begin talking with a blonde woman, "Who's that?" She indicated with a nod to whom she was referring.

"Oh, that's Kathryn," Mary Margaret whispered. "She was engaged to David before he and I got together."

"Engaged? You hussy," Emma teased.

Mary Margaret shrugged a shoulder, "The heart wants what it wants." She dimpled. "Just like," her voice lowered even more, "Killian's."

"Stop that." Emma hushed her, "We're friends."

"Hmm mmm" Mary Margaret giggled. "Now, how about taking me to see my dog? I brought his blanket."

With a quick look around to make sure they weren't going to be missed, Emma led the way to where Wilby was lying in a cage, back leg in a shiny blue cast.

Mary Margaret tucked the old blanket around the dog and cooed at him for several minutes before turning impish eyes Emma's direction, "Now that we're away from Killian's castoffs, spill."

"I did feel a little like the proverbial doggie in the window up there." A corner of Emma's mouth ticked up at her reference to a childhood song.

Mary Margaret laughed, "I could see that, especially having Belle, Cleo, Tina  _and_  Meri all in one room. Sorry about that but they're just jealous."

"But..." Emma started to say.

The other woman held her hand up stopping the automatic denial that there was nothing between her and Killian besides friendship. "Did you know that Killian threw his black books away?"

"Books?" Emma's brows shot up, "As in more than one?"

"Yep." Mary Margaret affirmed. "He had four."

"He threw them away?" Emma asked. "Why?"

"Don't you know, Emma?" Mary Margaret answered softly. "It's you. You're the woman who's taming the bad boy."

That was the second person who had hinted of that possibility. Why did that make her heart race in anticipation?

"Okay," Emma pulled out her phone, locating the picture Elsa had taken at the Ball. "Yes, I spent much of New Year's Eve with Killian and we danced," she confessed handing her phone to her friend.

"Oh, Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Look at how he's looking at you."

Emma decided she would see if Mary Margaret could help her sort through her confusing thoughts and if not then she would call Elsa.

**~~~cs~~~**

**Storybrooke Sheriff's Station**

The following Monday, Killian, David and Robin were looking over a map of Storybrooke hoping to discover a pattern to the dog killer's behavior. But no matter how long they studied the map, the streets and the numbers, nothing was jumping out at them. "It appears random." Killian finally snapped, running his fingers through his hair. "What are we missing?"

David put his finger on the map in order the dogs were hit, "Think it could be a drunk driver going after dogs when on a bender?" he suggested, drawing circles out from each of the accidents.

"Most are within an easy drive of the Golden Chalice," Killian noticed, "except Wilby and Sean's dog."

"True," David sighed, "and no one has seen anything?"

You saw tail lights," Killian reminded him, "that's better than anyone else."

"Well, keep looking. Surely, something will break for us soon." David fumed, stalking off to answer a call.

Killian certainly hoped so; having someone who was disturbed enough to target dogs was very unsettling. You never knew what to expect or who to suspect. It had him taking a second look at everyone, because quite often the guilty party was the person you least expected.

"You're up, Jones." David slapped a note down in front of him, sending a quick conspiratorial grin Robin's way. "Take your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Killian arched his brow, "Who said she was my girlfriend?"

David smirked, "Emma and Killian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

_~fin_

_**Let me know what you think. Chapter 9 will be posted next Wednesday.  If you like to check out the gifs for each chapter, this one can be found[here.](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/183743348401/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) ** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian shares with Emma

**Chapter 9**

**If Voldemort would have seen Harry as a hero and not as a boy, would it have changed the way he behaved? When you meet someone, are they behaving as they do because of** _**how** _ **you are treating them? Or, is the opposite true? Do people behave a certain way because of the way they** _**want** _ **you treat them? How do we know?**

Killian glanced sideways at Emma as he drove away from her clinic. She was quiet, almost too quiet. No teasing glances. No barbs tossed his way. Just perfunctory greetings with no extras. He hated it, and before they arrived at their destination, he was going to figure out what might have changed since he had seen her Friday night.

Saturday, while he had been out with the boys, he knew the women were all attending a party for Ruby, but what could have happened there that created the divide between them?

"Emma?" he asked softly, "Is everything alright?"

She sent him a questioning look, "Everything is fine. Why?"

 _Because you're suddenly acting shy around me_ , he wanted to shout.

"How was Ruby's party Saturday evening?" he tried again.

"Fine." She nodded once, "It was fine."

 _What the hell does fine mean?_ he thought, growing more frustrated, as pieces of his conversation with Graham, David, Robin and a few others floated through his mind.

" _Who have you been fighting with?" Graham tapped the side of Killian's hand where the remnants of kitten scratches still remained._

_Killian grinned, his evening in Emma's company still in the front of his mind, "They're nothing," he brushed off the concern over his wounds, "just a few souvenirs from helping Emma bathe her naughty kittens last evening."_

_"Oh, lucky you," some guy named Walsh saluted him with his beer bottle. "I'd love to get a piece of that action."_

_Killian was half way out of his seat before realizing that David was faster than he and had yanked Walsh up by the collar, sending him off with quickly whispered words._

_"Thanks, Dave," Killian glanced across the room to where Walsh was leaning against the bar. "I would have punched him." He took a swig from his bottle, noticing the attentive looks from his closest friends. "Anyone tell you, you're all like a bunch of old ladies?" he growled. "No, I didn't spend the night. We're friends, alright?"_

_Three_   _pairs of eyebrows rose simultaneously in disbelief, "The great Killian Jones is actually just friends with a woman?" Robin quipped. "Will wonders never cease?"_

" _Cut it out," Killian tossed back at them, "Emma's not like that."_

_"Our boy's growing up," Graham mock whispered to Robin and David._

_"I'm right here," Killian grunted._

" _Sorry, Killian," Graham grinned. "Just never thought I'd see the day when a woman would make you change your ways."_

_Killian gave a self-deprecating laugh, "I guess it's true what they say, ' just takes meeting the right woman to make you see the error of your ways.' After all," he let his eyes land on each of them, "you can't tell me you were perfect before your women came along."_

It had served his purpose in getting the conversation off of him for a while allowing him to relax until later in the evening when David cautioned,

 _"I hope Chloe, Belle or whoever else was listed in those books you tossed out doesn't take it upon herself to give Emma the low down on your Don Juan ways_.

_Bloody hell! While his behavior in Storybrooke hadn't been as loose as most assumed, several women he had dated had been at the party. Had they said something to upset Emma?_

Killian tapped his thumbs on his steering wheel, trying to decide on the best course of action.

_Talk to her._

_I'm trying but she won't talk to me._

_Are you trying hard enough?_

The turn to Peter Pan Park was on his right and without giving any warning, he swung his car into the closest lot and parked. Emma gave him a quizzical look before turning back toward the window to watch a dog and its owner running on the track. Sliding his arm along the back of the seats, Killian took a deep breath, "Emma, look at me," he requested quietly.

Slowly, she turned her head toward him, her gaze settling in the center of his chest, "Is this where we're going?" Her eyes met his briefly before skittering away to focus on the view outside the window.

"Emma," he tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her face up, wanting her to  _look_  at him.

Gradually, her eyes traveled up to meet his and what he read in them was definitely not what he'd expected. Not anger. Not disgust, but humor. "Bloody hell, Doc." He cried in exasperation, "I thought you were pissed because of something you were told."

Her lips twitched, "Oh?" she teased. "Who might have said something that would give me reasons to be pissed?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Someone from my past," he sighed, settling back against the seat. "I know there were several women I've dated at Ruby's party."

"Just women you've  _dated_?" Emma's brow arched in question.

Killian's heart raced at her words, hoping her interest meant she cared. But the feelings and thoughts running through his head were foreign to him. In the past, if any woman asked questions, such as Emma had, he would have told her where to get off. However, this time, that wasn't an option. She had only been a part of his life for a few months, but she was firmly entrenched in his heart and he couldn't imagine that changing. His eyes met hers, "Emma, I..."

"Never mind," she shook her head, interrupting him, "it's none of my business."

 _She's protecting herself from something_  was the first thing that ran through his mind when she stopped him from telling her anything about his past escapades. But was she protecting herself from what she assumed was the truth about his colorful exploits or was she worried he would ask her questions she wasn't ready to answer about her own past?

Killian caught her left hand in his, the fingers of his right one gently running back and forth on her wrist, feeling the racing of her pulse.  _Was his nearness affecting her, just as much as hers was affecting him?_ "Emma," he tried again, "you understood what I meant the other night when I said that 'whatever we become is up to you as much as it was up to me,' right?"

"Yes," she answered softly, as if she was afraid to break the spell that was being woven around them.

"You also understood that I want more with you, right?" He questioned her farther, feeling the need to make sure that she knew that friendship wasn't enough for him.

Her smile was shy and her gaze dropped to the middle of his chest, before moving back up to meet his once again. "I get that, but I..."

Her tongue sliding across her full bottom lip distracted him momentarily. Killian tightened his jaw, more determined to lay all his proverbial cards on the table. "No pressure," he assured her, "but I want to make a few things very clear, alright?"

She hesitantly nodded her head, "Okay."

"There are parts of my past that aren't pretty." He cleared his throat, hoping to make it easier to force out the truth, "Even parts of my past that I don't really remember. And perhaps someday I will share more with you, but today, I want to clarify any questions or concerns you might have about my time here in Storybrooke."

"You don't have to," she began.

"Yes, yes I do," he corrected her. "I don't want you hearing stories and wondering if they are true or not."

Her eyes moved away from his again, this time settling on the person and dog still running around the track.  _"_ I'm listening," she professed, her body straightening slightly as if she were readying herself for upsetting news.

"I haven't slept with  _any_  of the ladies I've dated while living in Storybrooke," he admitted in a husky voice.

Emma arched a blonde brow, "In this case, is," she made air quotes, "'slept with' a euphemism meaning you didn't have sex with them, or are you telling me you just didn't spend the entire night  _after_  you had sex with them?"

He arched his brow in return, "Would it matter?" he purred, feeling a little thrill when her eyes flared with awareness.

"I want to lie," she admitted quietly, "and say no, it wouldn't matter, but... " Her eyes met his, almost in defiance of what he was making her feel.

Killian saved her the admission, placing a finger over her lips, "Both," he confessed. "I never stayed over and I certainly never had sex with  _any_  of them."

She frowned, "Why?"

A bark of laughter escaped before he could stop it, "What?" he heard his voice rise in disbelief. "I thought that was a good thing."

"Well, it is," she confirmed almost shyly. "But why?"

"Why didn't I make them notches on my bedpost?" He smirked when a look of annoyance flitted across her face and she nodded. "It was too easy," he answered hesitantly, but after his time in New York wondered if there was more to it than that.

"Is that why you're interested in me?" She confronted him with a question he had asked himself several times. "Is it just the chase?"

How did he tell her all the reasons he was interested in her without scaring her off? Unable to stop himself, he cupped her jaw, his thumb resting lightly in the slight indention below her bottom lip, "You," his voice dropped an octave, "make me  _feel_."

He watched her processing his statement, but how it affected her, he couldn't tell, as she worked to keep her expression neutral. "Is that a good thing?" she murmured.

 _Was it a good thing_? He could honestly say it was just about the best damn thing that had ever happened to him, but that was admitting too much. Killian inclined his head, giving her a gentle smile, "It is," he acknowledged, "but it scares the bloody hell out of me."

Their eyes engaged in a heated confrontation, one that had Killian's pulse racing and his breaths coming quicker. In hers, he saw everything he could ever want and questions that neither were ready to have exposed. Part of him needed to look away, afraid that she would see too much. Worried that she would find him lacking. But the rest of him wanted to meld his mouth to hers and show her exactly what he was feeling.

He felt the muscles in her throat move up, then down as she swallowed, and her eyes dropped to his lips. "It scares me too." she confessed breathlessly. "In fact..." her voice trailed off.

"What is it, Emma?" he probed, not willing to allow her to shut him out just yet.

She frowned, but the twinkle in her eyes belied that she was really upset, "Did you really call one of those women, Emma?"

His whole body relaxed and groaning in embarrassment, he leaned his head back against the seat, "Not one of my finer moments," he admitted going on to explain what had happened. "That was before Thanksgiving."

Her face broke into a smile, "Smooth move, Jones."

He shook his head at the memory, "Somehow I knew my life was going to change when your yellow bug crossed my path."

"Really?"

"Aye," he quipped, "after all, who else would have taught me the art of bathing kittens?" He winked, suddenly needing to lessen the intensity of the conversation.

She studied him several seconds, her lips twitching before allowing her laughter to break free, "And you were such a good student too," she teased.

Killian held up one hand, "I even have war wounds."

"That little thing?" She ran a finger over a scratch on the side of his thumb making his skin tingle, "Poor baby."

Once again, the air inside the car sparked as their eyes clashed. The tingling on his hand spread up his arm and against his will, his eyes dropped to her lips. Her pupils dilated, her lips glistened, beckoning him forward, "Emma," he sighed, his mouth reaching for hers. They were so close, he could feel her hot breath float across his lips...

"Buster! Get back here!" A voice outside shouted, causing Emma's eyes to go wide and jump back.

"Bloody hell!" Killian cried, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Seems Buster isn't listening so well," Emma retorted as they watched the dog run back and forth in the snow, barking at only something he could see in the woods rimming the park.

Killian studied the dog, wondering if he should go have a look around. "What do you think he's barking at?"

Emma leaned forward, taking a closer look at the dog's agitated movements, "Probably some wild animal," she guessed. "A skunk, a hare, maybe even a deer."

"Okay," a lop-sided grin crossed his face at the poor timing surrounding him and the doctor. "Guess we'd better go," he apologized as he started the car.

A corner of her mouth lifted, "Guess so."

Nothing was said for several minutes as they left the park behind and turned in a direction away from town. "Where are we going again?" Emma looked around with interest. "This area is unfamiliar to me."

Killian mentally shook his head at his forgetfulness but couldn't regret anything about what had transpired since he had picked her up, "Have you met Anton Little?" he asked, slowing to make another turn.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well," he sent her a you-won't-believe-this-look, "he's been taking his neighbor's cats again."

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, he doesn't hurt them," Killian hastened to assure her. "Apparently, he's done it for the past three years. He takes them and returns them when asked, with no problem."

"And no one knows why?" Emma asked, a tiny frown developing between her brows. "No charges are filed against him?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he hated admitting. "But once you meet him, you might understand. I think the neighbors protect him."

"Protect an animal thief?" Emma sent him a quick frown.

Killian just shrugged in response, "You'll see," he promised.

"Hmm," was her response as they turned onto the street where Anton Little resided.

**~~~cs~~~**

Ever since they had driven away from the park, Emma had really wanted to replay their conversation word for word but had forced the thoughts away until later. Instead, she looked around at the neighborhood they were driving through.

While Killian was explaining about the cat thief, she had pictured a neighborhood with derelict houses and beat up old cars. Instead, the street was lined with well-kept homes and carefully shoveled walks and driveways **.**

"Why is it I'm here again?" she asked Killian as he parked the car in front of a charming cape style home.

He sent her a teasing grin, "Because you're the cat whisperer, of course." He winked, exiting the car and meeting her in front of it, "Besides, David claims that the 'law' hasn't had any success getting Anton to change his ways and we're hoping that..."

"I would have more luck." She finished his sentence.

"Exactly." He swept his arm in front of her indicating she proceed him up the steps that led to the front door.

"And he's not dangerous?" she whispered.

"No, Doc." The husky tenor of his voice had her turning toward him, "But if he was, I'd protect you with my life."

His words had simultaneous thoughts running through her head.

 _Who's going to protect me from you_?

_He's thinking about the person he couldn't save in New York._

But the intensity with which his eyes were locked on hers rendered her incapable of speech. "Oh," she barely squeaked out.

A corner of his mouth curved up and he laid one hand at the base of her spine "Ready?" Before she was able to form any coherent thoughts, he reached around her and rang the bell.

The combination of his nearness and touch had her knees feeling like jelly as they waited for the owner of the home to answer their summons. When no one had responded after several minutes, Killian knocked, with a bit more force than she thought was needed just yet.

Emma jumped when the door suddenly opened, bringing her face to face with the largest man she had ever seen. "You didn't tell me he was a giant," she mumbled.

"Oh, hello." Anton greeted the pair, in a friendly voice. "I was wondering who would come visit me this year."

Killian met her look with a raised brow and an is-this-guy-for-real-look before turning back to the giant, "You were expecting us?"

"Oh sure," Anton smiled broadly, opening the door for them. "Come on in."

Emma stepped inside, again unsure what to expect, but didn't think it was a front room that was neat and orderly and smelled like cinnamon and chocolate.

"Anton," Killian cupped Emma's elbow, "have you met Emma Swan, the town's new veterinarian?"

"Doctor Swan," Anton shook her hand. "Welcome to Storybrooke." His eyes held hers and while his words and tone were soft and friendly, she couldn't get past the thought that there was more going on behind them.

 _Much like someone else she knew_ , she thought sending Killian a quick glance before turning her attention back to Anton. He reminded her of Hagrid from the Harry Potter series that she loved, a giant, but gentle. "It's nice to meet you, Anton."

She could feel Killian vibrating with frustration regarding the other man's jovial behavior, "You need to give your neighbors their pets, Anton." Killian snapped, not willing to make idle conversation. "They aren't yours."

Emma watched a transformation came over Anton's face, from happiness one minute to sorrow the next and he dropped down onto a chair. "I know."

She found herself unable to stop the sympathetic feelings that washed over her and sent Killian a look of reproach for being so impatience. "Anton," she sat down diagonally from him. "Killian tells me this isn't the first time this has happened. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Anton muttered. "It's been a few years."

"Can you help me understand?" she pleaded.

He looked up at her, his eyes a combination of pain and something she couldn't decipher, "I was lonely." He gave her what felt like an ah-shucks smile, making her feel she was seeing only what he wanted her to see.

Animals are so much easier to work with, she decided. They couldn't hide from her what she needed to find.

"But why collect other people's pets?" Emma encouraged him to tell her a little more, hoping her questions would ultimately reveal the real truth.

"I took care of my father and his cat, Mr. Bubbles, for years," the gentle giant admitted. "When dad passed and then immediately afterward, Mr. Bubbles followed, I was lost. But I had my work, at least until the winter."

"What do you do?" Emma queried.

He went on to tell her that he was a gardener and, in the spring, summer and early fall was kept busy in his gardens. Then in early winter, he made plans for the next planting season, but once that was done, he was lonely.

"But why the neighbor's cats?" she asked, still trying to figure out if what she was hearing was truly the  _real_  story.

"Because I can give them back when it's time to work," he stated as if it was obvious. "Mr. Bubbles hated being alone."

While there seemed to be a sliver of truth in his comment, Emma still felt she was missing something, but decided to see where she was being led, "Anton, have you thought about getting two pets?" she offered an option that could benefit her as well as him. "That way, when you're working, they can keep each other company."

She watched several expressions cross his face, before finally settling into a hopeful one, "They could do that?" he asked, his speech pattern child-like, even if it didn't match the look in his eyes.

Emma smiled, "They could. And you know what?" He leaned forward, hanging onto her words. "I just happen to have several kittens at my clinic that are ready to go to new homes. I would be willing to offer you first choice, if..." she hesitated, "you promise you won't do this again."

"I promise, Emma." Anton nodded his head enthusiastically, a big smile covering his face. Emma studied him for several seconds, something in his eyes convincing her she was correct in assuming there was more going on behind those eyes than he let people think.  _Why_?

The front door opened bringing Killian and several people Emma didn't recognize into the room and immediately the something she had seen in Anton's eyes was gone.

The real Anton Little was cloaked behind a persona of simpleness.  _Why_?

"Anton," Killian looked at the larger man expectantly, "are you ready to return your," his mouth twisted in derision, "visitors."

Either not hearing the annoyance in Killian's voice or choosing to ignore it, Anton nodded his head enthusiastically, "I'm ready. Follow me."

As Killian and the neighbors followed Anton out of the room, Emma's thoughts were on why the gentle giant felt the need to hide.

**~~~cs~~~**

"Here's Mr. Peaches," Anton picked up a large orange cat and handed it to a woman standing next to him. One by one, he gently returned the cats to their owners. Each cat, he knew by name. Each owner, he knew by name. It almost seemed as if each cat had been away on a vacation of their own choosing, so comfortable were they with Anton.

When Killian had met the neighbors, he had been prepared for a confrontation of some kind, instead it was all very polite. They thanked the big man for taking care of their animals and left amicably. That the process was repeated year after year was a mystery and why did it require calling the sheriff's station before the pets were returned to the proper homes.

He followed Anton back into the front room, not surprised when he walked directly toward Emma. Had she figured out why the big man took the cats?

"Were you serious, Doctor Emma?" He heard Anton ask Emma, "You'll let me choose my very own kittens?"

Killian glanced between the two of them, visions of Trudi, Millicent, Nina and Bree, ending up living with someone other than Emma.  _Did he want that_?

_Trudi blinked her amber eyes up at him stealing a piece of his heart._

_Millicent winding around his legs before rolling over to expose her stomach stealing another piece._

Emma hesitated, not answering right away, making Killian wonder if there would be a reprieve and he wouldn't have to worry, but then he heard, "I will, but why?"

What's she talking about, he wondered, moving closer to where she was deep in discussion with Anton.

"Why what?" Anton responded, his voice becoming slightly more defensive.

Emma scoffed, not intimidated by the much larger man's change in behavior, "I grew up around people who pretended," she responded. "I can tell you're pretending, but why? Why let everyone believe you're something you're not?"

Anton stood there staring at Emma so long, Killian almost stepped into the middle of it, but she had seen him flinch and with a gentle touch on his arm had stopped his interference. He should have known that she had the situation under control because she dealt with beings daily who couldn't talk to her, so staring down one man: easy. Killian decided he'd have to have his A game on if the situation arose when he was the one being confronted.

And just as he suspected would happen, she won when Anton's whole body wilted, and he sank down onto the couch. Killian watched Emma, wondering what she would do, but wasn't surprised when she sat down next to the other man.

"How did you know?" Anton asked Emma in a voice that was strangely more confident, even slightly lower in pitch.

Emma shrugged, a corner of her mouth lifting, "Never kid a kidder, right?"

Killian listened as she explained a little about her childhood without divulging too many details and found himself hanging onto her every word. He wanted to know her; every part of her.

"You know how it is," Anton was saying, "people see what they want to see."

Emma frowned, "There has to be more. What are you leaving out?"

Anton sighed, "You don't understand because look at you; you're pretty, blonde, smart and thin. And," he pointed at Killian, "look at him. He can have any girl he wants. Look at me..."

Killian winced, uncomfortable with his past behavior and how he might have ignored someone like Anton because of how he looked.

"But," Emma began before she was interrupted.

"When people look at me, they see someone who is overweight and must only care about one thing...eating." he replied cynically. "They didn't see a guy who was shy and had no idea how to make friends and talk to others."

"When you pretend to be a dumb jock or a simple gardener who borrows cats for company, you're treated differently." Emma finished.

"Yeah," Anton admitted. "Then, I can pretend I have friends."

Killian exchanged looks with Emma and walked away thinking about cloaks, masks and capes and how they can be used by anyone to cover and pretend.  _How then do you know if the person you meet is someone real or if they are just pretending_?

"Think about what I said," Emma told Anton as she stood up. "I'm ready to go." she smiled, moving to Killian's side. "Call me when you're ready to come choose the two you want." Emma handed Anton one of her business cards.

"Bye, Emma. Bye Killian," Anton opened the door and waved them off.

Killian followed her to the car, "Do you think that was a good idea?" he couldn't help but ask as soon as he was backing away from the house.

"What?" She gave him a blank stare. "Offer him kittens?"

"Aye."

"I do." she answered slowly. "Studies show that animals give a person a reason to live and cats are pretty independent. So, as long as he feeds them, which I have no reason to think he'll forget, they'll be fine. He'll have two friends who will love him unconditionally and those two friends will have homes."

"True." The acknowledgment was pulled from him, because he didn't like the idea that she was giving his cats to...

"In addition, perhaps communicating with the cats will help him in other ways," she added almost as an afterthought.

"Meaning?" Killian queried, wondering where she was going with her thoughts.

"Maybe he can drop the pretense," she sent him a side-ways look that had him metaphorically squirming in his seat. "Seems we all know something about that, don't we?"

She arched a brow as if daring him to contradict that she knew, but understood that he too, had experience cloaking the real Killian Jones, just like Anton. "Touché," he responded quietly realizing that his behavior when they first met needed to be explained. Question was when and how little to share.

"Killian," her voice broke into his thoughts, "what's going on?"

Deciding it wasn't the time to talk about Violet or about his childhood, he blurted out the other concern on his mind, "I don't like the idea of Trudi going to live with someone else."

She stared at him, almost as if she knew there was more, "Oh," the corners of her mouth curled up. "Oh!" She giggled, allowing him to deal with one thing at a time, "Stole your heart, did she?"

"Aye," he confessed. "She did."

"So, what does that mean?" she asked expectantly.

Her eyes never left his face as she waited for him to say the words he had never uttered before, "I'm going to adopt her," came out in a rush.

"And," she prodded, already reading him better than anyone besides Liam.

"One of her siblings," he acknowledged, out loud, whereas internally he was screaming.  _Bloody hell, what are you doing?_

Emma beamed, "That wasn't so hard to say, was it?"

A corner of his mouth quirked, "I've never had a pet before," he admitted breathlessly. "I've no idea where to begin."

"I'll help you." Emma reassured him. "You won't be going into it blindly."

He sent her a relieved smile, "Promise?"

She met his smile with one of her own, "Promise. Now which of Trudi's siblings will you take? Let me guess."

His eyes crinkled with glee, "Think you know me that well?"

"Oh, I don't know," she teased, "but it shouldn't be too hard. Why a sibling when it's obvious you love Millicent too?"

"Because you're going to keep Millicent." He grinned at the surprised look on her face. "You're an open book," he winked, "about some things that is." He quickly amended as when she wanted to shield her feelings from him, she was pretty damn good at it.

"Huh," she snorted softly, "I guess I am."

Her tone of voice had him sending her a quick glance, "Is that surprise because I read you or because you just realized you were going to keep her?" he asked quietly.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw her shrug, "A little of both, maybe," she answered noncommittedly. "I never had a pet growing up either." She admitted.

Unconsciously, both brows rose in disbelief, "No cats, no dogs, no fish." he spouted off the same things she had said to him not so long ago.

"Not a one," her laugh was self-deprecating. "Poor little rich girl who collected strays, helped them heal, and then gave them all away. Grandfather was allergic. Cook didn't want them around. Always an excuse."

"What about college?" he posed. "Didn't you and Elsa adopt any strays?"

"No." Her smile was tender as if she had thought of a good memory. "I volunteered at a shelter where I was able to love them, but never kept one for myself. Strange, isn't it?"

"Maybe you were waiting until you were home." He murmured the first thing that popped into his mind.

The smile she bestowed on him caused his heart to flip several times, "Maybe so."

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma relaxed back against the leather seat, giving her mind permission to wander. With Killian driving, she felt safe. He handled his sports car as easily as he had handled the much larger truck.

A gentle touch.

_He cupped her jaw, his thumb resting lightly in the slight indention below her bottom lip, "You," his voice dropped an octave, "make me feel._

When he had cupped her face, she had wanted to lean into his hand. His touch had sent her pulse skyrocketing but had settled and soothed her at the same time. How was that possible?

Even Trudi realized he would never harm her.

_It's okay, Little Lass," he promised bringing her little body close to his chest. "I'm right here. Just trust me._

And had trusted him from the beginning.

" _I've got you," and he stood up, turning around cradling a tiny grey kitten in the palm of his hand_.

The more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to rearrange her priority list and that was foreign to her, as Emma Swan lived and died by her list, didn't she?

She took a quick peek at his profile, noticing the way a lock of his hair had fallen onto his forehead, given him a rakish look.  _What was he thinking_? she wondered, seeing the sign for the turn to Peter Pan Park. Was he thinking of their talk earlier when their lips had...

 _Oh no_! Her eyes registered what was in front of her before her brain could send the message to her mouth. She sucked in a quick intake of air, "Killian! Stop!" she cried.

When Killian heard Emma's panicked yell to stop, he didn't consider the possibility of slick roads, but just reacted to the hysteria in her voice and slammed on the brakes. The combination of locked brakes and a piece of black ice sent the car spinning and him fighting for control.

Emma's seatbelt tightened, almost painfully so, across her chest and as the world spun around outside the window, she watched Killian fight the wheel, while she fought the urge to scream.

He kept pumping the brakes, hoping they would catch in time to prevent them from sliding into any one of the huge drifts of snow and ice piled up on either side of the road.

It could have been only two heartbeats, or it could have been a few hundred but suddenly, the car came to a rest, sideways in the street. Before the rocking motion had even stopped, Emma had unfastened her seatbelt and was out of the car running.

"Emma!" Killian wrenched his door opened.

"Buster. It's Buster," she chanted running to where the large brown dog lay on the road. Tears were running down her face as she remembered her thoughts earlier in the day. Annoyed that his barking had broken a moment. A moment that she could recapture, but Buster... Dropping down onto the cold road she gently touched the matted fur.

It took only a few steps out of the car for Killian to realize what Emma had seen. Her anguished calls to the dog were almost his undoing. He wanted to be the strong one, unsure at this point what he could do to help.

She was kneeling next to the dog when he reached her, "Emma?" Her name was torn from him as he gently touched the top of her head.

Emma had known the dog was gone before she ever touched him. It was evident in the unnatural way he was laying.

In the bits of brown fur stuck to the asphalt that was visible.

In the streaks of red in the white snow.

The combination of Killian's hand gently touching her head and his soft voice saying her name soothed her, allowing her emotions to settle. Once she had those under control, she could wrap her professional cape tightly around her feelings answering a question she had asked not long ago.

 _There was an interesting dichotomy between the persona that he and David wore in their profession versus the one they wore in their personal lives. Her entire life, she had pretended to be someone else, but recently had worked to throw away that cape. But if that was true, did she only have one identity or were there more depending on whom she was with_?

Killian watched Emma's body language undergo a complete transformation as soon as he said her name. It was almost as if she had wrapped herself in a protective cape, effectively giving herself armor.  _Much like he did when dealing with a tough case_ , he realized when she glanced his way.

"It's Buster." she stated softly moving closer to Killian.

"Is he?" Killian asked, already wrapping his emotions in his professional cape.

"Yeah," she answered softly, "it's for the best as based on the scene, it was painful. Poor Buster."

Her answer caused a chill to run down his spine, "Seven." he spit out as the anger built inside of him.

Emma sighed, "Yeah." She swallowed the bile rising in her throat, "I met Buster a few weeks ago when he came in for vaccines. He was a sweet dog."

Killian studied her face as she objectively pointed out a few thoughts on the carnage around them. "I'm going to get this guy, Emma." he promised her.

"I know you will," she took a deep breath. "I just hope it's soon.

"I need to make a few calls." Killian looked around the scene of the crime, the tracks already telling him a story. "Do you want to wait in the car?"

"No," she shook her head. "If it's okay, I'm going to go break the news to Sydney, Buster's owner.

She pointed at a mailbox not far from where they were standing, "He lives at the end of that drive."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He hated the idea of her going alone, but with them not having unlimited sunlight, he was worried about missing evidence.

Breaking the news that his dog had just been killed wasn't high on Emma's list of favorite activities, but she realized that Killian also had a job to do. "I can handle it, but first I need something from my bag."

As they walked back to where his car had come to a rest, Killian rested his hand at the base of Emma's spine. The connection felt natural, "What do you need?" he asked as she picked up the small pack, she had tossed behind the passenger seat.

"Gloves," she pulled a pair of disposable ones and a clear bag from a zippered pocket. "I want to remove Buster's collar and give it to Sydney."

Killian couldn't stop the grimace from crossing his face, "Do you..."

"No," Emma interrupted him. "I've got this."

 _Tough lass, indeed_ , he thought, watching her walk back to where the dog lay, as he picked up his cell to call Dave.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma removed Buster's collar and wished there was something she could do about his remains, but even though Killian hadn't said anything, she knew it was a crime scene. The dog killer had struck again, this time during daylight hours and Emma had seen enough police shows to know that clues were left behind. Maybe with a cast of the tire tread, the killer could be found.

With a quick wave over her shoulder in Killian's direction, Emma started the walk toward Sydney's mailbox. She could see footprints surrounding the base and prints going both directions at the bottom of the drive. "So after running in the park, he picked up the mail on his way back inside." she surmised as she started up the drive. "But why did he leave Buster behind?"

She could only see about fifty feet up the driveway as it made a sharp right and disappeared. Walking up the road, her goal was to follow the same path that Sydney used, but since he hadn't been very diligent in shoveling his walkway, it was trial and error. Several times she slipped, almost falling, requiring her to move into softer snow where a few footprints and pawprints were evident. When she rounded the curve, the scene in front of her caused the breath to lodge in her throat. "Killian!" she screamed, "come quick."

_~fin_

_See you next week for Chapter 10.  If you are checking out the gifsets that I post on tumblr, the one for this chapter can be found[here](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/183911059983/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary). _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Emma find? Find out in this chapter.

**Welcome back...**

**Chapter 10**

Killian lifted his head, the wind bringing Emma's anxious voice to his ear. Dropping the tarp and cones he'd been using to preserve evidence from the elements, he drew his gun and took off running.

 _What had she discovered_?

_Was she in danger?_

When no other calls were forthcoming, he wanted to yell her name, but was hesitant, as if she were in danger, he didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize her safety. Reaching Sydney's driveway without incident, he carefully navigated the ruts following the fresher footprints he assumed to be Emma's.

As he neared a bend in the path, he slowed his steps, listening, hoping to hear something...anything to assure him his girl was safe. To his right, a copse of pine trees grew close to the pavement and for a brief moment, he considered detouring into them, but after a quick glance changed his mind. The deep snow and debris would diminish his possibility of stealth.

Determining his best course of action was to hug the inner edge of the drive, he set off again. The soft snow was free of other prints and tire marks however it wasn't so deep that he wouldn't be able to easily walk through it.  _What I wouldn't give for a pair of snowshoes_  was his first thought when he sunk deep enough for the wet cold flakes to seep into the top of his boots. "Bloody hell," he sighed, his feet growing colder with every step.

"Killian! Hurry!" Emma's cry for help had him forgoing quiet for speed, pushing him to move back onto the path traversed by others.

Hurrying as quickly as possible, he approached the bend with trepidation, worried about what was around the corner. His muscles still tense, he continued.

"Killian, it's Sydney," Emma called out again. "He needs help."

Hearing that the anxiety in her voice was not because she was hurt, or in any other way in danger, Killian's entire body relaxed. He shoved his gun back into his holster and ran forward, not stopping until he reached where Emma was kneeling next to Sydney's prone body.

"Is he...?" He blurted out, worried that the person responsible for hitting Buster had also harmed Sydney in some way.

"No," Emma shook her head. "But he needs a doctor."

Pulling out his cell, he requested an ambulance, then pocketed it and scanned the area. Sydney was lying on his back, his feet facing the direction Killian had just come. He was still wearing the running suit from earlier when exercising in the park and pieces of mail were scattered around him.

"Has he moved since you arrived?" Killian asked her, looking around for any signs of foul play.

"No." Emma stood up, pushing her hands into the pockets of her coat. "I did a cursory exam but saw no obvious wounds."

She toed the snow with her boot, looking so defeated that Killian couldn't stop himself and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly, enjoying holding her.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "It's just..." The sound of the siren had her stepping back and giving him a lop-sided grin.

"I know," Killian acknowledged, dropping his arms and immediately feeling the loss. "I'd better go," he thumbed back toward the direction of the street, invisible from where they were standing.

"Go," she sent him a shy smile. "I'll wait with Sydney."

As happened so often when he was near her, Killian wanted to say more, but with a little nod of his head, he donned his deputy's hat and went to meet the others. He was anxious to see what clues could be found before it was too late.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma watched him go wishing she could follow and put the last hour behind her. She knew solving the mystery was Killian's job, but she couldn't help but ask herself questions. The victims, after all, were her patients.

"But what happened to you, Sydney?" She might not have been the detective, but it looked like he had fallen. "Did you slip on the ice?"

He didn't give her an answer, but then again, she hadn't expected one. But the mystery of what had happened to get the man and his dog from running in the park to where they were today haunted her. Feeling like she was missing something, but needing to keep busy, Emma gathered the mail that had scattered when Sydney fell while she waited for the ambulance.

The silence was shattered by slamming doors and the thudding sound the paramedics made as they wheeled a stretcher around the corner, "How long has he been unresponsive?" one of them asked as they quickly went to work on the downed man.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "at least half an hour."  _But if the accident had occurred just before they arrived, would Buster have felt as cold as he did?_

 _"_ Okay, thanks." He wrote down something the other man said and slipped the pad into his pocket, "Deputy Jones said he would meet you on the road. He was talking to Sheriff Nolan."

Comfortable that Sydney was in good hands, Emma retraced her steps, reaching the main road in time to see Killian, David and Robin huddled together. The wind had increased while she'd knelt next to Buster's owner, bringing with it lower temperatures and new flakes. A chill worked up her spine making her wish she had driven as she suddenly had a need to be anywhere but here.

Unwittingly, she looked over to where the dog still lay, his brown fur quickly becoming white from the falling snow. "Maybe if I had," she muttered spotting several tarps setting on the hood of David's car. Before she had time to second guess her decision, she appropriated one of them and covered the dog's body.

She heard Killian coming before he said anything, "I hope that's okay," she sent him a tentative smile. "I know you still need him, but..." she shrugged unable to explain why it mattered that the dog's remains were still exposed to the elements.

"It's fine," his eyes said he understood what she was feeling better than she did. "Are you ready to go home?" His hand resting at the base of her spine as he guided her toward his car comforted her, while at the same time sent tingles throughout her body.

"Go home?" She frowned and looked around at the scene, "Aren't you still needed here?"

"Aye," Killian opened the passenger side door, "but David and Robin can handle it while I drive you home."

With a little nod, she climbed into the car and watched him jog around the hood and climb in. "Have you learned anything yet?"

His eyes crinkled, "We got a nice cast of the tire tread." Starting the car, he turned in the opposite direction of her home, "Sorry, we have to go the long way."

"That's okay," she leaned her head back on the headrest. "So, a tire cast?" she frowned, "But, it's winter. Don't most cars in Storybrooke have the same winter tires?"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy," he winked. "Nothing worthwhile ever is."

 _Sexy_ , flitted through her mind whenever he winked at her and it always disrupted her concentration.

"So now what?" she asked more to listen to him talk than because she really didn't know.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian explained a little about the investigative process without going into too much detail. He knew Emma cared about finding the person who was scaring every dog owner in Storybrooke, but he also knew she had reached a point after a traumatic situation where she didn't want to think; she wanted to just be.

"How's Leroy working out?" He gave her a crooked grin, the little man's timing the other evening still having the power to leave him annoyed.

"Oh, he's fine," she shared. "I just don't ask too many questions and we get along okay."

"A little free with information, is he?" Killian chuckled, the image of Leroy laying in Astrid's floor still a little too fresh in his mind.

Emma wrinkled her nose, "You could say that. At least he doesn't pass out when I need help with surgery."

"Like Ruby?" She frowned, pushing him to continue, "I heard it from Graham."

"Ah, okay. I wondered."

"Nothing nefarious," he teased.

"Ruby was pretty embarrassed," she confided. "I was just glad she didn't hurt herself when she fell."

The image of the last time he had walked into her clinic flashed through his head, "No strawberry disaster?"

She laughed, "No, thank goodness."

Once he turned onto her property, he followed her directions around the main building to the opposite side of her clinic, "Separate entrances?" he asked, surprised to see another door.

"Yeah, this leads directly to my apartment."

"Good to know." His flippant reply was out before he could stop it.

She sent him an 'is that the best you can do' look reminding him that with Emma their  _best_  encounters were when he wasn't pretending. They grew closer when he dared to open his heart to possibilities. Why then were there moments when his mouth got away from him?

 _Because change is hard,_  the voice inside reminded him.

"You can just let me out right there." She indicated a spot in front of her door with a wave of her hand.

There was no bloody way he was going to  _just let her out,_ he decided as he purposefully bypassed the spot she had pointed to and parked next to the yellow bug that had haunted him for days.

A little frown formed between her eyes, "Don't you need to rush back?" she inquired carefully.

Killian removed the key and shoved it, along with his hands into his pockets. "Emma," he turned slightly toward her, "earlier today, when..." But then he looked, really looked into her eyes and quickly amended what he wanted to say. Elsa had warned him,

".. _.it won't be easy. Emma's not easy," she reiterated, "but when you've gotten inside her walls, there's no better friend_."

With that in mind, he continued along a different vein, "It takes a special person to do what you do." When the veil that he had seen in her eyes dropped, he relaxed a little, "In my line of work, I've seen some really bad things." He forced the image of Violet's body away, "I'm not sure I would have had the stomach to do what you did with Buster."

Her smile was wry, "You do what you are called to do, right?"

He nodded in agreement wishing he could follow her inside and...

"Good luck," Emma interrupted his thoughts. "With your clue gathering," she clarified.

"Killian Jones always gets what he's after," he quipped.

The look she gave him as he exited the car had him thinking through his words again, "I...I didn't mean that like it sounded," he stuttered, "I..I just meant I'm a good investigator."

"Oh, I know." She giggled, but her tone of voice had him mentally kicking his own arse for getting too close to that line yet again.

As she moved to unlock her door, Killian couldn't stop the image of bringing her home from a  _real_  date. His imagination had him tugging her into his arms, tasting her lips as he'd been longing to do. "Emma, I..."

She turned toward him, the pack on her shoulder causing her to become off-balanced, "Oh," she cried landing hard against his chest.

He couldn't stop the unconscious way his arms tightened around her. Nor could he stop his body's reaction to her nearness.

Her eyes locked with his, a dark moss green that reached inside, making him want to want to promise her the world. She relaxed her jaw, parting her pink lips, exposing just the tips of her white teeth. He was so close that every time she exhaled, her warm breath brushed across his chin, sending tiny shivers up his spine.

 _Cor blimey he wanted to kiss her. Just a taste_ , he thought.  _Just a little taste. But would that be enough?_

_No, never._

It would be so easy for him to lean down and seal her mouth to his. But at what cost? In the car at the park, he thought she was ready. But just moments ago when he was going to ask her about their talk, there had been an almost panicked flicker in her eyes that had quickly disappeared when he changed the subject. But again, the look in her eyes gave him hope. More of Elsa's words came back to him,

_My suggestion is, be her friend and be patient._

Once again, he found the need to rely on some untapped force deep inside, deciding the move  _had_  to be Emma's. Slowly, his mouth lowered, her eyes closed, and Killian gently kissed her...on the forehead.

Emma's eyes flew open, surprise and something else in them, "Killian?"

"Lock up behind you, Doc." Killian couldn't keep from trailing a finger across her petal-soft cheek, ending with a gentle to tap to the sexy indention in her chin. "Thank you for your help with Anton."

"You're uh," she stammered, "welcome."

Knowing David and Robin would be wondering where he was, Killian tore himself away and with a jaunty wave, jogged to the car. "Let me know when I can pick up my kittens."

The view of her still standing in front of her door should have caused him concern, but the thought that she was still there because she was affected by their encounter gave him hope.

**~~~cs~~~**

A few days later, Emma had completed her final check on Wilby before sending him home and instead of catching up on clinic paperwork, she had gotten lost in the memory of her last conversation with Killian.

She had just waved goodbye to her second patient of the day when her phone buzzed.

" _Hello," she answered it somewhat breathlessly._

_"Doc," Killian's husky voice teased the cilia in her ear. "How are my girls?"_

_Emma swallowed hard, the image of Killian's blue eyes as he bent toward her Monday still having the power to get to her, "Your girls?" she barely squeaked out._

_"Aye," his chuckle was low and sexy, confident in how he was affecting her. "Trudi and..."_

_"Nina!" The fog cleared from her head in time for her to realize it wasn't she that he was referring to, but his new kittens._

_"Huh!" He practically huffed. "How did you know Nina was the other kitten I would choose?"_

_Emma giggled, "I'm not the only one who's an open book," she tossed his own words back. "And your girls are fine and ready for their new home."_

_"That's ah fine." He stammered over his words just like she had done when he had kissed her forehead._

_His hesitant reply had her heart turning to mush, "Just fine?" she teased, remembering how her same response to him had made him crazy._

_"Okay, more than fine," he blurted out suddenly. "But bloody hell, Emma. What if I screw up and harm comes to those little buggers?"_

_Emma's knees joined her mushy heart, turning to jelly all over his concern for a pair of barely one-pound kittens, "You'll be fine. Trust me."_

_"I do, Emma," his weary sigh came through the line._

_"What is it, Killian?" She could tell something heavy was going on._

_"It's Sydney," he admitted._

_Emma gasped, "He's not..."_

_"No," Killian hurried to correct her. "He's fine...at least physically, that is."_

_"I sense a but is coming," Emma observed._

_"Aye, Doc." Killian acknowledged. "Seems Sydney's suffering from some form of amnesia."_

_"He can't remember anything?" she questioned him, knowing if she was frustrated, Killian had to be even more so._

_"Let me clarify," Killian specified. "The last thing he remembers is running in the park with Buster, after that...nothing until he woke up in the hospital."_

_"So," Emma decided. "He could have seen something, but we don't know, right?"_

The conversation had worked its way back to his kittens and after promising that she would send him a list of the necessities he would need for them, they had hung up.

_Were they going to catch this person before more blood was shed?_

Millicent hopped up on her desk and spread herself out across her computer keyboard. "I needed that." Emma scolded the cat with her voice but couldn't stop her hand from reaching up to scratch underneath the cats' chin.

Millicent purred with the attention, seemingly content to while away the afternoon preventing her master from attending to anything but her.

"This was your goal all along, wasn't it?" Emma crooned, gently picking up the new silver heart-shaped tag that hung from the cat's red collar. "Millicent Swan," she read aloud. "Do you like your new name?"

With what could have been an excited trill, the cat stood up, moving closer to rub her head against Emma's hand. "Already spoiled, aren't you?"  _But then again, that's what they're for, right?_  she decided remembering how sick the feline had been when she was found.

"Emma," Ruby called from the front. "Come quick."

"Please don't let it be another hit and run," Emma whispered to her cat, moving quickly out of her office.

"Ruby, it's not..." Emma reached the doorway but was quickly brought to a halt by the sight before her. "Do I even want to know?" she smirked at the leggy brunette.

"Oh, these aren't all from Graham," Ruby proclaimed. "These roses are from my fiancé," she tapped the huge bouquet adorning her workspace. "Those," she indicated the heart-shaped mylar balloons bobbing around the room. "Those are for you...kind of."

Emma looked around the room at the balloons, "But why?" she asked, unwilling to admit how hard she was fighting to keep her lips from curling up into a smile.

"Emma," Ruby scolded rather loudly, "duh, it's Valentine's Day."

"But...but, I don't have a Valentine," Emma protested. Y _et_ , her subconscious whispered.  _But you could._

"Well, like I said," Ruby handed her a red envelope. "They are for you, kind of. Except two of them and this," a pink envelope was handed over. "Explains those."

"Oh," Emma forced out, her heart climbing up into her throat when she looked down at the envelopes and saw what was written on the outside of them. But not quite ready to read what was on the inside turned the attention back to Ruby's gift. "Should I ask how you rated four-dozen roses?"

"Five dozen," Ruby giggled. "But who's counting?"

Emma laughed, "Must have been the person who delivered them, right?" she commented tongue-in-cheek.

"Maybe," Ruby answered, slyly laying a magazine on the counter next to the roses. "I bought a few items from that magazine and he's," she winked, "thanking me."

" **Rebecca's Fantasies,"** Emma whispered as she slowly flipped through the pages. "Fulfilled his fantasies, did you?"

Ruby's chuckle was low and naughty, "You have that all wrong, my friend." She sighed dramatically, "It was he that filled..."

"La la la," Emma interrupted her laughingly. "Between you and Leroy, I feel kind of like a voyeur."

"You never know, Emma," Ruby winked. "Might give you some ideas for when you and Killian..."

She stopped talking mid-sentence when the door opened, and a well-groomed older gentleman entered leading a regal looking golden retriever. "Captain Jack!" Ruby rushed around the counter to hug the newcomer. "And Smee!" She scratched the dog between his ears. "Let me introduce the new doctor, Emma Swan."

Emma greeted the newcomers and directed them into one of the examination rooms, "Aren't you going to  _read_  the cards?" Ruby's hushed voice berated her.

Cramming both envelopes into her pocket, Emma sent Ruby a 'not now' look, "Later," she mumbled. "I'll read them later."

"Chicken," Ruby muttered.

Emma childishly stuck her tongue out, Y _ep_ ,  _I'm chicken and scared of not being in control._

**~~~cs~~~**

The bright spot in Killian's day had been the short conversation with Emma mid-morning, but even that hadn't negated all the frustration he could feel building inside. He wanted to kick his own arse up one side and down another for pinning too much hope in Sydney seeing something...anything that would help them catch this nutter. But it seemed that the more clues they had, the farther away they were to finding the answers.

The better part of his afternoon had been spent in a conference room, lining a large board with all the evidence. But even with it spread out before him in black and white, the pieces weren't fitting together yet. Somehow, he was missing a part of the puzzle, and he was at a loss as to where to find it.

"Killian," David entered the room, joining him in front of the board. "Tell me you have some good news."

A corner of Killian's mouth quirked, "It's a dog's breakfast," he spit out.

"What the hell," David laughed, "does a dog's breakfast mean?" His face sobered, Killian thought more than likely thinking of Wilby. "And I'm sure it's anything but  _a dog's breakfast_  for the dead dog's owners."

"Sorry, mate," Killian shook his head, "it just means that this," he waved at the board, "is a mess. He ran his hand through his hair and grunted in frustration, "Maybe, I cocked up and the case has gone pear-shaped." He shrugged, feeling as if he were failing the citizens of his new town somehow.

The room door slammed against the wall breaking the quiet, "That means he thinks he's screwed up," Robin quipped, waving a piece of paper around.

"What did you find?" Killian barked, holding out his hand, hoping his partner had some good news.

Robin sent him a cheeky grin, "Play nice or I won't share."

"Sorry," Killian groused, his jaw starting to ache from pressing his molars together.

"Temper, temper," Robin smirked.

As soon as his fingers closed around the paper, Killian pulled it close to study, "Bloody hell, Robin. Is this all you have?"

"What did you expect, Jones?" Robin snapped. "A name and an address?"

" _That_  would have been nice," Killian acknowledged.

"Calm down, Children," David retorted. "Break it down for us, Killian."

Killian pinned the paper that Robin had given him to the board before beginning. "So far, there are seven hit and run accidents spread throughout our town. As of this date, only two canines have survived. Five dogs belonged to residents of Storybrooke with the other two considered strays."

"Where were the strays found?" David studied the map.

"Here and here," Killian pointed out the two places he had learned after talking to Emma.

"So most of the incidents are occurring around the perimeter of Storybrooke," David pointed out.

"Aye," Killian indicated the two blue pins, "except Wilby and Bo Peep."

"Why would that be?" Robin wondered.

"I don't know," Killian grumbled, "but that brings me to witnesses. David, you're the only one who's seen anything. I was hoping Sydney had, but..."

"Nothing new with him?" David inquired.

"No," Killian shook his head, "But I have an appointment with Archie tomorrow."

"Good, good," David noted. "And canvassing?"

"That's where I'll be when Killian meets with Archie," Robin added.

"Okay, and this," David pointed to the paper Killian had just pinned next to the picture of Buster's body.

Killian grumbled, "Unfortunately, nothing specific. The mark was from a 15" Dunlop Winter Maxx WM01 which is on approximately 40% of the vehicles in Storybrooke."

"Nothing stands out?" David frowned.

Bloody hell, no!" Killian snarled. David sent him a concerned look forcing Killian to take a deep breath and work to calm down, "Sorry," he apologized for his outburst. "I just feel—-"

"So bloody frustrated!" David and Robin simultaneously finished his sentence.

He lifted one black brow, "What the bloody hell?"

David laughed, "You've mentioned how you feel a time or..."

"Two thousand," Robin asserted. "We get it."

"Listen," David sighed. "There's nothing else we can do now, so let's call it a night. Besides, I have plans with my Valentine."

"As do I," Robin lead the way from the room. "See you two later."

Once they were gone, Killian dropped down into his desk chair and pulled out his phone. Emma had sent him a picture of his 'girls' wearing their gifts. He had known Trudi and Nina were tiny, but even the smallest collar possible still hung off of them. "Guess, we'll be growing into them, won't we girls?" He grinned thumbing to the next picture, which was the  _list_  Emma had promised.

"Are you talking to me?" Ashley stopped beside his desk, a pile of folders in her arms.

He jumped, feeling his face heat at being caught talking to himself, "Sorry, no," he laughed self-consciously hoping she wouldn't pursue it. "Just thinking out loud. Why are you still here?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

Ashley gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it, but responded, "Just finishing up. What has you so interested anyway?" She nodded toward his phone. "Got a hot date?"

"You could say that," Killian grinned, bringing up the picture. "Meet my girls, Trudi,' he pointed to the little grey kitten. "And her sister Nina," he pointed at the marble colored kitten. "I'm picking them up later."

"Kittens!" Ashley laughed reaching for his phone, "they're adorable."

Killian stared down at the two little balls of fluff, and felt a corner of his mouth lift, "They are pretty cute, aren't they?" he agreed.

"How fun," She congratulated him. "Enjoy. See you tomorrow."

When she walked away, Killian found it odd she hadn't asked where the kittens had come from. But considering she had been acting differently, he shrugged it off and went back to his messages from Emma. He had wanted to ask her to spend Valentine's evening with him but based on a few voice cues from their earlier conversation and adding that to her actions on Monday, she wasn't as immune to him as she wanted him to think, which continued to give him hope. Question was, could he continue to be patient?

"No choice, Jones," he murmured as he scanned the never-ending list of kitten supplies. "Bloody hell," he grunted sending a quick text.

 **Killian** : Doc, what's a litter scooper?

 **Emma** : It's used to scoop waste out of litter.

Since the only litter he could think of was the waste that lined the side of the road, Killian invited Google to fill him in:

Litter - absorbent material, typically in granular form, used to line a shallow receptacle in which a cat can urinate and defecate when indoors.

Unbidden the smell that had assaulted his senses when he had entered the farmhouse came back to him, "What have I gotten myself into?"

 **Killian** : And where does one find a litter scoop?

 **Emma** : Stop by Patti's Pampered Pets. You should be able to find everything you need.

Once again, he couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into as he set off to meet Patti.

**~~~cs~~~**

With Ruby gone and the clinic 'closed' Emma was finally ready to open the card in the red envelope. There had been several times throughout her afternoon when she had taken it out of her pocket, but at the last minute had chickened out, cramming it back in. The pink one, which even though it wasn't hers had given her a little tingle when she read what he wrote on the outside.

 _For My Girls_ had been handwritten in a style she hadn't expected, especially from a man. Killian's handwriting was unique and distinctive and very, very neat. Much neater than her chicken scratch _._

His note on the inside had been sweet and silly, but she was quickly learning that those two adjectives fit him; especially when it came to dealing with tiny felines.

 _Trudi and Nina,_  he had written.  _Welcome to the Jones' family_  and two of the mylar balloons had collars attached, one red and the other pink. She could tell that the collars were going to be too large for the kittens, but she had slipped them on anyway and sent him a picture. He hadn't responded though except to ask about something on the list. What had he thought?

"When he picks you two up, I'm going to ask," she informed 'his girls' who were playing around her feet.

"Come on, Emma," she bolstered. "It's just a card. It won't bite."

On the outside, he had written her name, his loopy letters making her smile. The card inside was simple, but it was the words that she knew would be replaying over and over in her dreams.

_Emma_

_The journey isn't only where you've been, but where you're going. Thank you for being a part of mine._

_Killian_

_PS. Somehow, I knew you would open this one last. Follow the numbers on the balloons and walk with me._

The mylars were waiting for her in the front room and after a quick perusal, she was able to line them up, 1 to 8. A red ribbon trailed from each balloon with each end tied carefully around packages of various sizes.

Killian had given her a miniature yellow car, a DVD of the movie Grease, a copy of a book, titled  **Ten Big**   **Toes and a Prince's Nose**  and a silky white scarf, similar to the one she had worn at the ball. He had also included a collie that resembled Wilby, a tiny grey kitten, a bunch of plastic strawberries and a picture of the Peter Pan Park parking lot. All symbols that meant something to her, except the book. What did it mean?

Opening it up, she quickly read the story and the theme of being who you are struck a chord...

_"I am what I am and that's alright with me, I don't have to be different, I just have to be. I don't want to be somebody else. No sir-ree! I am what I am and that's all right with me."_

She knew from Mary Margaret that Killian had been on a journey. She also knew from Elsa that he had spent a large amount of time at the end of the year in New York City.

"Was I a catalyst in his wanting to change just as he was one in my fight to stay focused on my list?" she asked the silent room. "If so, what does that mean?"

A knock on the door startled her, but assuming it was Killian to pick up his new friends, Emma opened the door without checking first to see who was on the other side, "Oh!" She swallowed and tried again, "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Emma," Ava King smiled. "May I come in?"

**_~fin_ **

**_See, aren't you glad I didn't leave you hanging for a week? See you next week for Chapter 11.  This week's gifs can be found[here.](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/184081455687/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)  _ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a talk with her mother and Killian has a close encounter.

**Everyone seemed worried about Ava showing up...I think her story will surprise you.**

**Chapter 11**

Ava's words triggered a switch inside and even with all the soul searching and growth living in Storybrooke had brought, she couldn't keep her childhood cape away. As she wrapped it around her body, she became the Emma Swan she thought her family expected to see.

She stood a bit taller.  _Don't slouch Emma. Chin up. Chest out._

She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  _It's important to keep your thoughts to yourself._

Her voice became clipped, losing much of the intonation she used to express how she felt.  _Overexcitement will never do._

Hands that cared for animals one minute and were used to express the next were glued to her side bunched into fists.  _Don't wave your hands around when you talk, Emma, it's quite distracting._

"Mother," Emma stepped aside. "Won't you come in?"

When Ava stepped across the threshold, Emma expected the space around her to shrink, as she had always seen her mother as someone who was larger than life. But this time, that didn't happen. This time when her mother stepped into  _her_  space, Ava became just another occupant. Why?

"Emma," Ava squeezed her daughter's arm in greeting as she entered, "this place is very..."

 _Here it comes,_ Emma thought.  _What derogatory comment is she going to use? Pedestrian, perhaps?_

"Professional." Her mother finished, causing Emma pause.

"How did you find me?" Emma wondered aloud but then answered her own question, "Walter," she decided, remembering the private detective that had been used by her family since she was a child.

"You sent me a birthday card, remember?" Ava claimed. "Your return address was included."

Emma vaguely recalled grabbing a card at some point and addressing the envelope, but couldn't recollect mailing it, "Oh, right." A self-deprecating smile crossed her face, "I've been busy."

Ava inclined her head in the same regal manner she always had that made whomever she was talking to feel as if they had her undivided attention. "I'm sure." Her eyes moved off Emma and around the room, "It's not easy running a small business all on your own."

"I have help," Emma bristled at what felt a little like an insult. "Ruby and Leroy..." But her voice trailed off when she realized her mother wasn't listening to her but was slowly perusing the room.

Emma took the opportunity to observe the woman who had given her birth, because at first glance she didn't recognize her. Ava was dressed in jeans and a beat-up old leather jacket. Gone were the designer dresses and heels she had always worn.

Boots covered her feet, but not designer boots with heels so high you had to worry about falling. She was wearing cowboy boots; very scuffed cowboy boots.

Even her smell was different. Her usual fragrance had been exchanged for a clean musky smell making Emma feel as if she had been thrown into an alternate reality. But if that were true, who was real? Her? Ava? Or both?

"Were you in the area?" It had to be the only reason why Ava would have come to see her.

"No," Ava answered absently studying pictures of animals on the wall.

"Business?" Emma tried again.

"No," Ava responded, this time moving on to look at the large fish tank in the corner.

"But.." Emma began.

Only for Ava to interrupt, "I'm sorry to just show up like this, but," she shrugged her slim shoulders, "I just..." She bit her lip and Emma had the strangest feeling her mother was nervous, but...that couldn't be. Nothing made Ava King nervous, did it?

"I just wanted..." A knock on the door had her lifting a brow, a trait Emma knew she had inherited.

Knowing immediately Killian had arrived to pick up his kittens, Emma felt a fleeting sense of panic rush through her system. She didn't think she was ready for her past life to crash into her present one just yet.

"I need to get this," Emma started moving toward the door. "Would you like to wait upstairs in my apartment?"

When Killian had driven up to the clinic and noticed the bright red jeep with the Massachusetts plates parked in front, a myriad of emotions had risen inside.

Jealousy

Frustration

Disappointment

Emotions that he had never felt for any other female except Emma. Emotions that quickly morphed into others as he stepped from the car and made his way to the door.

Anxiousness

Anticipation

And then as the door swung open,

Awareness.

"Hi, Doc," Killian smiled at the woman who had invaded his dreams.

"Killian," Emma could hear the difference in how she said his name, but with her mother standing there...listening, she felt as if she were frozen in time. She was still the 12-year-old looking for acceptance.

He could feel his smile change into something more predatory because while this wasn't  _his_  Emma, he was very, very curious as to what was going on. She hadn't invited him in, but that had never stopped him before, "Are my girls ready?" He stepped through the door bringing his body close enough to invade her space.

The quick inhalation she took was her only outward sign that everything was not as it seemed, "Where's your cage?" she practically spit out. "That was number one on the list."

"Oh, come on, Doc." Killian asserted, pleased that her change in behavior wasn't because of her feelings for him. "They're just tiny things. They'll be fine without a cage."

Her sense of smell betrayed her, allowing his essence to seep around the edges of her cape.  _Damn_ , she thought, straightening her spine even more. "Never mind. I have something you can use." She stepped back to shut the door, "Right this way."

 _Prissy_ , the description crossed Killian's mind as he took a step to follow.  _Sexy_ , he thought noticing the gentle sway of her hips.

"Emma," a dark-headed woman stepped from of the shadows, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Killian watched Emma take a deep breath and square her shoulders, as if she wasn't anxious to do what she was preparing to do.

"Mother," Emma smiled, but the muscles in her face felt stiff, as if her smile was unnatural. "Meet Killian. He's here to pick up his new pets. Killian, my mother, Ava King."

Several thoughts crossed Killian's mind at the same time ranging from,  _her mother, that's a surprise_  to  _so this is the mother_. "Mrs. King," Killian addressed the older woman, "I see now where Emma gets her beauty."

"It's Ava, please," the brunette corrected him, "and thank you. It's always nice to meet Emma's friends."

 _What the heck is she talking about_? Emma glanced at her mother with confusion.  _Meeting my friends_?  _Since when had she ever wanted to meet her friends? Elsa was the only one she knew._  "Mom, if you'll excuse us. They're in here, Killian."

"Do you need any help?" Ava asked before they had escaped.

"No, no help. I'll be right back." Emma hurriedly left, not saying anything more to Killian until they were away from her mother. "Now, let me get something to help you transport them."

Watching her scurry around the room, her movements stiff and formal, bruised Killian's heart, making him want to take her in his arms and just hold her. "Emma?" She turned so quickly he was afraid she would lose her balance and cause the boxes she was rummaging through to topple. "Run into some of those ghosts?"

This time it was her sense of hearing that let her down, allowing the sound of his voice to reach inside to touch her heart. It wasn't just the smooth cadence of his British accent nor was it just the fact that he used similar words to an earlier message. It was so much more.

Her eyes met his and what she saw in them melted her cape away. "You could say that, but," she took several steps in his direction, "how did you know?"

Killian met her in the center of the room, "Encountered my share in New York," he shared quietly.

"And what happened?" She knew the answer before he ever opened his mouth. His ghosts were what he had laid to rest.

"Conquered them," he admitted before quickly amending his response, "most of them at least."

 _Could she do that?_ "Perhaps we have more in common than I thought," she conceded.

A flirty smile crossed his lips and his eyes crinkled at the corners, "I'd bet on it." He couldn't not touch her, "If I can be so bold and say that when it comes to ghosts and parents, try to remember behaviors viewed through the lens of childhood often look much different when viewed with adult eyes and experiences."

Her father's letter and blog entries crossed her mind. A prime example of all not being what it seemed, "I get that." Her smile grew, "Thank you...again."

"Anytime, Doc." He winked. "Anytime."

While she was folding the box to become a travel carrier, capturing the kittens and giving Killian instructions, Emma didn't worry about her cape reappearing. She was comfortable with him and no longer felt the need to pretend. How could she keep that cape at bay and have a much needed and tough conversation with her mother?

"Any questions?" She asked moving to lead him back the way they had come.

"No," Killian assured her, "I think I can handle it."

Emma studied him for several seconds, "Let me know if you need me, okay?"

"I will," his voice dropped into a huskier range. "And you let me know if you need me to slay a few ghosts for you, alright?"

"You would, wouldn't you," she acknowledged realizing that her cape had been no match for Killian's persistence.

That she was starting to have faith in him made Killian feel so much at once, that he was at a loss for words, settling on just one, "Aye."

His whispered response hung in the air between them creating a need to drag her against his chest and never let her go. But, with Emma it was always about timing and with her mother waiting in the other room, it wasn't their time. Digging into his reserved strength, he shoved the need aside as he'd done before, "I'd better go and get these girls home."

They walked back into the front room to see Ava standing next to a large bulletin board. A picture of Buster that Ruby had recently added to a too long list caught Emma's eye, "Anything new with Sydney?" she inquired of Killian before he reached the door.

He shook his head sadly, "No, sorry," he admitted.

"And Buster, I thought maybe I'd hold him...," she pointed over her shoulder.

Killian's eyes moved from her to her mom and back again, "He's at the morgue," he finally shared.

"At the morgue?" Emma repeated. "Why?"

He shrugged because as much as he wanted to tell her what he hoped, there was no proof...yet. "It's still an active investigation." He gave her a non-answer hoping that would pacify her for the time being. "I  _am_  going to get this guy," he promised her. "He's going to slip up soon."

"Emma, Killian?" Ava had moved closer without either realizing it, "Buster? A morgue? An investigation? Is there a problem?"

Emma's first inclination was to ask her mother why she even cared, but too many years of what was proper had her biting her tongue, "Just a sick individual running over dogs," she finally blurted out.

~~~cs~~~

Killian decided he might not be able to slay all Emma's ghosts, but he could change the subject. Pasting his most charming smile on his face, he turned to Ava. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ava. How long will you be visiting our fair city?"

Her arched brow and sparkling blue eyes told him she saw right through him, but allowed him to have his way, "Just a short time." She gave him the barest hint of information. "I hope to see you again."

It was at that time that Trudi and Nina began to make their presence known and tiny mews began coming from inside their makeshift cage, "I'd better go."

"Remember, Killian," Emma reminded him. "Keep the girls in that box until you get home."

"I know what I'm doing, Doc. Trust me." With a jaunty wave, he bounded out to his car and set the box on the passenger seat. Before he had even driven off Emma's property the kittens were making so much noise that he stopped, opened the box and tilted it on its side, not having the heart to keep them enclosed.

The night was cold and cloudy and as he drove, he found his thoughts divided. A large part of him was back at the clinic curious about the relationship between the two women. Another part was reviewing the details of the case, wondering why there had been no witnesses and the rest was watching the carrier for signs of movement.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Trudi to escape the box and disappear from his sight. Nina followed at a much slower pace, but one minute she was there and the next...gone.

Killian tried to keep one eye on the road and look for them by feeling underneath his seat and as far as he could reach in the back floor. When he had no success, he flipped on the overhead light to glance behind him...nothing. Quickly turning back, he was distracted as a flash of white ran in front of him forcing him to slam on the brakes.

The carrier slid forward barreling into the dash and his seatbelt pulled taut across his chest. The thought,  _Was that a dog or a wolf?_  had barely formulated in his head when he was nearly

blinded by the high beams of a car heading directly for him. He braced for impact, but at the last moment the car veered around his and disappeared from sight.

"Bloody hell!" He cried reaching for the door latch to try to get the car's license plate number, only to realize that if he opened the door, the kittens might escape, and he'd never find them. "I'm such a git!" He slapped his hand on the steering wheel in disgust because as sure as he knew his own name, he knew that car had belonged to his dog killer.  _And_  had he listened to Emma, he might have been able to get their license plate number without worrying his pets would run away. "Face it, Jones," he spit out. "You're a dick! An arrogant, self-important, stupid dickhead."

With no options at the moment, Killian put the car in gear and started for home. The well-lit parking lot would help him locate his new friends, but what he needed was a plan. One that would help him catch the deranged person who was on the loose.

"We don't need to tell Emma about this," Killian suggested softly. "Right girls?"

Tiny pricks in the lower part of his pants' leg was his first hint that he had a visitor. After detaching her from his leg with one hand he crooned, "Well, hello there, Little Love," to tiny Trudi, feeling her body vibrate as she purred. "Did that scare you?"

While he hated listening to them cry, he knew now it was much safer with them contained. "Won't be long," he promised, setting her inside the box.

"Nina," he called in a low voice. When she didn't immediately show up, the irrational thought that maybe she had escaped almost caused him to panic. But his rational side returned and before he was home, both kittens were back where they belonged.

The beginnings of a plan to catch the killer had also begun to tease around the edges of his brain. "I'm going to get you," he promised, hoping it was

soon.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma and her mother had been under the same roof for several hours and the more that she was around Ava, the more she was convinced the woman was a stranger. Not that she hadn't always felt as if they came from two different worlds, but in her twenty-seven years, she couldn't ever remember Ava cooking. And to discover that grilled cheese and soup was something both enjoyed had further confused her. How was she to connect the images in her head?

After eating they had moved into the living room and while there had been times when she thought Ava was going to explain why she had shown up, it was as if she were shying away from the subject. Instead, her mother had flitted from topic to topic, asking pointed questions about her life in Storybrooke. Details that as a child, she had wanted to share, but as an adult had her wondering about an ulterior motive.

Was there something that had precipitated this change in behavior? "Mom, are you sick?" Emma blurted without any preamble. When Ava didn't immediately deny the question and her eyes skittered away, a coldness appeared inside. She might not have the relationship with her mother she desired, but she didn't want her to die.

"No," Ava frowned, "why would you think that?"

Emma lifted a brow, "Well, let's see." She held up. a finger, "No designer clothes. Jeans and boots. New perfume. Grilled cheese and idle chit chat and, "she hesitated and lifted a fifth finger, "you have never just  _shown up_  without wanting something. You said you weren't in the area  _or_  here for business, so what is it?"

If she hadn't been staring, she wouldn't have noticed it happening, but her mother unexpectantly transformed before her eyes. Suddenly, it was as if a light had gone off in her head and Killian's words about seeing things through the eyes of a child made sense. Her mother had a cape too. How could she have missed that?

"I'm sorry," Ava stood up quickly. "I'll get out of your way."

Emma blinked rapidly trying to clear her thoughts, but it wasn't until her mother had disappeared down the stairs that her muscles received the message to move. "Mom, wait." She caught up with Ava just as she'd reached the bottom. "I'm...I'm sorry." And she found herself repeating the same words she'd said to Killian, "Seems maybe we have more in common than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Ava's clipped voice was the same one she remembered from childhood.

Emma lightly scoffed at her mother's abrupt denial, "We're both good at pretending," she addressed the elephant in the room. "Aren't we?"

Ava's crystal-clear blue eyes bore into her green ones making her feel like a cheyletiella under the lens of a microscope. The longer she stood there under her mother's scrutiny the harder she had to fight the urge not to grab her cape and hide. But where did that get them? Storybrooke had changed her in ways she'd never anticipated and for many reasons, she was trying not to look backwards, but instead move forward. Would her mother meet her halfway?

Soft music playing, a clock ticking, the rustle of the kittens playing, and her heartbeat were the only sounds that could be heard as mother and daughter stood in the lowlight of the staircase.  _Must be where I got my stubborn gene,_ floated through her mind, as neither woman appeared willing to give.

Millicent chasing one of the kittens out and back through a door just beyond Ava pulled Emma's attention away from the showdown. It would be so easy to just walk away and allow the furry felines to distract, but a low sound, one she'd never associated with her mother had her eyes returning and her legs giving way.

A soft sniffle and tears running down her mother's cheeks had Emma sinking to the top step. She was seeing another first as she couldn't ever remember seeing Ava King cry. Had her mother even cried at Grandfather Leo's funeral?

"I guess we are," Ava sniffed.

Emma noticed the moment her mother's cape disappeared, but still couldn't force her legs to move. "Are you sure you want to hear what I have to say?" Ava continued in a soft voice.

Fighting the need to roll her eyes, Emma sent her mother a slight smile, "I've been told that sharing your burdens helps. I'm here...you're here so..."

A resigned look crossed Ava's face but without another word she followed Emma back upstairs.

"Have a seat, Mom," Emma pointed to the sofa, "I'm going to grab us something to drink. What would you like? Wine?"

"No," Ava surprised her by answering. "Do you have," she smiled as a far-off look crossed her face, "hot chocolate by any chance?"

 _And there's another_ , Emma thought with a tiny smile.

A short time later, Emma handed Ava her drink and sunk onto the sofa next to her. She couldn't help but compare this situation to the one she was in just a few weeks ago. Sharing with Elsa had been both difficult and freeing. Would what her mother has to say be the same way...for both of them?

"Did you ever know," Ava quietly began, "the cause of your Grandfather Leo's death?"

The question startled her and a sinking feeling appeared in the middle of her chest, "Heart attack, I think." Emma shrugged as she couldn't remember it ever being discussed, so how she knew that was a mystery.

"Massive heart attack brought on by hypertension," Ava shared. Her lips twisted in derision, "Stubborn old coot. Doctors tried to warn him, but he didn't pay attention."

Emma listened as her mother spoke of how her father had sheltered her from much that life had to offer by keeping her locked away in an ivory tower. Of how that time and again she had escaped trying to capture an elusive something but was never able to hold on to anything for long.

"I thought Peter Swan was going to be my Flynn Rider," she admitted with a sad smile. "But instead, he turned out to be the Gothel in my story and the tower I was locked away in was much taller, much stronger than I had ever expected."

"But why?" Emma still didn't understand. "You could have done anything you wanted. Why stay in an unhappy situation?"

Ava stood and paced around the room as she talked. Her story was one of being born at a certain time and being groomed for a high-profile position, but as a female being told you couldn't have it all. Her sexuality, her family, her needs were shoved aside for the greater good of King Industries. "And by the time my father passed, it was my  _normal_."

She stopped, pinning Emma in her gaze, "I'm not trying to make excuses, just," she shrugged and resumed moving, "trying to explain. But then..."

There were parts of Ava's story that Emma had known, parts she had been unfamiliar with and parts she found herself being able to relate. Her profession alone had undergone a huge shift from being 98% male to 80% female in fifty years. But even with that she had felt the need to work harder, be better. What must it be like to take on a huge corporation that was primarily male?

Her mother stopped in front of an ornate mirror hanging on the wall and was quiet for several minutes as she studied her reflection. "Have you ever looked at yourself and not recognized the person looking back?" she asked softly.

"Sure," Emma admitted. "I think everyone does that at one time or other. Our family especially, hence my pretending comment."

"No," Ava clarified. "I'm talking literally not recognizing yourself."

A diagnosis in a textbook from long ago popped into Emma's head, "Prosopagnosia?" Her mother nodded forcing Emma to dig into her memory banks. "But...that usually follows a brain injury or...stroke."

"Just a mini one, thank goodness," Ava confessed. "But scary enough to force me to take a hard look at my life and realize that fifty was too young to die." She sat back down, retrieving her cup of hot chocolate.

Her mother had a stroke. That statement kept running around inside Emma's head, "When did this happen and why am I just hearing about it?" she snapped, annoyed for some reason that such a life-altering situation had occurred without her knowledge.

"Not long after the new year," Ava finally divulged. "As to why you didn't know, well...I'm telling you now."

Emma could think of a dozen comments, but each had the power to create a greater division between her and Ava. Besides, what right did she have to demand answers when she was just as guilty of holding things inside? "What happened?" she finally settled on.

Her mother's story was not unlike what she had expected. The high-powered corporate lifestyle that involved too many late meetings, stressful negotiations and constant travel. She had combined that with too little sleep and too little time to be in tune with her body until, "One morning I woke up and just felt off, but I didn't listen and went into the office anyway."

The emotion in her mother's voice affected Emma almost more than the words. It was the emotion that showed just how much the situation had scared Ava King. Emotion, that if she hadn't heard it with her own ears, she wasn't sure she would have believed.

"I was in the middle of an international teleconference," Ava continued, "with multiple conversations going on around me when suddenly I felt dizzy. Excusing myself, I stepped into the ladies room, splashed cold water on my face, looked in the mirror and..."

A cold kernel of dread sat in the pit of Emma's stomach as her mother went on with her story.

Taking a deep breath, Ava returned to her narrative, "When I looked into the mirror, I didn't recognize the woman looking back at me."

A gasp escaped before Emma could stop it and the kernel bloomed, "Oh! But, you're okay now?"

Learning that her mother had been found unconscious and rushed to the emergency room when she'd had no knowledge had the cold inside spreading. Hearing that Ava King, President of King Industries had been felled by a stroke but saved by a modern injection reversing any damage, sent the cold to the tips of her fingers and the soles of her feet. The realization that she no longer wanted to exist on the outside surprised her, but not really. Perhaps, this was what she had been working toward since arriving in Storybrooke.

"Several hours later," Ava went on, "I looked in a mirror again and this time, you know what I saw?"

Emma shook her head, the lump in her throat stopping any semblance of voice, but she guessed it wasn't the black hair, bright blue eyes and a creamy complexion she had as always seen before.

"I saw an empty life," Ava gave a harsh laugh. "Imagine that...I had wealth and thanks to modern medicine my health, and power."

Ava stopped talking and took hold of Emma's hand before finishing, "But I didn't have my daughter standing next to me or her respect. I didn't have someone with whom I could share my life and grow old. That stroke was both a blessing and a curse. I have a chance at a do-over. How many get that opportunity?"

"Not many," Emma murmured, looking down at their joined hands. "So now what?" She met Ava's gaze with a crooked smile, "Somehow, I don't see you sitting around eating bon bons and twiddling your thumbs."

"Well," Ava smiled conspiratorially, "I want to start a not for profit and mentor women who are starting their own businesses."

"A worthwhile endeavor," Emma concurred. "And King Industries?"

The family keeps the majority stock, but I hired someone to run its daily operations," Ava clarified. "I want to get to know my daughter and," a twinkle appeared in her eye, "find my own Flynn Rider."

"Did you add that to your day planner?" Emma teased, knowing that part of her list generating had been from watching Ava write everything down in the book she was never without.

"And what if I did?" Ava's smile turned impish. "A girl can never be too prepared." Her voice dropped into a playful tone and she gently bumped against Emma's arm. "Is Killian your Flynn Rider by any chance?"

Emma's head whipped around, but she couldn't get her mouth to work, opening and closing it several times before anything came out, "Wh...what makes you say that?" she squeaked.

"Ha!" Ava chuckled. "The sparks were flying back and forth between you two."

"Well, we're," Emma tried to justify, but gave up when her mother's expression said she wasn't buying it.

"Emma," Ava's tone turned serious once again, "can I give you a piece of advice?" With a subtle nod of her head, Emma encouraged her to continue. "If you find that you have a good thing, hold on to it tightly with both hands, because you never know..."

Unshed tears glistening in her mother's eyes propelled Emma forward into Ava's arms. Her embrace was maternal and felt like a new beginning...for both of them. "You know," Emma murmured thinking of Killian's words, "You know mom, the journey isn't only where you've been, but where you're going. I think maybe we're finally on our way...together.

"Me too, Honey," Ava hugged her tighter. "Me too.

_~ **fin**_

**_See you next week for Chapter 12._ **

_In case you're interested, the tumblr gifset can be found[here.](http://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/184246418914/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)   Also Prosopagnosia is a real thing and can be read about [here.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prosopagnosia) And there is a new treatment for strokes and the info can be found [here](https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2008/08/080825132115.htm).   _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian takes Emma on a hunt.

**I just want to say thank you to my friend kmomof4 (Krystal) for allowing me to poke a bit of fun at her in this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

The following week, with a little help from higher-ups, the images from the traffic cameras were slowly starting to trickle in. Killian was halfway through the first one when a jaw-popping yawn had him pressing pause and taking another drink of coffee.

"You look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet," Robin laughed dropping a box from Paula's Pastries on the desk.

"Mmm," Killian moaned when the yeasty smell hit causing his mouth to water as he reached for a fresh sweet roll.

"By the way," Robin pushed Killian's hand aside to snag the chocolate confection he'd been eyeing. "Paula sends her love."

His sing-songy style meant to imitate the pastry shop owner's intonation pattern, had an image of the petite sexagenarian forming in Killian's head, "Did she send extra frosting for me?" he asked around bites of chocolate covered goodness.

His mouth full of danish, Robin nodded his head and fished a small container out of his pocket, "You're such a child." he grinned handing it over.

"You're just jealous." Killian taunted, peeling off the lid and licking the frosting that had adhered to it. "Thanks, Mate."

As the sugar combined with the caffeine he'd been drinking and worked their way through his system, Killian could feel his energy returning, "Anything new?" he checked with Robin before turning back to the TV.

"I have a few more calls to make." Robin finished his donut and tossed the napkin into the trash, "But since your carousing days are behind you, why you were so tired?"

Killian grunted, "The girls have decided the middle of the night is the best time to play." He swiped a hand through his hair, "And they aren't happy unless I'm in the middle."

_Bam!_

Killian's head whipped to the right to see dark eyes shooting daggers at him, "Bloody hell, Mary Margaret," he shouted. "Did I forget to do something?"

"No," she frowned, "but what did you just say about your girls?"

"My girls?" Killian glanced over to Robin for help, but his blank stare said he didn't know what had her so riled up either. "What about my girls?"

She shook her head and without answering picked up the books she had dropped, "I thought you were interested in Emma," she spit at him.

"I am," Killian confirmed.

"Then how can you be involved in," she lowered her voice, "those kinds of games with other women?"

"Those kinds of games?" Killian queried, a teasing smile crossing his face, "What kind of games did you think I was talking about?"

"You know," she waved her hand around as if it would help her find the right word. "Sex games," she finally mumbled.

"Oh," Killian nodded, his smile growing larger, "that's what I thought you were talking about." Over Mary Margaret's shoulder, he saw his boss step out of his office, "Don't tell me that David hasn't asked you to play sex games."

She sputtered, "Why that's...that's beside the point."

"Mary Margaret," David slipped his arm around her halting her mid-tirade. "What's going on?"

Killian arched a brow, waiting to see if she would say anything, but when she pressed her lips together, he couldn't resist, "She's concerned about my nightly activities," he smirked at Dave. "Doesn't think Emma would approve of my girls."

David looked from Killian to his wife, "Why wouldn't she approve? After all, she gave them to you."

Mary Margaret's gasp had all three men laughing, "I'm sorry, Honey." David gave her a quick kiss. "Killian's girls are his kittens; Trudi and Nina. Isn't that right?"

"Aye," Killian verified their names. "Would you like to see their pictures?" He pulled up his photos on his phone.

"Oh, don't get him started," Robin groaned. "He's just like a new father." He excused himself leaving Killian alone with the Nolans.

"I'm sorry, Killian," Mary Margaret apologized. "I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Killian laughed at the contrite expression that crossed her face, "I guess that was a perfect example of how gossip gets started."

"I really am sorry," she reiterated. "Here," she set some books on his desk, "I'll let you choose which one you want to read to the class next time."

"Alright, thanks. And Emma," he stressed, "is the only one who has my interest. She has nothing to worry about."

"You're sure about that?" She prodded.

Once he had assured her that Emma was truly the only woman he was interested in, he turned back to the video images they had received. It was a tedious task and Killian quickly lost track of time.

After what felt like hours of mindlessly fast-forwarding through them, he was no closer to uncovering any clues than when he had started, "Bloody hell!" He blurted hitting stop, watching as the television screen went black.

"Nothing new?" Robin asked quietly.

"No," Killian replied tersely.

"Wrong camera angles?" Robin posed. "Or are the cameras poor quality?

"Neither," Killian twisted his chair around to face his partner. "It's location." He hesitated several seconds attempting to organize his thoughts, "I get the impression that our killer knows where the cameras are and which way they face."

Robin nodded in understanding, "That makes sense, but..." He pulled a small notebook from his pocket and began rapidly flipping through the pages.

"What?" Killian asked impatiently, hoping the other man had unwittingly come upon something they could use.

"Hold your horses," Robin groused, "I'm looking. Here." He pointed excitedly. "Sean Prince, his dog was victim number four, remember?" Killian made an impatient move hurrying Robin along. "Turns out that his neighbor, Krystal Salas has a security camera attached to the front of her house."

"Krystal Salas," Killian mused aloud, "why does that name sound familiar?"

"Golden Lasso Saloon," Robin revealed. "Wears a lot of spandex, has high blonde hair and carries a golden rope that she uses to," he winked, "lasso men."

"Oh," Killian nodded, his lips curving into a flirty smile. "I've seen her around town.

"Don't tell me she was another one of yours," Robin snorted.

Killian laughed, "I don't kiss and tell, you know that."

Robin's response was only a lifted eyebrow before he continued with his story, "Rumor has it that Old Doc Gold gave her the money to open the place.

"Old Doc Gold?" Killian wrinkled his forehead in concentration, "Name isn't familiar.

"Wealthy family," Robin explained. "He's who gave Emma her clinic. You don't think," he started but quickly changed his mind, "no, never mind."

"Just spit it out, Robin," Killian snapped, his temper fraying more quickly than usual.

"The rumor has Ms Salas earning the funds for the Golden Lasso through creative means with her lasso, " Robin mused. "You don't think Emma..."

"Bloody hell! Don't go there, Robin!" Killian bellowed having no interest in contemplating the possibility that Emma would have used any means but her sharp mind to get something she desired. Besides, she came from money, didn't she?

"Sorry," Robin apologized. "But anyway, this could be our big break, right?"

Killian nodded his head, his thoughts on what story the camera might tell, "Did you get the tape?"

Robin shook his head, but held his hand up before Killian could explode, "She said she would email it to me sometime after noon today. So maybe..."

"After noon?" Killian questioned impatiently. "Why the bloody hell do we have to wait? Can't she just go to her computer and punch beep, bip, boop and hit send?"

Robin tilted his head in confusion, "Beep, bip, boop?"

"Or whiskey, scotch, rum," Killian argued. "We need those images."

"She'll come through," Robin tried to assure him.

"Bloody hell, I hope she can be trusted," Killian confided. "I hate that the dick who is doing this has gotten away with it for so long."

"And it's making you bloody frustrated," Robin quipped.

"Don't be cheeky," Killian scolded Robin, the buzzing of his phone keeping him from any further comments. "Hello,"

"Killian, it's Claudia Joyce. I finished my examination of the dog's remains. Do you want a report, or can I just tell you?"

"You found something?" Killian asked hurriedly.

Her answer had Killian's pulse speeding up with excitement. "I'll be right there."

**~~~cs~~~**

Ava had stayed four days and while their relationship wasn't perfect, it was better. They had spent most of their time holed up in Emma's apartment, cooking simple meals, ordering in and talking. It had been a cathartic four days for both and, surprising herself, she had even shown her mother the letter from her father. Her mother's response had given her more food for thought, rather than the answers she craved.

_"Emma, while some of your Grandfather Leo's behaviors used to make me angry, I never doubted that he loved me. But love to him had a different definition than what I wanted or needed. Would I be a different person had he been different? Possibly. But my health scare showed me that I can't change what's already happened, nor can I go forward unless I dig down inside and let go of all the negativity. Does that make sense?"_

_"So basically what you're saying is I'm in charge of my destiny? Emma had responded, her thoughts on how when she looked in the mirror, the person looking back was stronger and happier than ever before._

_"Yes," her mother's blue eyes held her attention. "Your father's letter has given you an opening; the question is whether you'll walk through."_

Yet a week after her mother's departure, Emma still hadn't decided what to do about her father. Between the clinic, worrying about the dog killer and trying to make sense of the emotions inside of her, she had almost come to the decision that one wayward parent was all she could handle. The fact that her mother had shown up, forcing her to confront those ghosts was something she was thankful for, but the rest...

Her phone rang saving her from making heavy decisions about one facet of her life, but the pounding of her treacherous heart when she saw who it was, told her she wasn't completely free, "Hello," she answered breathlessly.

"Good afternoon, Doc," Killian's melodious voice sent a little thrill through her system. "Busy?"

"Not right now," she answered hesitantly. "What's going on? Has something happened I should know about?"

Emma hadn't seen much of him since he had picked up Trudi and Nina, especially with her mother in town, but a day hadn't gone by without a text or two. While his messages had served to keep her apprised of the investigation, she was pretty sure his goal was a little sneakier. "And darn, if it didn't work," she muttered thinking of how many times he had popped into her mind over the last week.

Killian's laugh was low and sexy, adding to the shivers working their way up and down her spine, "Why, Doctor Swan. Can't a man just call to say hello?"

"That's not something you would do," she divulged, probably telegraphing she paid more attention to his messages than she was willing to admit.

"I wouldn't call you to just say hello?" he questioned and somehow she knew both his eyebrows had arched in surprise.

Emma laughed lightly at his confusion, "No. You would send me a kitten picture or try to stump me with an animal fact first."

"Oh."

His succinct response was so unlike Killian, Emma felt the need to reassure him that she enjoyed his unique style of communication. "I like your pictures and you've not stumped me yet." she hastened to soothe his potentially bruised male ego.

"I'm glad, Doc, but..." he hesitated for several moments and in Emma's mind she could see him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Seems I've been remiss with how  _friends_  treat  _friends_."

"Killian," Emma reiterated, "it wasn't a critique."

"Maybe not, Doc," he sighed, "but I can be such a git sometimes. As your friend, I plan to do better. Would that be alright?"

Emma was sure there was something more he was trying to say, without just saying it, "I would like that," she finally answered, her heart giving a little flip when his quick intake of air reached through the phone.

"Yeah?"

His happiness radiated through the communication device, "Yeah," she answered, their exchange leaving her feeling slightly giddy.

"Good." He cleared his throat, "Doc, I need your help. Are you available?"

"You need me?" His voice didn't give her any hints as to what he had in mind, but thankfully, it didn't sound like it was anything too serious, "And are you going to tell me why I should meet you?"

Killian chuckled, "You sound suspicious, Doc. It's important, trust me."

"Another rescue mission, Killian?" She teased.

"You could say that," he acknowledged. "I'll text you directions of how to get here, alright?"

"Okay," she agreed. "What do I need to bring?"

"Your bag and a cage...or two." And then his voice dropped an octave, "I'll be waiting."

"Damn that man and his sexy voice," she mumbled sliding into her boots and grabbing a coat before heading back down to the clinic to gather supplies.

While she collected the cages, double-checked her bag and drove toward her destination, she gave herself permission to think about Killian. She had learned tiny kittens could turn his heart into a big marshmallow and he wasn't afraid to let her see that side of him. He was kind and caring and the gift he had given her on Valentine's Day was thoughtful. How was she to continue to ignore their connection when each new trait she uncovered made him more irresistible?

Even her mantra of  _no detours, Emma_ and  _remember the list_ , were no longer working as he kept finding a way to creep inside. Her mother had admitted that having it all hadn't been easy for women of her generation. Especially, those who wanted to be a part of the high-powered corporate world, but what about small-town veterinarians? Was it possible to have it all?

Her visceral reaction to the cocky Killian she first met and then spoke to briefly at Mary Margaret's party still surprised her. The response had been so strong and unexpected that it had sent panic through her causing her to pull her cloak back around. Was her strong response to him  _because_  some part of her knew he was going to be a danger to her plans? Ava's advice was,

" _If you find that you have a good thing, hold on to it tightly with both hands, because you never know."_

Was she strong enough to listen to those words and open her heart and mind enough to find out what was between them? The question floated around inside her head as she pulled onto the side of the road and her eyes met Killian's.

The way her body responded to the sight of him leaning nonchalantly against his car seemed to telegraph its desires. Her heart skipped a beat, dropped to the bottom of her stomach then galloped back up to lodge in her throat. No contest, the question had been answered, but what now?

When he started toward her, his swagger on full display, the thought of greeting him with 'you're the one that I want' had her lips turning up. He gave her a quizzical look, opening her door before the engine had been allowed to die, "Everything okay, Doc?"

"Everything's fine." She took her time removing the keys from the ignition and unfastening her seatbelt, wanting a moment to compose her racing heart.

"Need some help?" Killian held his hand out for her to hold as she stepped down from the clinic van. "This is much larger than that other vehicle you use to zip from one end of town to the other."

"Hey," Emma teased, placing her hand in his and immediately feeling the current between them wind its way up her arm. "Don't make fun of Elli. She's been a good friend for a lot of years."

"Elli?" His eyes twinkled, "short for Coccinellidae?"

The muscles on Emma's face stretched into a big smile, "Very good, Deputy Jones. One of the first texts you sent me." She reminded him.

"Guess I should have expected your car would be named after a ladybug," Killian grinned

"Perhaps," she acquiesced. "Ready to tell me what we're rescuing?"

"A family," Killian replied softly, taking her hand and leading her away from their cars.

**~~~cs~~~**

"A family?" Emma exclaimed, giving his hand a little tug, "Come on, Jones. You can do better than that."

When she had pulled on his hand without relinquishing it, Killian allowed himself to breathe again. He couldn't get over just how right it felt holding it as they walked side by side. Something had changed since the last time they were together and while he wanted to ask what, he didn't care. "A family of canis lupus familiaris," he finally capitulated.

"Hmm," Emma grinned up at him, "so it's a family of dogs?"

"Right."

"But they aren't in danger," she stated matter of factly.

"Detecting, Doctor Swan?" he chuckled. "You don't trust me?"

"Oh, I trust you," she assured him. "I'm just nosey." He laughed at her confession, completely charmed with her flirting. "So," she encouraged when he didn't immediately begin talking.

"Remember the night I picked up Trudi and Nina?" he began. When she nodded, he continued, "I was on my way home and had to slam on the brakes when a white dog ran in front of the car."

He left out the part about the kittens running around in the car and that was why he couldn't go searching for the dog. Some things, after all, were better left...

"Could you tell if the dog was running from anything?" she asked quietly interrupting his reflection of what he should and shouldn't tell her.

"It all happened so fast," he answered, his thoughts going back to the dark night. "As soon as the dog disappeared, I was blinded by the headlights of an oncoming car."

Her quick inhalation told him that her thoughts had gone in the same direction as his, "You don't think..." she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Killian gently squeezed her fingers, acknowledging the unspoken conclusions, before moving on to something positive. "After that night several of us began actively looking for her and..."

"You got lucky?" Emma guessed.

"Aye," he agreed. She didn't need to know that one of the other guys had found the dog and it had taken trading shifts to get where he was today. As far as he was concerned, he was the lucky one, "I'm glad you were available, Doc. I tried to get closer and the little dam wasn't happy with me."

Emma laughed, "I bet. Mother dogs are quite protective."

They walked in silence for several minutes before Killian spotted the broken branches, "There," he whispered and pointed toward a clump of bushes. "They're in there."

He watched Emma slowly walk toward the nesting area the mother dog had created for her little family. When she was about two feet away, he saw a black nose appear followed by the same low growling he had been privy to earlier.

Killian took a quick breath, ready to say something but a frown from his dog whisperer had him biting his tongue as she took another step. This time the sound from the bushes was lower, more menacing causing him to rethink bringing Emma into this. When the white flash had crossed paths with his car, he had wondered if it was a dog or a wolf? What if he was wrong in thinking it was a dog? Wolves lived in Maine, didn't they?

The growling grew louder, so sinister, fear rippled along his skin. The image of an animal flying from the bushes, aiming straight for Emma's throat coalesced in his mind, becoming so realistic he blurted, "Emma, be careful."

His voice, albeit soft, shattered the silence around them causing the animal to disappear back under the brush. "Killian," Emma took several steps away from the family, "you have to let me do this."

"But," his eyes implored her to understand that his natural inclination was to want to protect her.

She stepped into his space, close where he could smell her unique fragrance. Near enough he could reach out and touch her. Her eyes begged him for his complete trust, "I'm okay." She ran one hand down the lapel of his leather jacket, her touch settling his fears and raising awareness of another kind.

Killian's heart was racing and before he could second guess his actions, he had taken her hands and pulled her flush against his body. "Emma, what if it's a wolf?" he murmured letting go of her hands to rest his on her hips.

The corners of her eyes crinkled, "Is that what you're worried about?"

"Well," he peered around her toward the plants that were no longer making noise but were still rustling. "I didn't really get a good look when it ran in front of my car the other night."

"Oh, Killian," Emma grinned up at him. "It's not a wolf.

He looked down into her green eyes, realizing he was exactly where he had dreamed of being for months. "Emma," he took a step closer, forcing her to lift her chin another notch to maintain eye contact. "How can you be so sure?"

Her eyes flared, her voice softened, "I just know."

"And just how exactly," he hesitated a heartbeat or two, "do you know?" With every word, Killian had leaned a little closer until his lips hovered over hers. Their breaths mingled and while he'd been this close before, he'd never had the pleasure of a taste.

He wanted to kiss her and had wanted to for weeks, but the first time their lips had been inches apart, Leroy had burst in effectively breaking the spell. That hadn't been the only time they had been that close though as the opportunity had arisen once again. However, when they'd shared a moment and he read the same desire in her eyes as in his...he'd been weak. He'd moved closer to her lips, anticipating the first touch until...Buster had barked.

 _Bloody hell, Jones_ , he silently shouted.  _You're not_   _why she's here_.

Killian pressed his molars together, feeling the little tic in his jaw starting to jump, and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Doc. This wasn't why I brought you out here."

The look of frustration on Emma's face, he was sure mirrored the one on his own. With them, it was all about timing. Soon, he promised himself, very soon.

"You didn't answer my question, Doctor Swan." He cleared his throat, "How do you know it's not a wolf? Don't tell me you can discern the growl of a canis lupus familiaris from a canus lupus?"

Emma laughed, stepping back even farther, "No, nothing like that," she admitted.

"Then what?" He took a step toward where the animal was hidden, its growl beginning again. "That's not the sound of a friendly sort," he groused.

She placed her hand on his arm, whether it was meant to stop him from moving closer to the animal or to calm him, he wasn't sure, "I saw her face, okay?" She took her keys from her pocket and handed them to him, "She's a scared dog, terrier mix, maybe 25 pounds or so. Can you go back to the van and bring the large cage, the blue blanket and a leash."

Killian studied her face several seconds, seeing no fear, "Be careful, Doc." Giving her a small nod, he left to do her bidding.

**~~~cs~~~**

Once he left, Emma wanted to think about everything that had just transpired between them but shoved it in a box for later. Instead, she used her time to learn as much as she could about the family so that by the time Killian returned the mother was accepting of her help.

"Ready," she murmured to the mother dog, gently clipping the leash around her neck.

Under the mother dog's watchful eye, Emma lifted a puppy out of its nest and placed it on the blanket in front of her. One after another, she reached into the brush until there were six puppies laying on the ground. "I think that's it." She picked up one of the tiny dogs, "Here, hold him and let's see if we can get mom to follow."

Killian took the puppy from her, holding it as carefully as he would hold a piece of crystal, "It's so small," he whispered.

"They're not very old," Emma observed, positioning his hands so the momma dog could see her puppy. "Come on, Momma," she crooned tugging gently on the leash. It took several minutes, but once the larger dog started moving, she didn't stop until she had determined all her puppies were safe.

Emma used her phone light to double check the brush, making sure they were leaving nothing behind. Her next move was to transfer the family into the cage and then with Killian's help they carried the dog family back to her van and settled the cage in the back. "They should be fine now," she assured her quiet helper.

"You sure?" He studied them carefully before shutting the van door. "Maybe I should follow you back to the clinic and help you get them settled."

"I'd like that," she replied somewhat breathlessly. "Ready?"

Once they arrived back at her clinic, Emma showed Killian how to weigh the puppies while she bathed the mother. The older dog stood calmly while she was scrubbed, rinsed and dried allowing Emma a few minutes to study Killian. Since the rescue he had been unusually quiet, brooding about something. What exactly, she wasn't sure.

"All done, Doc." Killian imparted softly, "Where should I put them?"

"Go ahead and put them in that bottom cage," she nodded her head toward the one she meant, "and come hold the mom for me. I want to scan her for a chip."

Emma couldn't keep her eyes off Killian as he transferred the six puppies to a more comfortable home. He was just as careful and meticulous with them as he had been with each kitten. Soft words, a gentle rub against his jaw, a little cuddle and then they were carefully placed in the cage. No wonder she had such trouble staying aloof. He drew her.

Once the puppies had been taken care of, Emma left Killian with the mother and went to get her microchip scanner. She wasn't expecting anything but there was something about the way the dog behaved with her that made her wonder...

"There now," Emma heard Killian murmur to the dog. "Don't you feel a lot better?" Surprisingly, the mother nudged his face, almost as if she was agreeing with him. "Your puppies are doing well," he went on. "You have three lads and three lasses; did you know that?"

The sight of the man talking softly to the dog he had been so worried about had her heart flipping and her knees feeling weak, "I hate to interrupt, but let's see..." The scanner was aimed over the dog and slowly moved around, until, "Well, look at that." Emma grinned up at her rescue partner.

"What is it?" Killian peered over her shoulder at the display. "Her name is Summer?"

"Yes," Emma wondered, "I wonder where her family is."

"And," Killian added, "why was she running free?"

"Where's your home, Summer?" Emma asked the dog, picking her up and placing her in the cage with her litter.

The dog whined, a mournful sound making the hairs on Emma's arms stand up, "What do you think she's trying to tell us?" Her eyes met Killian's and the unsettled look in his had her moving closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her tighter against his side, "I don't know, Doc," he whispered. "I promise you though, I'm going to find out."

"I know you will." Emma moved away slightly to shut the cage door. "But at least you saved Summer."

"Emma, I," he started...

She placed a finger over his lips, halting his speech, "I don't care what the reason was that kept you from going after her the night she ran in front of your car." The way his eyes skittered away from hers confirmed her suspicions that there was  _more_  to that story.

"But, I," he tried again.

"What matters is that," she pointed to the puppies, "and the fact that they are safe from the sick person out there." Since they had arrived with Summer and her family, Killian had been beating himself up about something, but Emma needed them to celebrate this victory.

"I know, but I," he ran his hand through his hair, an obvious sign of his frustration. "I'm not quite the hero you're making me out to be."

"Maybe not," her eyes twinkled up at him, as chances were that would be the same thing any of those bad boys Elsa was so fond of watching would say. "But I do think it earns you a mark in the hero column."

He smiled at her, one of those smiles that had a way of causing her heart to somersault and her knees to have to lock to keep holding her, "It's all about timing," he murmured so softly, she got the feeling the conversation was no longer about the dogs.

"Agreed," she swallowed, her throat suddenly parched. "How's yours?" she asked just as softly.

**~~~cs~~~**

Even though Emma was no longer flush against his side, Killian could swear ever nerve ending she had touched was still alive.  _How's his timing?_ Since when had he cared about bloody timing? In the past if he wanted, he took...until Violet. And then outwardly, he had behaved the same Until Emma.

"My timing?" He glanced at Summer, who was calmly tending to her puppies. "It's an area I've been working," his voice lowered, "to develop some patience."

She grinned, her face registering understanding, "That's ah..." her voice trailed off as once again their eyes locked.

Killian fought the urge to step forward because somehow, he knew, this was not the time for their first kiss. When one of the puppies squeaked as it pushed its way closer to its mother's warmth, he gave Emma a lopsided grin as if to say,  _see, I knew_   _it._

"Killian," Emma frowned up at him, "tell me about Buster and the morgue."

 _Wait!_ his thoughts bounced back from some invisible wall that she had just thrown up. "What did you say?" He blurted out, immediately regretting the harsh words. "Forgive me, Doc. That was rude. What I should have said was what brought on that question?" he tried again more softly.

"See that puppy," she pointed to one of the puppies laying near Summer's head. "It's coloring reminded me of Buster."

He looked at the puppy, before quickly moving his eyes back to her, "What do you want to know?"

Emma studied him for several seconds, "Why take him to the morgue?" she finally asked, her hands never idle as she began cleaning.

Killian knew she deserved answers, but how much to share was the question, "Evidence," he finally settled on. "We saw something stuck to Buster's fur and so..."

Her quick intake of air had him halting midsentence, "Really?"

"Aye," he barked, "our killer got out of the car and stood over that dog! Bloody hell," he cried, "I want to know why!"

Once he wound down, he felt embarrassed...frustrated that he had let his emotions get the better of him.  _Stupid move, Jones_ , he scolded. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should go." He grabbed his leather jacket off the chair, slipping it on before working up the nerve to look at her.

"Feel better," she asked quietly.

"Maybe," he acknowledged.

Emma checked on the dog family one more time before leading him out of the room, "Hungry?" she asked stopping his movement toward the door.

"Why?" he frowned, "are you wondering if that would tame the beast?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I just wondered..." her eyes dropped from his, suddenly finding a spot on the floor to study.

After several seconds when she hadn't completed her thought, Killian placed a finger under her chin, tilting it up, "What did you wonder, Emma?"

"Well," she began, "I was going to make something easy to eat and watch the movie Grease. You see, a friend gave it to me the other day. Interested?"

"One friend spending time with another," he mused.

"Yeah," she smiled, "if you don't have any plans, that is?"

"I think Trudi and Nina will be alright for a few more hours, so…I'd like that." He knew he sounded like a breathless git but he didn't care.

"Good," she beckoned, starting up the stairs toward her apartment. "Follow me."

Killian watched her hips sway in front of him as he climbed behind her, "Anywhere, Doc. Anywhere." he murmured.

_~fin_

**_Do I hear a few screams? I'll see you next Wednesday for Chapter 13.  The tumblr gifs can be found[here. ](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/184409518353/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new clue for Killian, an ah-ha moment for Emma and a good time at Randy's Arcade.

**Chapter 13**

**March**

It had been a month since Emma had helped Killian rescue Summer and her puppies and they had spent a pleasure filled evening as friends. A month since she had learned he enjoyed cooking much more than she and could turn a simple pasta dish into one her grandfather's cook would have appreciated.

_Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Emma had second and third thoughts about what she had just done, but she shoved them aside. For what might be the first time in her life, she was listening to her heart and not her head. "Spaghetti and salad okay?" she asked as they entered her apartment._

_"Sure, Doc," Millicent was twining around his legs searching for attention. "Hello, Love," he cooed picking her up. "She seems to be making herself at home._

_Emma smirked, "It didn't take her long." Reaching into the cabinets, she set a box of spaghetti and a jar of sauce on the counter before searching for the pots she always used._

_Killian picked up the jar of sauce, "Emma, what is this?" he queried, rolling the jar around to read the label._

_"Sauce," she sent him a self-deprecating smile, "I'm not much of a cook. I hope that's okay?" she asked hesitantly._

_Killian stared at her for several seconds, one corner of his mouth curling up. "It seems I arrived just in time then."_

_Emma watched as he removed his jacket, tossing it over the back of a chair before taking a towel and tucking it into the waistband of his jeans. After folding up his sleeves, he took over her kitchen, tossing out instructions as if she were his sous chef. "I didn't expect you to make your own dinner," she pouted._

_Killian looked up from the sauce he was stirring, after adding things she didn't even know she had and winked, "I like doing this," he confessed holding a spoonful of sauce for her to taste._

_"Oh," her eyes flew to his in surprise as her saliva glands stood up and danced, "that's good."_

_"Of course, it is," he teased. "I told you I don't do things halfway. Now, let me show you how to make a delicious bruschetta."_

_Emma handed him olive oil, mozzarella cheese, and cherry tomatoes and while he scoffed at her choices of olive oil and grated cheese, he didn't say anything._

_Conversation flowed and before she even realized it, she told him about her mother's trip and health scare. Neither her father nor her childhood was mentioned, but Emma knew it was just a matter of time before she shared that side of her life with him also._

_"Emma, grab whatever red you like," Killian suggested. "Our meal's about done."_

_"Red?" Both Emma's brows lifted, "As in wine?"_

_"Why, of course, Doc." he confirmed. "Surely you have a selection of wines."_

_Emma frowned, "Maybe there's a half bottle left from when my mother was here." She checked the refrigerator, holding a bottle aloft, "I'm not sure how good it is as we just cooked with it, but..."_

_Killian took the bottle, a look of disgust crossing his face, "A twist off lid? Come on, Swan, surely you can do better than this."_

_Suddenly she remembered a basket in her office, "I'll be right back." Bo Peep's family had given her a gift as a way of saying thank you and there was a bottle in it. Whether it was red or white, she wasn't sure. "Ta duh," Emma held up the bottle, "A Cabernet Sauvignon. Will that do?"_

The wine had complimented the meal perfectly and by the time they adjourned to the living area to watch  _Grease_ , she had completely relaxed.

It had also been a month exploring the bad boys in the movies Elsa loved so much. Emma had come to appreciate the traits shared by Danny, Johnny, and Edward, but she also realized that not all bad boys were the same. The men in those movies weren't inherently bad but presented as  _bad boys_  because their cloaks hid their true self.

Just like her dad, which was why she had taken the opening her father had given her and sent him an email. Cowardly? Perhaps. But it was a step and a chance to get to know him without the awkward silences that often existed during conversation.

 _And just like Killian,_ her subconscious reminded her.

We're friends.

_Oh, I know. That's why he's suddenly starring in your fantasies._

"Oh, shut up," she scolded her inner self as she parked Elli in the lot next to Randy's Arcade.

"Emma," she heard her name when she stepped from her car. "Emma Swan."

Her eyes flitted around the parking lot, landing on a blonde standing next to a dark car.  _Great! The first person I see is one of Killian's floozies._

The woman grinned, almost as if she knew what was running through Emma's head, "Tina Bell," she introduced herself.

"We met at Ruby's bridal shower," Emma remembered. "You'll have to forgive my memory. I'm horrible with names unless I've treated your pet."

Tina laughed, "No pets," she acknowledged. "I understand we have a mutual friend."

Emma's heart raced and as she walked next to the woman toward the door, her eyes constantly searched for a familiar face. "We do?" She could hear the tension in her voice.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian placed the latest piece of the puzzle with the others and leaned back to stare at the board. "Now, speak to me," he willed the evidence.

"Talking to yourself again, Jones," David joked.

"Well, she's not saying much," he waved at the wall.

David snorted, "Your evidence board is a female? I don't believe I've heard that one before."

"Stop being a dick," Killian groused. "When you look at what she's offering, what do you see?

He watched the older man step closer to the documents, reviewing each new finding that had been uncovered in the last few weeks. "Summer and Buster?"

"Aye," Killian confirmed. "Robin's—-"

"Here," his partner ran into the room holding a folder aloft like a prize.

"Was I right?" Killian boasted, forcing himself to remain calm until he found the final puzzle piece and put the deranged individual away.

Robin smiled, "You are one lucky SOB, you know that right?"

Killian preened,"Absobloodylutely," he quipped, taking the folder from Robin to spread the papers on the table. "Once I found out Buster sired Summer's pups, I started trying to knit together a few holes," he explained to David. "Sydney just helped tighten the loop."

"How?" David prompted.

"I've always felt Summer running in front of my car and the headlights from the car that almost hit me were connected," Killian began.

"And," Robin interrupted to add, "you grumbled about not being able to figure out why."

David hummed, "Sydney put Buster and Summer together?" he guessed.

"Not quite," Killian replied. "I finally spoke to Summer's owners and they added a few parts that I didn't know."

"Then I interviewed Sydney," Robin added, "who still has memory issues, but his calendar was quite informative."

Killian spread out the pages and explained that the Darlings, Summer's family, left town just a few days before Sydney's accident. "That means that there were about two weeks between Sydney's accident and when Summer ran in front of my car." He figured.

"So," David wondered, "who was taking care of Summer during that time?"

"Exactly what we've been trying to determine," Robin commented. "Killian believes it was the perp."

"Which," Killian picked up the story, "is why Robin was with Sydney again."

"Any conclusions?" David wanted to know.

Robin chuckled, "Ever questioned an amnesiac?" He shook his head, "Sydney wasn't sure but thinks that someone was in his house while he was in the hospital."

"Our killer?" David hypothesized.

Killian pointed to the calendar pages, "That's my guess. For some reason, the perp stood over Buster's body and then left the scene. They somehow knew about Summer and apparently took care of her until my encounter with them."

A satisfied smile crossed David's face, "So our perp knows Sydney?"

"Aye," Killian agreed. "And if we can retrace Sydney's steps then..."

"We find our perp." David finished his sentence.

Robin nodded, "That's our hope."

David turned to Killian, "So what's next?

"With these," Killian held up the calendar. "Sydney liked his routines. Granny's, the library, the Sheriff's station on Monday. Granny's, the Police Department on Tuesday. Same thing every week."

"It's still quite a few people," David uttered. "Any luck with the video from Ms. Salas?"

"Unfortunately no," Robin confessed. "The camera showed a small portion of the front driver's side panel. Not enough to get a make or model."

"Except we know for sure the car is black," Killian confirmed.

"Wait," David frowned as if he just remembered something, "what was found on Buster's body?"

A dangerous smile crossed Killian's face, "Hair." He pointed to a picture of a ziplocked bag, "Our perp left us a light-colored hair.

"Any chance of DNA?" David questioned.

"No," Killian grimaced. "Claudia believes the hair broke off, which means we don't have the root."

"Damn!" David's frustration matched his.

"Agree," Killian sighed, "but we know more today than we knew yesterday. We can rule out brunettes.

**~~~cs~~~**

For the past hour, Emma had been sitting in Randy's trying not to feel too uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't know everyone, because she did. However, when she found herself in large groups it was hard for her not to still feel like the little girl who was always the outsider. Would that ever change? Storybrooke was beginning to feel like home, but who was she to Storybrooke? Who was she to these people? Was she more than Doctor Emma Swan?

Ruby and Mary Margaret were sitting across from her talking about Ruby's wedding. She counted both as her friends and to Ruby, she was also her employer. But what about the rest of the ladies surrounding her? Who was she to Tina, Cleo, Meri, and Belle?

Did she want to know?

_Do you even care?_

"Hi, Emma," another blonde sat down to her right, "need a refill?" She held up a pitcher.

"No, I'm good," Emma answered quickly, taking a sip from her almost full glass.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The woman handed the pitcher to Tina on her other side. "I'm Ashley. I work with Killian."

 _Why would I know that_? Emma wanted to ask, but outwardly smiled to acknowledge the woman's comment.

Tina laughed, "Emma only remembers names if you have a pet."

Emma gave Ashley a sheepish smile, "Sorry. Names are not my forté, except for people and their pets...and then watch out."

"I bet," Ashley's laughter had her relaxing. "Killian talks about Trudi and Nina  _all_  the time!"

The image of Killian bending over, while coaxing Trudi out from under the sofa, still had the power to make her heart flip. As did the image of him crooning nonsense to the little grey kitten when he was giving her a bath. "He does have a way," Emma noted dryly.

Ashley snorted, the drink she had just taken spraying everywhere, "That's our Killian," she finally choked out.

"You two are dating, right?" Tina pointedly asked once Ashley had quieted.

"We're just friends," was out of her mouth before Emma even realized what she was saying.

The scraping of chairs as several of her table mates disappeared had her frowning, looking back and forth between Tina and Ashley "What did I say?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "You just gave a few females," her lips twisted with derision, "the opening to go after Killian."

"Killian's here?" Emma looked around but since their large table was in a side alcove she couldn't see much.  _But if he's here, why hasn't he said anything?_

 _"_ The guys are in that far corner," Tina offered. "I saw them come in. In fact," a sneaky grin crossed her face. "Graham was talking to someone I'm dying to meet."

"Have fun." Emma watched her leave the table and took another sip of her drink.  _He never told me he'd be here_.

And did you tell him you would be?

 _Oh shut up,_ " Emma silently yelled at her inner voice. This was why she didn't like emotional entanglements.

"Emma," Ruby pushed back her chair, "want to come to the ladies room with us?"

The breath she'd been unconsciously holding escaped when Mary Margaret stood up too, "It was nice talking with you Ashley." Emma smiled and followed her friends away from the table.

"You looked like you needed saving." Ruby looped her arm through Emma's, "Some of those girls can be a bit much and besides," she pointed toward another part of the arcade as they walked past, "I spy with my little eye encroachment."

The sight of Killian sitting on a high stool and Belle, Meri and Cleo practically draped over him set Emma's teeth on edge. "We're just friends," she reiterated the same words from earlier.

"Ha!" Mary Margaret laughed at her pat answer. "Then explain why your aura just turned green."

Emma scoffed at the other woman, "Oh please, you have no clue how to read auras."

"True," Mary Margaret dimpled, "but admit it. Seeing those women touching your man, you wanted to claw their eyes out...just a little."

Emma could feel her lips twitching, finally allowing the smile to break free when they entered the ladies lounge, "Okay okay. "But..." she sighed, moving to stare at her image in the mirror.

Mary Margaret stepped next to her, both of them looking back, "Remember what I told you a few weeks ago? The heart wants what the heart wants." Emma nodded as at the time she'd been referring to her relationship with David. "Well," Mary Margaret continued softly, "when the heart speaks, it's best to listen."

_Whatever we become is up to you as much as it's up to me._

"You want Killian, don't you?" Ruby's twinkling eyes met hers in the mirror.

Her head moved of its own volition, her mouth shortly following to curve up, "Yeah," she whispered tremulously, "I do."

"Then come on," Mary Margaret turned them toward the door, "let's take those bitches down."

With a much lighter heart, Emma followed her friends out the door, halting when her phone buzzed. Worried that it was an emergency, she pulled it out of her pocket and chuckled, "Looks like I'm just in time." She held her phone up for them to see the screen,

 **Killian** : I need you, Doc. Please rescue me!

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian moved to take his turn at the dartboard, happy for the reprieve from the three women who were behaving as if he were a prize they needed to fight over. The quiet of his evening had been interrupted by the overwhelming smell of Meri's perfume, the clinging vine that were Cleo's arms and Belle's constant chatter. Strange how he hadn't noticed any of these things until he'd spent time with Emma.

 _You changed_ , Liam would say.

He had, which was why he had surreptitiously sent the lovely doctor a cry for help. Would she respond?

He took aim with the dart, only to be stopped when bright red fingernails trailed along his hand, "Meri," he slowly lowered his arm, working to keep a pleasant look on his face, "why did you do that?"

She giggled, a sound that was quickly reminding him of grinding gears, "I wanted to wish you luck. So," she giggled again, "Good luck."

"Thank you," he responded evenly. "Now, could you please move."

Once she had moved far enough away, he lifted his arm taking aim again, only to be waylaid by the twining arms of Cleo snaking around his waist, "Now what?" His tone was a little harsher, his temper a little shorter than with Meri.

"You can do it," Cleo encouraged, a bright smile on her face.

"I just need some space," Killian grumbled, knowing he sounded like a twonk but couldn't seem to care.

Cleo frowned, "I'll just go get another drink then," she finally took the hint and stepped away and out of his space.

"Fine," he grumbled catching sight of the smirk on Graham's face. Killian arched a brow at his friend who inclined his head toward the brunette sitting next to him. "You don't have any words of wisdom you wish to impart, do you?" He spit out, his aim to keep Belle away from him.

"No," she pouted, "not if you're going to be mean."

"Good." Once again, he aimed at the board thinking if he hit a bullseye, he would win the game and maybe, if Emma hadn't shown, he'd go find her.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma and her friends had arrived in time to see Killian shut down Meri and Cleo and both women slink to the back of the room. When Mary Margaret manipulated them into going with her, Emma had silently cheered. But one remained.

She watched as he turned away from Belle back toward the dartboard and lifted his hand. The way his shirt stretched across his back, tapering down to his lean hips gave her pause, almost side-tracking her from her mission. "Go," Ruby hissed. "Surprise him."

He cocked his arm back and Emma quickly covered the distance between them. "You needed me?" She stood on her tip-toes whispering in his ear just as he let go of the projectile.

The gentle rumble of a voice threw off his concentration just enough causing the dart to bounce off the wall, falling harmlessly to the floor. "Bloody hell," Killian whipped around intending to give someone a piece of his mind only to be brought up short when he encountered the twinkling eyes of Doctor Swan.

"Sorry?" she gave him a sheepish smile, "you missed."

"My turn," Graham crowed shoving Killian out of the way. "Let me show you how a master does this." With a flick of his wrist, the dart hit the board giving him the points to win, "Maybe next time."

Ruby preened, "You deserve a reward for that throw. Dance?"

"Belle," Graham sent Killian a  _you're going to owe me_  look, "have you met my friend Nick?"

"No, but," she looked from Graham to Killian, "I thought..."

"Come meet him," Ruby looped her arm through Belle's. "He'll be in town for a few weeks," she was explaining as they left the area.

"Nick?" Emma arched a brow, "Is there such a person or were Graham and Ruby helping you out?"

A corner of Killian's mouth hitched in amusement at her skepticism, "Yes, there's such a person." he confirmed. "He was Graham's college roommate and is updating the software in a few businesses around town." He took a step closer, "But I also think they were helping me out."

"Good friends," Emma looked around realizing they were alone, meaning he didn't need rescuing any longer and she could, what? Treat him as a friend or go after what she wanted? If she upped her flirt game would he understand, or would he need the words?

Killian stepped closer, invading her space, forcing her to tilt her chin slightly to meet his eyes, "You caused me to  _lose_ ," he emphasized. "I don't care to lose." He inched even closer, the distance between them causing Emma's heart to speed up.

"Wasn't my fault," she teased. "You're the one who couldn't hit that little board. How hard can it be anyway?"

"Oh? It's like that, is it?" Killian's voice dropped an octave. "Perhaps we should play and set up a small wager."

Emma glanced at the black and white board rimmed with numbers, "You want to play a game," her voice grew huskier, "and wager?" She continued to flirt, "What if I win? Will we still be friends?"

"You wound me, Swan." Killian mock pouted moving to collect the darts, not even acknowledging her question, "Black or red?"

"Hmm, red," she took the darts, weighing them in her hands, getting the feeling. Each one was about seven inches long and not too big around, easily allowing her to hold them in one hand like a pencil. She glanced up at Killian as she ran her fingers up and down them, his gaze locked on the movement of her hand.

 _Bloody hell, Jones_ ," he internally scolded, " _look_   _away_. But it didn't seem to matter how many times he told himself the same thing, he couldn't get his eyes to move. The way Emma was moving her hand up and down the shaft was so sensuous his body was screaming,  _touch me next._ "Ladies first," he forced out, stepping back to give her space.

"Are you sure?" A little pucker appeared between her brows.

"I'm sure, Doc." He willed his breathing to return to normal as hyperventilating or walking around showing his friends just how Emma affected him would not do much for his reputation. Which he didn't give a rat's ass about, but Emma's reputation, that was another story.

"Just to make sure I'm clear," Emma smiled up at Killian. "I hold on to the base,"

"The shaft," Killian interrupted her commentary.

Emma's eyes widened at the way his voice caressed the word, "Shaft," she licked her lips. "I hold on to the shaft," she wrapped her fingers around the center, "and then,"

"Barrel," Killian corrected.

"Huh?" Emma gave an exasperated grunt, "you just said it was the shaft."

"This," Killian ran his finger along the slender portion just under the flight, "is the shaft and this," he moved down to the wider part, "is the barrel."

"I don't know why it matters, but okay," Emma mumbled. "I hold on to the base of the shaft," she popped her T and watched his eyes widen, "and aim the tip for the...board, right?"

He was getting warm, no, he mentally corrected, he was hot. "Just throw the bloody dart, Doc," Killian sputtered, grabbing his drink in order to cool off.

Emma smirked, "We never did set a wager," she reminded him. "How about," her eyes were drawn to his mouth and thought that a kiss could easily play into their game, but something stopped her. She didn't want their first kiss to be because of a bet, "The winner gets to choose dinner of their choice," she finally decided.

Killian wanted a lot more than dinner, but couldn't make himself argue with her suggestion, "Fine, now throw. Unless you're chicken," he challenged.

She huffed, lined up the dart with the center of the board and let it fly. The first dart hit the rim and bounced off to fall quickly onto the floor. Not bothering to look over her shoulder, she lined up the second dart and threw it a little harder. Her second shot hit a mark and stuck, unfortunately, it stuck to the wall and not to the board. "Oops," she glanced back at her opponent.

It was evident from the beginning that Emma had never held, much less played darts, but she hadn't said a thing. He admired that, but if he were to win, he wanted to win fairly. That was good form, after all. "Emma," he stepped behind her, careful to keep enough space between them to maintain his wits, "let me help."

The heat from his body surrounded her, "Help me how?" she squeaked, his nearness short-circuiting her brain.

"Like this, Doc." He placed his left hand at her waist before sliding his right along her arm to grasp her hand. "Now, lift it slowly."

His hot breath ruffling her hair created a series of goosebumps that were running rampant along her skin. How was she supposed to concentrate when he was this close?

"Aim for the center," his voice caressed the words, "cock your hand back, just so." Killian could feel the sweat popping out on his forehead.

_Just a few more seconds, Jones._

"I'm going to let your arm go," he whispered, "and you let the dart fly."

Emma tightened her resolve and held her breath waiting for the moment when he stepped back. As soon as he let go of her hand, she aimed and, as he said, let the dart fly. The time it took the missile to travel the short distance was, in reality, mere seconds, however, it seems like hours. When it hit, she held her breath, waiting to see if it would stick and when it did, she didn't pay attention to where it stuck, but immediately whirled around and threw her arms around Killian's neck in excitement. "I did it!" She cried laughingly. "It stuck."

It took Killian several seconds for his brain to send the message to his body that Emma was in his arms. Once received, his arms wasted no time in closing around her and lifting her off the ground, "Congratulations, Doc," he chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Not bad for a beginner."

The fact that she was in his arms, pressed tightly against his body and could feel every hard inch rendered Emma speechless. She loosened her arms enough to allow her to gaze up into his face and completely got lost in the blue of his eyes.

"Ahh, your turn," her smile was shy, but she didn't move, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Killian swallowed hard, his eyes never losing contact with hers, "Do you really want to keep playing?" he whispered.

Emma opened her mouth but before she could say anything laughter from their friends had them moving apart and being swept into separate conversations.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian had been biding his time playing pool, waiting for an opportunity to go find Emma when he looked up into her twinkling eyes. "Can anyone play?" She indicated the pool table where Graham and David were finishing up a game.

He arched a brow, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Her chuckle was low and sexy, the sound rippling along his skin, "Are you sure you can?"

 _Not just no, but bloody hell no,_  he thought, especially if it was played as closely as their game of darts. There was only so much frottage one man could handle. "Do you need to be shown how to hold the pool cue?" He wiggled his brows mischievously.

"I don't  _need_  you to," she sauntered closer, placing one hand on his knee, "but...what if I  _want_  you to show me? Would you be up...for that?"

"I am  _up,"_ Killian growled, "for whatever you have to offer." The flair of her eyes and pink tint that immediately covered her cheeks had him second-guessing his suggestive comments. Was this  _his_  Emma or had someone plied her with too much alcohol and she would regret their exchanges later?

As David sank the eight ball to win the game, Killian stood up and casually stretched his legs. His goal was to relieve some of the pressure being applied to a certain part of his anatomy as skinny jeans and close proximity to the lovely Doctor Swan were not a good mix. He had spent most of the night feeling like his nuts were being held in a vice and if he wasn't careful, he'd be singing soprano.

"It's about time someone beat Graham," he congratulated David. "Are you ready for another opponent?"

"Is it going to be you, Jones," David laughed. "Haven't I already beaten you once tonight?"

"Only because I allowed you to win." Killian scoffed. "Beating my boss might get me in trouble."

"Uh huh," David laughed. "So, if not you, then who?"

"Me." Emma stepped in front of him, sending David a smile.

Killian handed her the pool cue he'd been holding, "Ready to play the intrepid Doctor Swan?" he teased his friend. "Think you can handle her?"

David glanced between the two, a cautious smile on his face, "Sure, rack 'em up."

Emma won the opportunity to break and Killian watched her bend over the table, preparing to break. _Oh man_ , he thought watching the way her pants stretched tightly across her taut behind. When she pulled back and then stretched to shoot and the muscles of her ass flexed, Killian found the need to adjust his stance yet again.

As the game wore on, he wasn't sure how the night would end, but one thing he knew and that was she might very well be the death of him. His masculinity anyway.

"And," Emma sunk the eight ball, "I win."

"Well played, Emma," David toasted with his glass. "I'm ready for a refill. Anyone else?"

Killian waved him off, his eyes never leaving the woman who was standing in front of him and had once again shown him another side of her. She was not only beautiful, smart and a bloody amazing veterinarian, but she was sexy, seductive and a bloody siren. Was she seeing him as a man in addition to her friend?

"Are you ready to take me on?" Killian picked up the pool cue David had left on the table. "Are you, Emma?"

She studied him for several seconds, a little smile playing along her lips, "I," her phone buzzed before she could complete her sentence. "I'm sorry," she responded absently, "it's Leroy. I'll be right back, okay?"

Before he could say anything further, she was gone, "Bloody hell," he mumbled, putting away the pool cues to go after her.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma stepped out of the ladies room and without paying attention to her surroundings sent a few more instructions to Leroy. "There you are." She was suddenly pulled back against a hard-male body that reeked of whiskey and sweat. "I've been waiting for you."

Her reflexes kicked in at the same time she heard Killian growl, "Get your hands off her, Walsh," and suddenly she was free.

"Are you okay," Ruby and Mary Margaret ran up to check on her.

"Graham," Killian spit out, still holding his forearm across Walsh's chest, keeping him in place against the wall, "can you and Ruby see that Emma gets home safely?"

"I don't need someone to see me home," Emma hissed stepping closer to where Walsh was being held.

"But, Emma," Killian began.

She placed her hand in the center of Killian's chest, pushing him away from Walsh. "You forget that I know how to handle animals," she sneered, bringing her face close to Walsh's. "And you know what happens to male animals who get too wild, don't you?" Her smile grew more confident, "Snip snip," she made cutting motions with her fingers.

"I'll be fine, Killian. Let him go." She turned her frosty glare to Walsh, "you won't bother me again, will you?"

"No, no ma'am," he uttered before scurrying away like a rat.

Emma leaned up and kissed Killian's cheek, "Thanks for the dart lesson and for being my knight. There's an emergency so I have to go."

"It's not," he didn't finish his thought, but Emma knew what he was asking.

"No, not another hit and run," she assured him. "It's complications from a surgery. I'll see you later."

Before starting her car, Emma turned on her Bluetooth and dialed Elsa, "Hello," her friend's calm voice answered.

"Busy?" Emma spit out.

"Ah oh," Elsa groaned, "what happened?"

"I'm just annoyed," Emma sighed. "Some jerk just got a little handsy, that's all."

Elsa laughed, "Threaten to castrate him?"

"Used that one, have I?"

"Oh yes," Elsa snickered. "Remember the time we were...

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian didn't know how, but he knew that Emma was going to answer positively that yes, she was ready to take him on. After their closeness all evening, she had to have known his statement was about more than just pool, didn't she? One thing that was for damn sure was that her quick reflexes assured him, it had been  _his_  Emma flirting with him all evening and not drunk Emma. Now what?

"Share your burden," he decided, taking out his phone and dialing.

"Bloody hell, Killian," snapped Liam. "Do you know what time it is?"

_~fin_

**_I know, I know... but did you enjoy?_**   One of the gifs for this chapter gave me fits and it threw off my entire schedule. Sorry...but it can be found[ here.](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/184571958846/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question, an answer and …..

**I think you will like this chapter but just a bit of a warning...you might need a tissue or two.  
The gifs can be found [here.](post/184733401437/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) **

**Chapter 14**

_"Bloody hell, Killian," snapped Liam. "Do you know what time it is?"_

_"Who cares?" Killian groused back. "I need help."_

_Liam sighed, "What is it now? Hmm, let me see. Is it which kitten food or perhaps which color toy balls to buy?_

_"Those were important questions," Killian mumbled. "But no, this is about Emma."_

_Liam's voice sobered, "Is she okay?"_

_"She's fine," Killian imparted. "I just need to know how to ask her out."_

_Liam's laughter was so loud, Killian found he had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Bloody hell, Liam, this is important." His tone softened, "Possibly the most important thing I've ever done."_

_"You figured out how to be her friend," Liam reminded him. "I'm sure you'll know what to say to ask her out."_

_"But," Killian tried again._

_"Let me know," Liam interrupted and hung up._

A lot of bloody good it had done him talking to his brother. Even Nina and Trudi hadn't given him much help. His feelings for Emma were different as was their relationship. Taking it to the next level needed to be different too. Practicing in front of the mirror had seemed like a good idea.

"Hey, Emma. Want to go out with me?"

"So, Emma. How about a date?"

"Dinner tonight?"

But each response sounded lame and no different than any other time. He'd even resorted to reading up on animal mating rituals but the use of bodily fluids by porcupines, giraffes, and hippos had him cringing and putting away his phone.

His frustration level continued to grow and by the time the weekend had passed, and he arrived at the station, his mood had turned surly. "Good morning, Killian," Ashley greeted him with a handful of messages.

He grunted thank you but anything beyond that, he wasn't in the right frame of mind and tossed the messages on his desk before falling into his chair.

"Another hit and run?" Robin asked quietly when he stopped by his desk.

It took several seconds for Killian's thoughts to coalesce enough for him to process the question, "No, thank goodness."

"Then what has you behaving like a total cockwomble?" Robin grumbled."

Killian sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Emma," he finally admitted.

"Emma?" Robin lifted a brow in question. "You two looked quite cozy the other night. What did she do?"

"Nothing," Killian conceded. "She didn't do anything."

"So that's the problem?" Robin hummed. "She hasn't done anything."

"No, yes," Killian pushed up to pace. "I want to ask her out but don't know what to say," he blurted. "There, are you happy?"

Expecting his partner to laugh just as his brother had, Killian was surprised when he heard nothing but silence. "What?" He tossed his hands up in surrender. "Not used to this Killian?"

"Definitely not," Robin shook his head. "It's actually quite charming knowing that you have some insecurities."

"Only when it comes to Emma," Killian uttered softly.

"Listen, mate," Robin began, "we all get tongue-tied when we want to make a good impression. Just ask her."

"Ask who what?" David wanted to know when he stepped into their office.

"Emma," Robin responded. "Killian doesn't know how to ask her out."

The way David was staring at him, Killian had to fight not to check to see if he had grown two heads, "Get your haircut, put on a different shirt and go ask her." He took a sip from his cup, "Then get your ass back to work. I'm sure you have some calendar pages to follow."

Killian didn't waste any time leaving the station and after having his hair cut, he stopped by his apartment for another shirt. When he caught himself slipping on a blue one, the thought that he was behaving like a peacock preparing to preen for the female of his choice crossed his mind. "First they had performed the dance of swans," Killian complained to Trudi, "and now I'm dressing like a peacock." When he received no comment from his feline friends, he grunted, grabbed a leather jacket and left.

On the drive to Emma's, he didn't consider the possibility that she might have a room full of patients. His only thought was in asking her out properly and being able to look in her eyes when he did. "It's time to put up or shut up, Jones," he mumbled as he pulled open the clinic door.

"Ruby," he greeted Emma's assistant who was casually leaning against the counter. "Is Emma busy?"

Ruby looked down at his empty hands and lifted a brow, "Do you have an appointment?" she asked tongue in cheek.

"You know bloody well I don't have an appointment," he groused. "I just need to, ahh," he tugged on his ear self-consciously, "ask her something."

"About Trudi and Nina?" She tilted her head, "Or is this personal?"

"Ruby," he growled, before relenting, "please."

She chuckled and he could just imagine the texts she would be sending out as soon as he was out of sight, "Go on in exam room one. She was just finishing up some paperwork."

"Thanks, Ruby," Killian sent her a grateful grin. "I won't be long."

"See that you don't," she intoned pointing to the clock, "her next appointment will be here in twenty minutes.

Killian responded cheekily, "Yes, ma'am."

He quietly entered the examination room and needing to say his piece before he lost his nerve blurted, "Swan, will you..." before noticing what she was doing.

Emma was standing in front of a set of X-rays, the look on her face so serious, his words died in his throat. "What is it?" he asked quietly wondering if she would 'share her burdens' with him.

"More puppies and kittens, Killian?" She sighed, turning away from the film, not immediately answering his question.

"Forget about me for a minute." He took her hand, "What has you troubled? Do these pictures paint a bleak story?"

Emma gave him a gentle smile and turned back to the wall of film, "It's Regina's horse," she related forlornly. "None of my treatments are working."

"Oh." When Regina became upset while talking about Rocinante at Blackbeard's, he hadn't understood why. But that had been before Trudi and Nina had become a part of his life. Since then, his two kittens had wormed their way into his heart, and he couldn't imagine anything happening to them. Nor could he imagine having to be the one who had to deliver bad news. "I'm sorry," he finally settled on gently rubbing his hand up and down her back, which, he remembered, was a mating ritual of millipedes.

"Yeah, it sucks," Emma agreed, "but..." she shrugged stepping away from him to remove the films and slipping them back into an envelope.

"Now," her smile grew brighter when she turned back his direction, "what brings you by this early on a Monday? Not another incident?"

"No," he quickly assured her.  _Just ask her._

 _"_ And no one needs rescuing _?"_ she asked hesitantly.

 _Just me,_ he wanted to say. The way her hair curled under her chin had him unconsciously moving it back behind her shoulder, his fingers lightly caressing her neck.

Emma giggled, "That tickled."

 _Stealing mating rituals from_  s _wans, peacocks, millipedes and now painted turtles_ , he thought annoyingly.  _Ask_! "Will you go out with me, Emma?" he blurted.

"Uh," her mouth dropped open in surprise.

The silence had Killian wishing the floor would open and swallow him whole.  _You big git_ , he fumed internally.  _Now you've ruined things_. But then...he saw the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine. Her eyes twinkled and her lips turned up into a smile that took his breath away, "It's about time," she beamed. "I was giving you until Friday."

"Until Friday, Doc?" he questioned. "And then what?"

"I was going to ask you," she laughed. "So, yes, Killian. I will go out with you."

"Really?" His heart was racing so fast, he felt light-headed. "Good." His task complete, he took a step to leave, but wanted to clarify first, "Emma," his voice lowered, "just so we're clear. This is a date. I pick you up. We go someplace nice and I pay. And when I bring you home, I kiss you goodnight. Alright?" Her eyes widened with awareness and it took all his willpower not to kiss her right then, especially when her lips curved into a sexy smile and she slowly nodded her head. "I'll see you Friday," he promised, moving to leave.

"Killian?"

Her voice halted his movement, "Aye," he looked back at her.

"I was just thinking," she took several steps toward him, forcing him to turn back around. "It would be a shame to spend the entire week wondering, so maybe..."

Killian arched a brow, one corner of his mouth curving up, "Wondering what, Doc?"

Emma wrapped her hands in the lapels of his leather jacket and tugged him forward, placing her lips against his. The impact was so electric, his entire body felt as if millions of tiny currents were running along his skin. His body hardened, his heart raced and once his brain began functioning enough to send messages, he closed his arms around her.

 _Oh man, oh man, what the hell am I doing_ , zipped through Emma's mind, but the feel of his lips on hers was too good to stop. When his tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking to enter, it was all she could do to remain standing. The ragged sound of their breaths in the otherwise quiet room was abnormally loud, but their sighs and moans spoke of desperation and a need that had been simmering for far too long.

Gradually, their lips parted and unconsciously his forehead came to rest against hers, "That was," he murmured, unable to put words to what he was really feeling.

"I know," she responded, understanding exactly what he couldn't say.

"I'd better go." He gently kissed her once more, "I'll call you later." Unable to help himself, he glanced back one more time, carrying with him from the room the image of Emma's sweet smile.

**~~~cs~~~**

There were times over the next four days when Emma thought Friday would never arrive. However, there were also moments when she wished time would slow down, just a little, allowing her to get everything done that was needed. "Can't have it both ways, Emma," she muttered, making a quick note about her last patient and closing for the night.

She climbed the stairs and after feeding Millicent put on some music and jumped in the shower. Her emotions all week had been all over the place giving Ruby and Mary Margaret plenty of opportunities to tease. Somehow, she couldn't make herself care. Her lips still tingled from Killian's kiss. When she closed her eyes, she could still feel his arms around her, holding her close. And inside, the parts that made her uniquely female had awakened and were doing a Halleluiah dance. What else could she do but jump in with both feet and see where it went?

After changing her mind several times, Emma settled for a simple red knit dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She spritzed on her favorite perfume and picking up her black pumps moved back into the living room to wait until he arrived, only to be greeted by the ringing of her phone. "Please don't let it be bad news," she repeated several times when she saw who was calling.

"Hello," she answered hesitantly. "You're not calling to cancel, are you?" She could tell from the sounds around him, he was out on a case.

His chuckle sent a little thrill up her spine, "No, Doc, but..."

"You're running late," she guessed, "and you want me to meet you at the restaurant, right?"

"Bloody hell, Doc," Killian sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Killian," she assured him, "it's okay. It happens...in both our professions. I'll see you at Captain Jack's."

He grunted again, making her smile for some reason, "Alright, but," he hesitated a few seconds, "I will be seeing you home."

"Oh?" Her lips curved even higher. "I'll look forward to it."

"See you later," he responded but any further banter was cut short when his name was called, and he had to go.

Emma wanted to play with Millicent, but she was too antsy.

She thought about calling Ruby, Mary Margaret or Elsa, but after reading a text that arrived when she was on the phone, she changed her mind.

"Not the kind of call, one makes in a tight dress and heels," she murmured. "But since it's on the way to the restaurant..."

Her first meeting with Regina's horse, Rocinante had been last fall when she had stopped by Regina and Robin's for what should have been a routine visit. It wasn't until she had completed her assessment and was drawing blood when an offhand remark about the horse's gait had alarm bells going off in her head. The horse was old, twenty-eight at the time, and if as she expected, he had injured his coffin bone, full recovery would be a challenge.

"And I was right," she muttered, parking in front of Regina's house, wishing she had better news.

"Emma," Regina greeted her with a smile. "I thought you had a date tonight."

"Hi Regina," Emma held up a file, "I do but Killian's running late and so..."

"That's right, there was a wreck." Regina stepped back to invite Emma inside, but that Rocinante's owner knew the news was anything but good was obvious.

Emma followed Regina into her study, where she sat down behind her desk, effectively setting up boundaries between them. "I know why you're here," she shuddered. "There's nothing else we can do?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "we've tried it all." She opened the file she'd been holding, "Stabilization, cortisone, antibiotics, but, now," she nibbled on her bottom lip, hesitant to share the last bit of news. "The infection from the soft tissue has spread. I'm so sorry, Regina. I know he's been a part of your family for a long time."

Regina's bottom lip trembled, but somehow, she buried her feelings behind a resolve that Emma had seen in few women. She had heard the other woman was tough but hadn't seen this side of her before. "My daddy bought him for me for my fifth birthday." She took a deep breath and blinked rapidly several times, "Do I need to make the decision right now?"

"Of course not," Emma hastened to assure the pet owner. "Take your time, say goodbye and then send me a text." She swallowed the lump in her own throat, hating this part of her job even if it was a necessary part, "I'll come when you're ready."

"Okay," Regina sniffed and stood up. "I'll let you know."

Emma squeezed Regina's arm in support as she exited the big white house, wishing for the dozenth time her news had been better. "Sucks," she muttered, shoving Elli into first and taking off. She had a date waiting for her.

**~~~cs~~~**

When Killian stopped by his apartment for a quick shower and change, he had been greeted by several exhibits of bored kittens. Shredded paper towels in his kitchen, shredded newspaper in his living room and shredded toilet paper in this bathroom. With barely time to clean himself, he'd left the kitten's mess for later, quickly making his way to the restaurant. It had been bloody bad luck that he hadn't been able to pick Emma up, but she hadn't seemed to mind. Instead, she had assured him that she understood and would meet him. He wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky, but he didn't want it to change...ever.

He parked outside Captain Jack's Fine Dining, located in a Spanish Galleon close to Storybrooke's busy marina and looked around for his date. When he didn't see any sign of her bright yellow bug for a split second uncertainty zipped through him. He hadn't seen her since Monday and while their kiss had left an impression on him, could the same be said for her?

_She was the one who initiated the kiss._

Alright, so perhaps he was behaving like a schoolboy going out on his first date, but...this was Emma.

 _And_?

I want to impress her.

_Then just be yourself. No cape. No cloak. No pretense._

"Killian," her melodic voice snapped him back to the present.

He watched her lock her car and start toward him and the way her black coat parted, showing what was beneath nearly rendered him speechless. Her lithe body was encased in a red dress that ended above the knee. She had on black heels that emphasized and showed off her athletic legs. And the way her blonde hair swirled around her head, reminded him of an angel...his angel.

 _Move_! The message finally made its way from his motor cortex, pushing him to meet her half-way, "You look lovely, Doc." He kissed her on the cheek. "Ready?" At her nod, he guided her toward the restaurant, a proprietary hand on her lower back.

Her grin tugged at his heartstrings, "I was going to ask you the same thing." She glanced sideways at him as they entered the door, "You looked as if you were a million miles away just then. Tough case?"

Killian's answer was halted by the arrival of the hostess, but several minutes later, he responded, "No tougher than any other case where someone wraps their car around a tree from texting while driving." He scoffed, her question bringing back what had kept him busy earlier.

"Oh," she inhaled quickly, her tone going somber, "are they...?"

"Lucky bugger." Killian shook his head and sighed before continuing, "He broke a leg and the seatbelt bruised his chest. But..." The situation aggravated him and, in the past, he might have been inclined to drink a little too much, but not this time. Tonight, he was going to take comfort in the presence of the woman sitting across from him.

"How old is he?" Emma laid her hand on his, immediately calming his frayed nerves.

"Just turned eighteen," he divulged. "A senior at Storybrooke High and," Killian revealed, "was quite full of colorful language about the situation." He couldn't help but grin as the memory of the words spewing from the boy's mouth floated through his kind.

Emma shook her head, "At least he's alive, right?" Her smile grew concerned, "Were you still needed at the scene?"

"No," Killian blurted out quickly, capturing her hand between both of his. "I'm where I want to be," he admitted huskily.

"Me too." Her eyes moved from their locked hands to clash with his and Killian quickly felt the temperature rise around them.

It wasn't until the server cleared her throat several times that he was able to break the hold Emma had over him and focus on what was being said.

**~~~cs~~~**

Any residual doubts she might have had about dating Killian dissipated as their meal progressed, "You're not what I expected," she confessed as their salad plates were replaced with their main course.

"I'm not?" His voice hitched in surprise.

"I don't think so." A tiny pucker formed between her brows as she worked to formulate what she wanted to say.

"But," he wondered, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well, yeah," she threw her hand up in annoyance. "What I'm trying to say in my inept way is," she sent him a self-deprecating smile, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" His eyes crinkled in confusion, "About what, Doc?"

"For jumping to conclusions about you," Emma admitted. "It's just that,"  _Should she tell him about her father_?

"What is it, Emma?" The heat from his eyes held her captive, "Your father?" he guessed.

Emma had to fight to keep her mouth from dropping open, "How?" Her words died.

He lifted that damned brow, this time his eyes crinkling with amusement, "Open book, remember?"

She shook her head, tempted to stick her tongue out, "My father is," whether the slight hesitation was for effect or from fear, she wasn't sure, "Peter Swan," she finished, suddenly finding interest in the food on her plate.

When it was silent for several minutes, Emma glanced up through her lashes, only to be met by Killian's nonchalant expression, "So?"

His question wasn't what she expected, "You really don't know who he is?"

"I know he's your father, Doc." Killian's smile and husky voice had her heart flipping a couple of times. "That's all that's important."

His statement had her relaxing and before she second-guessed her decision, Emma opened up about her father. While she didn't give an in-depth psycho-analysis of what was going on inside of her, she did share more with him then she had shared with anyone. Somehow, that felt right. "What about your family, Killian?" She surprised herself by asking. "I know you have one brother, but what about your parents?"

The look that quickly crossed his face told her there was pain in his past, just like there was in hers.  _If our past shapes us into the people we are, was that what drew us to each other?_  she couldn't help but wonder. "Never mind," she reassured him, "It's not a big deal."

"Emma," Killian reached across the table for her hand, "it's important to me that you care."

"But your parents are off limits," she remarked, "just like the whole story behind your move to Storybrooke.

Killian's face flushed causing her to think maybe she had gone too far, but then the mocking grin she'd been wearing earlier appeared on his face. "Old habits," he explained.

"I get that." Emma grinned at him over the rim of her glass, "Change is not always easy. We both know that."

"Touché," He toasted her comment, "All it takes is meeting the right person." And then he kissed her fingertips which sent a live current zinging up her arm. "It's your typical broken home story," he began. "When my parents divorced my mum went back to England and we haven't heard from her since." Killian's eyes had drifted from hers, taking on a faraway look, "But life goes on, right? And finally, dad, Liam and I are in a good place."

"Seems we've both made peace with our pasts," Emma murmured. "Is that what drew us to each other?"

**~~~cs~~~**

"Just a lost girl finding a lost boy?" Killian suggested.

"Or a lost boy finding a lost girl," Emma countered.

"Do you believe that? he asked her quietly. "That people change for someone else?"

Killian watched Emma's face as she thought over his question. He could practically see the neurons sending messages from one place to another. "I believe," she nibbled her bottom lip, "that people can change  _because_  of someone else...not for."

Had he changed  _because_  of Emma? Or had the changes in him started with Violet's death? Or before? He could feel his thoughts becoming too deep and sought for a much lighter topic, "Tell me a story about you and Elsa."

"Me and Elsa?" She laughed, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Humor me. Besides," his voice dropped into a whisper, "I can brag I know something about Elsa that Liam doesn't."

Emma chuckled, "You want me to help you one up your brother?"

"Of course," he declared. "You never know when you might need it."

"Okay, let me think," her eyes twinkled. "When we were sophomores, we took a road trip to Disney World."

"Just the two of you?"

"Oh no," she giggled, and the melody from it had his heart speeding up. "There was also Aurélie, who had never been before."

"And you couldn't have that," he deadpanned.

"Exactly," she decreed. "We also recruited a few other friends; Kate, Lydia, Jami, Linda, and Tori, then piled into several cars and drove south."

"Eight lovely ladies on the prowl," he teased.

"Hey, watch it," she wagged her finger at him playfully, "or I'll not share."

Killian held up his hand in surrender, "I'll be good," he promised.

"Mmm, hmm," she hummed. "I'll believe that when I see it."

He could have made a suggestive comment, in fact, several had begged to trip off his tongue, but the knowledge that he wanted things to be different with her had him remaining quiet.

When she started speaking of the magical journey taken with friends, Killian couldn't keep his eyes off her. The joy the trip had given her was evident in everything she said. She told stories of her friend Kate, who wouldn't ride anything to the friend, Aurélia who was fascinated with the ride called Peter Pan's Flight. The woman sitting across from him was so different from the one he had first seen in Granny's all those months ago. That one's emotions were shuttered and closed whereas, this woman was open and glowing.

"Are you ready to go?" He inquired abruptly as soon as her story wound down.

Her small faltered, "Is everything okay?"

Killian quickly moved around the table to help her from the chair, bringing her coat up and wrapping it around her shoulders, "I need to kiss you," he whispered in her ear. "I didn't think you would approve of it being done in here."

He felt Emma's breath stutter, "I'm ready," she answered as she slipped on her coat.

With his arm securely around her, Killian guided Emma from the building with one goal in mind; kissing the bloody hell out of his woman.

**~~~cs~~~**

The tension between them was almost palpable as they exited the restaurant. When Killian didn't immediately move into the shadows close to the door, Emma sent him a quizzical look. "Do you have a specific destination in mind?

"My place," his look was pleading.

"We'll have privacy." He lightly squeezed her waist, "and I can show you the messes the kittens made earlier."

Should she go back to his apartment? They had spent hours together, but every other time they had been at her house.  _Could she trust him not to make any moves for which she wasn't ready?_

Or perhaps the real question was,  _Could she trust herself?_

The buzzing of her phone had her sending him an apologetic look before checking the message.  _Damn_ , she thought.  _Not how I wanted to end the evening._

"Killian, I'm sorry but this is an emergency." She unlocked her car, tossing her purse inside. "Dinner was wonderful, thank you." Taking a step closer, she placed a tender kiss on his lips and climbed into her car. "I'll call you," she whispered, realizing how abrupt she sounded but the daunting task had her thoughts splintering.

Once on the road to Regina's, Emma was able to refocus enough in order to formulate a coherent plan for the task at hand. Regina was losing a pet that had been with her for almost thirty years and the pain she was feeling had to be indescribable. But her job, as a veterinarian, was to take care of Rocinante. And based on his medical diagnosis, his pain had to be considerate. Added to that was his inability to run or even walk without discomfort, creating for him a poor quality of life.  _He_  was her main concern.

As a Doctor of Animals, euthanization was a part of the field, and not one to be taken lightly. Because she was new to the profession, the procedure was only something she had done a handful of times. The voluntary taking of a life hadn't gotten any easier, even knowing that she was doing what was best for her patient. Just a shot and the animal went to sleep pain-free, but it took longer for the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach to disappear. And this time she was friends with the family, which added another layer to an already complex issue. How could she help the ones Rocinante was leaving behind?

The lights around the horse's barn were shining bright against an otherwise dark sky when Emma drove up and parked in front of the house. "You can do this," she mumbled as she grabbed her medical bag and a change of clothes before exiting the car.

"Emma," Robin met her before she reached the barn, "I'm sorry about this." He ran his hand through his hair, "Regina checked on Rocinante this evening and knew it was time." His voice faded, "It's already hard enough so..."

"It's okay, Robin." Emma gave his arm a comforting squeeze, "Killian will understand when he finds out where I went."

He nodded slightly and led her toward the barn, "Roland's already in bed." A somber sigh escaped, but he said nothing else until just before they entered, "We just thought it would be easier, you know?"

"He's six, right?" At Robin's nod, Emma continued, "Probably a wise decision. This way you can explain it in your own words. Are you ready?"

"Is anyone ever ready to say goodbye to their pet?" he asked softly.

Swallowing the lump that threatened to clog her throat, Emma gave him a gentle smile, "No." she admitted. "I could lie and say it's not a big deal...but I know that it is and will be for quite some time."

"Regina's with him now," he explained. "I just wish I could make it easier for my family."

"Be there for her," Emma suggested. "Expect her to second guess her decision. The pain will dim with time, but..."

"In the meantime, just love her," Robin completed her sentence.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed. "Before I go any farther, I should change clothes. Heels and straw aren't a good mix."

He unlocked the door to a small office and once inside, Emma had to force herself to take several deep breaths. The need to lean on someone had her wishing she would have told Killian where she was going. But 'sharing her burdens' wasn't something that came naturally...yet.

 _Maybe afterward you could go by his apartment_ , her inner voice suggested.

A few weeks ago, she would have scoffed at that thought, but tonight...she had to admit that one of Killian's hugs sounded pretty damn good. Her decision made, she quickly stripped off her date clothes, pulling on scrubs, boots and her professional mask.  _Never let them see you cry_.

"Here, we go," she muttered, squaring her shoulders and stepping through the door.

Seventy feet of space separated her from where Rocinante lay at the other end of the barn. As she made her way toward him, Emma focused on placing one foot in front of the other, each step bringing her closer to his resting spot. She knew her pace was slow, but with every footfall, she drew nearer to causing pain to people she called friends. And that responsibility was playing havoc with her stomach and causing her to question her own capabilities.

As she moved within earshot, Emma could hear Regina crooning to the Equus caballus as if he were a child. His massive head lay draped over her legs and as she spoke, she gently stroked the side of his muzzle. With less than five feet left, Emma straightened her spine and took a fortifying gulp of air, "Regina," she forced out. "Are you sure?"

Regina glanced quickly in her direction, long enough for Emma to see the pain etched across her face. "No," she breathed, her tears falling to drop silently onto Rocinante's hair. "But, he's ready, aren't you big guy?" she whispered.

Emma sent Robin a small nod and after placing her bag close to the horse's head, pulled out her supplies. Inserting the needle into the bottle, her eyes happened to meet those of her patient. The look in his eyes served to calm her fears, assuring her that she had done everything she could for him and that he trusted her.  _It's time,_  they seemed to say. With that last thought, she slowly lifted the plunger and the syringe began to fill.

**~~~cs~~~**

Robin's text apologizing for interfering with his date had alleviated many of the questions Killian had regarding Emma's disappearance. Her quick departure had temporarily short-circuited his brain rendering him paralyzed for several minutes. But once he knew the real reason why she had driven off as if the very hounds of hell were on her tail, he'd gone after her.

Arriving at the Locksley home, unbeknownst to the other inhabitants, he had quietly entered the barn. Emma had been bent over her medical bag calmly preparing the lethal injection. It wasn't until she glanced in his direction that he spotted her true feelings. Her green eyes hid the turbulent emotions swirling around inside and with that knowledge, he relaxed, knowing he'd made the right decision to be here for her.

He lost track of how much time he stood there watching Emma, fighting the need to go to her, but hoping she would come to him. When she closed her bag and whispered a few words to Regina and Robin, he held his breath.  _Would she or wouldn't she?_

"Killian," Emma murmured walking straight into his arms.

Unconsciously, he enfolded her close to his body, feeling the tremors that had been hidden from a distance. "Can you leave?"

When she had looked up and Killian was standing there waiting for her, Emma almost wept with joy. She didn't care how he found out where she was, but that he was there was what mattered. "Yes," she murmured, not wanting to disrupt Regina and Robin.

"Come on." Killian led her from the barn, feeling the lethargy seeping into her body as her adrenaline let down and she sagged against him. They hadn't gone very far before her knees buckled and he swung her into his arms, moving to his car.

"But," she mildly protested as he placed her in the passenger seat.

"Shush, Doc," he lightly scolded. "You're in no frame of mind to be driving. I'll get your car back to your place in one piece." When she just nodded and closed her eyes, Killian marveled that she had been able to hold herself together as long as she had. "I'll have you home shortly," he told her softly, shutting the car door.

The drive was quiet, so quiet in fact, he kept checking to see if she had fallen asleep. However, every time he looked, her eyes were open, staring off at something that only she could see.

"Here, we are love," the word just slipping from his mouth, not because he had forgotten her name, but because she was...his love. He just wasn't ready to tell her, yet.

Emma felt like she was in quicksand; her brain and body functioning, but very slowly and all she wanted to do was sleep. It took some effort but finally she unlatched the seatbelt just as Killian opened her door, "Thank you," she smiled as he helped her from the car.

"Lean on me," he instructed, directing her toward her front door. "Do you have your keys?"

She handed him the keys and once the door opened led the way to her office in the clinic where she stored her medical bag. "I was...happy to see you," she admitted shyly. "I should have told you where I was going but..." she shrugged.

"Sharing our burdens doesn't come easily, does it?" he remarked, his thoughts the same as hers.

"No," she agreed. "Plus, I knew that was going to be hard and," her smile was tender, her eyes heavy, "anyway, I'll do better next time."

"Oh, Doc," he tugged her close. "We're a pair, aren't we?"  _Would she approve of that word_ , he wondered?

"Are we?" her green eyes bore into his, "a pair that is?"  _Why wasn't she scared_? flashed through her mind.

"In my mind, we've been a pair for quite some time," he grinned.

The way she was looking at him had his heart flipping several times and his body hardening even more than usual. He wanted her. Bloody hell, he wanted her. But not tonight. She was too vulnerable, but that didn't stop him from taking her mouth in an all-consuming kiss.

Emma's knees threatened to give out, but not from a letdown of adrenaline this time. This time it was all because of the man holding her in his arms. He took her breath away and made her feel so much that... helpless to resist, one hand got lost in the silkiness of his dark hair and, giving into the kiss, she allowed his lips to have their way.

_~fin_

_Screams? Tears? Let me know what you thought. Also, I am going to do something a little different. Since this story was a 'summary' before it became a story, the ending is known, therefore, I am going to let the readers vote on one little detail. Stay tuned for more information._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to 'mark' your territory.

**If you haven't yet voted to have a say in what happens in a future chapter, please check out the Kitten's Poll chapter.**

**And thank you Maggie for jumping into my story.**

**Chapter 15**

**April**

After their date at Captain Jack's, Emma couldn't deny it any longer. Killian wasn't just her friend; he was her boyfriend. But that word just felt weird when associated with him because boyfriends were supposed to have acne, sweaty palms and feet that were out of proportion with their bodies. None of those words fit Killian but with the way he made her feel, she was powerless to find any other way to describe him.

"We aren't lovers, yet." she murmured to Millicent, who was currently kneading her stomach.

The cat's purr grew a little louder, almost as if she were asking why in response to Emma's comment. Which, coincidentally, had also been a question she thought about, and every time her inner voice whispered the same thing.

_It's not time._

"Taking it slow does have its merits," she assured Millicent, who had switched to playing with a hair ribbon on the desk.

Millicent's head bobbed up and down several times as if she understood, but for Emma, she was enjoying the journey. Their relationship had the excitement of falling in love for the first time but was tempered with the maturity of an adult. There was no rush to get to the next step, which allowed them to savor the moments.

When he sent her a text, gave her a gift or looked at her a certain way, he made her giddy. His kisses could be tender and sweet one second and soul-reaching sexy the next. And when he touched her...that set her on fire and sent her pulse racing. Making love would come, but until, she thoroughly enjoyed their kissing sessions...

_"What are we watching tonight, Doc?" Killian handed her the bowl of popcorn and sat down on the sofa beside her. "Another bad boy movie from Elsa, I presume."_

_Emma laughed, "You presume correctly." She kissed the pout he'd been wearing, before continuing, "We're watching Pretty Woman. Now, hush and let's watch Vivian tame the loner Edward."_

_He was quiet for the first few minutes of the movie, draping an arm along the back of the couch to periodically toy with strands of her hair. Every time his fingers brushed against the nape of her neck, the spark between them zipped across her skin creating a tingle. "Look at him, Doc," he swore as on the movie Edward was attempting to drive a stick shift. "His driving skills aren't worth shi—"_

_"Shh," Emma laughed cramming popcorn into his mouth. "Be nice."_

_"Hey, Doc," he winked, and his pitch dropped, "I'm always nice."_

_She rolled her eyes working to maintain a modicum of distance from the potent attraction she felt for Killian Jones. However, internally her pulse was pinging from one side of her body to the other, starting a fire deep in her core._

_"Emma," Killian's fingers lightly trailed back and forth under her right ear, "Edward's one of you."_

_"One of me?" She frowned over her shoulder at him._

_"Ay, love." His lips replaced his fingers and with every tiny butterfly kiss, the trembling inside grew forcing her to fight to hold back a moan. "He's a planner. Think he makes lists too?"_

_"Oh you," she teasingly pushed him away, "don't knock my lists. It's important to know where you're going."_

_"And have you arrived?" He asked, his tone curious laced with some underlying question she was unable to grasp._

_Emma looked back over her shoulder, a flirty smile playing on her lips, "I have," she replied softly, his look causing her heart to flip._

_With difficulty, she turned back to the movie but instead of seeing what was on the screen, she saw Killian. Her mind's eye couldn't forget the way his bottom lip glistened from the popcorn's butter tempting her to taste. Or how the low-light from the television and kitchen brought out the highlights in his hair and scruff making her want to touch. And how his eyes were tender one minute but quickly morphed into passion-filled the next. How could she fight such a potent combination?_

_You can't, her heart shouted._

_"She doesn't kiss on the mouth?" Killian murmured in her ear disrupting her thoughts. "She doesn't know what she's missing." He cupped her jaw, turning her mouth to meet his waiting lips._

_He tasted like salt and butter from the popcorn and something undefinable that was unique to him. Any reason keeping them from moving to the next level seemed to float away as she relaxed back against the sofa and Killian's lips worked their magic with hers. Their labored breathing mixed with the sounds of the movie until suddenly...silence._

_Emma lifted her head and looked back at the quiet television, but not silent because it had gone off. This time the lack of sound came about because Vivian had unbuttoned Edward's shirt exposing his chest. Unconsciously, Emma's eyes moved to the V at the base of Killian's neck where several opened buttons exposed the light dusting of chest hair for her perusal._

_She closed her eyes as the unzipping of Edward's pants sounded unnaturally loud. Oh man, she thought, I'd forgotten about that scene._

_When Vivian started kissing down Edward's chest causing him to moan with pleasure when her head disappeared from the camera's view, her eyes met Killian's. "Come here," his husky voice called to her._

_Moving the popcorn bowl aside, Emma climbed into Killian's lap and as he bore them down to the sofa, she latched on to a section of his neck. He growled low in his throat and pulling her close, tucked a leg between hers. Her breath hitched when he cupped her thigh, tugging it higher on his hip to apply just enough pressure where it was needed._

_Time ceased to matter as they kissed, and their hands roamed. He pressed her against the hard ridge behind his zipper and their hips danced in a rhythm all their own. "Emma," Killian held her still, "give me a minute here," he begged, his labored breathing matching hers._

_"You don't want to..." she couldn't finish her statement, confused by his calling a halt to their lovemaking._

_"Bloody hell, Emma," he groaned. "You think I like blue balls?"_

_"But," she leaned back enough so she could look him in the eye, "then why?"_

"Emma!"

She heard her name but loathed leaving the memory behind, hoping it would turn out differently this time.

"Emma!"

The voice called to her again, this time effectively bursting her memory bubble, "What?" Emma met Ruby's amused glance.

"Where were you just now?" Ruby teased. "The look on your face says it was someplace verrry," she drew out the word, "nice."

Emma felt her face flush, "Nowhere," she answered hurriedly. "I was right here." Slowly, she brought her hand to her neck, her pulse running rapidly beneath her fingers, "Did you need something?" Her clipped tone earned her a snort of amusement from her office manager, but if she could hold it together for a few seconds once she was alone, she'd give herself permission to melt into the floor.

"Spoilsport," Ruby laughed setting a pile of papers on the desk, "Look at the first quarter numbers, Emma! You made a profit!"

"What?" Emma picked up the papers showing her first quarterly summary for the year. It wasn't much, but...her eyes gravitated to her list, still hanging beside her desk. "This is good news, Ruby. Thank you. Anything else?"

"I completed your taxes too." Ruby set those on the desk, "so if you sign here and here, I'll take care of that before I leave."

Emma glanced down at the completed tax form in front of her, "You answer phones, schedule, make coffee  _and_  complete taxes?"

"Sure," Ruby took the forms that had just been signed and slipped them in an envelope. "My degree's in accounting so..."

"Wait," Emma shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "You're a Certified Public Accountant and you're working for the pittance I pay you?" At Ruby's sheepish grin, she continued, "What gives?"

"Let's just say," a dreamy smile crossed Ruby's face, "love rescued me from a life of dreary number crunching. Besides," she admitted, "I prefer fraud investigations and there's not a big call for that in Storybrooke so, here I am."

"And I'm grateful," Emma shared. "In fact, what am I going to do without you while you're on your honeymoon?"

"It's funny you mention that," Ruby pulled up a chair, "I have a suggestion."

Emma smirked, "Just as long as it's not one of Killian's floozies."

~~~cs~~~

It had been close to two months since Buster's death and his close encounter with the 'dog killer' and Killian was still searching for that elusive last piece that would tie things together. They had clues, but even knowing what type of tires were on the car they still couldn't narrow it down to one. And even with color and potential hair color, the list was still too many to count and could include anyone from Ashley to David, as both had light hair and drove dark cars with the right winter tires.

"What are we missing, Dave?" Killian ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

David studied the evidence board, "Sydney's calendar pages haven't helped?"

"Bloody hell, no!" Killian fumed. "Yes, he was a creature of habit, but do you know how many other people in Storybrooke are also creatures of habit?"

"I gather by your tone of voice a lot?" David guessed.

"Just about the entire bloody town," Killian growled. "I was thinking about talking to Archie."

"Archie?" David frowned, "His dog wasn't involved."

"I know," Killian acknowledged. "If I could come up with an idea as to why someone would do this, then maybe..."

"Like a psychological profile," David nodded, "that's a good idea."

"I'm not expecting much on the actual perp," Killian confessed. "I'm just hoping for an answer as to 'why.' If we can understand the perp better, then perhaps it will help me narrow down this list." He slammed his hand down on the pile he'd been sifting through for what felt like months.

"Sounds good," David replied. "Keep me posted."

As soon as Dave left the room, Killian slid all the papers back into the appropriate folders and locked them in his bottom drawer. If he was lucky, he'd catch Archie on his way to lunch.

~~~cs~~~

Emma drove by the sheriff's station just as Killian exited and jogged down the steps toward the street. It was a fight not to stop, but knowing Maggie was expecting her, she settled for a wave and pulled into Granny's parking lot. She had barely gotten her seatbelt undone before the door was flung open and her  _boyfriend_  hauled her into his arms, "Come here, Doc," he growled covering her lips with a swoonworthy kiss.

"Well," she grinned up at him when they came up for air, "what was that for?"

He tugged her a little closer, "Can't a guy just kiss his girlfriend when he wants?" he teased his blue eyes shining with happiness.

She cupped the base of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss, "Anytime is fine with me," she replied huskily, the Rhopaloceras swarming to life in her gut. "But I'm running late for a lunch date. Are you heading into Granny's to eat?"

"I'm looking for Archie," he confided, taking her hand as they walked toward the door. "I'm hoping he can give me a few answers regarding our dog killer."

"Still no leads?" Emma squeezed his hand in support. She knew the case was really bothering him, but with no further incidences since Buster, solving the mystery had become less likely.

"No specific ones," he grumbled, "but I'm not giving up." Killian stopped just before opening the door, his blue eyes capturing hers, "I promise you, Doc. I will get this person."

Emma studied his intense gaze, the way his brows were lowered, and the tense set of his jaw, telling her just how much the case was affecting him. "I know," she said simply, reaching around to hug him. "Fingers crossed Archie gives you some ideas."

He kissed the top of her head and opened the door to the usual sounds and smells of Granny's, "Thanks, love. I'll let you get to your meeting."

"Okay, see you later." She squeezed his hand one last time before letting go to work her way toward a booth near the back where Maggie was waiting.

"Swan," Killian called before she'd moved too far, "Any plans after your last appointment?"

"No, why?" She wiggled her eyebrows comically, "Need me?"

He didn't answer her immediately but glanced around the crowded room, almost as if he was trying to decide something. It didn't take long before he made up his mind as he took two steps to reach her, wrapped her in his arms and dipped her into a massively romantic kiss. "Always, Doc." he whispered. "I'll be at Genie's waiting for you."

Killian was already across the room and in conversation with Archie before Emma could gather her wits. Self-consciously, she looked around meeting the amused stares of several business owners and patient's families.  _Guess the_   _cats' out of the bag_ , she thought coming face to face with a trio of Killian's discarded women," Emma," Cleo smirked, "he's a good kisser, isn't he?"

"What?" Emma uttered more out of shock at the venom she was hearing and not what was actually said.

"She said," Meri stepped a little closer, "he's a good kisser, isn't he?"

Emma's eyes met those of the third woman's but instead of anger, Belle's eyes showed sadness, resignation even, "Excuse me," Belle uttered pushing past to run out the door.

"She doesn't like to share," Cleo shrugged, "but we don't mind, do we Meri?"

"Not at all." Meri licked her lips, her blue eyes narrowed as she leaned in to whisper, "He's man enough to handle all of us..."

"At the same time," Cleo finished snidely. "A few adjustments might need to be made to accommodate a fourth,"

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Killian's arm sliding around her, halted all conversation.

"No, no, problem," Meri giggled, running her long red nails down the sleeve of Killian's leather jacket. "We were just inviting Emma along the next time we get together, weren't we Cleo?"

Cleo smirked, "Meri's right," her eyes challenged Emma to contradict them. "Just inviting the new animal doctor to join us. Later, Lover."

Emma thought about tripping them as they pushed past her to sashay out the door, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"You know that I," Killian began before Emma covered his mouth with her hand.

"I know, Killian," she assured him. "But while you staked your territory with that kiss, I wasn't about to strut around and start a fight over you. I'm not a female Phalaropes. I'll see you later."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Emma met the shining dark eyes of a woman about fifteen years older than her mother whose once light hair was going grey. "I ran into a few pests."

Maggie barked out a laugh, "I saw that. Was that your young man?" She peeked around the booth to where Killian had rejoined Archie, "He's quite the hunk."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't let him hear you say that. His ego is big enough already."

"Reminds me of my husband," Maggie mused. "Looks to die for, but a heart of gold and totally devoted to you."

"How can you know that?" Emma wondered aloud. "You've never seen us together."

"When he looked at you," Maggie alleged, "it was as if you were the only woman in the room."

 _And that's how he makes me feel_ , Emma thought. Maggie's comment caused a warm feeling around her heart making her smile. "Anyway," Emma redirected the conversation, "tell me a little about yourself.

"I was Ruby's teacher at Storybrooke High," Maggie began. "Did she tell you that?"

"She did," Emma confirmed. "Science, right?"

"Biology," Maggie explained and continued.

Emma learned that Maggie Pierce had moved to Storybrooke over forty years ago as a new bride. Her husband, a Lobsterman, was often away and never blessed with children she had devoted her time to those she taught. While her life was full and she loved her students, there had been a need inside of her for more.

"More?" Emma repeated, "as in adoption?"

"You could say that," Maggie chuckled, "just not what I think you mean."

"Not kids?" Emma frowned, and then a light went off in her head and she remembered a comment from Ruby, "Animals, right?" At Maggie's nod, Emma continued, "That's right. Ruby told me you have an old Equus asinus, numerous Felis catus, several old Canis lupus familiaris, and a couple special need Capra aegagagrus hircus."

"I just added a Bos taurus," Maggie laughed. "I can't turn away anything in need."

"I get that," Emma empathized. "But how do you handle cats, dogs, a donkey, goats and now a cow alone? Or do you have help?"

Emma had taken care of Doctor Gold's menagerie during and after veterinarian school and knew how much work it was. And how much it cost. "Are you considered a sanctuary of some kind?" she asked remembering researching the feasibility of becoming one for her old mentor.

"I wish," Maggie cried. "But that takes money too, so..."

"You know, Maggie," Emma remembered her mother's new endeavor. "I think we can help each other. Here's what I'm going to need from you."

**~~~cs~~~**

Several hours later, Killian was still contemplating Emma's remark about how he had staked his territory when he kissed her. Was that what he had been doing? While they hadn't been overt, in public at least, he'd assumed after their display at Randy's that everyone knew they were together. Had he subconsciously been showing Meri, Cleo, and Belle he was with Emma?

 _Bloody hell, yes_! his inner voice assured him.

So okay, he'd accept that, because he  _had_  wanted them to know. But what about Emma's comment? A phalaropes was a red-necked bird where the females fought for the male's attention. Was she saying that she  _wouldn't_  fight for him? Or was she saying that she trusted him and knew he belonged to her? The fact that they had grown so close, but were yet to take the next step in their relationship had him asking himself why? What were they waiting on?

 _You'll know when you know_ , that inner voice that had been guiding him in his journey reminded him.

 _It's all about timing with Emma_.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Robin interrupted his introspection.

"Just thinking," Killian confessed. "I'm glad you're here though," he pushed his personal thoughts away temporarily. "I spoke to Archie today and he had some interesting things to say."

"Oh?" Robin dropped down onto his desk chair, propping his feet on his desk. "Do tell."

Killian flipped open his notes, "My main question," he began, "was to find out if Archie could give us any idea as to why this was happening."

"And why it had suddenly stopped," Robin added.

"That too," Killian groused, annoyed at his partner's impatience but went on to share that Archie had tossed out several ideas as to why it was happening. "One idea that we discussed at length was had the person targeted dogs  _because_  they were seeking attention.

Robin frowned, "Could he give you any reason as to how killing a dog could gain someone positive attention?"

"No," Killian admitted. "Nor could he tell me why they suddenly stopped."

"Could it be because of a specific person?" Robin questioned.

Killian found himself rubbing his thumb back and forth along the scruff below his bottom lip, deep in thought, "So they wanted to hurt one of the people whose dog was hit, and the others were decoys?"

Robin nodded and Killian had to agree there was some merit to the idea. "Archie did suggest the person stopped because they had gotten what they wanted...but," he added, "Archie also threw out a comment that the person didn't get what they wanted, and they were regrouping."

Robin grimaced, "Oh, damn."

"Aye," Killian retorted. "It's cocked up."

"Did he give us any good ideas?" Robin retorted sarcastically.

"Well," Killian exclaimed, "Archie was wondering why dogs and not cats were targeted, and I happened to think about the farmhouse."

"The one where you took Emma and rescued the kittens?" Robin confirmed.

Killian nodded and told Robin about several things that had just seemed off when they entered the house. "It was cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey outside. But once we were inside the house, it was warm enough, so the kittens survived," he announced.

"Was that the house that had those bags of food?"

"Another unexplained situation," Killian acknowledged.

"Do we know who owns that house?" Robin asked the question Killian had spent some time trying to find out.

Killian shook his head, already composing the next step in their quest, "No," he sighed. "I spoke to Graham, whose company wants to purchase the land, but without a name, they can't find out anything in the Registry's Office.

"So, there's no way to track it down?" grumbled Robin.

"Not without a break," Killian lamented, glancing up at the clock. "Look, it's late. You should get home to your family.

Robin wasted no time in grabbing his coat and disappearing which left Killian alone with his thoughts. There was a problem he needed to solve but it wasn't going to happen until another piece slipped into place. In the meantime, he had a Phalaropes waiting for him at Genie's Gym.

~~~cs~~~

Emma sat next to Killian, her fingers laced with his watching Ruby and Graham pledge their lives to each other. Since college, she had been to several friends' weddings but that had been alone or with Elsa. Attending one with her boyfriend was a new experience, one in which she found herself unsure of what to think, much less how to feel.

Periodically, she surreptitiously glanced at Killian, curious as to what was running through his mind. Was he like her and every other time he'd been to a wedding, the words were like white noise, just meshed together sounds with no message? But now that she was sitting next to someone she cared for, she found that she was not just hearing, but  _listening_  to the words.

_...To have and to hold from this day forward_

What would that be like, to know that the person standing in front of you was pledging to be beside you always? Would it feel heavy, as if you were carrying a huge responsibility? Or would it be freeing because you would never be alone?

They didn't have parents, or even grandparents whom they could discuss marriage. Both sets divorced young and while her father had remarried, he was still in the honeymoon phase. What did it take to make a marriage last?

... _till death do us part._

Was it possible for someone to stay married until one of them perished? When people remained married for all that time, was the love always the same or did it change? Was what she was feeling for Killian love? Or was it just an infatuation? And if it was love, how did she know if it was the  _till_   _death do us part_ kind?

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Graham you may kiss your bride," Judge Harper intoned in his deep booming voice.

Graham, never one to let an opportunity for a little public display go, kissed Ruby so thoroughly, Emma was surprised the windows weren't covered with fog.

"Would you say he's marking his territory, Doc?" Killian whispered in her ear.

Emma frowned, wondering if she had heard him correctly, "Marking his territory?" she asked. "You mean like a dog?"

"Well," Killian guided her as they followed the rest of the group toward where the reception would be held. "You told me that I was 'marking my territory' when I kissed you at Granny's the other day, and so..."

"Was I wrong?" She wanted to know.

"No," his hot breath sent shivers coursing through her body when he responded. "Should I apologize?"

~~~cs~~~

She sent him an impish grin making a part of him wish he could whisk her away for a few hours, "Would you if I said yes?"

"Bloody hell, of course!" At their table, he pulled out her chair, "But I wouldn't mean it," he quipped, sitting next to her and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Good," Emma smirked. "And besides," she nodded across the room where Cleo, Meri, Belle, and Tina were looking for their table, "it might keep your floozies away today."

Killian laughed at her little flair of jealousy, which she never showed, but it made him feel happy for some reason. Not that she had any need to worry, but her behavior said she cared enough to feel territorial, "If it doesn't, are you prepared to act like a Phalaropes and fight them for me?"

"No," she replied calmly, sending confusion running through his body.

"No?" he questioned, fear causing his pitch to break.

"No," she confirmed. "I don't need to."

"But," he began.

Before she continued with, "There's this," and cupped his jaw sealing their lips. The first touch reconfigured the confusion into electricity and Killian tried to catch up.

She was careful, keeping the passion that always flamed between them tempered, but when their lips parted, his pulse had definitely quickened. Her thumb skimmed along his bottom lip and if they would have been anywhere else, he would have tugged her closer for more. "Marking me, Doc?"

"Hmm," she hummed, her eyes slowly sliding up from his lips, "is that a problem?"

Killian's chuckle sounded dark and dangerous even to his ears, "You know better than that, Doctor Swan." He took her hand, kissing her fingers, "I told you once, I always rise," his voice dropped, "to the occasion."

The scraping of chairs around them had her turning away without answering but every time someone new sat down, he fought the need to grin. Within several minutes, Regina, Robin, Ashley, Sean and finally August and his date, Lilly Evans completed the group at their table. As soon as the last two seats were no longer empty and she didn't have to worry about his floozies, as she had so drolly named them, Killian felt her whole body relax.

Several hours later he was leaning against the bar waiting for Emma to return from wherever she had disappeared, his eyes casually surveying the guests. "Bloody hell, Robin," he gestured to the crowd with his glass, "I never realized there were so many light-headed individuals in Storybrooke."

"Killian," Robin sighed, "it's a wedding. You shouldn't be looking at everyone as if they're our perp. Go dance with Emma."

"She's busy," Killian groused, "helping Ruby get ready to leave or something like that."

"So, the only way for you to keep busy," Robin noted, "is to scan the group for our mystery person?"

"And?" Killian's brows arched, "what else would I do?

"Dance?" Robin suggested.

Killian grunted and continued to casually sip his drink, not interested in holding anyone in his arms but Emma. "I'm fine," he asserted, the appearance of Sydney halting any more conversation.

"Sydney," Robin shook the older man's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Sydney smiled, "I'm doing well, thank you for asking, but," he paused and stared off into the distance several seconds before his eyes once again focused. "I keep having these flashes of Buster," this time his expression was that of pain and sadness.

"By the look on your face," Killian guessed, "it's not a flash of something good."

"No," Sydney agreed. "I hear Buster yelp and run to help him, but there's someone bent over his body, and that's it." He shrugged his shoulders, "I can't tell you if it's a man or woman or if they spoke, or..."

"Is there anything else?" Killian pushed a little more, "anything at all?"

Sydney frowned, "They were wearing a hat or scarf on their head, but," he looked back at Robin then Killian, his face showing surprise, "I could see hair." His eyes sparked suddenly, "Light," he asserted. "The person had light colored hair.

Killian sent Robin a dangerous smile,  _we're getting closer_ , it seemed to say, "That's a big help, Sydney. Thank you."

"We're going to catch this person," Robin assured the other man. "Please let us know if anything else comes back."

"We're close, Robin," Killian exclaimed after Sydney walked away. "Just a few more pieces, but now..." He watched Ruby hug Emma and when she stepped back, his lady's eyes immediately sought him out. "I'm going to take your advice and go dance with Emma."

He thought he heard Robin mutter, "There's a first time for everything," and could have said many things, but his whole being was focused on the woman across the room.

When she smiled and started his way, the entire surface of his skin broke out with goosebumps and that invisible current that connected them began playing dot-to-dot. His feet, moved toward her, meeting her in the center of the room.

"Hi," she breathed his name, which sounded almost reverent to his untrained ear.

"Dance?" Not waiting for an answer, he pulled her against his body, unwilling to wait another second before she was in his arms.

"Did you miss me?" she laughed, settling under his chin.

"Always." He tucked her a little tighter against his torso, "And we'll talk about it later," he promised. "Now, I need to hold you."

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma relaxed against Killian's chest and when the ever-present electrical current between them ignited, her scientific mind thought;

_If Emma and Killian touch, then an electrical current shall be felt every time._

A hypothesis that could not only be answered yes, but bloody hell yes making her wish there was a way to test the amperes generated.  _If only,_  she thought, nuzzling just under his chin, his scruff tickling her nose.

"How much longer do we need to stay?" Killian whispered, the zing between them vibrating the cilia deep inside her ear.

Emma smiled at the impatience in his voice, "Why? I thought this was what you needed."

"But, Doc," he purred, "my needs have grown."

She shivered, her girly parts beginning to dance, "Oh?"

"Aye," he glanced around, "I plan to start with a little of this," his lips toyed with hers, never landing fulling but sipping, teasing making her want to grab his head and hold him still. "And then see where it goes."

Her knees locked to keep from swooning at his feet, "Not long," she breathed out. "In fact, it's time."

They followed those who were left outside to toss, in deference to the birds, seeds at the departing bride and groom. When they reached their get-a-way car, Ruby turned and tossed her bouquet directly at Emma.  _Did she want to catch it? No, yes, maybe_  flew through her mind and just as she decided to lift her arms for it, she was shoved aside. "Wha..."

"I caught it!" Shouted Leroy's paramour, Astrid. "Sorry, Emma," she gave her a sheepish smile and whispered, "but my man needs a bigger push than yours."

"You go, girl," Emma congratulated the other woman while trying to decipher the feelings inside.  _Sadness_? No.  _Disappointment_? Maybe.  _Confusion_? Definitely. "I'm ready," she laced her fingers with Killian's. "Take me home?"

The heat in his eyes made promises she wasn't willing to read in public, "Let's go, love."

On the ride home, Killian told her about Sydney's memory leaving Emma to ponder why someone was standing over Buster's body.

 _Were they trying to help him_? She thought it was possible, but why deliberately run over a dog and then decide to help? That made no sense.

 _Were they making sure he was already dead?_  Maybe, and if he wasn't, that could have explained the tire tracks over the dog's body. But again, why? There wasn't any evidence to indicate it had happened before.

"Emma," Killian's tense voice broke into her thoughts. "Why are there lights on in your clinic?"

"What?" Emma sat up, her hand automatically going to the door handle. "Maybe I forgot to turn them off. I'm sure it's nothing."

She was out of the car and on her way inside before the engine died completely, "Emma, wait," Killian cautioned her.

Waving him off as being overprotective, Emma continued, halting when a firm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a warm body. "Hold on, Doc. Don't go off half-cocked."

Emma hummed her understanding, slowing to follow Killian to the door. When it turned out to be unlocked, he shoved her behind him, slowly pushed it open and peered inside. "Come on," he whispered.

The minute they stepped into the hallway, the hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood up and she tightened her fingers in the back of his jacket. "Killian," I don't hear anything, but someone's here or Millicent would have met us when we entered."

"Here," he handed her his phone, "go call David."

"No!" She hissed. "I'm not leaving you alone."

He gave her a dirty look but led the way toward her office, which while empty, had been destroyed. Files spilled from the cabinets, her desk had been swept clean, the cages turned over and her go-bag of medical supplies were spread all over the floor.

They could hear noises coming from the surgical wing and trailing along behind Killian, Emma held tight, her heart in her throat. She watched him reach forward, taking hold of the door handle, prepared to open it when...

MEOWWWW," The terrified cry of her cat shattered the silence. Her panicked eyes met Killian's and without thinking, she pushed to run ahead, "Millicent!"

_~fin_

_**The chapter's gifset can be found on my tumblr site[here.](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/184892227518/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) ** _

See you next week for Chapter 16.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the big reveal.....

**Welcome back. If you haven't voted in the poll, please check it out under a different cover.  The gifset for this chapter can be found[here.](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/185058931456/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) You can see how I envision my Maggie. **

**Chapter 16**

Killian dug his toes into the sand and methodically moved from one position to another, stretching warmed muscles after his run. In the last six days he had performed the  _kata_  more times than he had in the last six months. And after each time, he felt calm and centered, comfortable with whom he was and what he needed to do. But then, a word, a thought, or the glimpse of something would pull him back...

_Killian followed the drive toward Emma's door, surprised when their way was lit and not dark as he had expected, "Why are there lights on in your clinic?" he asked carefully, not wanting to upset her but his professional intuition was firing._

_"What?" Emma sat up a little straighter, "Maybe I forgot to turn them off. I'm sure it's nothing."_

_The man inside hoped she was right, but after years in law enforcement, he didn't believe it. The click of the door handle before the engine died had his pulse racing, "Emma, wait," he barely got out before the door slammed._

_"Bloody hell, Doc," he spit out, yanking his 38 from his ankle holster and taking off after her. He caught her before she reached the door and wrapping his arm around her, pulled her back against his chest, "Hold on, Doc. Don't go off half-cocked."_

_It took her several seconds to respond, but as soon as she acquiesced, Killian let out the breath he had inadvertently been holding and led the way to the door. "Wait," he stopped her when she pulled out her keys. As soon as her eyes met his, he pointed at the door, which while not wide open was ajar enough to indicate either it hadn't been pulled completely closed when she left or there was an intruder. Shoving her behind him, he pushed it open and peered inside, "Come on," he whispered when he didn't see anyone._

_The minute they stepped into the hallway, Emma tightened her fingers on the back of his jacket, "Killian," she murmured, "I don't hear anything, but someone's here or Millicent would have met us when we entered."_

_He nodded in agreement as he too had noticed the absence of the mama cat's greeting. But the rush of adrenaline racing throughout his body as he stepped across the threshold had been his primary clue that they weren't alone, "Here," he handed Emma his phone. "Go call David."_

_"No!" She hissed, the look on her face showing her determination. "I'm not leaving you alone."_

_Killian sighed but rather than arguing, took Emma's hand and led the way around the corner to her office. The catch in her breath as they stepped through the door had him tugging her against his side for a quick hug. Someone had cleared off the desk, pulled files from cabinets and scattered a few medical supplies around. The mess in the room wasn't what he expected giving him the feeling of anger versus an act of violence. The look on his girl's face said she wasn't seeing that and needing to comfort, he folded her into his arms, "Do you hear that?" he murmured, kissing the side of her head._

_He felt her nod in agreement and preferring to be the surpriser rather than the surprised took several steps toward the other room. The sounds coming from the opposite side of the door confused him. There was a rhythmic pattern to what he was hearing; hums instead of banging, a melody instead of silence. But why and what it meant he had no immediate answers._

_Killian put his hand on the door to push it open when the silence was broken by a loud MEOWWWW. Emma's panicked eyes met his briefly before she screamed, "Millicent!" and pushed her way into the other room. He wasn't quick enough to stop her but with the door wide open the sounds from the other side became clearer._

_Singing. Someone was singing one of those songs sung to children. His eyes quickly scanned for danger before settling on the figure across the room._

_"Killian?" Emma's confused voice penetrated the fog surrounding him._

_"Emma," he took hold of her elbow, turning her toward her cat, "get Millicent and go call David."_

_"But," she began._

_"Please," he interrupted, needing her safe. "I'll be alright."_

_As soon as he heard Emma move toward Millicent's cage_ , Killian took  _several steps in the direction of the intruder. Who was she and why was she wearing Emma's typical work uniform? White tennis shoes and pink scrubs topped by a long white medical coat with her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. And strangely enough, her demeanor was calm, almost as if she felt she was where she belonged. Otherwise, how could he explain her behavior?_

 _He hesitated, taking stock of how the black cat she was grooming on the table in front of her appeared relaxed, comfortable with whose hands were stroking its fur. At her feet several more cats were winding around her legs as if waiting for their turn. That they trusted her meant something, didn't it?_ " _Can I help you?" Killian questioned carefully, taking another few steps, but keeping his body loose._

_His body tensed as soon as the woman picked up the cat, its four legs going in different directions, "Oh, hello" she greeted him in a voice that sounded familiar, but yet didn't. "Doesn't he look pretty?" she indicated the animal she was holding, her gaze lifting to meet his for the first time._

_Her eyes had him falling back a step, "Bloody hell!" His brain struggled to figure out what was going on. "What the,"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman interrupted before his thoughts had completely coalesced. She put the cat down and brushed at the black fur sticking to the front of her coat, "We've not been formally introduced, but I've heard so much about you. I'm Doctor Emma."_

The  _kata_  had worked its magic as usual and once he was done, Killian knew exactly what step to take next.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma trudged down the stairs to her clinic, another week almost over. And thanks to the events of the previous weekend, it had been the toughest one since arriving in Storybrooke, but she had survived. "Good morning, Leroy," she greeted her nightly assistant. "Everyone okay?"

"Morning, Doc." He picked up his notepad, "Bianca had her kittens; five of them. Mittens and her brood are doing well. Blacky, Sandy, and Boots are recovering quickly from their," his voice lowered as he made cutting motions with his fingers "and Tarzan is one mean mother."

"Thank you, Leroy," Emma interrupted him before his rant grew out of control. "I'll let you know if something comes up, otherwise, I'll see you Monday."

With him gone and Maggie not due for another hour, Emma was left to her own devices. Which, as an only child had never been an issue, but after everything, she found herself floundering, never able to completely settle. Her mind continually turning back,

_MEOWWWW," The terrified cry of a cat shattered the silence. Her panicked eyes met Killian's and without thinking, she pushed to run ahead, "Millicent!"_

_The scene when Emma burst into her surgical room wasn't what she had anticipated and once her heart dropped back into its rightful place, she could see all was not as it seemed. The cat's cry hadn't been Millicent's as she was sitting in a cage calmly licking a paw. Nor was the cry from the black cat being groomed or the two Queens winding around the intruder's feet. It had come from a large calico pacing back and forth in one of the cages. Feral, was her first thought, but where had it come from? Where had all of them come from?_

_The cats didn't worry her, for those she knew how to handle, but the human, that gave her pause, "Killian?"_

_"Emma," his eyes implored her to listen, "get Millicent and go call David."_

_"But," she began, not wanting to leave him alone._

_"Please," he interrupted, pushing her along, "I'll be alright."_

_Emma studied him for several seconds, but his attention was on the woman across the room. Fear for him had her quickly removing Millicent from her cage and carrying her upstairs. Once the cat had been locked in the apartment, she dialed David, unsure exactly what to say._

_"Hello," David's tired voice came through the line._

_"David, it's Emma," she greeted him before hurriedly explaining what little she could. After hanging up the phone, she ran back into her office, needing to be close in case Killian yelled for her._

_Who was that woman? And why was she here?_

_She didn't have to wait long before help arrived and while she repeated her story to Robin, David disappeared into the surgical room with Killian. Saying the same things while they were recorded made even less sense than the first time she had recited them, however until there were answers, she was still just left with questions._

_When the door between the surgical suite and her office opened, Emma jumped to her feet,_ "Where is he _?" She questioned David when he was the only one who exited._

_"Killian's okay, Emma." David handed a set of keys to Robin, "Call Doctor Hopper and have him meet us at Storybrooke Hospital. We have a situation that needs his expertise."_

_Emma watched David make a 'let's go' motion into the other room and then Killian walked into her line of vision carrying a weeping woman. "I'm sorry," he mouthed over the woman's head. "I'll call you."_

_"But," was all she got out before she heard the door shut behind them._

_"Who was that and why the hell was she in my house?" she snapped, turning her anger on Robin._

"Emma," Maggie's voice pulled her back into the present. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Is everything okay?"

"What?" Emma wiped her hand over face, surprised when it came away wet. "I'm okay." At least as okay as she was going to be until she had a few more answers. "Is everything alright with your menagerie?" she addressed the other woman's tardiness comment, "You're always early."

Maggie sent her a knowing grin, but allowed the subject to change, "Well, I've spoken to Ava, who's helping me set up everything but..."

"But," Emma prompted.

The older woman opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a picture, setting both on her desk, "A former student contacted me early this morning about this horse."

With just a glance at the picture, Emma understood why Maggie had gotten the call, "Abused."

"Yes," Maggie nodded and sighed, "doesn't trust humans and was on its way to be slaughtered until this student somehow managed to get the horse a twenty-four-hour stay. But this is where you come in."

Emma frowned, "You know I'll do everything I can, right?"

"I know that," Maggie clasped her hands together as if asking for help was not something that came easily to her. "Your mother is helping me become a sanctuary, however, it takes time and so..."

"Come on, Maggie," Emma prodded, "spit it out."

"I need a place to keep him," Maggie finally shared. "My barn is not big enough and my fencing not high enough and,"

Emma laughed for the first time in a few days, "I have the perfect solution."

"Really?" Maggie exclaimed.

"Really," Emma promised, picking up the phone.

"Hello," Regina answered in her clipped, professional voice after several rings.

"Regina, it's Emma," she began. "How are you?"

The other woman's sigh could be heard across the line, "I still miss him," she confessed. "But every day is a little better. How are you? Robin told me what happened."

"I'll get there," Emma promised. "I'm calling as I have someone who needs a favor and thought maybe if you helped her...it would help you."

"If I can, I'd be happy to," Regina agreed.

"That's wonderful. I'm going to pass the phone to Maggie. Thanks Regina."

"Here you go, Maggie." Emma handed the older woman the phone. "The Locksley ranch has amazing facilities."

The smile on Maggie's face when she hung up was enough to propel Emma through her morning appointments.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian rapped three times on Archie's office door and waited anxiously for the doctor to answer. He wasn't sure exactly what to say or what type of answers to expect, but anything was better than what he had now. All he'd come up with so far was a whole lot of questions and very few answers.

"Killian," Archie greeted him with a smile. "I was wondering when I'd see you."

"You were?" Killian frowned at the other man. "Why?"

Archie didn't answer immediately but invited Killian into his office, "Have a seat." Killian studied the other man as he sat down opposite him and patiently folded one leg over the other. "That's better," Archie smiled gently. "I'm assuming you have similar questions as Emma's."

 _Emma was here? You stupid git, of course Emma was here. She wouldn't run from the answers like you've been doing._ "And what question is that?" Killian snapped, Emma's visit reminding him of his many shortcomings.

"You came to me," Archie calmly reproached his outburst.

"So I did," Killian sighed, pushing up to pace around the room. "I know our actions often have consequences," he stated and taking a deep breath posed the question he had been running from all week, "But was it my actions that caused that...situation?"

Archie studied him for several seconds, "No, Killian," he finally answered. "However, because of patient confidentiality laws, I am limited as to what I can say, even if you are the investigating officer. You understand that, right?"

Killian had expected that, but since he hadn't been thrown out of the office, he was still feeling hopeful, "Aye," he acknowledged his understanding. "I appreciate any insights you may have."

"Okay," Archie offered. "Why don't you share your side of the story and afterward, I'll explain what I can.

The breath he'd been holding escaped, "Thank you," Killian settled back down on the sofa. "Where should I start?"

Archie picked up a folder and flipped through several pages of notes, "Why don't you start with what happened when you recognized the woman for the first time."

 _He hesitated, taking stock of how the black cat she was grooming on the table in front of her appeared relaxed, comfortable with whose hands were stroking its fur. At her feet several more cats were winding around her legs as if waiting for their turn. He couldn't help but think that they trusted her,_ " _Can I help you?" Killian questioned carefully, taking another few steps, but keeping loose._

_His body tensed as soon as the woman picked up the cat, its four legs going in different directions, "Oh, hello" she greeted him in a voice that sounded familiar, but yet didn't. "Doesn't he look pretty?" she indicated the animal she was holding, her gaze lifting to meet his for the first time._

_Her eyes had him falling back a step, "Bloody hell!" His brain struggled to figure out what was going on. "What the,"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman interrupted before his thoughts had completely coalesced. She put the cat down and brushed at the black fur sticking to the front of her coat, "We've not been formally introduced, but I've heard so much about you. I'm Doctor Emma."_

_A laugh escaped before he could stop it, "Doctor Emma?" Killian spit out, the feeling that somehow he'd cocked up rushed through his mind. "You're not Emma Swan!"_

_"Okay," 'Doctor Emma' replied, her smile becoming indulgent. "But isn't that whom you want me to be?"_

_Killian frowned as his brain tried to process her comments, "Why pretend to be Emma?"_

_'Doctor Emma's' smile turned coquettish, her body language flirty, more relaxed, "Oh, silly," she sashayed closer, her mannerisms not completely foreign to him. "You know why. It wasn't my plan, but we wanted her to be happy." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'what could I do?'_

_Her hand reached out to touch him as she stepped closer. The smell of her perfume turned his stomach, reminding him of evenings spent in her company. "Don't touch me," he grabbed hold of her wrist, warning her in an icy voice. "What in the bloody hell are you playing at now,"_

_"Lacey," she interrupted him, yanking her hand from his grasp. "My name is Lacey." she enunciated each word carefully. "I'm the one in charge. You have questions, ask me."_

_The way she crossed her arms, cocked her hip and smirked at him reminded him of other times he'd seen this behavior. "What are you doing?" He scoffed. "Can't you take a hint. I don't want you. There! Is that plain enough?"_

_'Lacey's' face crumpled and once again the woman's appearance altered in front of his eyes. Her head dropped, her shoulders rounded, her chin trembled, "I told her it wasn't a good idea," she sniffed, her voice no longer confident and flirty but demure and child-like._

_"Stop it, Belle!" Killian demanded. "What are you talking about now?"_

_"I'm not Belle," the woman cried. "My name is Lori." She sighed and shook her head sadly, "This was all Lacey's idea and now it's all ruined and we'll have to go away."_

_Killian glanced over his shoulder as David stepped into the room, "Emma said there was an intruder." He put his hands on his hips and glanced around, "Why's Belle dressed like Emma?"_

_The woman's chin lifted, "My name is Lori," she repeated. "Lacey is pouting because she knows I'm going to spill everything."_

_Killian's eyes met David's, "Maybe she's had too much to drink."_

_"Does Belle do drugs?" David wondered aloud._

_"I'm right here," 'Lori' mumbled. "And no! We do not do drugs."_

_"Your turn," Killian ran his hand through his hair. "I'm tired of her games."_

_"You're just not asking the right questions, 'Lori' bragged. "I gotta secret," her voice took on a sing-songy quality._

_"Okay," David leaned against the table, "I'll bite. What's your secret?"_

_"Well," she pursed her lips, placing her finger over them, "shh, but I know who hit poor Wilby."_

_Until he heard David's dog's name, Killian's attention had wavered. However, the possibility that she could give him the last piece of his puzzle had him stepping closer, "You know who hit Wilby?" he growled._

_"It was Lacey," Lori whispered, shrinking from him. "It just made me sick, but she thought it would keep the new veterinarian busy so Belle could spend time with you." Her blue eyes seemed to plead with him to understand, making him nauseous._

_"You're telling me that Belle killed those dogs," he bit out, "for me?"_

_"Not Belle," she corrected him quietly. "Lacey. But then you still wanted Emma, so I convinced Lacey to allow Doctor Emma to join us. We just wanted Belle to be happy." She picked up one of the cats, rocking it slowly, singing the same song he'd heard when they'd arrived, returning to her own world._

_"Killian," David touched his arm, "I know what you're thinking, and this wasn't your fault."_

_"But," Killian pointed at the woman singing to the cat, "how do you explain that?"_

_David sighed, "I'm afraid this is bigger than we can handle. I'm going to go call Archie."_

"And you know the rest," Killian completed his story, feeling in need of a long run and his kata once again.

"I do," Archie confirmed. "But even knowing that it wasn't your fault, you still wonder. Am I right?"

After a week of reliving every encounter with Belle, analyzing each of his actions and comparing those to how he'd behaved with Tina, Cleo or Meri, Killian had realized that he hadn't treated one woman any differently than the others. But that still didn't help him come to terms with everything that had happened at Emma's. "What's D.I.D.?" he asked.

"Where did you hear that term?" Archie inquired without actually answering the question.

Killian shrugged and stood up to once again move around the room, "Heard some nurses talking at the hospital."

"Ahh," Archie took off his glasses, "I need to have a talk with them about confidentiality again." He methodically rubbed around and around each glass with his handkerchief before sliding the frames back onto his face, almost as if he were trying to decide how much he wanted to say. "D.I.D.," he began almost as if he were gearing up for a lecture. "Dissociative Identity Disorder. The ultimate cloak or mask, if you will."

"Wait a minute," Killian grabbed onto the cloaking comment as he'd been working to get rid of his cloak for months. "The ultimate cloak?" he struggled to put into words his thoughts, "it's a way of hiding the person beneath?"

"In a way," Archie confirmed. "When someone has D.I.D., or multiple personality disorder, their identity has split, usually as a way of protecting them from emotional trauma."

Killian grimaced, "Was Belle aware she had D.I.D.?"

Archie held up a hand, "This isn't about Belle," he reiterated. "I'm speaking in generalities."

"Understood," Killian acknowledged. "So, in  _general,_  does the person know about the others?"

"Alters," Archie clarified. "The person or individual with the disorders has alters. And to answer your question, some know, others suspect, while many have no idea. Each case is unique."

The explanation of 'the ultimate cloak' was something Killian couldn't get out of his mind, "Okay," he settled on as the pieces seemed to fall into place, "the disorder occurs to hide the person from something and the alters are the masks."

Archie nodded his head, "That's one way to look at it. Typically alters have their own 'purpose,' some are stronger, others are shy.

One was confident, a planner and a flirt, Killian remembered thinking of the alter who called herself Lacey. He wondered if  _she_  was the woman who was hanging onto his every word at Randy's the last time he was there.

Whereas, the one who spilled the beans, Lori seemed to be calmer, a peacemaker and caretaker. Had he seen her before?

"Why Doctor Emma?" Killian looked to Archie for guidance.

The smile on Archie's face said 'nice try,' "All I can say is," he arched a brow, "what does Emma do?"

"Treats animals," Killian murmured, thinking about the hair found under Buster's body and how it had matched the blonde wig Belle had been wearing. "So ostensibly, one alter hit the dog,"

"And the other tried to fix it," Archie finished.

"Thank you for your time." Killian took several steps, making his way to the door, but the closer he drew, the more his steps faltered.

"What is it, Killian?" Archie questioned softly.

"I was thinking about Belle and masks and how no one knew that she was ill." Killian looked over his shoulder at the older man who would be the one to walk with her and her alters on the journey. "If we couldn't see that she needed help, how can we be sure that the people we meet are whom they say?"

"That's a fair question," Archie affirmed. "And after everything that's gone on around you, it makes sense that you would have that question." He studied Killian for several seconds before continuing, "You are a son, brother, friend, investigator, boyfriend..."

Killian couldn't stop the wry smile that crossed his face, "I'm afraid I've been a total cockwomble when it comes to being a boyfriend."

Archie laughed, "Cockwomble? That's a new one to me."

"It means I'm a moronic idiot," Killian sighed. "It's one of my father's favorite words.

"Cockwomble," Archie repeated with a smile. "Good one. And as for your question, here's a simple way to think about it. Because alters usually serve a specific purpose, they truly are like masks. They come and go when needed. But when Killian Jones needs to function as a friend versus an investigator, you don't become someone different. You put on your professional hat, if you will, and go to work."

"Hats." Killian nodded once thinking that was truly a simplistic way of viewing how people moved in and out of whom they needed to be, but it helped create a picture. "That helps. Thank you, again."

Killian left the office feeling lighter than when he had arrived. So much lighter that as soon as he heard the door closing behind him, he'd taken out his phone and hit the 'Emma' button.

"Hello," Emma's sweet voice came across the line. But she sounded tired, more like the Emma before January first and not his Emma.

"Hi, Doc," his voice was huskier than normal, even to his own ears. "I'm sorry I've been such a cockwomble."

When she laughed, he felt his shoulders relax, assured that with a little groveling, they would be alright. "If that means you're sorry you've been such a jerk then yes you have," she confirmed. "But don't think I'm letting you off the hook that quickly."

"No?" The smile on his face felt awkward, making him want to kick his own arse for not reaching out to her sooner.

"No," she agreed. "I'm expecting some serious groveling."

"I think that can be arranged," he promised. "Uhh, I heard you went to see Archie," he blurted, even though he'd meant to wait until they were together to tackle that discussion.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma quietly let go of the breath she'd been holding, knowing there was only one way he would have learned that, "I did. You too?"

"Aye, love," he admitted. "I thought that I," his voice died, almost as if he was afraid he'd said too much.

"You were worried you'd caused Belle's problems," Emma supplied. "Did Archie assure you that her issue began a long time ago?"

"He did," Killian's voice turned contemplative, "but how did you know...about Belle. And about her...issues?"

"Leroy," Emma answered sheepishly. "Astrid works at the hospital, and.."

"The hospital is a hotbed of gossip," Killian finished.

"I tried not to listen, but," her voice lightened, "my boyfriend was being a cockwomble."

Killian laughed, "Aye, Doc. That he was. Listen," she heard him mumble something before continuing, "I have to work tonight but can I take you out tomorrow night and we'll talk more."

"I'd like that." She grinned, happier than she had been since leaving Ruby's wedding, "Just be prepared to grovel."

"Don't worry, Swan," his husky voice sent tingles running down her spine, "I know what I need to do."

"Bye Killian."

"Bye, Doc. I miss you."

The line went dead before she had time to respond but feeling magnanimous, she sent a quick text;

 **Emma** : I miss you too.

His response caused the butterflies in her stomach to party. But after a week apart and only limited conversation, she'd had a lot of time to think about what he meant to her. What they meant to each other. He filled a place in her life she hadn't known needed filling.

"You look happy," Maggie startled her, almost causing her to drop her phone. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "Were you thinking of your young man?"

Emma laughed at the curiosity on the other woman's face, "Yes mother," she teased. "We're going out tomorrow."

"That's nice," a dreamy look crossed Maggie's face. "I do enjoy a good love story."

"You know," Emma sighed contentedly, "it's been a super slow burn, but...I think you might be right."

"I know I'm right," Maggie winked. "Just make sure you practice safety."

Emma gawked at her, unsure that she really heard what she 'thought' she heard, but the twinkle in Maggie's dark eyes, said 'yes, you did,' "We haven't," Emma sputtered before realizing that she was an adult and didn't need to spill her sexual history to anyone.

"Well, okay then," Maggie laughed. "But I am a science teacher so..."

"I'll remember that," Emma swallowed, "and make sure I'm prepared." she completed in response to the other woman's lifted brow.  _She doesn't have to know I'm on the pill_ , Emma thought. But, perhaps a trip to the drug store might be a good idea, just in case.

"It's always important to be prepared," Maggie quipped. "Anything else?"

"Not today." Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Millicent jumped onto the desk, "Is Regina going with you to pick up Ruari?" she asked standing to follow Maggie into the other room.

"She is," Maggie revealed. "I think she's excited about having a horse around again."

"I thought she might," Emma murmured reading a forgotten note from earlier.

Maggie scurried around, turning off her computers and lights and was ready to walk out the door, "You forgot about meeting Mary Margaret, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Emma grimaced as she saw the time. She hadn't seen Mary Margaret since the wedding, and something told her there would be a lot of questions. Would she be able to answer them?

**~~~cs~~~**

"Killian," David's voice cut through the fog surrounding his brain. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I traded shifts with Eric," Killian explained. "I needed to talk to Archie and wasn't sure how that would go and so," he sent David a self-deprecating grin before signing his name on the last form with a flourish and handing it to his boss. "Definitely the strangest case I've ever solved. I just wish..."

David flipped around a chair, scooting it close to Killian's desk, "Did Archie tell you that you weren't to blame for Belle's issues?"

"Aye," Killian mumbled, focusing on activity occurring across the room, not wishing to see disappointment in the other man's eyes.

"Did you ever promise Belle anything?" David asked another question, one that had a familiar tone.

"No," Killian hastened to confirm. "We'd only been out a couple times," he admitted, "and never to my apartment until that night I called her Emma. But," he huffed in annoyance, "I don't know. It's just all so bloody mind-bending."

"That, I can agree on. And in regard to the case," David tossed a large envelope on top of the desk. "Look what arrived in today's mail."

Killian picked up the envelope and looked at Dave for several seconds before opening it and sliding out several 8"x10" glossy pictures, "Bloody hell," he glanced back at his boss, "Where did these come from?"

"Krystal came across another file from the night in question" David confided. "Different time stamp or something.

"Hmm," Killian flipped through the pictures, knowing that if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, there was no way it would have made sense. The time stamps showed Belle, dressed as Doctor Emma behind the wheel of a car, getting out of the car and kneeling next to Sean's fallen dog. The facial expression of the woman in the latter two pictures was completely different than the one driving. "Lacey," he pointed to the picture showing the person in the car. "Lori or maybe Doctor Emma, here and here," he indicated the last two. "Confirms what I surmised when speaking to Archie."

David sighed, "At least we know, right?"

"Aye," Killian added the photos to the folder and closed it. "I'm going to file this and head out for patrol. The summer residents are on their way back."

"Yes, they are," David grumbled. "What's this?" David smirked, picking up the children's book laying on Killian's desk, "Let me guess. Night time reading for Trudi and Nina?" he snickered.

"Hardee har har," Killian proclaimed. "Trudi and Nina are into Doctor Seuss."

David snorted, "One Fish, Two Fish?"

" _Green Eggs and Ham_ , are more their style," Killian shot back wondering how in the world he'd come to even know those titles. "Seriously, though," he capitulated, " _Small Knight and George_  was the book I read to your wife's class this week. Interesting how it parallels Belle's case."

"Really," David tilted his head and flipped through a few pages, "how so?"

"Neither George nor Belle were exactly what they seemed," Killian stated softly. "It's somewhat disconcerting, "he continued, "and makes me rethink the people in my life."

"And Emma?" David probed.

Killian couldn't stop his mouth from curving up or his heart from flipping a few times at just the mention of her name, "I don't need to think about how I feel about Emma," he breathed. "But I can't tell you before I tell her, now can I?" he winked. "Besides, I have some groveling to do first."

As he drove away from the station into the town of Storybrooke, he found that everything around him looked different than it had just that morning. He sensed a new chapter was beginning and he didn't think he could wait until the next evening to spend time with his girl. Before he had rounded the next corner, he was already making a phone call.

_~fin_

_Were you surprised? You have seen all of the alters throughout the story. Do you remember whom you saw where? Let me know what you thought. See you next week for some kitteny fluff._  


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of kitteny fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kind words regarding this story and especially regarding my reveal last week. Keep them coming...they make my muse sing.

**Chapter 17**

**Once the cloak has been taken off and the masks removed, what then? Do we interact with everyone in the same manner? Or do we change the way we behave depending on whom we are with? Are we one? Or are we many?**

In the hour since she had joined Mary Margaret at Granny's, Emma had been waiting for the questions.

_Why you? Why dogs? Why was Belle sick? Why didn't we know?_

_What did you do? What did Belle do? What can I do?_

_Can Belle be helped? Can I help you?_

_How could this happen_?

It wasn't as if Mary Margaret hadn't had much to say. Their conversation had been wide and varied, but there was a pattern in how her friend was choosing the topics. When they first sat down, the questions were broad, such as those that involved mutual friends. The death of Regina's horse and Ruby's wedding were two such subjects that were discussed and quickly exhausted. When that happened, she zeroed in on subjects that were closer to home.

It didn't help that Tina Bell was sitting behind them, obviously on a date with Nick, Graham's best man. And when Astrid and Leroy walked in, Emma held her breath, knowing it would be soon. However, when Mary Margaret threw in cute stories about Killian reading to her first graders, against her better judgment, Emma felt her muscles relax.

"Emma," her pit bull friend proceeded with her sneak attack. "Let's talk about Belle," she began calmly before suddenly firing off question after question as if she were a rocket launcher on the fourth of July, "Why you? Why dogs? Why was Belle sick? Why didn't we know? What did you do? What did Belle do? What can I do? Can Belle be helped? Can I help you? How could this happen?"

Questions that she had asked herself multiple times during the past week. But even after speaking to Archie and hours reading various articles on the internet about multiple personalities, some answers couldn't be found. She had learned that her responsibility was in finding herself and happily, she could say that the person she had become was someone she liked.

"Gee, Mary Margaret," Emma lamented. "You don't ask the simple ones, do you?"

"Emma," the other woman wheedled, "come on. You're a doctor. Surely you understand better than I."

"But I don't work with people," Emma laughed. "My patients are what you see is what you get." She waved her hand for emphasis, "A dog's a dog. A cat's a cat, etc etc, etc."

Mary Margaret tilted her head, giving her the side-eye that Emma was sure had the first graders in her class nervous, "Have you ever known anyone with multiple personalities?"

"I'm assuming you're not referring to Lisa who behaved one way with me, but another way with the cute boy in our class?" Mary Margaret just arched a brow, pushing Emma to continue, "How about Shannon who was my friend to my face but then stole my idea for my senior thesis?"

"Ha!" Mary Margaret shrugged, "we both know females like that. But you know what I'm asking, so spill."

Emma sighed, pretending that she didn't really want to talk about it, but in reality, she did. Mary Margaret was a good friend and someone Emma trusted and with Ruby away, it made sense. "Oh, alright," she wrinkled her nose. "But if we talk, I'm going to need chocolate."

"Deal!" Mary Margaret smiled at their server, "One Double Brownie Fudge Sundae please," she rattled off by memory. "Now talk."

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian pulled into the department parking lot, his mind already on how he hoped to spend his evening. He'd make a quick trip home to check on his little girls before running by the market for a pint of Emma's favorite ice cream. While she was enjoying the dessert, they'd watch the last movie Elsa had sent and sit close together on the sofa and he'd get to hold her. A perfect way to start his groveling...and they would talk. Something he should have done several days ago but...

_Share your burdens and stop behaving like a wanker._

"I'm still a work in progress," he reminded that annoying voice inside.

_So?_

"Shut up," he snapped, pulling open the door just as his boss was pushing it.

"Whoa," David looked around them. "Who's raised your ire?"

"Sorry, Mate," Killian sent Dave a sheepish grin. "It's nothing."

"Well, okay." David studied him for several seconds, "You're already back? That's always a good sign."

"What?" It took Killian a minute to realize he was being asked about his patrol around the town, "I'm sorry. I called Brian and traded a shift in the future. Decided there was something I needed to do that couldn't wait."

"And would this 'something you need to do,'" David made air quotes, "have anything to do with Emma?"

Killian felt the tips of his ears heat up, "Perhaps," he grinned. "I've behaved like a right git this week and after speaking to Archie today, well..."

"In the doghouse, are you?" David nodded his head in sympathy when Killian shrugged. "I've been there. Flowers, candy," he suggested, "or,"

"Ice cream," Killian interrupted him. "And I'm going to let her choose the movie. Probably a chick flick," he scoffed, even though he had surprised himself by enjoying the ones they'd watched so far.

"That works too," David agreed. He thumbed over his shoulder, "She was having dinner with my wife at Granny's. You can take her dessert."

"Emma's at Granny's?" Killian frowned, wondering why he hadn't seen her car earlier.

"Yeah," David contended. "If I know my wife, she's mothering Emma and asking questions about last weekend."

Killian stared off in the direction of the diner mulling his options, "That's good to know. Thanks."

"Good luck," David waved, heading in the direction of his cruiser.

Killian hadn't gotten far inside the station when his phone buzzed. Hoping it wasn't Brian reneging on their arrangement, he checked the text.

 **David** : Use protection.

"Bloody hell," he murmured. Good thing he'd taken care of that when he was in New York or it would have been broadcast around town before he'd even made it back home.

"Talking to yourself again, Jones?" teased Walter Manning, the evening Desk Sargent, who'd been a fixture of the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department for over forty years.

"You caught me, Manning," Killian laughed. "How's it hangin'?"

"Long and loose and full of juice," rolled off Walter's tongue with nary a consideration of who might hear.

"What?" Killian's laughter burst forth before he could stop it.

Walter chuckled and casually glanced around before leaning forward, "Got me a new girl," he whispered. "Been getting me some," he winked. "How about you?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Killian shook his head, trying to figure out how to disentangle himself from the conversation before it ventured too much farther into uncomfortable territory.

"Well, let me tell you," Walter began only to stop when the phone rang.

Killian didn't wait around for Walter to get off the phone but stopped by the locker room for a quick change and slipped out a side door.

The lights in Granny's created a beacon drawing him closer until standing in front, he could see her. She was sitting across from Mary Margaret laughing at something the other woman said, her blonde hair shining. His initial thought was to walk in, pull her into his arms and mark her with his lips. Much like he had done before Ruby's wedding when he dipped and kissed her in front of everyone. Would she have the same issues as she seemed to the last time? He didn't think so, but he wasn't confident in his reception quite yet.

**~~~cs~~~**

The hot fudge brownie sundae on the table between them had arrived looking like a masterpiece. That was before both attacked the chocolate sweet as if they were starving instead of having just completed their meal. "Why are we eating this again?" Emma managed to mumble around a bite of fudgy goodness.

"Because," Mary Margaret moaned in delight, "it's delicious."

Both were quiet several minutes while they continued to decimate the dessert, content to observe others around them. Emma had just filled her mouth with an overly large spoonful of ice cream, brownie, and fudge when her eyes landed on the one person she hadn't expected to see tonight. "What's Killian doing here?"

Mary Margaret shrugged, "I don't know." She took another bite, "Why don't you go see."

"You just want to get rid of me," Emma snickered, "so you can eat the rest of the dessert." Stealing one last bite, she swiped at her mouth, "I'll get the bill on my way out."

"No," Mary Margaret shook her head, "it's my turn to pay. Go," she shooed Emma along. "Have fun. Just practice safe..."

"Driving," Emma interrupted with a smirk. "I will mother."

The fact that not one, but two women, on the same day, had tossed out comments about safe sex had her curious. Was she wearing a neon sign that said; Ready for sex? She didn't think so but as she exited the diner it didn't keep her from surreptitiously rubbing her hand across her forehead to make sure.

"Hi." Emma ran her hand lightly across the back of Killian's neck and slid into an adjacent chair. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He didn't answer right away, but his eyes landing on her lips caused them to tingle. "How was your chocolate confection?" he teased.

She unconsciously ran her tongue along her bottom lip, the taste of chocolate still lingering,

"How did you know I ate chocolate?" she whispered afraid speaking too loudly would break the spell surrounding them.

Killian's thumb skimmed across her lower lip, "See, chocolate." he murmured licking it off, causing her breath to lodge in her throat.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she croaked, "Oh."

Killian took her hand, kissing her fingertips, "In response to your question, I came for you. I was just trying to decide," he shrugged, "the best way to approach you."

"How to approach me?" Emma tilted her head in confusion. "Why would you have to think about that?"

The tic in his jaw was the only outward sign that he was feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. His blue eyes lifted to meet hers, the message she saw in them forcing her to lock her legs to keep her butt on the chair.  _Oh mama!_  She thought,  _I am in so much trouble._

"I'm sorry, Doc," Killian's soft voice touched her heart. "I've pushed you more than once to share your burdens and yet...I failed to share mine."

Emma wasn't sure if in front of Granny's was the best place to have a serious conversation, but now that the genie was out of the bottle, it couldn't be put back. "I want to lie and say it didn't hurt," she conceded. "I also want to lie and say I would have behaved differently, but...I can't. Her voice broke pushing her to stop to take a breath before continuing, "I understand some of what was going on inside your head."

His smile was cautious, "That's all you're going to say?" A tiny pucker developed between his brows, "I don't need to promise it will never happen again or," a corner of his lips twitched, "sign in blood?"

Of their own volition, her lips curved up, "If you promised, you'd just break it someday," she replied not realizing how callous that sounded.

"Doc," Killian leaned forward, holding one of her hands between both of his, "I really am sorry, and I will do my best not to let you down."

His husky voice rippled across her skin, "I'll try not to let you down," she repeated. "But...we're humans and humans aren't perfect."

His smile grew, "Is that your subtle way of saying you only find perfection with Animalia?"

"You know me so well," she grinned charmed by his answer for some reason.

"I'm working on it," he acknowledged. "But there's still much for me to learn. And," he popped the D, the breath from the sound landing on her lips. "I'm sure going to love doing it."

The heat from his eyes left no doubt what he was going to love doing, "Oh?" Emma leaned even closer, knowing she was playing with fire.

Not one to pass up a challenge, the corners of Killian's eyes crinkled, "No," he had barely uttered before his mouth was on hers.

It had been close to six days since their lips had touched and wasting no time, she opened welcoming him inside. That ever-present current sparked as always, but with only their mouths connecting, Emma hadn't been prepared for the feelings running through her. He consumed her and if she hadn't been trying to show a little decorum, she would have crawled into his lap.

"Wait," she put her hand on his chest, creating a little distance, her mind whirling to come up with a neutral topic. "Didn't you have to work tonight?"

"Aye," one side of his mouth hitched up, "but Brian took over."

"Why?" His eyes weren't shielding his emotions from her, but was she seeing what she thought?

"Don't you know, Emma?" Killian's husky voice questioned, "It's you."

That he was telling the truth was evident by the look on his face. "You traded your shift for me?" she asked breathlessly, already knowing his answer.

"Aye."

Their kiss was shorter than the previous one, but her feelings were too raw, her need too great. "Do you have plans for the rest of the...night?" she hesitated wondering if he would understand what she was saying.

The way his breath hitched was her indication that her message had been received, "Groveling," he grinned.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her giddy smile at bay, nor the Rhopalocera from fluttering in her belly. "Good. Get Trudi and Nina and meet me at home."

The quiet of the night was shattered when he jumped out of his chair so quickly it toppled over, "Come on," he pulled her close. "Time's awasting."

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian rushed into his apartment, loathe to take any longer than necessary to get back to Emma. Her question and unspoken message had his heart racing and a certain part of his anatomy already standing at attention. So ready that he'd had to exchange his boxers for boxer briefs as soon as he'd arrived home to prevent zipper marks.

With his anatomy safe, Killian turned his attention to his girls. At almost four months they were larger than the first time they'd ridden in his car. But that trip and the split second of fear he'd felt when he thought one had jumped out had taught him a lesson he wasn't soon to forget. Emma knew Felis catus better than he. Which had meant a trip to Patti's Pampered Pets and a thirty-minute lecture on why he needed to buy one cage versus another. In the end, he'd gone with his gut and chosen a pink one with a door on one end and an opening on the top.

"Trudi Nina," he called taking the cage from the top of his closet and setting it on the floor. He was hoping their natural curiosity would have them crawling into it quickly.

While they sniffed and pawed at the crate, he found one of his old t-shirts and a few of their toys and tossed those inside. "Go on, little love," he tried to encourage Trudi who was definitely the braver of the two.

She batted her big eyes at him, and he found himself holding his breath as she took one...then two steps inside. As half of her body disappeared, Killian reached for her, intending to shut the door. However, he should have learned his lesson when he'd given her a bath the first time, because the second he attempted to move her deeper, she squealed, backed out and took off.

"Bloody hell." Killian reached for Nina who surprisingly hadn't followed her sister. "Come here you," he brought the small kitten close and scratched her ears. "You're going to crawl right in there, aren't you?" he crooned continuing to stroke and cuddle as she relaxed against his chest.

As soon as her muscles loosened, Killian lowered her toward the cage. She was fine until realization struck and just like when he bathed them all four legs went in different directions. He reached with his other hand to curtail her, but before he could get a good grip, her claws hit their mark," Bugger that!" he yelled dropping the kitten who ran away taking much of the skin of his left hand.

Killian sat back on his haunches and studied his bleeding appendage. "How is it that she weighs less than two pounds yet I'm the one bleeding? he groused heading into the bathroom to take care of the scratches.

His injuries taken care of Killian turned to his own needs. While he didn't want to be presumptuous, he also didn't want to be caught unprepared. He grabbed his gym duffle and tossed in an extra set of clothes and his toiletries bag, assuring everything all the necessities were included. That complete, he ran the bag to his car and began the search for his two furry friends. His apartment wasn't that big, he'd give it five minutes tops.

**~~~cs~~~**

In the two hours since Killian had kissed her goodbye in Granny's parking lot, Emma's emotions had run the gamut. Surprise gave way to excitement before settling into happiness. Had she ever felt this way? That answer was simple...no. Her feelings for Killian were new and almost overpowering causing the tiny flutter in her stomach to grow into a swarm from a kaleidoscope of Rhopalocera. That combined with her galloping heart from a herd of Equus caballus and she felt as breathless and giddy as a schoolgirl.

 _And you love it_.

She did. No more denials. He  _was_  her friend, but he was  _so_  much more.

_You love him._

"I do!" she screamed happily, wrapping her arms around her waist and whirling from one task to the next.

 _Knew it was going to happen,_  that nasty little voice taunted. But she didn't care. The feelings inside were too delicious.

As Emma scurried from one room to the other, she tried not to think too hard about what type of scene she was setting. Her past encounters, while few, had been more about scratching an itch rather than an emotional connection.  _That_  she had always resisted. But tonight...tonight she wanted everything to be perfect. Were her expectations too high?

Millicent followed her around as she put clean sheets on the bed, set candles around the room and lit a fire. Once she stepped back to observe the scene, her insecurities jumped up and she toned down the seduction, making it appear as if it was any other movie night. "There," she murmured, laying out a DVD. "Now it won't appear as if I just want to jump his bones."

_But you do._

"Shh," she giggled, running to answer her buzzing phone. But when she saw who was calling, her laughter died and fear filled her heart, "Killian," she answered, her voice tense, concerned, scared.

"Doc," Killian's worried tone reached through the call squeezing her heart. "I have a little problem."

"A problem?" she squeaked.

Several things were flipping through Emma's mind at once as he continued, "I can't find," he began when it was if a light went off in her head and she realized he must have been talking about protection. "Oh, I've got that covered," Emma interrupted him.

"Covered?" Killian repeated the word absently. "I'm sorry, Doc" he sighed, "you've got what covered?"

Emma bit her tongue, unwilling to step back into that minefield, "Extra litter," she threw out the first thing she could think of but immediately wanted to slap her hand over her mouth.

"Oh well, that's good," he replied, "but since I've once again been bested by my little beasts, I'm not sure it will matter."

The disgust in his voice had Emma's entire body relaxing. He was talking about not being able to find his kittens, "Duh, Emma," she murmured. "I've got this covered," she repeated again. "Here's what you need to do."

**~~~cs~~~**

While curtailing Trudi and Nina hadn't been quite as simple as his girl made it sound, in less than thirty minutes, the kittens were in their crate and he was on his way to Emma's. And just as before, as soon as he placed their cage on the passenger seat, they argued vociferously. "Come on girls," he pleaded. "You'll like where we're going."

His pleas fell on deaf ears and, if anything, their cries grew louder and they sang, not as a chorus, but in a round robin. When one's 'meow' was winding down, the others would start. "Come on, little loves." Killian popped the small opening in the top and scratched a tiny head. "We'll be there shortly. Aren't you excited to see your mama?"

The noise subsided temporarily and when the kitten disappeared back inside the cage, Killian relaxed and moved his hand back to the wheel. He could hear them moving around but since they weren't causing a fuss, he let them be, focusing instead on the evening ahead. Doc's invitation had surprised him but since she had been the one to control the pace of their relationship, why wouldn't the next step be any different?

_Does it bother you?_

Did it? He'd never allowed a female to have that much control until Emma. Why?

 _Because you love her_.

"I love her," he murmured, his whole being feeling lighter with the verbal declaration.

_Going to tell her?_

"Should I?" He glanced sideways, checking on his Felis catus as he pulled onto Emma's property and followed the road around to the back.

The sight surprised him, "You little bugger!" He stomped the brakes, bringing the car to a quick stop. The sudden action caused Trudi, who had been sitting on the cage, to spring onto his shoulder before launching her little body into the backseat.

Killian's eyes met Nina's as she peered through the opened hole in the cage. Her amber ones telegraphed her actions a split-second before his muscles received the message to move and just as he reached to close the lid, she leaped onto his knee, disappearing into the floor.

"Bloody hell," he muttered at himself. "You're such a git!" His hand slammed down on the steering wheel in frustration. "Will you ever learn?" he fumed, moving the gearshift into park and clicking off the key.

With the spotlight from Emma's home providing a bit of light, Killian unfastened his seatbelt. "Trudi, love," he crooned, twisting his body so his knees were on the front seat and he was facing the back. "Where did you go?"

The kitten's eyes shining in the dark alerted him as to her whereabouts. Killian tensed his thigh muscles and sprang forward, his arm outstretched, only to come up empty-handed. "Ah, shi..."

**~~~cs~~~**

Since she'd hung up the phone, Emma had lost track of how many times she'd looked out the window, hoping to see the lights from Killian's car. When she finally heard the steady hum of the motor and the crunch of the tires, her heart had immediately raced. "He's here, Millicent," she cried breathlessly, running to double check her appearance. "Are you ready to see your babies?"

Millicent wound around Emma's legs as she waited to hear a knock on the door. When it had been several minutes and she hadn't heard Killian's car doors open or close, she peered through the window. "What is he...?" she muttered, knowing the answer to her question before she'd even completed it. Grabbing a bag of treats and a string, she ran down the stairs.

As she approached the car, the light from her house outlined Killian's very fine denim covered behind as he reached into the backseat. Emma knocked on the passenger's side window, "Can I help?" she laughed lifting the handle to open the door.

His startled eyes met hers and somehow, he twisted his body back into the driver's seat hitting his head in the process, "Don't open it, Doc," he spit out. "The girls are free."

Emma laughed, "Bested you again?"

"They," his voice died as he turned the key, lowering her window. "Can you help?" he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes, "Who's the boss here, Killian?" she teased. "Will you be like this with human children?"

Their gazes locked, creating a germ of something inside she'd never experienced before. "I'm sure you'll set me straight if I am," his husky voice promised more than she'd expected. But not more than she wanted...a family of her own.

Her emotional response to his comment had her blinking rapidly to clear her vision, "Here," she shook the bag of treats. "Let's try the easy way first." Thankfully, within seconds, one furry face peered over the front seat where Killian could grab her and place her back into her pen.

"That was simple." Killian sighed and looked into the back where Trudi had planted herself in the rear window. "Houdini there is a bit trickier."

Hunger or jealousy won out as after another shake of the treats, Trudi jumped down close enough to be caught. Killian stuck her in with her sister and Emma opened the door to remove the cage. "Come on, you big softie," she joked. "Grab your bag and follow me. You have some war wounds that need to be treated."

Once inside, Emma set the kittens free and had Killian follow her into the bathroom. She nudged him against the counter while she gathered some gauze pads, hydrogen peroxide and a handful of Band-Aids. "Seems we've been here before," she murmured dabbing medication on the scratches on his right forearm.

"Aye, love. We have," Killian's warm breath on her cheek sent shivers down her spine. "But at that time, I couldn't do this." He trailed butterfly kisses from her cheekbone to just beneath her ear."

"True." Emma's lips lingered on his, "This is much better.

Killian tangled his fingers in her hair, his lips threatening to steal her thoughts, "I agree," he hummed, "this is much better."

"You're distracting the doctor," Emma nipped his lower lip playfully. "Let me finish."

"Oh, alright," he pouted. "But once you're done, can I get back to distracting you?"

"Hmm," Emma hummed as she finished his arm and moved to the scratch on his neck. "I would despair if you didn't."

It was quiet for several seconds as she tended to his injuries, "When was the last time you clipped Trudi and Nina's nails?" The way his eyes widened in surprise gave her the answer, "Never, huh?"

"I might hurt them," he admitted.

"Of course," she clucked her tongue sympathetically. "We wouldn't want that to happen."

**~~~cs~~~**

Unable to observe Emma while she was working on his neck, Killian allowed his eyes to trail around the left side of the room. It remained stark, plain, very unlike her office downstairs or even her living space. She hadn't put her stamp on it, he realized for every place that she had seemed alive. Interesting that he would even notice that, making him wonder if it was because of his job or because he was so in tune with Emma? "Doc, why is Millicent sitting on the edge of the bathtub?" His attention was drawn to the older cat studying the faucet as if waiting for it to spring to life.

Emma laughed, turning the faucet to allow a trickle of water to run into the basin, "She wants a drink."

He watched the mother cat scoop the water with her paw before licking it off several times, "Why does she do that?"

"Oh, there are many reasons." Emma tossed the gauze pads into the trash. "Hold still," she added before continuing, "Cooler water, tastes better, likes things that move, take your pick."

The sudden sting on his neck had his hand wrapping around her wrist, "What the bloody hell are you doing to me?" he groused studying the brush she was holding.

She wrinkled her nose, "It's liquid Band-Aid. If I put the other kind on your neck, removing it would be a lot worse."

"But it hurts," he whined.

"I'll kiss it when I'm done," she promised.

Killian gave her a dirty look, but she was wearing her 'doctor's face' meaning it was a fight he couldn't win, "Hmmph," he growled sitting back, allowing her to carry on.

The cold liquid, a fiery sting, followed by Emma's warm breath tracked several places along his skin. His patience was wearing thin with the process and just before it ran out, she declared she was done, placing a gentle kiss on his neck and one on his lips.

The sudden difference from pain to pleasure had his muscles hurrying to catch up and just as he lifted his hands to hold her closer, she stepped back. "Ready for a movie?" Her hand trailed down his chest, grabbing hold of his shirt to tug him along behind her. "Where did you leave your bag?"

Her rapid-fire questions and topic switch had him feeling like he was wading through molasses. "On the table," he responded as his lips and tongue received the message from his brain. He felt much like that Danny guy did in the movie Grease when he was introduced to a Sandy he didn't recognize. Gobsmacked.

"Go ahead and put it in my room," she pointed toward her inner sanctum where he'd yet to enter. "I'll get the movie set up."

Killian tilted his head and watched his Emma's movements. Her body language was off, not as fluid or graceful as he was used to seeing, "What are we watching, Doc?" he asked softly, curious to see if she would look at him.

"An  _ **Officer and a Gentleman**_ ," she tossed a smile over her shoulder, her eyes only fleetingly touching his.

Killian took his bag off the table and wrapped an arm around his lady from behind, pulling her back against his chest, "Another girl saves the boy movie?" he murmured against the side of her head.

"Uhh," Emma swallowed, her breathing rapid. "There's boob," she offered, stepping away from him to insert the DVD.

 _She's nervous_ , he decided.  _But why_?

 _Aren't you_? his inner voice questioned.

Was he? The answer no came surprisingly easy. He knew how he felt about her.

 _Tell her_ , that nagging voice prodded.

"Emma," Killian waited until her green eyes met his before taking the four steps to reach her. "I love you," and not wanting her to feel he expected the words in return, he took his bag into her bedroom.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian disappeared from her view before Emma had really processed what was said. Once she did, her heart liquified, drained into her stomach and started a fire deep inside. "He loves me," she repeated breathlessly.

"I do," Killian stepped back into the room, his steps slowing as he drew closer, "I love you."

Emma's eyes met his blue ones and the look in them pulled at her heartstrings, tugging her closer. "That's good," she replied softly.

"Yeah?" He took her hands, bringing her against his body.

"Yeah," she agreed, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck, "'Cause, I love you too."

His hot breath had her lips reaching for his as he crushed her to his firm chest. With no second guesses, she opened to him, allowing him to send her world spinning out of control. The longer the kiss went on, Emma had little choice but to tangle her hands in his shirt and ride with him along that passionate wave. Her heart belonged to him and when she was in his arms, any fears she might have had flew away.

When their lips slowly parted, Killian gently touched his forehead to hers, "Are you still nervous, my love?" he whispered.

"How did you know I was nervous?" she questioned quietly. "I was just…"

"Emma," he pulled her down onto the sofa. "An open book and all. Remember?"

"Thanks," she kissed his cheek, "I didn't mean that," but what exactly should she say?

"Come on, Doc," he lay back, spooning her back to his front, "you promised me boobs. Let's watch your movie."

His heat surrounded her, making her feel safe but at the same time ratcheting up her awareness of how her softness meshed with his hardness.

 _Two hours of foreplay_  floated through her mind as she hit play.  _Would they make it through the movie with their clothes on? She rather doubted it._

**_~fin_ **

**_I hope you enjoyed the kitteny fluff. If you haven't seen An Officer and a Gentlemen, it is free on Amazon Prime in the US and may make a few comments in chapter 18 make a bit more sense (although they work w/o seeing it too)._ **

_**And as for the Kitten Poll...the results were 2 of the people had 35% and one 29%, so very close... See you next week.** _

_The gifs for this chapter can be found[ here](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/185221459441/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary). _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally 'time' for Emma and Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an initial note... I am not going to change the rating of this story, but this chapter is one in which I have attempted to teeter on that fine line between a T+ story and an M story. I'm not one to use graphic language and felt that the way that I've written the following scenes 'fit' not only the story but also the Emma and Killian that I have tried to develop. I do not believe you will even read/see in your mind's eye anything as graphic as you would if you were to watch a PG-13 movie. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

 

Lying behind Emma, Killian couldn't see her face, but he could feel the tension radiating from her body. And while he normally would have been more than willing to help her alleviate the problem, as always with them, it was all about timing. Until it was right, he'd continue reciting the one thing guaranteed to deflate...the Miranda Rights.  _You have the right to remain silent..._

Emma felt Killian's body relax, slightly annoyed that he didn't seem to have difficulty tamping down his excitement.  _Where's the fair in that?_  she wondered, twisting slightly on the couch, her body still buzzing with sexual energy. But every time she moved the already heightened nerve endings tightened a little more.  _Come on, Emma, you're an adult, think cold showers._

Killian had recited the same forty plus words at least five times since tugging Emma down onto the sofa, and yet he still wanted. A whiff of her hair, the feel of her skin or the wiggle of her taut ass against his most vulnerable flesh sent ideas coursing through his mind.  _Focus, Jones_ , he reminded his body.

But it was the scene on the screen that proved to be the biggest bucket of cold water to his libido. "It was too your fault," the young boy cried. "You told her you'd be back." The feelings the boy exhibited were not unlike those he'd felt when his mother left home. Betrayal. Loneliness. Loss of innocence.

"When my mother left," he found himself saying, "I felt much like that boy." His voice trailed off as going all dark and deep was certainly not what he had in mind for the evening, "Loving you has filled all the empty spaces losing her left behind."

Emma blinked rapidly, refusing to allow tears to fall, surprised that instead of commenting on the one male to two women scene he'd locked onto the emotions of the twelve-year-old boy. "Oh, Killian," she sighed, "you do the same for me." And yet she was still left feeling as if she were tap dancing around the elephant in the room.  _Why the brakes?_

Her response had him holding her a little tighter, burying his face in her fragrant hair, treasuring her. But while Emma's body had relaxed slightly, it wasn't enough. He needed an innocuous subject for her to think about, "That's a lot of power he's got between his legs," fell out of his mouth before he could stop it when in the movie, the male character rode his motorcycle onto the naval air station.

 _Bloody hell, Jones,_  his inner voice scolded him.  _You're trying to move the subject away from sex._

_I know! I'm such a dick._

_There you go again,_  the voice continued scolding.  _Move the conversation away from your crotch._

Emma's thoughts had gotten stuck in replaying their conversation from earlier, and only half processed Killian's statement. But when she glanced at the movie and saw someone riding a motorcycle, she blurted the first thing that came to mind, not even knowing if it was appropriate, "He's an idiot to be riding without a helmet."

 _Just spit it out, Jones,_  he heard the voice say when her response was distracted and not the good kind of distraction. "Emma," Killian waited patiently for her to acknowledge she was with him.

The husky timbre of his voice, so different from the playful one from seconds before, had her tilting her chin up, "Hmm."

 _She's not going to make it easy,_  Killian thought, but when has easy and Emma every been in the same sentence?

 _Never_.

"We're not watching this movie because I don't want you," he began, "you realize that, right?"

"I know, but," she rolled onto her back, still unsure how to put her thoughts into words without sounding stupid. After all, she was a twenty-eight-year-old woman.

"Doc," Killian's lips touched hers briefly, "I want you with every fiber of my being, but you were nervous and I..."

"Yes," Emma interrupted him admitting," I was nervous. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to jump you."

"Is that all you want me for," he teased. "You want my body to use like that floozie's using that bloke in your movie?"

Emma glanced at the screen where Paula's friend Lynette was in the back seat of a car, "You're the expert on floozies," she giggled. "But that's not the subject we need to discuss, is it?"

She wanted to pat herself on the back for not allowing the topic to change, but the elephant continued to suck up oxygen.

"You first," he turned the table on her. "Everything was fine until you finished cleaning my wounds and after that...you were nervous."

"How did you know?" She wrinkled her forehead, "I know you gave me the open book line, but..."

"Your kiss was different," he admitted. "The way you held yourself was off. Did you think once you were finished with your task, it would be I doing the jumping?"

"No," she assured him. "I...I think the enormity of the next step hit me and watching a movie together was something normal. But..."

His brow arched in that sexy way he had, making her feel what she had to say was the most important thing in the world, "But?"

"You could have kissed the nervousness out of me," spilled out in a rush.

Killian relaxed as her answer was what he'd surmised. She wanted him, but the pace had quickened a little too much causing a disconnect in her thoughts and feelings, "Emma, love," he gently kissed her forehead. "When we make love, it will be because, here," he tapped her head, "and here," he tapped just over her heart, "are in agreement. Alright?"

_Was he right? Was she overthinking what was happening between them?_

She gave him a sheepish smile, "You're right."

He preened, feeling much like the peacock he'd compared them to a while ago, "Told you, Doc. Open book and all." His lips played with hers, but he was careful to keep it light and teasing, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Well," Emma licked her lips, the feel of his kiss lingering. "Maybe, a little more," she tapped her bottom lip.

The heat in Killian's eyes turned them navy blue, as his head lowered to hers, "Gladuhh," he grunted.

Emma's eyes flew open in time to see Millicent launch herself quickly from Killian's shoulder to the back of the sofa, onto her mistresses' legs and to the coffee table in quick succession. She was immediately followed by her offspring as Trudi and Nina weren't far behind.

"Bloody hell," Killian barked, sitting up on the sofa. "The little buggers did that on purpose."

Emma chuckled at the affronted look on his face, "Wait, you think they planned that?"

"Aye, Doc," he confirmed. "We were kissing. They don't like it when we're kissing."

"You're not really mad," she asked hesitantly, "are you?"

It took him several seconds before he would look at her. "Aye," he responded tersely, but the twinkle in his eyes and the twitch of his lips belied his statement.

She tried to keep a straight face, but when all three cats jumped back onto the sofa, her laughter broke free. And just like that her nervousness evaporated and she knew what she wanted. Him. Only him and this time, the power was hers.

Placing the cats on the ground, Emma lay back on the sofa, pulling Killian down behind her. The way he wrapped himself around her left no doubt in her mind that she was indeed wanted. She could feel the effect her body had on his in a way that he could never disguise. And when she moved and his hips jutted forward, the telltale jerk said more than any words.

Could she do something about it? Hell yeah, but was that something she wanted? With her head and heart finally connected, the answer was simple. Nope. No. Nada. Non. Nein. She wanted to savor and relish the way he bombarded all her senses.

Killian readjusted on the all-together too narrow sofa, attempting to put a little distance between his nether regions and temptation. The ill-timing appearance of their feline friends had helped his girl's nervousness dissipate but set the siren inside of her free. Could he ignore her call until Emma was ready?

The longer she lay in Killian's arms, the harder it was to keep the arousal simmering just beneath the surface at bay. Her head resting on his right arm would move and she'd get a whiff of his soap. Or his cheek would slide against hers and she would smell his shampoo. And the overwhelming way his cologne surrounded her, setting her heart racing couldn't be ignored.  _Damn_ , she thought. It's supposed to be me who holds the power, not the other way around. This time, her subtle hip movements were forward, away from the fire, instead of back.

The little shiver that worked its way through her body was Killian's first indication that she was not unaffected by the proximity of their bodies. His knowledge was further enhanced when his thumb glided across her ribcage, connecting with the bottom of her left breast. The way she trembled told him everything he needed to know. His vixen was playing a game that two could play. He'd admitted he didn't want to kiss her nervousness away, but what about now that it was gone? Was it possible he could give her a little nudge or two?

A husky laugh escaped when he glanced at the movie, "Ever mooned anyone, Doc?" he asked, his palm caressing the side of her hip. Her breath hitched and she shuddered in his arms. If he slid his hand up a little higher, he'd encounter twin peaks who were up and raring for his touch.  _Game on, my love._

The combination of his hot breath and his voice caressing his words were a powerful blend. When they merged, blowing across her ear, bouncing against her eardrum, she forgot to breathe, to think...only wanted to feel. What was it about him that caused such a storm inside? Her head would spin one second and feel disconnected from her body the next. She was totally off balance...and it wasn't the fluid in her semi-circular canals causing her to feel dizzy. It was Killian. Only Killian.

Her breath caught in her throat as on the screen Zach and Paula were caught in the throes of passion. Emma closed her eyes, willing her brain to not betray her, but her traitorous mind didn't listen, vividly placing her and Killian in the same scene. When his hand skimmed along her side from hip to shoulder, she practically hummed in contentment, so perfect did it feel.

"Th...There's," she moved her tongue around, hoping to stimulate more moisture as her mouth had dried up. "There's the boob, I promised," finally squeezed out.

His chuckle was low, dark, heady, sending her heartrate racing, "That's not the boob I'm interested in," he murmured, his thumb slipping up and over a sensitive peak causing it to pebble even more.

"No?" She croaked, the spark inside threatening to explode.

He moved his right hand, splaying his palm flat on her abdomen, "No," he confirmed, the waning and waxing of his fingers and thumb serving as the message, showing her exactly what he wanted.

Suddenly, she didn't care that the movie wasn't over. It didn't matter who had the power. What was important was how she felt inside and how much she needed Killian's touch. "I need," Emma rolled over, "you." She hooked a leg over his hips and locked her lips onto his.

"Yes," he breathed against her mouth.

His hands skimmed down her side bringing her shirt up to knead the skin of her lower back. Tingles followed in the wake of his touch making her want more. Emma wrenched away from his kiss, grabbed the hem of her tank, and ripped it over her head, tossing it on the floor.

Killian's seductive growl had a goofy, carefree grin crossing her face, "Liked that, did you?" she asked, placing sloppy wet kisses along his collarbone.

"Very much," his fingers whispered across her skin. "Show me more."

Her breath stuttered at the thought of what she wanted to share with him, but her lips were too busy for words. Teasing, tantalizing, her mouth played across his skin. A kiss on his chin. Another on his cheek. The corner of his mouth. Randomly, her lips wandered, lighting for mere minutes to bestow favors, but never landing for long. She was where she had dreamed of being for what felt like forever and neither kittens nor puppies were getting in her way.

Killian's lips chased hers, moaning when she wouldn't stay in one place. "I need you here," he cupped her head, holding her still, capturing her breath with an open mouth kiss. His lips moved, sucking then sipping, pushing the whirlwind inside of her higher, her need continuing to grow.

His hand slid along her back popping the strap on her bra. He cupped her, his thumb teasing the tip making it harden further, pulling a groan of pleasure from deep inside.

_Come on..._

Emma tugged his shirt higher in search of smooth skin. When he lifted enough to toss it over her shoulder, her nerve endings did a happy dance. Even more so when he pulled her close and her chest rested against his lightly furred one.

_Keep going..._

With a few arm contortions, her strap slid down her shoulder and off her arm, freeing her breasts. The touch of her nipples against the soft hairs of his torso was electric, forming an almost palpable connection between them.

_How had she waited for this?_

A squeeze here, a touch there. His hands were everywhere and nowhere, leaving behind heat...and want...and need.  _More_ , reverberated inside her head, until listening, she slid her hands into the back of his jeans' waistband and her fingers met the top of his firm gluteus muscle. At her touch, it tightened, and his hips surged forward pressing the hard wedge behind his zipper against her much softer body. A perfect storm was brewing, and it wouldn't take much for it to be set free.

He must have read her mind because without her saying anything, he shifted his thigh into the juncture between hers, "Better, Doc?" he breathed, his nickname for her sounding like a prayer.

Their lips and tongues tangled while her hips moved of their own accord against his thigh, but still, it wasn't enough. The beginnings of the theme music indicating the movie was almost over, had her rethinking their positioning, "Killian."

"Emma," he repeated, his lips latching onto her earlobe causing little shivers to work their way up her spine.

What he was doing felt so good, she had to fight not to sink into it, "No, Killian." She pushed against his chest and leaned back at the same time, "What are we doing?"

"Bloody hell, Doc," he cried dropping his head against her shoulder. "I can't...don't," his body shuddered against her as he worked to bring it under control.

When she saw the look on his face, she realized her blunder, "Killian, you have it wrong." Her hand cupped his cheek, encouraging his eyes to lift to hers. "I meant why are we here when there's a big bed with clean sheets through there?"

His devilish smile started in his eyes, lighting up and crinkled at the corners causing her heart to tumble into the pit of her stomach, "Why indeed?" He gave her a hard kiss and in one smooth motion, wrapped her in his arms and sat up, "I'm ready."

She couldn't deny she was just as eager as he, but when she sat up, the feeling she was being watched had her doing a passable job of covering herself with her bra.

Killian's twinkling eyes met hers, "I've already seen them, Doc." He hooked his index finger in the center of her bra and lightly tugged, "You've no need to cover up."

Emma blushed, "I know, but," she pointed at the three cats who had woken from their naps and were watching. "They're looking at me," she whispered."

"Oh, Doc," Killian tugged her into his arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

Her eyebrows shot up in mock surprise, "You mean you don't know?

"Well," he palmed her ass, pressing her hips close to his, "I might have an idea...or two." The encounter her body was having with his left no doubt he was up for the task he had in mind.

"I should hope so," she nipped at his chin. "With your reputation and all, I'd hate to be disappointed."

His eyes flared at her challenge, "You know you're playing with fire, right?"

She pushed away far enough to grab the remote and click off the movie just as the final scene scrolled across, "Promises, promises," she tossed back at him.

Killian swung her into his arms before Emma had time to counter, "What are you doing?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he started toward her bedroom.

"I'm doing what the song said," Killian nodded back at the television that had gone black. "Lifting you where you belong."

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's corny."

"True," he chuckled, "but you love it."

"Well," she tightened her arms, bringing her mouth close to his. "I love you."

Mere inches separated them as her eyes bore into his, their mouths hovering, breathing the same air. The closer to her open bedroom door he drew, the higher the tension. With every step, the intensity expanded, until there was no emptiness inside and she could no longer keep her eyes open. "Kiss me," she breathed, barely completing the thought before his lips consumed hers.

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian had only been inside Emma's bedroom one time, but unwilling to remove his mouth from hers, he was attempting it from rote. With her in his arms and lost in her kiss, he felt his way, waiting for some sign he'd arrived. The change in the floor covering was the first indication he'd crossed the threshold into her inner sanctum. Using his foot, he pushed the door shut, earning a sultry giggle from his lady love, "Can't have voyeurs, now can we?" he whispered against her lips.

He felt her mouth move slightly and with the bed his destination, continued one step at a time. Tripping and sprawling across the floor was not how he envisioned spending the next few hours. Those were going to be spent in a much more enjoyable manner; sans clothing and intertwined with the woman who'd been in his heart for months.

A low light from her bathroom helped guide his way across the room. As soon as his shins hit the bed, he lowered Emma's legs, allowing her to slide down his body. Soft skin glided over his chest sending his heartrate skyrocketing. Small hands slid through his hair, circled his flat nipples, hooked in the top of his jeans. The heat generated by the friction between them had him rethinking slow.

She dropped down onto the bed, "Come here." Her nimble fingers toyed with the button on his jeans, popping it before he was prepared. When she reached for the zipper tab, he sucked in his stomach, "Careful, love," his hand closed around her wrist. "Those aren't quite the teeth marks I have in mind."

"I'll kiss it and make it better," her husky voice promised.

"I'm too close, Doc," he pushed her back and meant to follow her down, until a shadow in his peripheral vision halted his movements. "Millicent." he growled, "how did you get in here?"

"She sleeps in here," Emma propped herself up on her elbows.

"Not tonight, she doesn't." he all but barked, frustration rolling off him in waves. "Bloody hell, Emma," he picked up the cat, carrying her to the door. "It's a bloody conspiracy," he practically spat, closing Millicent and his two kittens outside the room. "We are alwa-," he turned back toward the bed, his arguments prepared, but the vision he saw had his words flying from his mind.

"Beautiful," he breathed, completely gobsmacked.

While he was taking care of the cats, his Doc had tossed her bra and sleep pants onto a chair next to the bed and turned on a small lamp. She was sitting in the center of her bed all pink and shiny and so perfect tears sprang to his eyes. "You're lovely," he replied huskily, his steps slow, measured.

A soft smile crossed her face, "You make me feel that way."

Her eyes roamed around his chest causing his pants to fit even tighter, "I'm sorry, love," he sighed. "This isn't going to be slow."

His siren tossed the blanket aside, beckoning him forward, "Next time?"

"If you wish," he murmured, unzipping his pants, sliding them and his boxer briefs off at the same time.

Their eyes clashed as the foil packet he had placed in his back pocket was removed and laid on the bedside table. Time stood still as he dropped his clothes on the floor, hesitating, savoring the moment. Every wrong turn, wrong step, wrong word had been leading him to this moment where nothing was wrong, but everything was very, very right. "Time?"

Her eyes tracked down, touching his chest, his stomach, lower, adding sparks to the fire inside. She licked her lips and he had to tighten his fists to keep from jumping her. "Oh," she drew out the sound, pursing her lips forward longer than necessary and his knees trembled, "boy is it." Her sparkling eyes lifted to his and his knees almost gave out.

Killian took a breath, placed one knee on the mattress and reached for her, "I need you."

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing his mouth to hers, "Take me," she whispered, her hot breath mingling with his.

Their mouths collided in an all-out assault of lips, teeth, and tongues. It became impossible for him to think when all he wanted was to feel. He couldn't get enough of exploring her curves. A touch, a lick, a gentle suck.

"I love you," he murmured, nipping at her collarbone, skimming his hand down her side. His tongue swirled around a valley his lips played homage to a peak. Her moans, pants, hisses and the movement of her body played show and tell with what drove her closer to the edge.

The tenuous hold on his control was crumbling but he couldn't seem to stop. She was too sweet, and he'd been waiting too long. He could feel her heart racing, her body quivering and with a few well-placed strokes to her most sensitive place, she fell apart in his arms.

"It's time," she panted, lifting one leg over his hips, opening to him.

"Hold on, love." He reached for the packet he had left on the nightstand, but her hand was there first.

"Let me." He watched in surprise as she used her teeth to open the packet, extracted the contents, positioned it and slid it in place with one smooth motion. With a smirk, she pushed him over onto his back and climbed on, "Ready?"

Before he could formulate any coherent thoughts, her heat surrounded him, and she had begun to move. "Oh, Emma," he groaned, knowing words couldn't explain what he was feeling. For the first time, he truly understood the difference between making love and sex. One was done with just the body and the other...involved his heart.

She was soft and smooth and the need to take hold of her hips and drive was rising up inside. He could feel the tension in his neck and shoulders, willing his body to release. His body trembled, it bucked and...she shuddered and letting go, he met her at the top and they fell over the crest together.

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma's body was sated and relaxed when Killian returned from the bathroom and pulled her into his arms, "That was..."

"I know," she responded, understanding that words to describe what they were feeling were not needed.

"So, Doc," his lilt was extra pronounced, "how exactly is it that you are so proficient in covering my

co-mph?" her hand muffled the rest.

"I don't care for the word used that way," she frowned up at him. "That word refers to a Gallus gallus domesticus. You don't have a rooster between your legs, do you?"

"Well," he palmed himself, "it is rather splendid." He turned onto his side, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Don't you agree?"

Emma fought the eye roll that threatened to erupt that even after everything he still needed validation. "Yes, Killian," her fingers lightly lifted and squeezed, "it is very impressive."

His smile caused her heart to flip several times, "Thank you." He kissed her softly, tenderly, the emotion simmering just under the surface, "Now, Doctor Swan," he pulled her hips closer to his, "the proficiency story, please."

The look on his face did something to her insides. It was territorial and curious at the same time, "It's not what you're thinking," she hastened to assure him.

His brows flew up in surprise, "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Open book," she laughed at the look of guilt that crossed his face. "Really, it's all quite innocent."

"Oh?"

"Kit," she shared, "our sophomore RA, decided we all needed to learn about protection. And so, she brought assorted fruits and vegetables for us to practice 'protecting.'"

"Fruits and vegetables?" Killian barked out in surprise.

Emma laughed, the memory of the day all those years ago still fresh in her mind, "Yes, we had cucumbers, squash, bananas, and carrots."

"You dressed each one?" He rolled over, hovering above her.

With his mouth so close and his body pressed against hers, Emma had a hard time keeping her thoughts straight, "Ye...yes," she swallowed, "I had the fastest f-f-fing...fingers."

His lips teased hers for several seconds, "Only the fastest fingers, Doc? Were there other competitions as well?" he finished, scattering her thoughts with butterfly kisses.

"Ye-ye-ye...yes," she commanded her tongue to work. "Tori and Aurélie beat me out for the fastest mouth."

"Oh?" His tongue invaded hers, "Yours feels perfect to me."

Emma groaned carding her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips back down. When he lifted his head and asked, "Who won?" a disgruntled sound escaped her throat.

The neural pathways inside her brain fought to retrieve the answer," Aurélie," she mumbled. "Said it was because she was French." She slid her hand down his back, over his flank, and around his hip, "Any more questions?"

His strangled response as his lips covered hers was all the answer she needed.

**~~~cs~~~**

**Monday**

As Killian hurried up the stairs to his apartment, he wasn't thinking about what he had to do that day, but rather on what he had left behind. Emma, soft and warm and in bed alone. Strangely enough, tearing himself away from her had been more difficult than he would have imagined. His past relationships, while few, had never involved weekends. Sometimes, a night here or there but he had always been in a hurry to leave the next morning. With Emma, it was different. They were different.

Their weekend had been amazing, domestic even, something he never thought he would desire, and yet with her, it felt right. From the beginning, their relationship had centered around hope...

_He could hope she would spend time with him, but could he hope the time spent together was because they were on a date?_

_He could hope they would be friends, but could he hope they would be lovers?_

_He could hope she would like him, but could he hope she could love him?_

_He could hope for an hour, a day or a week of her time, but could he hope for forever?_

_And here you are,_ he thought, unlocking the door to his apartment,  _hoping for forever._

" _Up Where We Belong_ , is a rather unusual song to be whistling this early in the morning, isn't it?" he heard David ask, startling him enough to cause him to drop his keys.

Killian hadn't even been aware he'd been whistling but stopped, glancing over his shoulder. David was standing behind him, arms crossed, very much like a parent whose child had missed curfew, "Bloody hell, Dave," he bent over and picked up his keys. "Must you sneak up on a bloke like that?"

"Sorry?" David intoned, not appearing to be sorry at all. "I didn't see you around this weekend."

"I, uhh, well," Killian suddenly found something interesting on the ground. "I was in and out a lot," he finally lied.

"Right," David retorted tongue-in-cheek. "You really think I'm going to buy that?"

"My day was going so well too," Killian huffed with annoyance.

"Oh?" David's eyebrows rose.

Killian thought about lying, but where would that get him? "I don't kiss and tell," he quipped.

"Who doesn't kiss and tell?" Mary Margaret asked, coming up behind David.

"Killian," David turned to his wife, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, David," she kissed him, and the domestic scene caused a little ache around Killian's heart. He wanted that closeness with Emma. "Killian," Mary Margaret handed him a book. "I'm glad I ran into you. Here's the story for you to read to the class this week. See you two later."

" _The Runaway Bunny_ ," Killian read softly. "Oryctolagus cuniculus."

David gave him a funny look, "More Britishisms?"

"Oryctolagus cuniculus," Killian repeated with a frown. "The scientific name for rabbit."

"Oh, of course," David rolled his eyes and grinned. "That answers my question about your weekend."

"Bloody hell, David," Killian groused. "You aren't my father, nor are you Emma's."

David's laughter grew, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

He'd been bested, this time by a master interrogator, "Fine," he grumbled. "I was with Emma. There. You happy now?"

The way David preened reminded Killian of a peacock strutting around showing off, "Are you happy?" his friend surprised him by asking.

"Am I happy?" Killian repeated the question quietly. "Aye, Dave. I can honestly say I've never been happier."

David nodded once. "You're good together."

"I agree," Killian smiled, fighting not to get lost in a memory or two. "Are we done here?" he pushed open his apartment door, "I need to run or I'm going to be late for work. My boss can be a bear."

"Grr," David laughed. "One of Paula's cinnamon buns might tame him."

"I'll see what I can do." Killian sent him a cheeky smile and closed his apartment door. He'd barely gotten it closed when his phone buzzed,

 **David** : Henry's back in town. He was looking for you too.

Several hours later, Killian dropped down into his desk chair, "Bloody hell, Robin. Have I grown an extra head?"

Robin snatched a donut, took a bite and studied him for several seconds, "No, no extra head that I can see."

"Then why," Killian grumbled, "am I getting strange looks?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with knowing how you spent your weekend," Robin snickered.

"My weekend?" Killian frowned. "No one, well except David, knows."

"Right," Robin tapped the side of his neck, "how do you explain that?"

"What the," Killian exclaimed and then he remembered sometime during the night Emma paying attention to a certain part of his neck. "Bloody hell. I should have worn a collared shirt."

"Seems so," agreed Robin.

Killian grumbled several minutes before changing the topic of conversation, "So what have I missed?" he asked picking up the pages Ashley had left on his desk.

Robin snickered, "The incident reports make for some interesting reading."

"Let me see." Killian flipped through several sheets of paper looking for calls that were atypical. "Are these real?" He glanced up just as David helped himself to the last cinnamon bun, "Hey, I put yours on your desk."

"And someone took it," David took a bite and sighed. "I needed this. I didn't get to eat today. But, yes, to answer your question, those are real."

"Someone called in about missing bacon?" Killian read aloud. "Sounds like Leroy."

"No," Robin shook his head, "it was the wife."

Killian read on, "The sheriff was called when someone thought a man was calling for help, but once they investigated, the man was calling for his cat, whose name was Help. Bloody hell, only in Storybrooke."

"I like this one." Robin cleared his throat as if preparing to give a great speech, "The security guard at the Beachside Inn called to report that the female guests have all claimed their brassieres have been taken."

"Really?" Killian grinned at David, "Think it's the panty bandit?"

David nodded, "I'd bet on it."

"And no ideas?" Killian frowned, "That's cocked up."

"It's definitely different," David conceded. He finished his sweet and tossed the napkin in the trash, "I've got a meeting but wondered if you ever talked to Henry."

Killian shook his head, "He wasn't at work, but Granny said she'd tell him I stopped by."

"Okay," David nodded. "Let me know if he needs anything."

"Will do," Killian waved him off and after seeing that the only  _different_  incident left was from the Storybrooke Community College. The alarm had been tripped in the research lab, but nothing seemed out of place. "Robin, any idea what would be in the research lab someone would want?"

"Drugs?" Robin shrugged. "Guess it depends on what they're researching."

"True," Killian acknowledged. "I gather we're investigating the bra theft?"

"We are." Robin shut down his computer, "Should be an uplifting experience."

"That was bloody awful," Killian chuckled, following his partner out of the station.

_~fin_

**_Thoughts? See you around next week for Chapter 19_**.  And if you would like to see the gifs I have created for this chapter, they can be found [here.](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/185381450643/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary)  


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, a little humor, and a little romance

**Chapter 19**

**June**

After her night with Killian, time seemed to stand still for Emma. Each morning, she awoke eager to see what the day had to offer and her nights were never lonely. Whether with friends, with Killian or in her apartment alone with Millicent, her life was better than she had ever anticipated.

Her list still hung on a bulletin board behind her desk and while she was not as anal about it as before, it was still comforting. She hadn't touched it in months, but a chance encounter when she stopped by the market had her unpinning it and spreading it out on the desk.

Goals equal success, her fifteen-year-old self had written.

 **Graduate from High School**. Check

 **Graduate with her Bachelor's**. Check.

 **Get into Veterinarian School**. Check.

 **Graduate from Veterinarian School and pass her licensure exams.** Check.

 **Get a job**. Check.

 **Make Business a success**. Check as according to Ruby they were consistently operating in the black. Amazing, again according to Ruby, for a first year business.

 **Hire a staff.** Check as she had Ruby and Leroy, and even Maggie who offered to help out when needed.

 **Make new friends**. Check and earning more each day.

 **Partner**? While the idea of a partner had its merits, it was something she'd decided to put off until later. She had, however, realized she couldn't work seven days a week, day in, day out and was thankful that Doctor Thatcher had jumped in and offered his services part time.

 **Find a man.** Check. She certainly hadn't been looking, had even tried to ignore the pull she'd felt from the beginning. But as Mary Margaret liked to say, the heart wanted what the heart wanted and her heart had won out.

 **Fall in love.** Check. When did she know she loved him? Could she even pinpoint the exact moment? Was it while they were dancing in New York? Or perhaps it was when he turned around with Trudi in his hands. Or when he tried to bath the kitten the first time? Or when he admitted he was going to adopt her and Nina? Or? Some days she felt as if she'd been in love with him forever, and other days...it felt brand new.

But falling in love had been the last goal written on her list as she'd never allowed herself to think beyond. Until today...

_Emma disposed of the used syringe, peeled off her latex gloves and closed her medical bag, "I think that's it." She smiled at Ruby's mother, "You make a wonderful assistant."_

_Anita laughed, "I'm glad I could help. This girl can be a bit cantankerous." She patted the mare's flank._

_"Oh, she was fine," Emma assured her. "I'll see you later."_

_"Tell my daughter not to be a stranger," Anita waved her off._

_On her way back to the clinic, Emma pulled into the supermarket and ran in, hoping to find something quick for dinner. She grabbed a basket and on her way to the deli detoured by the health and beauty section and spotted a familiar face, "Playing hooky from school?" she teased._

_Mary Margaret jumped, dropping her groceries, "Emma!" She glanced up, a deer in headlights look crossing her face. "I-I."_

_"Hey," Emma's mouth dropped open when she noticed what Mary Margaret was holding, "are you?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked, quickly shoving everything back into her basket. "Done for the day?"_

_"I had a few house calls." Emma watched several expressions cross her friend's face, "I thought I'd pick up something for dinner. Want to talk?"_

_"I," Mary Margaret hesitated briefly, "I'd like that. Thanks."_

_Emma nodded, "Let me run by the Deli and I'll meet you by the front door, okay?"_

_"Sounds good," Mary Margaret tossed the pregnancy kit she'd been holding into her basket and headed toward the cashier._

_While dinner was the last thing on her mind, Emma needed a few minutes to collect her thoughts. Her friend was buying a pregnancy test. Was she happy or was she upset? Besides the fact that David had been involved with Katherine at one time, Mary Margaret hadn't talked much about wanting a family. Emma knew they were looking for a house to buy, but she'd assumed it was because they were tired of paying rent and wanted an investment. But a baby...wow._

_She found Mary Margaret waiting for her next to her car and after setting the bags on the front seat, they walked. Emma thought of and discarded several things to say, instead allowed the other woman to set the pace._

_"I'm terrified," Mary Margaret finally admitted._

_"You don't want a baby?" Emma asked, surprised by the statement._

_"No," Mary Margaret clarified, "I'm terrified I'm not." She sighed, "I know, it makes no sense, but we've been trying for years it seems and..."_

_"You're afraid to get your hopes up," Emma offered, wondering how she would feel in that situation._

_Mary Margaret's laugh was humorless, "Maybe," she shrugged. "I think if I don't actually take the test then I can pretend I am." Her eyes met Emma's, "I really want to have a baby," she admitted, tears trickling from the corners of her eyes._

"A family," Emma murmured, shaking herself from the memory. Did she want that? When her heart felt like it was a flower blossoming in spring and she couldn't completely take a deep breath because her throat was clogged with tears, she knew her answer and grabbed a pen to add to her goal sheet.

Under Fall in love, she wrote,

**Marriage**

**Family**

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian stretched one leg along the bench seat of the booth and tried to appear relaxed, "What are we waiting for again?" he groused.

"You know very well why we're waiting," Robin replied. He picked up his coffee cup and took a quick sip, "A buy. It's supposed to happen here between three and four."

"A buy?" Killian grumbled, his arse numb from sitting in the same place for over two hours. "What kind of buy is worth hanging at The Beach Shack all afternoon?"

"A big one," Robin glanced around them, "Coke."

"Coke?" Killian laughed. "In Storybrooke?"

"Shout it loud enough for the whole town to hear, will you?" Robin retorted. "Yes, in Storybrooke."

"Seriously?" Killian thought about his partner's words. He'd been used to the prevalence of drugs in New York City, but for some reason, he'd not thought about them being in Storybrooke. If he had, a little marijuana would have been what he'd expected, but only in the summer when the tourists tripled the population. The cases he and Robin had dealt with ran to the bizarre. Panty thief, dog killer, cat thief, bra thief, but drugs? That almost seemed too normal.

"Just relax," Robin suggested, opening his newspaper and leaning back in the booth. "Stop behaving like a toddler." He lifted the paper, effectively closing the topic.

"Toddler?" Killian's brows rose in aggravation, "How am I acting like a toddler?"

"Asking questions, making noise," Robin looked pointedly at the table where Killian's fingers were bouncing up and down.

Killian huffed but relaxed his hand and fought the urge to stick out his tongue, "Alright, alright." With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall, intending to observe people as they arrived and left the restaurant. Maybe if he was lucky, he could pick out a few individuals to watch.

But, as happened quite often when he allowed his mind to wander, his thoughts drifted to Emma and their relationship. Since they'd become intimate his love for her had continued to grow. And the more they were together, the more he knew what he wanted; her, forever.

There had been something about her from the beginning that had him thinking forever, however, what that actually meant had been murky. But lately, the longer they were together, the meaning became clearer. It was becoming very easy to imagine marriage and a family with her. But, what did he know about loving one person forever? What did he know about families that could always depend on each other? More than he had a year ago, but was that enough?

He knew he could ask David or Robin or even Graham, but he wasn't quite ready to share his feelings. He'd been observing his married friends and subtly asking questions about their thought process leading up the grand gesture. But once the decisions were made, then what? Buy a ring, ask the question or was there something he was missing?

_If he asked, would she say yes?_

"Head's up," Robin murmured. "That could be our guy."

Killian refocused his attention on the case at hand and studied the individual Robin had pointed out. He appeared to be in his early twenties, clean-cut, dressed in jeans and flip flops but wearing an over-sized trench coat style jacket. And while a jacket normally wouldn't raise eyebrows in Storybrooke, the daytime temperatures lately were too warm for so many layers.

"Stop staring at him," Robin snapped, crinkling his newspaper as he turned the page. "We don't want him knowing we're watching him."

"Bloody hell, Robin," Killian shot back. "I'm not a rookie."

"I'm well aware of that," Robin replied, "but..."

"Psst," Robin's reprimand was interrupted when the individual they were arguing over stopped next to their table.

 _Bloody hell,_ Killian thought watching the young man unbutton his coat,  _does he have a gun?_

From the corner of his eye, he saw Robin was sitting up straighter in his seat as if he too was having similar thoughts.

Subtly, Killian slipped his hand inside his jacket, his fingers within easy reach of the butt of his gun, "What do you need?"

"My-My," the kid looked around furtively, "My coke is crisp and cold." He sniffed loudly, "Would you like some?"

 _His coke is crisp and cold?_  Killian thought.  _Why would announcing that your cocaine was cold be a strong selling point_?

"Cold coke?" Robin asked the same question Killian had been pondering.

"Sure," their seller unbuttoned his last button, hinging open the right side of his coat. "See."

Killian's eyes flew to Robin, who was gawking at the inside of the man's coat, " _That's_  the coke you're selling?" Robin screeched.

"Shh," the man tried to quieten him. "I don't want everyone to know."

"Bu..." Robin gasped.

"What my friend is trying to say," Killian relaxed his posture and sent the man a toothy grin. "Why are you selling coke inside The Beach Shack."

"Because, man," he slid onto the bench next to Robin. "The owner of this dump doesn't like coke. Only keeps that other stuff, so...do you want some, or not? I have Vanilla Coke, Cherry Coke, Orange Vanilla Coke, Lime Coke."

"No," Killian laughed, waving the man off. "I'm good. Robin?" He tapped his partner's hand, "Coke?"

"Go," Robin shook his head with disgust and flashed his badge, "Don't let us see you here again."

The smart comment Killian had on the tip of his tongue died when he saw who entered the building just as their 'coke seller' was leaving, "Who's that with Henry?" He tipped his head to where the younger man was standing, the brunette on one side, a blonde Killian knew as Diane on the other.

Robin looked over his shoulder, "I think her name is Gloria...maybe?" He shrugged his shoulders, annoyance over their coke situation still evident in his body language, "Why?"

"I don't know," Killian frowned. "There's just something going on with him. Just a gut feeling."

"You think it has something to do with his company?" Robin folded his paper, shoving it aside.

"I'd bet on it." Killian saw Henry leave with both of the young women. Now," he pushed out of the booth. "It might be just me, but I think your tip was a bust."

"Stuff it," Robin fumed. "Let's go."

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma idly flipped through the newest edition of her  _Journal of Veterinarian Sciences_ , but she wasn't absorbing anything she read. Her mind was on the email that had just arrived. One that she had expected but hadn't yet decided how to handle.

"Sydney called," Ruby stepped into her office bringing a much-needed distraction. "He's adopting Summer's puppy."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Emma closed the journal, pushing it aside. "I think it will be good for him."

Ruby agreed, "He and Buster were inseparable for a lot of years."

"And now, he'll always have a little piece of the dog he loved." Emma sighed as the thought of everything that had transpired still caused a lump in her throat. "Which puppy is he adopting?"

"Guess." Ruby grinned mischievously.

"The one that looked like Buster," Emma blurted without even having to think too hard.

"Oh, poo!" Ruby pouted. "You're no fun."

Emma tried for contrite, but couldn't keep the grin off her face, "And the puppy's name?"

"George," Ruby giggled, "Madison named him."

"George?" Emma laughed. "As in  _ **Small Knight and George**_?"

"That's where it's from," Ruby's eyes sparkled, "Seems Mr. Hot, Hunky and Gorgeous strikes again."

The nicknames Ruby had bestowed on Killian all those months ago definitely fit, but at the time of their second meeting, she wouldn't have agreed. "He is easy on the eyes," Emma dimpled. "And that accent, yum."

"So, Killian's not the problem," Ruby changed the subject so quickly, Emma felt she'd jumped into a time warp. "But there is something wrong. What is it?"

"Wrong?" Emma squeaked out, "nothing's wrong."

Ruby tsked several times, "Come on, Emma." She came farther into the office and slid into the chair next to the desk, "Tell Aunt Ruby what's going on."

"It's not that big a deal" Emma rolled her eyes at the persistence of her friend. "I just received an email from my father and was a little, well, surprised, I guess."

"Okay," Ruby accepted, almost too easily. "Spill."

"Geez," Emma sighed, "first Killian tells me I'm an open book and now you're reading my moods. Can't I have private thoughts from anyone?"

"Maybe from Leroy," Ruby offered. "He's such a gossip."

Emma nodded in agreement, given what happened with Belle's information, "It's not a big deal," she finally admitted. "My dad's coming east and wants to see me."

"Oh," Ruby sat forward on the chair. "Oh!" She exclaimed again, a toothy smile lighting up her face, "Is he coming to Storybrooke? Because if he is, my mom and her friends are going to flip."

"Uhh," Emma groaned. "That's exactly what I don't want, but..."

"Emma," Ruby propped her elbows on the desk. "I'm just kidding. Invite him. It will be fine."

"I'll think about it." Emma glanced at the time, "Aren't you here late?"

"Oh, don't play that card with me," Ruby playfully wagged her finger, "I'm not trying to interfere, just help."

"I know, and I appreciate it," Emma acknowledged. "But..." She was saved from having to explain more when both of their phones buzzed at the same time.

"Don't think I'll forget," Ruby mouthed as she left the room, her phone glued to her ear.

Emma swiped her thumb over the screen, opening the message,

 **Killian** : Good evening, Doc. Meet me for dinner tonight?

Anytime she didn't have to worry about cooking was plus as far as she was concerned,

 **Emma** : Name the place and the time and I will be there.

 **Killian** : Lover's Cove in an hour. Follow the lights.

 **Emma** : Lover's Cove?

 **Killian** : A map is on its way. Hurry.

When the map arrived, Emma frowned. Based on what he had sent, Lover's Cove was somewhere close to the lighthouse, down by the water. "Maybe Ruby knows," she mumbled, walking out of her office, still studying the map on her phone.

Emma caught Ruby staring out the window with a dreamy expression on her face, "Waiting for Graham?"

"How did you know?" Ruby gave her a sheepish smile. "Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little," Emma teased. "But, I'm glad you're here. Can you tell me how to get to Lover's Cove?"

"Oh ho ho," Ruby smirked. "You know the legend about Lover's Cove, don't you?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "but you do, I'm assuming."

"Of course," Ruby looped her arm with Emma's and led them to more comfortable chairs. "Legend has it that if a couple makes love in Lover's Cove, they will be betrothed before year's end."

"Betrothed?" Emma repeated. "That sounds so old-fashioned."

"It is an old legend," Ruby shrugged. "But it worked with me. Worked with Mary Margaret. I guess we'll see. Won't we?"

"Where is it, anyway?" Emma showed her the crude map, completely ignoring Ruby's 'we'll see' comment.

"Right there," Ruby pointed to a spot at the base of a cliff. "It's quite the romantic location. There's a place to build a fire and the rocks shield you from the wind. It's almost like being in a little cave or a protective bubble," Ruby sighed. "You'll see. Have fun," she called running out the door before her new husband's truck had even come to a full stop.

Emma locked the door and ran upstairs to feed Millicent. A quick check of the weather had her slipping into leggings and boots before making the drive to Lover's Cove to meet Killian. She didn't care what the legend said, she couldn't imagine making love outside where they might get caught. No way.

**~~~cs~~~**

It had taken him hours to set everything up and now that her arrival was imminent, Killian was nervous. He knew about the legend surrounding the Cove and while he wasn't usually superstitious, it never hurt to have a little help.

The sputter of Elli's engine dying had him double checking the area once more before moving to see her walking along the path he had created. She was a vision, his Emma. Her long legs encased in dark pants and boots, her blonde hair whirling around her head. "Hello, love," he pulled her close for a kiss. "Did you have difficulty finding your way?"

She smiled up at him, her face filled with such happiness, it momentarily took his breath away, "No, your map was perfect. This is," she waved her hand toward the path where he had placed a hundred luminary bags to light her way. "It's beautiful. Thank you," she tugged him closer for an open mouth kiss that was hot and sweet and would tide him over for a while at least.

"You're welcome." He tucked her against his side, turning them toward the center of the cove, "Hungry?"

"I could...," she began, but as soon as they walked around the large boulders bordering the cove, her voice died. Years of training had Killian simultaneously reaching for Emma and assessing for danger. As soon as his brain registered there was none, he was free to give all his attention to his lady. The look on her face reminded him of a child who had just been handed the keys to a castle, "You did this...all for me?" she whispered in awe.

"It was noth..." was all that escaped before she placed her finger over his lips.

"Killian, look around us," she gestured in a circle, " _this_  isn't nothing. It's something that took work and more than anyone has ever done for me."

A single tear slid down her cheek, but before he could wipe it away, she squeezed his hand and walked toward the lights. Killian couldn't take his eyes off her as she softly touched the luminary bags he had set in grooves in the rocks surrounding them. A small fire on one side, a picnic basket on the other and in between a pallet made of several blankets. He had layered ones on the bottom that were waterproof and others on top, meant for warmth.

"It's all perfect," she assured him. "You've not brought any of your floozies here, have you?" The impish smile on her face belied the seriousness behind the question.

He gave her a side-eyed grin and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his body, "What do you think?"

"I think," she murmured against his mouth, "I'm the first."

"And the last," he added taking the kiss deeper. Her lips were soft and while he wanted to go on kissing her forever, he'd planned a few other surprises. With little fanfare, he extracted a remote from his pocket and pushed a button, "Dance with me," he beckoned when the music suddenly surrounded them.

This time he didn't ask like he had when they were in New York City, but made it a statement, unwilling to lose his hold on her. She didn't seem to mind, curling against his chest matching her steps with his. And while there were many topics they could discuss, they weren't as important as the feelings surrounding them. Time ceased to matter as they swayed to the music until he lost track of how many songs played and of how many kisses he stole. He was content to go on holding her forever, for that's what he wanted. "Hungry?" he laughed, when the quiet was broken by her growling stomach.

"Sorry," She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I guess I am."

"Let's feed you." He guided her toward the blankets and began searching through the food Granny had packed for him.

"Granny's?" She smiled watching him pull cold chicken, fresh croissants, fruit, and a bottle of chilled lemonade from a basket.

"She likes me," he quipped.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Everyone likes you."

"I'm very likable," he winked. "Don't you agree?"

"Well," her eyes sparkled, the firelight reflected in them, "you do have several redeeming qualities."

"Only several?" He lifted a brow, "Care to elucidate?"

A red grape disappeared into her mouth and watching the way her cheeks hollowed and expanded as she sucked the juice from it before swallowing had the saliva in his mouth drying.  _The_   _little minx,_  he thought,  _she's trying to get a rise out of me._

"No, I don't think so," she grinned, "your head's big enough already."

 _One of them is getting bigger by the second,_ ran through his mind before he could stop it. "So," he cleared his throat, determined to move the conversation into a more neutral territory. "Tell me about work."

"Hmm," she took a drink of lemonade and puckered, making him laugh.

"Need some sugar?" he joked, cupping the back of her head and planting a firm kiss upon her lips, "Think that's enough?"

"Oh, you," Emma licked her lips. " _That's_  one of your likable traits."

His brows arched, "My kisses?"

"No, silly," she gave him such a sweet smile, if he hadn't already been in love with her, he would have fallen right then. "You're corny."

"But you love it," He bragged.

"Guilty." she grinned, taking the packet of sugar from him and dumping the entire contents into her glass. "Now," she took a bite of her croissant, "you asked about my day."

Killian watched several expressions cross her face while she was chewing. When she started talking, it was about making home visits and vaccinating horses at the Lucas Farm. The uneventful, even relatively mundane procedures made him think she was working her way around to something. Until she was ready, he'd listen, as that was one of his favorite pastimes. When he finished eating and she was still rambling, he packed away the leftovers and pushed the basket aside. As he hoped, Emma scooted closer, draping her long legs over his.

"Sydney adopted Summer's puppy," she surprised him by sharing. "He's bringing George for his shots next week."

"George?" He chuckled, "Not exactly a typical Canis lupus familiaris name, is it?"

"You're getting quite good at that." She playfully shuddered, but her eyes spoke of awareness, "When the syllables roll off your tongue my whole-body tingles."

"I'll remember that the next time I'm planning to seduce you," Killian stated, his voice huskier than usual.

"I'm sure you will," she whispered, her eyes locking with his. The current that was always between them seemed to pulse, growing stronger, threatening to pull them together. "You asked where the name came from," he saw her forcibly work to recenter herself, "Another female fell under your spell. Madison named him."

He grinned, "Ahh, Madison of the auburn curls and bright blue eyes, who's six going on twenty-six."

A corner of her mouth curled, and her eyes glittered, "You're very observant...for a man."

"I am very observant," he boasted. The corners of his eyes crinkled, "For instance, I observed a certain magazine hidden in one of your desk drawers."

"My desk?" She yelped.

"Aye, Doc," his hand found its way to her thigh. "And in case you were wondering, I marked the pages I liked best."

"It's research," she sputtered primly.

"I'd be happy to help you with that research, Doc," Killian quipped. "Anytime, anywhere."

"I'm sure you would," she replied tongue in cheek.

"Speaking of research," he sobered, telling her about the alarm being tripped in the building at Storybrooke Community College. "What could be inside worth taking?"

Emma nibbled on her bottom lip several minutes, "I know a couple professors who work there," she admitted. "Someone could be searching for drugs, computers, or equipment to sell. Do you want me to call Jen or Sylvia tomorrow?"

"That's okay, love. Technically, the case should have gone to the Police and not the Sheriff." He reached for her, sweeping her into his arms, "Felis catus, Canis lupus familiaris, Rhopalocera, Coccinellidae," he recited softly, all the while placing butterfly kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her eyes.

She carded her fingers through his hair, attempting to guide his mouth to hers. Killian allowed her to succeed, their lips and tongues dueling for dominance. Her moan had him fighting not to take her down to the blankets and strip her bare. "Swan," he murmured his lips never quite releasing hers. "What else happened today?"

"Wha-," she leaned her head back, breaking the contact between their mouths, "Open book?" she inquired wide-eyed.

"Aye, Doc."

"It's nothing...much," she confided, sitting up a little straighter in his arms. "I wanted to tell you that I invited my dad to come to Storybrooke when he flies east. Now," she cupped his head, tugging him back down, "kiss me."

"Gladly," his lips teased hers, "but we'll discuss it later if you want."

"Much later," she moaned, holding his head in place and molding their lips together.

The heat from the fire had nothing on the burn that was spreading inside of him. As their kisses grew more intense, having Emma's body closer became his priority. With a few moves, he helped her twist so she could wrap her legs around his waist, pushing her heat flush against the wedge between his thighs. The contact of her softness with his hardness served to ratchet higher the emotions rising within and all he could think about was skin.

His hands skimmed around her hips, sliding under her jacket and sweater before touching the soft smooth skin of her back. She moaned against his mouth, "Let's go. I want you now." She pushed away as if she were moving out of his arms.

"Then have me." He took off his jacket and reached for the hem of his shirt.

Emma's hands rested on his, halting his movements, "Killian wait. We're in public."

He shook his head, his eyes clashing with hers, the need in them there for her to see, "Trust me, Doc. It's only you and me."

"Promise?" She asked, softly, her hands moving up his chest to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I promise," his sighed sliding his hands up her side, to sweep his thumbs across her tight peaks.

Her eyes telegraphed everything she wanted to do to him, everything she wanted him to do to her, "Race you," whooshed out, almost as if she hadn't been sure what she was going to say until it was out there.

A verbal response wasn't necessary as his shirt was dropped one direction and his pants another. Once they were undressed, they met in the middle of the pallet. When her hard nipples mingled with the hair on his chest, the heat nearly set his skin on fire. "Heaven," she murmured.

"We're getting there," Killian responded, following her down onto the warm blankets. "Hold on tight."

**~~~cs~~~**

The next morning, Emma sat at her desk still in shock that she had let Killian make love to her outside.

_Is that how it was? Really?_

Actually, she amended her thoughts, it had been mutual. They had made love with each other. While there was always a strong pull to jump him when they were together, this time there was something different. She wasn't sure if it was the place...or if it was recent realizations she had regarding her future, but she hadn't been able to get enough of him. They had made love not once, but three times. And she had wanted more. Where had that come from?

Was the chemistry between them something that would always spark brightly? Or would it dim with time? Maybe with a little imagination, the embers could be fanned over and over again, she decided, sliding her bottom drawer open and peeking at the contents inside.

A  _Rebecca's Fantasy_  catalog lay inside, the model on the cover in a barely there nighty, holding a bottle of oil in one hand and in the other a...  _Oh_ ,  _boy_ , she thought,  _look at the size!_ Would it hurt to see which pages Killian liked, she wondered, reaching for the magazine?

"Emma."

Ruby calling her name had her dropping the glossy pages as if it was on fire and slamming the drawer, "What?"

"Late night?" Ruby smirked.

"You just startled me." Emma worked to restore her emotions to a neutral setting, "What's up?"

The grin Ruby sent told her there would be other questions and comments about her Lover's Cove date at some point, "Phone."

"Okay, thanks." Emma pulled her professional hat back into place, "Hello, this is Doctor Swan."

"Emma, it's Sylvia Day," her friend's harried voice came across the line. "Jen and I have a little problem. Any chance you could come to the research center sometime soon?"

"Sure," Emma frowned. "Want to give me a hint about what's going on?"

"Seeing is believing," Sylvia sighed. "Oh and bring your black light and tattooing stamp."

"Okay," Emma agreed. "I'll see you in an hour or so."

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian was working on his second cup of coffee, the extra caffeine necessary to keep his mind functioning after his evening with Emma. He wasn't complaining, far from it but his fatigue reminded him of the early days with Trudi and Nina. Very little sleep made for long days. Except, a rowdy night of mind-blowing activities with his lady love made for much more enjoyable memories than those with his felines. Although those were enjoyable too, he hastened to add, not wanting them to feel slighted, even if it was only in his thoughts.

His phone buzzed preventing any further reminiscing, "Hello."

"Killian, it's Henry," his young friend responded. "Are you alone?"

"Aye," as Robin was out with Roland for a few hours. "Why?"

"I-I-I've got a problem," Henry blurted out in a rush. "I need help."

"What is it, Henry?" Killian had suspected that something was going on with the young lad, he just hoped the problem wasn't of the illegal kind.

"Can you meet me?" Henry requested. "I'll wait for you in the stairway at Granny's. Okay?"

"Alright," Killian agreed, already out of his chair. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

 _Bloody hell_ , he thought,  _what now?_

He crossed the street and was half-way to the door that would take him to the upper rooms of Granny's when the familiar sound of his love's car had him reversing direction. He caught Emma just as she stepped through the arbor on her way into the diner, "You don't need to go in there," he called playfully, "I'm right here."

"Killian!" She smiled, jumping into his arms. "I thought I saw you."

"Checking up on me, Doc?" He teased.

"Should I be?" she retorted.

Sometimes, showing was better than telling, he decided, tugging her closer and melding their mouths together, "That answer your question?" he grinned down at her.

"Uhh, yeah," she replied breathlessly. "But just so you know...I trust you."

"I know that, Swan. What brings you to town?"

"I'm on my way to Storybrooke Community College to see a couple of friends." She frowned up at him and continued, "Sylvia called this morning and said she needed my help, so..."

"Sharing their burdens, Doc?" he teased. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Oh, stop," she lightly punched him. "It was a little freaky though to get the phone call this morning, especially since you asked me about the college just last night."

"Maybe a little," Killian agreed walking her back toward her car, "I'm sure it's nothing that you can't handle."

"There's another one of those likable traits," she flirted.

"Someday, I'm going to get you to share all those traits you like, Doc," his husky voice promised.

"I'll look forward to it," Emma assured him, kissing him thoroughly before climbing into Elli. "Do you know if there have been any more break-ins at the college?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He shut her car door, "Drive safely."

With Emma's music ringing in his ears, Killian turned back toward Granny's, once again thinking about Henry and wondering if his problem had anything to do with the two young ladies he had been seen with since returning to Storybrooke.

_~fin_

_I hope you didn't mind the fluff. Stay tuned for Chapter 20 and then after that there will only be two more chapters until Kittens is complete. For those following my gifs for each chapter. They can be found[here](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/185539260442/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary). _


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little adventure, a little angst and a lot of fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to Jen and Sylvia for jumping into the story....

**Chapter 20**

On his way around Granny's, Killian came up with and discarded several possibilities as to what could be going on with Henry. They'd spent considerably less time together this summer than last, but the overall feel of their conversations hadn't been any different; school and girls. But each time he'd walked away, Killian had felt as if Henry had wanted to say something more but had changed his mind at the last minute. Maybe today was the day he'd finally decided to share his burdens. Killian just hoped the 'problem' was something simple he could help the boy solve.

When he rounded the corner of the diner, Henry was pacing in front of the stairs, his hair going in multiple directions. His appearance, so different than usual, had the hairs on the back of Killian's neck standing straight up. "Bloody hell, Henry," he mumbled softly, "what have you gotten into?

Henry's eyes met his and in them, he could see a swirl of emotions, "Killian," the boy rushed toward him, "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Sorry." Killian's investigative skills kicked into overdrive, as he got a closer look at the younger man. His eyes were bloodshot, his clothing was a mess and there was an unpleasant aroma surrounding him. "Emma stopped by for a few minutes."

A look came and went on Henry's face so quickly, Killian thought he'd imagined it. He was even more unsure of what he saw when Henry smirked, "I heard you took her to Lover's Cove last night," sounding much like his old self. "How did that go?"

"How did you know about my date?" Killian inquired, still unused to the rate that news traveled in Storybrooke. "And how did you know where I took her?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "Granny," he giggled, sounding more like a teenager than a young man of twenty. "You know the legend about Lover's Cove, right?" His tone more speculative than suggestive.

"Aye," Killian nodded his head slowly. "I'm aware of the legend. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't think that you would want," Henry's voice trailed off. "I mean...why would you settle for one when you could have so many?"

A laugh escaped before Killian could catch it, "Why, indeed?" The very same question he had asked himself when he was twenty and then again at thirty, but then a yellow flash had captured his attention and the rest, as they say, was history.

"I'm serious, Killian," Henry queried again when nothing had been said for several minutes. "What is it about Emma that had you challenging the words of a legend?"

"Challenging the words of the legend?" Killian frowned slightly. "How did I do that?"

"Come on, Killian," Henry scoffed. "Don't tell me you mean to..." His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard.

While Killian thought highly of the younger man, he wasn't ready to share his intentions with him yet. He also didn't believe Henry was quite ready to hear about shedding a cloak and taking a journey, "Let's just say," Killian gave the younger man a self-deprecating smile, "Someday you'll meet the right person and leave it that."

Henry studied him for several seconds, almost as if was trying to read his mind and before he could be questioned further, Killian pulled an Archie: "You didn't call me to talk about my date. What do you need?"

That same look as earlier crossed Henry's face, one that Killian had yet been able to interpret. Finally, after several seconds Henry sighed, "Come on," he led the way up the stairs. "Let me show you and then I'll try to explain."

**~~~cs~~~**

Emma drove into a visitor's parking space at Storybrooke Community College and grimaced as her car's engine sputtered several times before dying. The noise served as a not so quiet reminder that she'd put off Elli's tune up, which with a cantankerous old girl was never a good idea. Making a mental note to call Sean for an appointment, she grabbed her bag with the requested items, and hopped out of her car.

Her destination, The Gold Research Facility, towered above all the other buildings on the campus. It was a beauty, that upon first glance took one's breath away. But after further inspection, it was easy to see that the glass and chrome structure didn't work in its setting. It was too grand, too modern, too ostentatious to blend with the other buildings on the small campus. And every time she visited, she was left with the impression her former professor was trying to earn someone's respect...or more. She was sure there was more to the story, but unless it had something to do with the problem she had come to solve, it was meant for another day.

Her friend, Jennifer Beeman, one of the biology professors at the school was waiting for her just inside the door, "Emma, I'm glad you came. We weren't sure who else to call."

"So, the 'problem' that Sylvia mentioned involves animals," Emma guessed.

"You could say that," Jen laughed, leading the way down the hall. "It has to do with our research subjects."

"The Sylvilagus floridanus study?" Emma frowned. "I thought we tagged your three groups before you went away."

"Oh, we did," Jen sighed.

There was something in that sound that had Emma very curious about where they were going. Could all the rabbits have died while they were gone?

"We ended up being gone longer than we had anticipated," the biologist continued. "San Diego for a conference, then to Minnesota to meet with your friend Jami." She glanced Emma's way, "she said to tell you hello," she interjected before moving on with her story. "Another conference in Sweden and then to Florida."

"Where you met with the two Lindas." Emma knew this part of the story as she had helped with the introduction.

"Yes," Jen concurred. "Linda Hanes, the botanist and Linda Sands, who is financing everything."

"Any problems with any of those meetings?" Emma asked, still unsure where Jen was leading her.

"Oh, no," Jen was quick to assure. "But when we returned and discovered this 'problem,' well, I'm worried."

They stopped in front of one of the nondescript doors, "I'm sure whatever it is, we can figure something out together." Emma laughed thinking of what Killian would say, "I've heard sharing your burdens helps."

Jen's expression seemed skeptical, "I hope you're right." She opened the door and they stepped into a large rectangular room. Emma knew to the right was a small office where all the technology was kept. The perimeter was lined with cabinets and in the center, there were ten lab tables, each with a sink.

She didn't see anything out of place, but Jen didn't slow down, quickly winding her way around the room to another door in the back corner. "Sylvia should be in here waiting for us."

When they stepped into the room, Emma's eyes immediately went to the cages, where she knew the Eastern Cottontail Rabbits were being housed for the study. "Where are they?" she asked worried that her suspicion of their deaths had come true.

"They're back here," Sylvia's dark head popped up on the other side of the room.

On Sylvia's face, Emma saw the same strange look she had seen, but been unable to interpret on Jen's. She didn't say anything, but walked around the cages, finding the rabbits were definitely not dead, but had multiplied. "How did this happen?" She looked at the two biologists, "I checked them all. None of them were pregnant. They were alone in their cages."

"Now, you see." Sylvia stood up and dusted off her lab coat. "We walked into the lab this morning and there were Sylvilagus floridanus everywhere. We were scheduled to start the study on Monday and now," she gestured around the room, "our groups are mixed and..."

"And you have more than you need," Emma completed the sentence. "Why?" she wondered, probably asking the same question that had been voiced several times. "Do you know?"

"We looked at the video," Sylvia offered. "It looked like students, but they were all dressed in black."

"And we really hate to get anyone in trouble," Jen added.

Killian's question about what could be taken from labs floated through her mind. Had this call gone to the Police and not the Sheriff's Station? "Have you notified the campus or city police?" she asked Sylvia.

"No," Sylvia lamented. "Our first priority was to get these guys organized again. Right, Jen?"

"Yes," Jen nodded in agreement. "It's all very unsettling.

A prank, was Emma's immediate thought, but she didn't say anything out loud, "Any idea who would do something like this?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Sylvia picked up a rabbit, "In the meantime, we could use your help getting these guys put where they belong.

"Do you want me to tattoo the kits?" Emma asked as she unpacked her equipment.

"If it's not too much trouble," Jen replied.

Emma glanced around the room, "We're going to be here a while. You guys owe me lunch."

Sylvia giggled, "You're a cheap date."

"Shh," Emma cautioned. "We don't want that getting around."

**~~~cs~~~**

Henry led them through a door behind the kitchen where Killian could hear Granny giving orders to the cooks and the steady hum of the late morning customers. From there, he was led up a staircase which Killian knew housed a few studio apartments, but instead of entering one of those, Henry pushed open a panel hiding a narrow staircase. "You do know where we're going, right?" he groused following the younger man up the narrow stairs.

"Of course," Henry answered as he reached the top and pushed open a slim door, "It's the converted attic."

"Should be bloody condemned," Killian continued to grumble as he was led down yet another hallway. This one much simpler, the walls and floors uncovered as if whoever was remodeling had walked away before finishing. There were doors both to the left and right and as they passed, Killian could see discarded furniture, some covered with sheets, other pieces knocked over, but abandoned, not unlike the farmhouse where he'd found Millicent and her kittens.

"No one ever comes up here," Henry responded to his grumbling, but Killian had the impression it was more to fill the quiet than anything else.

"No one comes up here?" Killian frowned looking around the floor where multiple shoeprints could be seen coming and going.

 _Who was Henry hiding_? floated through Killian's mind.

_A fugitive?_

_A run-away_?

 _Or_? There were numerous responses that he could have given that question, but none of them fit Henry.

_But look at how you've changed._

And Henry's body language was such that as he followed behind, Killian could imagine he was Captain Hook holding his sword and forcing his prisoner to walk the plank.

 _A bit fanciful for even you, ole chap_ , his annoying inner voice exclaimed.

They stopped outside a closed door and the stale odor that was in the air when they reached the floor was suddenly stronger, as if its cause was on the other side. "Before I open this door," Henry gave him a worried look, "you have to promise to listen to my explanation."

"How bad can it be Henry?" Killian had to fight not to push the boy's hand out of the way and open the door himself. "Just open the bloody door."

"It's bad," Henry sighed. "Plus, you're an adult and you'll jump to conclusions before you listen to what I have to say."

He could remember his father doing that a time or two, but he wasn't Henry's father, "I promise. Now," Killian gritted his teeth in frustration. "Open the bloody door."

When Henry pushed open the door, the smell was so foul Killian's eyes watered. How was the odor not permeating everything below, barely began to formulate in his head when the lad stepped aside and he was able to get a good look. Killian pushed farther into the room, his eyes taking in his surroundings before landing back on Henry. "Bloody hell," he exclaimed dropping down onto an old chair. "I'd say things have gone pear-shaped." He gave the younger man a dirty look, "Well?"

Henry sat down across from Killian, "Here's what happened..."

**~~~cs~~~**

While Sylvia and Jen were fast forwarding through several days of video looking for the beginning of the bunny mix-up, Emma found herself daydreaming about food. Specifically, she was craving a grilled cheese from Granny's. When her stomach rumbled, she decided she'd had enough standing around, "If we're done, I need," she began when Sylvia interrupted her.

"See," Sylvia pointed to the monitor she had been staring at for an hour, "The first break-in occurred right after we left."

"I thought you said there were three people," Emma leaned in for a closer look. "I only see two."

"Oh, that's later," Jen added. "The first few times there were only two of them."

"Oh, okay," Emma murmured, popping a piece of gum in her mouth and settling into solving another mystery.

On the screen, the video showed the two biologists placing a few files in their briefcases, locking the filing cabinets and leaving the rooms. And then, based on the time stamp, two hours later, the door to the lab opened and two people entered. But, almost as if they knew exactly where the camera was aimed, they were careful to stay well away from the lens and the possibility of identification.

A movement on the screen had all three women inhaling quickly, "Did you see that?" Emma asked quietly.

"I did," Jen confirmed as the two sets of legs disappeared, "but where did they go?"

Before anyone could make a guess, the two intruders reappeared, this time not as careful to stay away from the cameras because they were completely covered in black; black jumpsuits, black stocking hats, black gloves, and shoes. With no hesitancy, they made their way across the classroom and entered the room where the rabbits had been separated into their three groups.

"They're your students," Emma contended, the ease with which the two had walked from one room to another connecting it in her head.

"Maybe," Jen acquiesced. "But why do you say that?"

"Because," Emma pointed out. "They didn't hesitate at any time. There are two doors along that back wall that look alike," she waved her hand in the direction in which she was referring-

"And they chose the correct door," Sylvia completed her sentence.

"They did," Emma agreed. "But once inside what then?"

The three women turned back to the video monitors and watched as the two individuals walked around the cages. Some cages they bent closer, sticking their fingers inside, some they appeared to be feeding carrot sticks, others they would remove the rabbits from their cages and hold them close.

"Snuggling?" Jen's confused look met Emma's.

"They broke into our lab to snuggle with the research animals?" Sylvia's perplexed voice was added to Jen's.

"You still have no idea who they are?" Emma asked them again.

The snugglers stayed in the cage room for about twenty minutes before they watched each person carry a rabbit and its cage back into the classroom. The cage was placed in a cabinet, the rabbit in a backpack and the intruders walked to the door. As when they arrived, there was a period when the people disappeared, ostensibly to remove their black clothing, then reappeared and the lab door was opened and closed.

After several days of only the two intruders, Sylvia and Jen's third individual appeared on film. This time, Emma noticed something different as the way the person walked made her think male. Also, he didn't seem to know his way around the lab like the other two, which meant either he wasn't a biology student, or he wasn't a student at SCC at all.

"Were you keeping track of how many rabbits they took, Jen," Emma murmured, her eyes following the three on screen.

"At least twenty-five," Jen replied, tossing her notepad on the desk.

"Which coincides with the missing numbers we found when we were separating the groups," Emma confirmed.

"But why take them," Jen began.

"And, where are they?" Sylvia finished.

Emma's attention was on the computer screen as the three approached the door and the front two disappeared from view. And then, as if in slow motion the male reached up and tugged off his ski mask. "Oh my!" Emma cried, "that's..."

**~~~cs~~~**

"...how I became involved," explained Henry. "Diane and Gloria were a year behind me at Storybrooke High and when I came home last month, they..."

"Batted their eyes and weaved a sob story," Killian spit out, finally understanding what had been going on with Henry for the past month. He'd lost his bloody mind. "What were you thinking?"

"I..." Henry began.

"No, wait," Killian impatiently held up his hand. "You weren't thinking with your head...or with the right head anyway."

"Oh, come on," Henry tossed back...don't tell me you haven't done something you probably shouldn't have because you wanted to spend time with a girl.

Killian winced at the memory of the payoffs he'd made in order to be the one to rescue Summer and her pups. At the time, he'd been willing to do just about anything to spend time with Emma.

_But it wasn't illegal._

He would agree with that point, but that there were times in a man's life when your desire to help a pretty face drowned out your common sense was something he understood. The realization quashed any anger rising inside, "I'm sorry, Henry." Killian stood and poked around the room, every step causing several of the rabbits to scatter. "Why ask for help now?" he finally put the younger man on the spot.

"Take your pick," Henry muttered with disgust. "If the smell wasn't enough," he waved his hand around them, "maybe it was seeing the baby bunnies." He sighed, "I don't know. I just..."

"Needed to share your burdens," Killian understood.

"Something like that," Henry gave him a lop-sided grin.

"But kits?" Killian frowned. "Already?"

"No clue," Henry shrugged in a typical act-before- you-think kind of way.

"I hope you're not as cavalier about  _your_  birth control" was out before Killian could pull it back.

"Killian!" Henry's entire face flushed.

"Don't Killian me," he censured, frustration evident in his movements as he searched for information on rabbits. "The gestation period for these buggers can be as quick as 27 days. Do you happen to know how many of your runaway bunnies are female?

The unhappy expression on Henry's face answered his question, "I didn't think so." Killian ran his hand through his hair, not caring if it was standing in multiple directions. How did one get this many rabbits from one place to their home? If he listened to the niggling voice in his head, he knew exactly what it would say, but he wasn't ready to face it quite yet. "And what happened to your partners in crime?"

The lad shrugged one boney shoulder and mumbled, "They went away with their families."

"And left you holding all the bunnies," Killian surmised, picking up a small rabbit that he'd almost stepped on several times.

Henry nodded, "What should I do?"

"I don't know," Killian quipped. "Take them back?"

"How?" Henry asked the same question he'd been working on himself.

"Well," Killian glanced around the room, thinking that there didn't seem to be as many as he'd originally thought. "We can catch them, put them in boxes, and take them back to where they belong."

"Just you and I?" Henry looked around skeptically.

"Piece of cake," Killian was quick to assure him, even though he really had no idea. He'd had experience catching his share of kittens, how much different could it be? "Now, why don't you go gather some boxes and we'll get started."

"How?" Henry barked, "I don't have a car."

He ignored Henry's cheekiness and tossed him his keys, "Don't make me regret this," Killian began, "but take mine."

"Thanks, Killian," Henry shouted running out the door.

"Don't take all day," Killian called to the retreating figure. "Some of us  _do_  have to work."

"Sure thing," he thought he heard Henry yell before the footsteps faded leaving him alone.

The buzzing of his phone had him sinking down onto the old sofa and transferring his bunny friend to his left hand, "Emma? Everything alright?"

"Fine, except," she grunted with annoyance, "Elli died."

It took his bunny addled mind several seconds before his brain processed what she had said, "Elli died?"

"Yes," she sighed.

The pitiful sounds she was making had a grin appearing for the first time on Killian's face since she had driven off, "I'm sorry, Doc. I know how much you love that car. Shall we have a service for it?"

"Hey!" she sputtered. "I said she died, not that she died dead. I called Sean."

"I hope he can fix Elli," he crooned, his attention momentarily distracted when the rabbit he was holding laid its head on his chest.

"Me too," Emma agreed. "I really don't want a new car."

"If he can't fix it, shall I beat him up?" Killian joked.

"Slaying dragons, Killian?"

"Aye, Doc," he promised. "Whatever and wherever."

Killian listened as Emma gave a few instructions to Sean, before she came back on the line, "Killian, are you busy?"

Was he busy? "I'm ahh,"  _Come_   _on Jones_ , his inner voice encouraged, "Keeping my eye on a few... things," he ended up responding.

"Oh, okay," he heard her say something else to Sean.

"I'm sorry, Doc," Killian apologized, feeling as if he were letting her down, even though she hadn't asked for anything.

"You're what?" she asked quickly, before answering, "oh don't worry about it. I just need to talk to you, but since things seem to be hopping there, it can wait."

Her choice of words had Killian swallowing a laugh, "You know how it is, Doc. Things are always jumping around here."

She laughed, "Cute!"

"I've told you, Doc," he teased.

"You're always cute," she finished. "Vain too."

She was quiet for several minutes and as he could hear the sounds of the tow truck in the background, he assumed she was watching out for her car, which gave him time to check on his charges. "Bloody hell," he murmured noticing for the first time that when Henry left, he hadn't closed the door and the bunnies were making a get-away.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell Emma he had to run, he heard her say, "Oh no, gotta save Elli," and she was gone. While he hated that he wasn't there to help her, he had more than he could handle in front of him. He took a deep breath and peered outside the room to see a trail of bunnies fleeing down the hall.

**~~~cs~~~**

Riding home in Sean's tow truck, Elli bouncing along behind her head was worrisome, but not nearly as concerning as her actions regarding her discovery. Why hadn't she told Killian about the video when they were talking? Was it Killian's feelings she was thinking about or was it what would happen to Henry?

By the time Sean drove onto her property, she'd decided worrying about Elli was a waste of time. While she loved her car, its well-being was beyond her control and that decision made it easier to jump from the cab and wave goodbye when the truck pulled to a stop. Which just left Henry, the bunny mess and how to relay the information to Killian, who was her boyfriend, but was also the law. Was that why she felt conflicted?

She found it interesting that she'd gotten used to 'sharing her burdens' with Killian and now that she was in a quandary as she pushed open the clinic door. And why when her phone rang and she didn't recognize the number, she shoved the concern aside, "Hello, this is Doctor Swan," she answered hesitantly.

"Emma, it's Henry," the worry she'd just pushed aside rose up again. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, Henry," her brain went into overdrive, "what's going on?"

When Henry opened up and shared his  _burdens_ , explaining his part in the bunny caper, Emma's feelings flew back and forth between relief, irritation, and frustration. Not only at the younger man and his female cohorts, but also at Killian and his lack of trust in coming to her. Was she being irrational? That, she couldn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Henry finished his story and explained he'd gone off to gather boxes. "Once we catch the rabbits, should we take them back to SCC?"

"That's where they belong," Emma assured him, her voice coming out more clipped than she'd expected. "Let me call Sylvia and Jen and then I'll come help you. Okay?"

"That would be great," Henry's relieved tone made her smile. "Thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Emma warned. "I'm sure there will be a few repercussions. For you, and your female friends." she made a point to add.

"I get that," he acknowledged. "I've learned my lesson. I'll see you at Granny's."

Emma suggested a few items for him to pick up at the pet store and hung up, her thoughts on what Killian would say when she saw him. Were his thoughts as conflicted as hers?

"What happened to put that look on your face?" Ruby wanted to know as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Nothing," Emma automatically began, but the look on Ruby's face had her changing her mind and explaining everything. "Can you reschedule my appointments?"

"Sure, but...you're not really mad," Ruby queried tentatively. "Are you?"

Emma grabbed her jacket and the keys to the van, "I'm," she hesitated but she couldn't come up with just one word. "I'm confused," she finally settled on before running out the door.

**~~~cs~~~**

While waiting for Henry to return, Killian had been attempting to herd the rabbits into one room. Unfortunately, for him, he'd learned the hard way that rabbits minded as well as kittens and were just as slippery. He'd regained his mad, torn a hole in his favorite jacket and his jeans were covered in rabbit shi-.

"Killian, hurry," Henry interrupted his internal grousing, "grab the rabbit food on top."

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Killian snapped, catching the bags as they began to slide off the cardboard, "New York?"

"Quit whining and help me." Henry dropped the pile of boxes he was carrying on the floor and began assembling them.

The boxes, Killian noted, resembled the one Emma had given him the night he'd taken his kittens home. "You think you have enough?" he asked quietly, his irritation beginning to fade.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Trust me."

"Trust you?" Killian repeated, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"And I appreciate it," Henry continued with the boxes. "Now, get busy," he nodded toward the bags.

"Rabbit food?" Killian read the label on the bags. "We want to catch the buggers, not feed them."

Henry gave a long-suffering sigh, making him feel he had definitely missed something, "Ever hear of leading a horse to water?"

"Bloody hell," Killian felt like kicking his own arse because shaking their bowl or treat bags always brought Trudi and Nina running.  _See_ , that voice reminded him, "Lead the rabbits to the boxes and they'll get in," he finished.

"Right," Henry acknowledged.

 _Should have..._ was all he heard before he busied himself laying out the rabbit food. Once that was complete, working together they were able to capture and place the Sylvilagus floridanus in the crates. As time wore on though, the words kept floating back through his mind.

 _You should have.._.

I should have what?

_Should have told her._

But it wasn't my story to tell. It was Henry's.

_Alright then...you should have asked for her help._

_Maybe_ , he thought. But he would talk to her...later.

As it did with his kittens, the trail of food was successful, and the number of loose rabbits dwindled. There was one, who seemed to be smarter than the others and Killian had been calling him Einstein. They had attempted to catch him dozens of times and just as they reached for him, he jumped away.

Killian finally spotted Einstein at the end of the hallway helping himself to more food. Moving quickly, he ran toward the rabbit, when suddenly, his feet slipped out from under him and he found himself sliding belly first along the ground. With the object of his mission in his sites, he held out his hands, only to come to an unceremonious stop when the bugger jumped over him, landing on his back.

Killian bounced his head against the floor in frustration, "Bloody hell, Einstein."

"Falling at my feet, Killian?" Emma's voice had him lifting his head to meet her green eyes swirling with some undefined emotion.

He jumped to his feet with a cheeky grin, "Nothing's too good for you, my love."

"Except apparently," she arched one blonde brow, "asking for my help when it's needed."

He was at a loss as to what to say, because his little voice had said the same thing, but...

"Emma," Henry walked toward them carrying several boxes. "Is your van downstairs?"

"It is," she confirmed. "The doors are already opened."

Once Henry disappeared down the stairs, Killian took a deep breath, "Hey, Doc," he reached for her hand.

She evaded his touch and easily picked up the runaway bunny, "I'll just take him downstairs."

Killian watched her walk her away, his wish to toss her over his shoulder and beg her forgiveness. But what had he done wrong?

His thoughts tumultuous, he helped load the rabbits in Emma's work van, his hand catching hers as she closed the doors, "Emma," he tried again.

"We'll talk later, Killian." She climbed into the cab and without saying anything else drove away.

"What was that all about?" David stepped away from Granny's where he'd been talking to Henry.

"I wish I knew." Killian shook his head, "I've seen mad and she didn't seem mad, but I don't know."

"Did you keep something from her?" David wanted to know.

"No. Yes. Bloody hell," Killian grunted, "Maybe."

"Hurt," David nodded knowingly. "Here's what you need to do."

**~~~cs~~~**

It had taken hours for Emma, Sylvia, and Jen to sort the rabbits into their separate groups and tattoo the new ones before she could head for home. But in all that time, she'd yet to come up with a good explanation for how she was feeling. When Killian was sliding down the hallway toward her, she'd wanted to laugh, especially hearing he'd named one of the bunnies. That behavior was pure Killian. As had been the cheeky grin and the swoonworthy comment. But...

Her thought processes died when she pulled into her parking spot and her headlights lit up Killian leaning against his car.  _Was she ready to talk to him?_

"Guess it doesn't matter," she murmured as he pushed away from his car and sauntered toward her.

"Hi, Doc," he pulled open her door and held out his hand to help her down. "Everything squared away?"

Emma studied him several seconds, trying to read his thoughts, "Yeah," she finally responded. "It's all taken care of...for now anyway."

"That's good," he shut the van door. "Are your friends upset?"

"Upset?" she frowned. "Not really. More annoyed, I think. It sets back their research, which can be frustrating."

"That they were being used for research was why the girls talked Henry into helping," he confided. "Did you know that?"

She blew out her breath in surprise, "I didn't but..it makes sense." Nothing else was said for several minutes while she led the way inside and to her office. After handing Killian a folder, Emma put away the items she'd taken with her and sank down onto an oversized chair to greet Millicent.

"Fertilizer?" Killian laughed, tossing the folder back onto her desk. "They're studying the rabbit's shi-"

"Pellets," she talked over him. "Yes. Their dung is rich in nitrogen and my friends Jami and Linda are researching it as part of their organic farming."

His eyes locked with hers causing her mouth to go dry, "I'm not sure what's going on here, Doc," he confided, sinking down in front of her. "Are you mad?"

"No." She nibbled her bottom lip, allowing the feelings from the day wash over her, "I don't think so. I was..." she shrugged, still not sure exactly how to describe her feelings.

"Hurt, Doc?" His voice dropped an octave, "Did I hurt you?"

Emma relaxed, opening herself to the feelings and thoughts she'd had throughout the day, "We always talk about sharing our burdens," she began, "and as soon as I found out about Henry, you were my first thought. But, after talking to Henry and you hadn't asked..."

"Oh, Swan," Killian cupped her face sending her heart racing. "Don't ever think I don't need you."

The feel of his thumb stroking her cheek created goosebumps. The timbre of his voice caused her heart to flutter and slowly sink into the pit of her stomach.

"I always need you," he continued. "But today...wasn't my burden."

"It was Henry's," she murmured.

"Aye, love."

"And it was his burden to share." she realized, letting go of any residual hurt.

"Aye, love."

When he leaned forward as if to kiss her, Emma held her breath, needing his lips on hers. She could feel their heat, smell his breath, but he hesitated as if waiting for her. "Next time," she placed her finger on his chin, halting his movement, "ask for help, if...it involves Animalia." she finished before closing the distance between them and melding her mouth with his.

_~fin_

_**I hope you didn't mind the fluff, but I had a dangling thread to take care of. Did you find it?** _

_**Also, I'm sorry, but there won't be an update next Wednesday. It's my birthday AND I'm taking my twins for senior pictures so... Chapter 21 will be posted 7/3 and chapter 22, the final one on 7/10 along with a few pieces of information. Stop by and say hey...** _

_Just a tiny gifset for this week's chapter, but it can be found[here](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/185700132654/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary). _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian makes a decision and Emma takes a step forward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add that the rating of this chapter is slightly higher than previous as I did skate along that line between T+ and M...but didn't tip too far over. I try to write the sexy stuff more from an emotional POV instead of worrying about the details of where goes what. haha...Enjoy...

**Welcome back. Did you miss me? This chapter has a section that skirts that T+/M line, but I have to say that I usually struggle to write sexy scenes and this one just flowed, so I hope you enjoy it.;-)**

**Chapter 21**

**July**

"Emma!" Killian struggled to open the clinic door and not drop his heavy cargo.

"Killian," she teased before realizing he wasn't alone. "Who is this?" she frowned, her voice immediately turning professional.

"I don't know," he admitted. "We discovered Belle's family owned that old farmhouse and when Robin and I arrived, we found her."

Her eyes flared with surprise but without any more questions, she inclined her head, "Right this way."

He followed her into one of the treatment rooms, gently placing the patient onto the table, "What do you need me to do?" he asked quietly, trying not to startle his charge.

"She seems to trust you," Emma acknowledged with a smile. "Hold her still for me."

For several minutes, the quiet of the room was only broken when Emma gave him instructions on where to move his hands. He watched her as she worked, still a little in ahh with how comfortable she was with animals. Her movements were fluent and confident as she examined the stray dog, whose breathing continued to grow more erratic.

"She's having puppies." Emma's smiling eyes met his, "Let's make her comfortable."

With a nod, Killian picked up the dog and carried her into the back room, placing her in one of the pens. "What's she doing now?" he asked when she immediately began nosing around in the blankets.

"Creating a nest," Emma responded quietly, laying several more rags close to the new mother.

Killian chuckled, "David said Mary Margaret was already nesting. I doubt he meant it in the same way."

"Well," Emma grinned, "You never know."

"True," Killian agreed. "David's stories have been quite entertaining."

"Just wait," she began, only to press her lips together.

He'd wondered if her thoughts were in sync with his, but having it confirmed had his body hardening with need, "Doc," he breathed, reaching for her.

"Whoa," Emma placed her hand against his chest, halting his movement." You smell like dog."

"I can remedy that," he quipped, removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. "Would you care to help?"

"Stop," Emma laughed. "Go take a shower."

He waggled his brows, "Join me?"

"Alone," she reiterated, taking his hand and leading him toward the door. "I'll stay with the new mama."

He gave a long-suffering sigh, stole a kiss and ran up the stairs where he wasted no time jumping in and out of the shower. Once he returned, it wasn't to his lady waiting for him, but to find a note explaining her absence.

Left to his own devices, Killian's attention returned to the Canis lupus familiaris. He knew he should sit, but he couldn't stop his need to move and found himself pacing back and forth in front of the expectant mother.

_"Killian," Emma's worried voice had him running to find her standing in the middle of the kitchen. "My water broke."_

_The small puddle at her feet wiped every step of their plan from his mind, "What...what should I do?"_

_"Call the doctor and tell her it's time. I'll grab my bag." She had waddled by before he was galvanized into action._

"Killian!" Emma's voice sounded as if it was coming from far away. "Killian, it's time."

He stared at her, blinking his eyes several times to clear the vision in his head of her standing in front of him round with child, "It's time?"

"Yes." She looped her arm through his, guiding him to the old sofa across from where the dog was laying, "Watch."

Her whisper had him turning his full attention to the action in front of them. The mother dog's breathing was louder, her body straining to expel the pups. "I feel like we should be doing something," he admitted quietly.

"Like what?" Emma grinned, "Hold her paw and feed her ice chips?"

"Ha ha," he turned back to the cage just in time to see the first puppy slip from its mother's body. When the dog immediately began attending to her newborn, tears sprang to his eyes, "Words fail me, Doc."

"I know," she agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It still takes my breath away and I've seen hundreds of births."

There was something in her voice that had Killian surreptitiously peering down at her. The look on her face was one of pure joy, "You love your job, don't you?"

Her laughter was light, "Yeah, I do. It doesn't feel like a job." she explained softly before turning back to watch another pup being born.

He'd known for some time that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her but seeing her like this had him thinking of his life before. How cold it had been. "Do you remember when you asked what brought me to Storybrooke?"

"How could I forget?" Emma replied. "You ignored the question the first time, and the second..."

"I said a life was inadvertently lost because of me." he finished softly.

"Yeah," she turned toward him, draping her legs over his lap. "Are you finally ready to share those burdens, Killian?"

 _Was he_? He took a breath, "I...I never wanted my darkness to touch you," he confessed

"Killian," she cupped his jaw, her green eyes comforting him. "I love you. That won't change."

He knew that, but even after all this time, the topic continued to be difficult. "I worked undercover while with the NYPD, you know that, right?"

"Only because Elsa told me," she admitted, making him feel like a cockwomble for not telling her himself.

"Sorry," he grimaced, "it's just..."

"Hey," Her finger covered his lips. "You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do," he barked. "I  _need_  to do this." His head dropped against her shoulder and for several minutes, he just breathed, inhaling her scent until once again he was calm. "The last case I was involved with..."

He began his story telling her that he'd been tasked to infiltrate Santora Callandra's gang and how from the beginning, the case had affected him differently. The things he'd seen and done had made him feel dirty, an uncomfortable situation at best. But, as he continued to share, the cold milling around the edges of his mind drew closer, threatening to overwhelm him. Somehow though, Emma knew what was happening and took his hand, driving the cold away. As the end of his tale grew closer, she once again anticipated what he needed, wrapping her arms around him, keeping him warm.

The longer he spoke, the farther away he seemed, and several times he had to stop and gather his words before pushing forward. "I remember it as if it was yesterday," he continued softly. "I received an anonymous tip hinting at the possibility of internal strife within the organization. But, after spending hours checking in with several informants and coming up empty, I drove home. When I stepped from my car, that sixth sense that was hyperaware when I was undercover shouted for my attention, but instead of calling for backup, I ignored the warning."

His chest grew tighter and his heart raced, "I took the stairs to the third floor two at a time and peered around the corner. As soon as I saw the hallway was empty, I sprinted toward my apartment, my gun ready. And then..."

_His brain registered Violet running toward him shouting, "Killian, you'll never guess..." at the same time it processed Santora's right-hand man stepping around a corner, an AR-15 in his hands._

_"No!" he screamed, diving for the little girl just as the spray of bullets flew hitting her small body, driving her into his arms. As soon as they hit the ground, he brought his gun up and around, but before he could fire, he heard pop-pop-pop and then silence._

Emma's quick inhalation brought him back to the present, "She was gone," he murmured, "and I was numb. I did my job, but once backup had arrived, I called my Lieutenant, resigned and a week later moved here. And until a flash of yellow caught my attention, I existed."

"Elli," she breathed.

"Aye, love." He kissed her slowly, his lips warming under hers, "You," he punctuated the word with a firm kiss, "made me feel."

"Oh, Killian," she cupped his face, "sometimes you take my breath away."

"Only sometimes?" he joked, never allowing her lips to completely lose contact with his.

**~~~cs~~~**

"Well," her twinkling eyes grew solemn, "was Santora caught?"

"Aye," he nodded, but a flash of something behind his eyes had her breath catching in her throat when he continued. "I heard a rumor," he hissed, "that his lawyers were filing a motion to have the charges dropped. If that happens..."

A shard of fear pierced her heart, "But you're here," she tightened her arms, "and safe...right?"

"I'm safe, Emma," he promised, tugging her back

against his chest and tucking his chin on her shoulder.

Dozens of questions floated in and out of her head, but with Killian wrapped around her holding her tightly and new life in front of her, she let it go. Tomorrow, she decided, there is always tomorrow.

Hours later, fresh from a shower, Emma was nursing her second cup of coffee while Killian dressed for the day. They had been dating for seven months, she'd seen him with his gun, but she hadn't given much thought to the life or death reality. But watching him slip into his shoulder holster as easily as he would his shirt brought her thoughts to a screeching halt. If it hadn't been for that little girl...

 _What kind of person are you to be happy that someone else had died?_  the voice screamed.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she didn't know how to answer that question. Be happy it wasn't him and the life of another was lost. Wish it were different and he...

"Hey, hey," Killian tugged her up and into his arms. "You can't think like that."

Emma relaxed, her nose automatically burying into the soft skin at the base of his neck, "Open book?" she guessed.

"Aye." He kissed the tip of her nose then leaned his forehead against hers. "Emma," the huskiness in his voice had her opening her eyes to see a variety of emotions swimming in his. "I've...I've thought the same things you're thinking now, but it doesn't change what happened." He kissed her and the fine tremor in his lips shook her more than she was willing to acknowledge.

She could taste the hazelnut flavor from his coffee on his tongue and smell the mintiness of his toothpaste. But those were external and not what made him special. Nor were they important to them as a couple. The way he made her heart trip, made her knees weak and her pulse race were what mattered. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "Seeing you slip on your gun just made it real. Logically, I know you're right. Emotionally, well..."

"I know, love." He tightened his hold on her. "I'm here."

"I love you." She kissed his throat. "I'll be okay."

When he stepped back and his blue eyes delved into her green ones, she fought to maintain control. The more she loved, the harder that became. When he held out his hand and asked, "Walk me down?" her whole body relaxed, knowing that he was willing to wait until she was ready to share.

"Definitely," she grinned taking his hand to follow him.

"I'll call you later," he promised, swooping in for a kiss.

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she wasn't sure what came over her. She knew he needed to leave, but the spark that had been fanned upstairs suddenly ignited.

His lips consumed hers and with a groan, he backed her against the wall. Was it the roughness of his jacket pressing against her unbound chest or the cool air blowing under her robe and across her bare nether regions that sent her want spiraling? She didn't know and she didn't care. His story of life and death was too real. She needed to know that he was alive. Needed him to make her  _feel_  alive.

One of Killian's hands settled against the bare skin of her lower back. His fingers kneaded her tense muscles. And with every brush of his pinky sliding back and forth between her ass cheeks, the tingles spread farther and farther.

Not to be outdone, his other hand parted her robe, baring her breast for his exploration. Pinching, sliding, cupping, his fingers molded, stroked and circled the tip until her nipple stood firm, waiting for what came next.

In the back of her mind, Emma's lone functioning brain cell shouted,  _lawsey, it's a good thing Leroy hadn't worked overnight_. But then her earlobe was sucked into the hot cavern of his mouth, weakening her resolve and her knees.

The fact that Ruby was going to be late arriving floated through her mind, releasing her last hesitation. A tug of Killian's shirt allowed her hands to find skin. His back was warm, the muscles smooth and supple beneath her fingers.

He released her earlobe to nibble across her cheekbone, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. A kiss on one corner of her mouth. Another on her chin before his tongue joined to lave down one side of her trachea, stopping to feast on the skin at the base of her throat.

Emma moaned, his name sounding like a prayer as he slid lower. "Look at me," he commanded, nipping the side of her breast.

She forced her eyes open, meeting his, dark with need.  _Watch me,_ they seemed to say. Involuntarily, her chest pushed forward, seeking and encouraging his descent. When Killian latched on, Emma's thoughts shut down and all she could do was feel.

A flick of his tongue. A stroke of his finger. His lips and hands were everywhere and nowhere and with every touch, her desire grew. The feelings quickly became too intense, too big and she needed more. She pushed him back far enough to rip open the button on his jeans.

"Careful love," Killian murmured.

Emma heard the rasp of his zipper and with a few creative moves, he gave her exactly what she needed; him. She ignored the creaking of the building as it settled around them. No attention was given to the roughness of the wall behind her. Her only focus was on him and the places where they were touching. The place where they were connected.

"I love you," he emphasized with every movement of his body.

There was no holding back and before she was ready for it to end, Killian hit just the perfect spot and stars exploded in front of her eyes. "That's it, love," he shouted, meeting her in that hazy aftermath.

Emma wrapped herself around Killian, holding on as shudders continued to work their way through her system, "That was..."

"A bloody lovely way to start the day," Killian quipped.

"I agree, but," she giggled, relaxing her hold, allowing her feet to once again touch the ground. "It," she began only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Killian barked, tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Shh" Emma worked to retie her robe with shaking hands. "Killian, I can't..."

"Calm down, Doc." Killian kissed her cheek, "Go. I'll get the door."

Emma didn't argue, her shaky legs carrying her into the small powder room. She leaned against the closed door, her breathing still rapid, her body still tingling from their coupling. What had come over her?

 _Well, duh, Killian_ , the voice whispered.

"Not quite over me," she giggled, grabbing a washcloth. But there was still no disguising that the woman in the mirror had been well and thoroughly loved. The bee-stung lips and whisker burns on her neck and chest gave it away. "And I still wear his smell," she murmured, running a brush through her hair before opening the door, ready to find out who rang the bell.

Once she left the safety of the powder room, Emma could hear the distinct vibrations of two voices. Killian's was easy, but the other one, while it sounded familiar, it couldn't be placed.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this," the visitor explained. "I left several messages on Emma's phone to let me know if today wasn't good."

 _Left messages on her phone?_   _Her phone_! She mentally slapped her forehead. While waiting for the new mom to have her puppies, her phone had died, and she had plugged it in to charge.  _And left it in her office._

 _Okay, let's just hope it's not a vendor,_ she thought, tugging the belt on her robe a little tighter before rounding the corner.

"There you are, love," Killian stepped forward, taking her hand.

Emma's thoughts scattered from,  _oh crap, not a vendor_ to _what do I do?_ "Dad!" she settled on, holding onto Killian. "I'm sorry...we, uh, were up all night with a patient."

A corner of her father's mouth curved up, amused at the situation, "I can go if it's not a good time."

Her eyes flew to Killian's, but whether she was asking for help or not, she wasn't sure, "No...that's okay. I have a few patients to see today." She wasn't sure why she'd thrown that out there, but after she did, she was anxious to hear her father's response.

Peter grinned, almost with anticipation, she thought, "The chance to see you in action?" he repeated, one brow arched in question.

"Well, it's not that exciting," Emma began.

"She's being modest, Sir," Killian interrupted. "Emma is a wonderful veterinarian.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly at her champion before turning back to her father. "You're welcome to stay," she confirmed. And actually, having the animals around might ease the tension that she could already feel inside.

"I'd like that," Peter admitted. "In fact, since I interfered with your morning routine, is there something I could do to help?"

 _Her father wanted to help with the animals._  Pinged from one side of her brain to the other, "Well," but what could she ask him to do?

"Doc," Killian's soothing voice helped her along. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll show your father your clinic. Alright?"

Since Killian had volunteered, Emma decided he wasn't too concerned with being questioned. Plus, if she were honest with herself, she needed the time to regroup, "Thanks, Killian." She kissed him quickly and with a smile, and an "I won't be long," to her father ran up to her apartment.

After hurrying through her morning routine, Emma descended the stairs to hear her father speaking to someone. Initially, she thought he was talking with Ruby, but then she realized he was on the phone.

"I arrived about an hour ago, Ari," the tone of Peter's voice was tender, leading Emma to realize he was talking to his wife, Ariel.

His laugh was low, "They didn't expect me."

"I got the impression I walked in on something," he answered in response to a question he had been asked.

"She's beautiful," he answered.

"I'll let you know," he promised his wife. "I love you."

The small snippet of the conversation had Emma wondering about Ariel. In their email exchanges, Peter had invited her to fly to Washington, but she'd always made excuses. Too busy. Poor weather. Sick animals. But the truth was she was chicken. Unsure about the dynamics. Ava said she had made peace with Peter but had she also made peace with Peter's new wife? It was unfamiliar territory for her.

As soon as it was quiet for several seconds, Emma stepped into the room housing her overnight guests. "It looks like you've made a friend."

Peter was sitting on the floor scratching Millicent's back, watching the mother dog nurse her puppies. "Yours, I presume?"

"Yes, meet Millicent." Emma laughed at the disgruntled look on the cat's face when Peter stood up. "She thinks she runs the place."

"I get that," he acknowledged. "We have several who behave the same way."

"Really?" Emma frowned as the comment reiterated just how little she knew of her dad's likes.

"Ariel collects strays," he admitted absently making Emma think he was referring to more than just the four-legged kind.

"I'd like to meet her sometime," was out before she had really formulated the thought. But once out there, Emma realized it was something she meant.

Her father's face split into a big grin, "She'd really like to meet you too."

Their eyes locked, both understanding the step that had been taken with the admission. Emma wasn't sure how long they stood there before Peter cleared his throat, "Killian," his brow arched, a smirk full of curiosity upon his lips, "showed me what to do."

"Oh?" Emma glanced around the room, where besides the mother dog and her litter, there was only Boomer, a pampered pug who was in a corner cage giving her a pitiful look.

"Yes," he nodded, a pleased expression crossing his face. "I checked your messages, which are on your desk. And I walked the new mom. That one," he pointed to the pug, "wouldn't let me near the cage."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother." Since Boomer recognized her, he allowed her to clip a leash on and they left the building. When they started walking, she could tell that Peter was just as unsure as she. But slowly, her father asked a question, and another one. About her business, her friends, Storybrooke, each making her feel like he was trying to get to know her.

When Boomer decided he had walked enough, he sat, expecting the humans to sit with him. Emma laughed, finally capitulating and sat down on a flat rock. Her father squatted next to her, scratching the dog's ears, "He's spoiled."

"I can see that," Peter agreed, squinting up at her in the morning sun.

The more she learned about his life, she kept thinking she should feel envious, wishing that she was on the receiving end of his attention. Yet, it never came. "Do you ever wish you could have a do-over?" she asked him quietly. "Have a chance to change things your life?"

Peter didn't say anything for several seconds, but when he turned his blue eyes her direction, she knew he was speaking from a place of conviction. "Emma," he sighed, "I would assume that everyone who reaches their forties or fifties wishes they could go back and undo a stupid move or two. But...you change one thing..."

"And you change the person you are," she finished.

"Yes." He sent her a lopsided grin, "I'm in a really good place and from what I can see, you are too."

Emma blinked several times, working to clear her vision, "You're right," she stood, brushing off her jeans. "I am."

"I thought so." His smile turned devilish, "On the way back, you can tell me about Killian."

"Dad," She huffed, realizing her exasperation was partly pretense. "Are you really going there?"

"Shall I ask him his intentions?"

The look on his face made her wonder if he was serious or if it was his way of teasing. Either way, it felt nice, "Dad!"

**~~~cs~~~**

Killian had driven back and forth in front of his destination several times before he got up the nerve to park. He wasn't sure why he was anxious, but as soon as the engine powered down, his heart raced, his hands shook, and a fine sheen of perspiration covered his forehead. "Bloody hell." He stepped from the car and glanced up at the sign in front of him. "Who knew shopping could be so difficult?

 _Joanne's Gems_  was a small out of the way place that he'd been inside of once, with Robin. It was several months before Emma moved to Storybrooke, but he remembered being impressed by the owner. He had been an older gentleman with twinkling brown eyes who teased Robin about being in the doghouse. Killian had appreciated the way he had made the customers feel at ease. But his positive memories didn't make it any easier to open the door.

 _Are you sure this is what you want_? Hell, yes, it was what he wanted, but then why was he so nervous?

"Can I help you?"

He wasn't sure what he expected when he turned in response to the husky voice, but the woman standing in the doorway wasn't it. "I..." Killian swallowed in an attempt to moisten his lips, "I'm here to buy a ring." flew out of his mouth sounding more like one long word instead of six.

"Oh, that's wonderful," she exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Come in, come in. I'm Joanne, by the way, and you are?"

"Killian, Killian Jones," he found himself answering as his feet moved of their own volition.

"And your intended?"

He wasn't used to relative strangers asking such personal questions, but somehow when he looked into Joanne's eyes, he felt she was trustworthy, "Emma," he grinned as a picture of her blossomed in his head. "Emma Swan."

"Oh, Doctor Swan," Joanne exclaimed. "She's such a lovely girl. My little Dolly just adores her. Last time I was there, I took home my Tiger. He's a little spitfire."

"You adopted Tiger?" Killian chuckled at her description thinking how apt it was with his two also. "I have two of his siblings."

"How wonderful," Joanne stepped behind one of the counters. "What are their names?"

It took him several seconds to comprehend the question, "Trudi and Nina," he finally muttered, his eyes trying to take in everything in front of him. "How do I know" he frowned at Joanne, "which one is right?"

She patted his hand, "Don't you worry, Dear. I've been married over fifty years and will help you pick the perfect one for your Emma."

 _Fifty years with Emma_ , floated through his mind as Joanne continued to explain diamonds. Once he'd relaxed, Killian found it easier than he'd imagined. He asked questions and tried to picture certain styles on his love's finger. In the end, the process was painless to everything but his wallet and he was ready to leave.

He'd almost made it to the door when his head began to swim and dropping down onto a sofa, he opened the ring box. "Is that what I think it is?" Ruby's question had him shutting the box so quickly, his finger would never be the same.

"Bloody hell, Ruby," Killian groused. "You shouldn't sneak up on a man like that."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I'll ask again. Is that for Emma?"

"Who else would I be shopping for?" He mocked. "Of course, it's for Emma. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Oh please," she comforted him. "She loves you. She'll say yes."

Killian grinned, feeling as if an invisible burden had just been lifted from his shoulders, "I hope so."

"I know so," she assured him. "When are you going to ask?"

Could he trust Ruby to keep a few secrets? He'd have to as he needed help with the details.

**~~~cs~~~**

Her day with her father shadowing her every move had gone better than she'd expected. He knew how to take direction, when to ask questions and when to be quiet. And he was a really good listener, which probably helped when working with teenagers all day. But as the day wore on, she'd noticed that he had been careful to stay hidden. Which, in a way, was a behavior that she hadn't expected since the man from her childhood had adored attention. However, since their walk, Boomer had decided Peter was his newest friend and refused to leave her father's side, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma eyed Peter expectantly, "I can just as easily bring his owner back here."

"No, I'll be fine," Peter explained. "I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Me?" Emma frowned, "Why? Because someone might recognize you?"

He switched his weight from one leg to the other, appearing ill at ease with the topic, "It's been a long time, and," he grimaced, "this  _is_  your place of business."

"We'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll let you grab his highness and I'll get his medication."

Peter gave her a look that said, 'well, if you're sure' before picking up Boomer and proceeding with her to the waiting room.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Emma realized she should have talked to Ruby. But since she had come in late and her father arrived early, the opportunity hadn't presented itself. Now, she understood the knowing looks flying her way all day. Those, 'I've got a secret,' 'I can't wait to share' ones that had you looking over your shoulder waiting for something unexpected.

It wasn't her surprise she'd needed to worry about, she learned, but her father's. Her waiting room held not just Boomer's owner, Alisa Stevens, but two of her friends, Mary and Ruby's mother, Anita. Peter's reaction was interesting because as she watched, he became the man she remembered from her youth. He stood a little taller, his stride became a little looser, and his smile seemed less sincere, "Hello, I'm P..."

"Dax Blue," Alisa and Mary screamed at the same time.

"We couldn't believe it when Anita called," Mary began.

"—To tell us you were here," Alisa added.

"Ruby," Emma groaned, "you didn't."

"Sorry," Ruby mouthed, giving a small shrug. "I never expected."

"Alisa," Emma waded back into the group. "I need to give you instructions." She held up Boomer's medication, hoping the dog's well-being would take precedence.

"Oh," Alisa waved, "just write it down. You know my memory."

Peter's eyes met hers over the top of the women's heads. 'See. I tried to warn you,' they seemed to say.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Ruby conceded. "If you only knew how many times my mother has seen the original Dax Blue movie. I wanted her to meet her idol."

"It's okay," Emma sighed. "He seems to have it under control."

She quickly wrote out instructions for Boomer's care and then leaned back to observe. The man who was standing in her waiting room was the same man she saw when she was paraded around as a child. He was charming, charismatic, engaging, having developed a way to make everyone feel special. But after spending just a few hours with him, she realized he was wearing a mask.

"Hot, Hunky, Gorgeous," Ruby murmured, staring at the group.

"Yuck, Ruby," Emma mumbled. "That's my father and I certainly don't want my father and Killian described the same way."

Ruby smirked, "Sexy?"

Emma grimaced, but then tried to look at him objectively. Thick, still blond hair, bright blue eyes and a chiseled chin complete with a dimple. She'd give Ruby handsome, beyond that...she wasn't willing to consider.

Several minutes later, he was waving goodbye to his fans and sagging against the counter. "I'm sorry about that, honey." he confided. "Sometimes these things still happen."

"Thank you for being nice to my mother, Peter," Ruby smiled. "If I would have known it was going to be all three..."

"No worries," he winked. "Maybe a head's up next time."

His blue-eyed stare had Ruby's mouth dropping open. "Will wonders never cease," Emma laughed. "I believe you've rendered my office manager speechless."

"Oh, poo," Ruby huffed, her face still red. "I'm just..."

Peter exchanged a conspiratorial grin with her, causing Emma's breath to lodge in her throat, but the cause wasn't his sex-appeal. It was the knowledge that reading each other's minds was something that occurred within families. She...they had come far.

**~~~cs~~~**

When his phone buzzed, Killian indicated he would be right back and stepped from The Knick Knack Shoppe, "Miss me, Doc?" He teased, his voice husky with emotion.

"Of course, I miss you," she assured him. "But I'm calling about my father."

"Your father?" The short time he'd spent with Peter Swan, he'd found him quite pleasant. And Emma didn't sound upset or mad...more distracted. "What about him?

"Well," she chuckled, easing his worry. "He still has groupies and..." While she was telling him the story of her father surrounded by several women, hanging onto his every word, Killian had a flash of David calling the women he dated before Emma his groupies. As an unattached male, he had welcomed the attention, but now that he was very much involved, just the thought made him uncomfortable. Peter was married, therefore...

"Alright, love," Killian teased. "If I have to, I'm willing to throw myself on the mercy of your father's groupies."

"Oh, stop," she laughed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Aye," he acknowledged. "What's my reward?"

He heard her breath catch, "What do you want?"

 _Everything and anything_ , he thought, "You know that thing you do with your talented mouth?" Her hum was low, sexy, making him wish she was standing right in front of him. "That's what I want."

Her promise of, "I think that can be arranged," had his face lighting with a goofy grin.

"Good," he declared, his eyes already searching the shops along the pier. "I'll be looking forward to my reward."

With images in his head of Emma looking up at him as he was rewarded, Killian sauntered up the walk toward Les Patisserie. A rather large group of women were congregated outside the shop, several of their faces pressed against the window. The squeals and screams had him comparing them to a gaggle of geese, but somehow, he suspected these women wouldn't be as easy to get to scatter.

"Granny," Killian snagged the older woman's arm, separating her from the others. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's Dax Blue," Granny squealed. "We're hoping for an autograph."

A collective gasp from the group had her tugging her arm free to rush forward. She shoved her way in between Paula and Krystal, each vying for the best position. His flirt may be rusty but there were times it was needed he decided. "Did I miss the sale?" he murmured into Krystal's right ear.

"What?" she screamed backing away from the glass. "Oh, Investigator Jones. How could you?" She stomped her foot, "Now, you've made me lose my place."

"Look," he began before a screech from someone in the front had the group moving forward collectively. Killian was roughly shoved out of the way, barely catching Paula as she was knocked over. "Bloody hell!" he spit out, placing two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly.

"Oh," Paula groaned.

"Ouch," Patti scowled.

"That was mean," Krystal grunted. "We want to speak to Dax Blue."

"Ladies," he sent each of them a hard stare. "I'm aware that man played Dax Blue approximately thirty years ago, but today," his voice softened, "he's Peter Swan, Emma's father."

Several conversational exchanges between the group threatened to grow out of control, "I need to speak to Emma's father," he continued, allowing the exact nature as to what he needed to say hang in the air.

The sudden quiet was music to his ears. Krystal's eyes met his, "Oh?"

"Aye," he nodded once, glancing into the shop to see Peter sitting alone at a table, his back to the window. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me?"

"Good luck," Granny winked.

"Thank you," Killian smiled at the women as they filed past him. He'd been counting the number of rewards his girl owed him and suddenly it felt as if someone pinched him. When he looked over his shoulder Krystal winked. "I deserve hazard pay," he mumbled yanking the door open.

Emma's father was sitting on the far side of the room, his back to the door. Killian's sympathy went out to the man. He had come to Storybrooke to see his daughter and because of a 'job' year's ago, he was hiding. "Emma sent me to rescue you," Killian whispered, sliding into the chair across the table.

"Just like you rescued her?" Peter's blue eyes met his and for a split second, Killian saw the blue-eyes of a dark-headed teen girl staring defiantly back at him.

"Whoa, Mate," Killian blinked rapidly clearing his vision, "you've got it wrong. It was she who rescued me."

"That's not how she tells it," Peter confessed, making Killian wonder what had been said. "I just want her to be happy."

"I love your daughter," Killian admitted quietly, surprising himself with how much he was willing to share.

"And she loves you."

"Aye," Killian acknowledged. "I'm not asking for your permission, but I'm going to marry your daughter." When Peter smiled, Killian's whole body relaxed. It wasn't as if he needed Emma's father's blessing, but now that he had it, there were plans to be made.

_~fin_

_Thoughts? Ready for the finale? I know some of you already know, but I am planning on doing some tweaking with this story and looking to publish. I also have plans on turning it into a series and Book 2 and Book 3 are being set up in Book 1. I'd love to have you follow me as I make the transition and see where it goes._

_The link to the tumblr gifs for this story can be found[here.](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/186022507499/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary) _

If you would like to follow my journey on social media, I can be found on several platforms. The link to my Tumblr post, which has my social media links can be found **[here](https://sophiebartow.tumblr.com/post/185979504316/there-are-many-stories-to-tell-follow-me-on-my). **

_**My goal is still to post the final chapter next week. Fingers crossed that I am able to finish it.** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived...

**Welcome back. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

**Chapter 22**

**August - Friday**

Killian propped the evidence board he'd been using on an easel and stood back to observe it. A part of him realized he'd probably been a bit zealous, but for Emma, he wanted it to be an event they'd never forget. And with only a day until the big moment, double and triple checking his lists, kept his nervousness at bay.

"Are you still obsessing over every little detail?" Robin joked.

"Aye," Killian nodded once, "I just..."

"Come on, Romeo," Robin waved at the board. "Over the past month, you've planned every detail as if you were solving a crime. This is a proposal. It's supposed to be from the heart."

"And that's not what I'm giving her?" Killian felt his voice raise but was unable to help himself. "I'm trying to remind her of our journey. I just don't want her to have any doubts." He dropped back onto the table and ran his hand through his hair, "Do you really think I went too far?"

"Well," Robin raised a brow and pointed at the numerous lists. "Music, movies, books,-"

Which reminded Killian of another piece of his plan, "Is Regina going to..." he interrupted.

"Yes," Robin took back the conversation. "Tomorrow is planned. Thatcher and Maggie are covering the clinic, Ruby is taking Emma to the  _Foxy Lady_  and afterward, Regina will be at Granny's reading to Roland."

"Good." Killian couldn't help scanning the board one last time, "But, I keep thinking I'm forgetting something."

Robin laughed, "Well if you are, check in with your geriatric spies. I'm sure they'll set you straight."

"Hey," Killian chuckled. "The geriatric network is amazing and during this time of year, they blend in easily. I'm sure Emma has no clue."

"Right," Robin joked. "Because Rupert, Glynnis, and Lois are so subtle."

"Do you think she's noticed?" Killian suddenly asked, something he hadn't even considered.

"I'm sure you're fine," Robin assured him. "Don't worry so much."

"Easy for you to say," Killian sighed, once again checking off each stage of his plan, still searching for the missing piece.

"Relax, Killian," Robin patted his shoulder on his way out the door. "Everything will be okay."

"Can you guarantee that?" Killian grumbled as the other man disappeared.

He heard Robin greet David minutes before his boss stuck his head in the door. "What's all this?"

"What's all what?" Killian looked around not seeing anything out of place David hadn't seen before.

"This," David took a closer look at the board. "I know I've not been around much lately, but..." he shrugged, dropping down onto a chair.

The Sheriff's expression gave no sign he might be teasing, which concerned him as his friend was usually aware of everything that was going on in the department, "You know what this board is, Mate," Killian pointed at the final card. "I'm going to propose to Emma tomorrow. Remember?"

"Oh, right, right," David acknowledged. "I forgot."

Killian sat next to David, taking note of the slightly unfocused bloodshot eyes, the ragged beard, "Is something going on? With Mary Margaret? The baby?"

"Babies," David corrected absently. "As in...two...babies, that is."

"Ah!" Killian realized the problem wasn't with him after all. "You're having twins?"

"No!" David admonished. "I'm not having twins. Mary Margaret is. That's two," he held up the appropriate number of fingers, "at once. What do I know about babies?" Much less two at a time?"

"I wouldn't think it would be much harder than one," Killian shrugged. "Summer had six and she didn't seem to have much of a problem."

"Summer?" David looked at him as if he had two heads. "The dog?"

"Aye," Killian confirmed. "She was a really good mother. With her six...puppies that is. And Beatrice," he halted, allowing David to catch up with the conversation.

"Beatrice?" David's tone seemed more 'with-it,' a little less shocked than when he'd walked in.

"The dog Robin and I discovered at that old farmhouse," Killian explained. "She had eight puppies and is a wonderful mother. Mary Margaret might learn something by watching her with her litter."

David barked out a laugh, "You want me to tell my wife," his laughter grew, "to observe a dog for mothering ideas?"

"Couldn't hurt," Killian deadpanned.

"I," David tried to say before he doubled over, his laughter causing him to clutch his stomach.

Killian worked to maintain a straight face, but it wasn't long before he too joined in, as he could just imagine what Mary Margaret would say if it was suggested she learned mothering from a canine.

"I'm sorry," David finally regained his wherewithal and wiped the tears from his face. "Thank you for the laugh. I've been a little...distracted, I guess."

"Just a little?" Killian groused. "You've been a bit bonkers. I'm happy I could make you feel better, but...just so you know," he winked, "the offer still stands."

David's lips twitched, "I'll keep that in mind." His face grew serious as he studied Killian's proposal board. "Do you need any help?"

"Besides your help with transportation," Killian clarified, hoping his friend hadn't forgotten offering his chauffeur services. "No, I think I've got it all covered."

"Who would have guessed?" David's smile grew, "You really have changed, haven't you?"

Killian ducked his head, the toe of his boot capturing his attention, "Someone once told me," he began softly, "if I found the man Violet wanted me to be, Emma wouldn't be so busy." He held out his hand to David, "Thank you for pushing me to find that man."

David placed his palm against Killian's but instead of shaking it, tugged him close for a hug, "You're very welcome. I'm glad I could help. Now, how about a drink?"

"A drink?" Killian glanced back at his board, "But..."

"I'll text Robin and Graham to meet us."

The messages were already sent before Killian said yes, but when he noticed the fine tremor in his friend's hands, he had to wonder who really needed the drink.

**~~~cs~~~**

**Saturday**

When Emma woke on Saturday morning and it was only to Millicent's furry face, her mood took a turn. Since her father's visit in July, Killian's behavior had been different...distracted, as if he had too much on his mind. She'd tried several times to get him to share, but his denials had felt more as if he were protesting too much. The question of what was going on just sat there in the back of her mind festering.

It could have been a new case, as it was summer, and their beaches seemed to be always crowded. But if it were a case, she thought he would have said something. His mentions of work had been about David's moods and Ashley's budding romance with Sean. Even the case in New York seemed to be a thing of the past, but there was something distracting him...and that it wasn't her was...unsettling.

When Millicent stretched and rammed her head into her mistresses' face several times, Emma rolled over onto her back with a groan, "It's Saturday."

But as if to say, "So?" the cat took her kneading, purring and rubbing her face against whatever was within reach on Emma's chest.

Experience had taught her patience and cat weren't usually spoken with the same breath. That meant since Millicent was ready to get out of bed, Emma didn't have much choice. After a quick stop by the bathroom, she padded into the kitchen to find she'd been had. Not only was the cat's bowl full, but a cup of coffee, a pastry from Paula's and a card from her favorite investigator were sitting in the middle of the table.

"Killian was here," Emma murmured, his scent still lingering in the air. But why had he left? "He could have at least kissed me good morning," she grumbled. However, she wasn't stupid and wasn't going to say no to a sweet roll.

The smell of warm yeast had her digging into the bag before she'd even slid onto a chair or read the note. But after a few bites, her curiosity couldn't take it any longer and she pulled the card from the envelope. It held no words, but a lone picture that said everything and had her eyes filling.

A yellow Volkswagen, much like her own reminded her of his words,

_Until a flash of yellow caught my attention, I existed._

"Another instance where he took my breath away," she whispered, opening the card.

He had written,

_Waking is never the same without you by my side. I'll see you at 7:00._

_I love you, K_

_P.S. Your lips taste sweet even when you are in repose._

After reading the words one more time, Emma decided she was going to push her 'let's share our burdens' boyfriend a little harder. Perhaps, if she used a different tactic, the outcome might be more to her liking. She had a few items from the  _Rebecca's Fantasy_  catalog she'd been saving that she knew Killian would enjoy. "Sometimes a girl has to take things into her own hands, right Millicent?" she murmured, tossing out the wrappings from her breakfast and heading to the shower.

While dressing, there were several times when her mind threatened to float back to what was distracting her. However, her stubbornness won out and she was able to force the thoughts away before they had fully formed. With Doctor Thatcher and Margaret covering her clinic, she planned to fully enjoy some pampering.

Emma parked Elli in front of the Foxy Lady and before her fingers even touched the ignition key, she heard it. Music from the movie  _Grease_ , just like had happened numerous times over the past month. She was tempted to stay in the car to see how long the song would play. It was one of her favorites, after all. But with Ruby giving her 'the evil eye' she decided against it.  _Would it continue?_ floated through her mind as she reached for the door handle. But just as with every other time, the music stopped as soon as the door opened. "Did you hear that?" Emma asked Ruby, looking around to see if anything seemed out of place.

"Hear what?" Ruby frowned. "Janet scolding me for being late?"

"No," Emma corrected her. "The music. I've been hearing it a lot lately."

Ruby arched a brow and linked her arm with Emma's, "Sounds like you are overdue for that massage."

She had been a little distracted, but to actually begin to hear things? "Maybe," Emma answered absently, following Ruby into the spa.

Once Emma was checked in, Cindy led her toward the back of the salon to be waxed. Her attention was distracted when she heard the same song that had been playing in her car coming from one of the televisions. "Cindy," she lightly touched the esthetician's shoulder. "Grease? That's not typical."

"Oh, that's right," Cindy's smile was secretive, as if she knew something but wasn't planning to share. "Someone requested it."

"But," Emma began only to realize she had been left behind and the universal sign to hurry was being sent her way. "I'm coming."

"Here's your robe." The shuttered look on Cindy's face had her taking the garment and proceeding into the room without saying anything else.

Emma lay on the table waiting for Cindy to return listening to the music. It was meant to be peaceful, but her mind kept going back to the music in her car and the movie playing at the spa. Coincidental?

When Cindy returned, she went right to work, which was unusual for her. "Anything new?" Emma tried to engage her in conversation.

Cindy looked up from where she was spreading wax, "No."

Her succinct reply was a bit off-putting, and before Emma could come up with a follow-up question, she heard voices. It sounded like Janet and Ruby, but much of what was said was muttered, too low for her to distinguish anything except for a word here and there.

_...Emma..._

Did she just hear her name? She was unsure, tuning her ears once again to their voices.

_...doesn't..._

_...know..._

_He..._

_I..._

_...charge..._

What were they talking about? Her?

 _Why would they be talking about you?_ the inner voice whispered _._

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Cindy chirped.

The overly false voice threw Emma's thought processes off long enough to draw a frown from the usually perky blonde, "You should get dressed for your massage," she asserted. "We wouldn't want to anger Janet."

"Heaven forbid, we anger Janet," Emma grumbled, sliding off the table and picking up her pile of clothes.

When Cindy hadn't moved for several seconds, Emma arched both brows, "Well?" she sniped knowing she was behaving a bit childishly but couldn't seem to stop herself.

Cindy's smile was sheepish, "I'm sorry." Her head ducked as if she was afraid her expression would prove too revealing. "Go ahead and get dressed," she advised quietly. "You can wait for Janet next door. I'll see you to...later." And she was gone.

As soon as the door shut, Emma pulled on her leggings and made her way to the next room. She was greeted by the light scent of jasmine, the soft sound of waves and a massage table already prepared. Her belongings were placed on the counter and climbing onto the bed, face staring at the floor, she waited for the massage therapist.

The combination of the cool room and relaxing environment lulled her into a state of peacefulness. If she concentrated, she could hear the murmur of a voice, the soft sounds of footsteps, but the longer she lay still the harder that became. And then...silence.

Emma lifted her head just in time to see the small monitor on the wall come to life. The fact that the monitor was on wasn't what puzzled her. The bafflement came from the image of Zach lifting Paula from  _An Officer and a Gentleman_  and carrying her away. And just as quickly, the screen was blank.

Before she had much time to figure out what was happening the door opened, "Hi there," Janet rushed inside, "sorry, I'm late."

"S'alright," Emma slurred, dropping her face back down.

She could hear Janet bustling around the table, feel the cool breeze when the blanket was folded back, and smell the massage oil. Firm fingers dug into her trapezius muscles on either side of her neck, "You have knots."

Emma's response was a grunt when Janet used her elbow to press on the knot, working to convince the muscles fibers to relax.

"There," Janet let up on the pressure she was applying. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Not for you, Emma wanted to say, but ended up only groaning again when Janet's elbow found its way into another knot. She didn't want to complain, because she liked deep massages, but there was something different about this one. It was as if Janet was trying to make her extra loose, extra relaxed.

"Relax, Emma," Janet encouraged. "You're undoing all my hard work."

"I'm trying," Emma murmured, closing her eyes, focusing on the sound of the rolling waves. It took several minutes, but finally, she felt her body melt into the table. Every time her mind threatened to sort through the puzzle pieces, she shoved it away.

Janet lifted her hands, ostensibly to replenish the oil on them, when Emma heard the first buzz of voices, this time coming from the room she knew Ruby had gone into with Cindy.

_...good..._

_...tonight..._

_I know..._

_No...surprise..._

She heard what sounded like laughter, but anything after that was lost in the shuffling of Janet's feet. One more incidence that left her puzzled: Cindy's abnormal behavior.

"You're done," Janet declared briskly, when once again it appeared that laughter was coming through the walls. "Helen will be waiting for you once you're dressed." And just as Cindy had done, as soon as the last word was out, she left.

"Maybe I need a vacation," Emma mumbled as she pulled on her shirt and sat down to slip into her shoes. One sock was on when she heard strains of a familiar song and the monitor burst to life showing Baby running into Johnny's arms from  _Dirty Dancing_. "That's it," she groused, yanking on her other shoe ready to get answers.

"It's about time," Helen grumbled as soon as she stepped outside the door. "I was ready to come get ye."

Her lilting accent, like Killian's, had Emma following her blindly down the hall to be shampooed. With the room's meditative music and low lights, there would be no discussion. Which meant, maybe she could lean back and enjoy the soothing experience.

The combination of warm water and strong fingers combing through her hair, helped clear her mind. Shampoo then rinse, allowing the water to wash away any cares until her head was wrapped in a hot moist towel and another was placed over her eyes.

While she lay still, Helen massaged lotion into the skin of her arms. The arrival of several others had Emma tuning into their whispers,

_Yes..._

_...her..._

_He's..._

_...train..._

But, as if she was hearing something she shouldn't, Helen dropped her arm, rinsed her hair and quickly directed her from the room. The feeling that she was interrupting conversations remained, as her hair was completed and she was passed to Wendy, for nails. It seemed that wherever she was, the sound of murmurs suddenly stopped.

_Paranoid much, Emma?_

Shut up, she wanted to scream. For years she had been the little girl searching. Looking to find the real Emma Swan and discover the place where she belonged. And while she still believed that was Storybrooke, the secrets made her feel as if she were back in high school. The not-so-cool kid who wasn't being seen.

Her cape had been her answer, allowing her to be whomever she wanted. What about now?  _Killian_ , the inner voice said, further encouraging the decision to push him for answers.

When she stepped outside, Ruby was sending a text, "Lunch?"

"Oh," Emma sighed, the weirdness of the day still affecting her. "I thought I'd just..."

"Stop," Ruby interrupted, linking their arms, "Grilled cheese, milk shakes."

"You're thinking Granny's," Emma replied, allowing her friend to pull her along. "We probably can't even get a table."

"I bet we can." Ruby's answer was definitive, "Come on."

Since Emma was always hungry for Granny's, she didn't put up too big of a fuss. As they walked, Ruby filled her in on the gossip she'd heard in the Foxy Lady. Emma half-listened, the other half attending to an elderly gentleman she'd seen around more than once over the past month, "We're being followed," she whispered.

"Really?" Ruby glanced behind them, "That's Rupert. He probably came into town with Lois and Glynnis. Didn't you see them at the spa?"

Emma's answer was lost when they walked by an electronics store and the scene of Edward arriving in the limo in Pretty Woman suddenly appeared on a monitor. Like dominoes, before that scene completed, the next monitor showed Danny and Sandy from Grease flying into the sunset. And a third had Lee Stetson proposing to Amanda King. "Ruby, wait," Emma stopped to study the now blank screens. "Did you see that?"

"See what," Ruby redirected her back toward Granny's. "The new computer you're planning to buy me for the clinic?"

"Don't be cheeky," Emma grumbled.

"You're just hangry," Ruby talked over her, tugging open the door to Granny's. "Let's eat."

Emma still felt bewildered but allowed Ruby to drag her inside, leading her toward their favorite booth. Regina and Roland were seated in the next booth and just as she slid into the booth, Regina read, "And they laughed and giggled and then he proposed."

That's Ten Big Toes and a Prince's Nose, she realized. The book Killian had given her for Valentine's Day.

"Hi, Emma," Roland, Regina and Robin's little boy cried, jumping down from his seat. "Are you and Killian going to laugh and giggle and then get married?"

"Married?" Emma glanced between Ruby and Regina, "Killian and I aren't engaged to be married."

"Oh?" A slight pucker developed between his big brown eyes, "I thought," he began only to have Regina's hand clamp over his mouth.

"Roland," Regina stood rest of the way. "Let's allow Ruby and Emma to eat in peace."

"But mama," he dimpled up at her. "I was gonna ask," he tried again before Regina's hand once more covered his mouth.

"Sorry," Regina apologized. "He's excited because Maggie is coming to work Ruari, right?"

Emma watched their brown eyes clash a silent message being exchanged between mother and son. "Right!" He exclaimed with a big grin causing his dimples to pop. "See you tonight."

"Tonight?" Emma repeated seeing identical deer-in-headlights looks on Regina and Ruby's faces.

"He means later," Regina exclaimed quickly before with another wave, rushing the little boy out the door.

Ruby started talking, so quickly that Emma felt her head spinning. "There's something going on, isn't there?" she guessed, her brain finally beginning to gather all the parts.

"Going on?" Ruby squeaked, convincing Emma she was correct. "What could be going on?"

"You tell me," Emma prompted. "For the last month, I've been..." The pieces began to coalesce, forming a picture, "Killian's involved, isn't he?"

Ruby shook her head, "My lips are sealed. Please, don't ask any more questions."

Emma squinted, her heart tripping over the possibilities, "But..."

"Trust me, Emma," Ruby replied softly. "Trust him."

It took her several minutes before her hands stopped shaking enough for her to release the leather seat she'd grabbed, "I can do that," she breathed softly.

**~~~cs~~~**

Since he had kissed Emma early that morning and left her sleeping peacefully, Killian had been busy. He'd made a trip to and from the Portland train station to pick up Ava King, leaving her at  **The Lighthouse Inn**. Robin, Regina, and Roland would bring her to the party.

A few hours later, he'd made another trip to and from the Portland airport, this time to meet Peter and Ariel. They were also safely ensconced in the same hotel and David and Mary Margaret were in charge of getting them where they needed to be.

Liam, Elsa, and his father were driving from Portland and would be arriving later. Until then, he'd kept busy checking over his proposal board and calling for status updates from his team.

The ladies from the Foxy Lady and Rupert had reported all went as planned. But the good news that everything was coming together hadn't stopped Emma's Rhopalocera from playing havoc with his stomach. Needing a distraction, Killian ended up at home allowing Trudi and Nina to entertain him. As his muscles began to relax, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to calm until,

 **Regina** : I'm sorry Killian. Roland almost spoiled the surprise, but I think I covered.

One text from Regina had sent the Rhopalocera swarming and caused his heart to gallop as quickly as a herd of Equus caballus. "What's next," he murmured to Trudi who climbed onto his lap and began to knead his thigh.

Not to be outdone by her sister, Nina jumped onto the sofa and batted her head against his arm. Her behavior continued until he gave her what she wanted, scratches between her ears. The purring of his two felines chased his Rhopalecera away until once again, he was relaxed, ready for that next step, "What do you think, Little Loves?" he crooned. "Think Emma will say yes?"

Nina's eyes were barely able to stay open, but when she mewed, he took that as an affirmative response.

"Think so?" He grinned at the two animals, wondering how they would react if he convinced Emma to keep Beatrice.

He lost track of how long he sat there, but as soon as he heard Emma was on her way home, he was once again on the move. Trudi and Nina were left with Maggie and he was on his way to the Inn.

Killian sprinted up the steps to  **The Lighthouse Inn** , anxious to see his family. Liam had mentioned coming to Storybrooke several times, but something always seemed to get in the way. They hadn't seen him since he'd gone through his journey and he found he was excited to show them the man he had become. Would they be able to see a difference?

He found Brennan and Liam sitting on the balcony, cups of coffee between them staring out over the Atlantic, "You'd think you're on vacation or something," he quipped.

"Wanker," Liam tossed over his shoulder without bothering to move.

"Killian, my boy," Brennan grinned, getting up to meet him. "This is a beautiful hotel." He was surprised when his father pulled him into his arms, hugging him as if hadn't seen him in years and not months. "Liam and I were just enjoying the view. You can't get this in the city."

"No," Killian laughed. "Not quite the same color as the Hudson, is it?"

"You said it," Brennan agreed. "But..."

His father's speech dropped off mid-sentence making Killian feel a little like a Coccidia under Emma's microscope. "Have I grown two heads?" he teased.

"You look good, Killian," Brennan finally responded. "Happy. Love obviously agrees with you."

"Thank you," Killian smiled, his father's response more than he'd actually hoped. "I'm glad you're here."

"We were pleased to be included," Brennan confessed.

"Emma's doing, I'm sure," Liam snickered, knowing full-well, she knew nothing of what had transpired throughout the day.

"You're such a dick," Killian laughingly replied. "You know better."

"Yes, little brother, I do," Liam acknowledged, his tone suddenly sobering. "I'm proud of you, Killian. Seems you've found the man Violet knew you could be."

"Aye, Liam," Killian confirmed. "Took me long enough."

"You said it," Liam laughed.

"Wait a minute," Brennan interrupted the bantering, "Who's Violet again?"

Killian explained, surprised to find that since he had discussed everything with Emma, it wasn't as hard to think about those times. Violet had played a part in his journey and she would always be remembered. Something good had come from her death. He had met the love of his life and somehow, he knew the little girl would have been happy for him.

"Do you really like living in this quaint little town?" Liam asked. "It's so different from living in the city."

"It is quirky," Killian admitted. "But it's home and Emma's here. You ever think about moving out of the city?"

"Me?" Liam laughed. "I'd get bored. But speaking of the city, Killian, I need to tell you that..."

"Liam?" Killian questioned, turning to see what had captured his brother's attention. "Ava and Elsa," Killian smiled at Emma's mother and friend. "Ava, come to meet my family."

"Killian," she apologized, "We don't want to intrude. Elsa and I were going to take a walk."

"There you are, love," Liam took Elsa's hand. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," Elsa's smile included everyone. "I worked all night and needed a little nap. And when I stepped from the room,"

"She ran into me," Ava finished. "We were just getting caught up. But it seems there's more to catch up on."

Killian made introductions and while Ava and Elsa were explaining to Brennan their connection, Liam pulled him aside. "Look, Killian," he began. "I'm happier for you and Emma than you can imagine, but there's something you should know."

"Santora got off," Killian spit out, before Liam ever finished his sentence. "Didn't he?"

The look on his brother's face gave him all the answer he needed, "Bloody hell," Killian sighed. "Thanks for telling me, Liam. I guess it's a good thing I no longer call NYC home."

"I'm sorry for the bad news, Liam comforted. "But now that you know, just be careful."

"I will," Killian stuck his hand in his pocket needing to feel the ring. Wanting the tangible evidence that everything he'd ever wanted would soon be coming true. The ring wasn't in its normal pocket. Nor was it in the pocket on the inside, or any other one. "Sod it," he fumed. "I forgot to pick up Emma's ring. I'll see you tonight." His phone was out of his pocket and he was dialing Joanne's before he'd even left the building.

**~~~cs~~~**

While she'd been with Ruby and in public, Emma had been able to mask her nerves. But the second she had parked Elli, they had returned full force and brought their friends. Her knees and hands were shaking, and her mind kept going around and around. All that did was send her heart into overdrive and make her sweat.

She'd wanted...no, needed to talk to her friends. But it seemed that everyone was out, at the same time, and not available when she needed them. And every time she walked by Millicent's bed, she got a dirty look. "Work, Emma," she decided as there were puppies that needed to be checked for worms.

Emma had completed checking seven of the puppies, when the air around her shifted, "Hello, Doc," he buzzed a kiss next to her ear. "Eww, what's that smell?"

"It's only puppy poop." Emma laughed at his expression, "You've smelled worse."

"Aye, that's a fact," he sighed. "But I don't relish getting a whiff of it every time I nuzzle your neck tonight."

"Oh?" She grinned, "Were you planning on doing that often?"

His blue eyes darkened as he sauntered closer, "As often," he leaned into her space, "as possible. Got a problem with that?"

She pretended to think it over, earning a growl and a hard, thorough kiss from her boyfriend, "No...no," she replied breathlessly.

"Good." Killian placed his hands on her shoulders, "Now, go get ready. We're going to be late."

"But," she gestured to the slides on her worktable and the puppies on the floor. "There's work to be done."

"I'll clean," Killian kissed her ear, turning her toward the stairs. "You can reward me later."

Emma couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck, "I love you; you know?"

Killian's arms settled around her waist, tugging her hips close to his, "Ditto, Doc." He kissed her, but she could tell that he was holding back. "Go," he stepped away, "We'll get back to that later."

"You'll clean?"

"I'll clean, Doc," he promised. "Now, go."

**~~~cs~~~**

While waiting for Emma, Killian's insides had been visited by many; herds, swarms, flocks. But even though he was nervous, none could tamp down the sense of rightness he felt when he thought about Emma as his wife. The box slid easily out of his pocket, just as easily as the ring would slip onto her finger. "What do you think, Millicent?" he asked the feline when she jumped next to him. "Think your mistress will like it?"

The cat pawed at the new object before giving it a dainty sniff and then she butted her head against his arm. He took the strength of her purr as an affirmative response, "It is beautiful," he crooned. "I can't wait to give it to Emma."

"Killian?"

Emma's soft voice coming from behind had him burying the closed box in his pocket as he stood to greet her, "What is it, Doc?" He could hear the worried tone in his voice, could she?

She frowned, "Nothing, I just thought I heard you talking to someone."

His whole body relaxed, the foreboding that the secret was out dissipating, "Just Millicent. She wanted to know when you'd be home," he teased.

"Oh, she did," Emma's eyes twinkled. "And what did you tell her?"

Killian took her hand, pulling against him, "That's for me to know," he whispered, his lips lightly playing with hers. "You look lovely, Doc."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly. "You were very cryptic about where you were taking me."

"You'll see." He kissed her again before leading her from the room and silently promising Millicent that her ride would be by shortly.

**~~~cs~~~**

As she was dressing, there were times that her hands and knees were shaking so badly, she'd had to sit. But once they were in the car and he was holding her hand, Emma was calm...ready. Having your knight propose to you was every little girl's dream. Who would have guessed that Emma Swan would grow up to see her fairytale come true?

When they turned out of her property in the opposite direction she always went, a tiny doubt crept in, "No hints as to where we're going?"

Killian sent her a secretive smile, "Trust me," he murmured, kissing her left hand.

"I do." His words mimicked Ruby's from earlier in the day and she did, completely.

While they drove, the rhythmic motion of his thumb back and forth over her knuckles, fired the current that was always between them. Tonight though, she could feel it growing faster, brighter than usual. Almost as if it, too, knew something different was about to happen.

"Here we are." Killian's comment drew her attention to their surroundings.  _Granny's?_  He stepped from the car, moving quickly around to her side, further confusing her.

He opened her door, holding out his hand and while a dozen questions flew through her head, she said nothing as she took his. There was a fine tremor beneath her fingers that weren't usually present. But as he led her through the arbor onto the sidewalk, his hand was once again steady.

"Emma," Killian took both her hands, "It was about a year ago that I stepped from Granny's and heard..."

The song  _You're the One That I Want_  burst forth from the street.

"And then, I saw," he continued.

"Elli," Emma breathed, the distinct sound of her car's engine pulling her attention to the street to see Ruby drive by blowing a kiss.

"Aye, love. Elli." Killian swallowed, the words he wanted jumbling in his head. "You made me feel and handed me my arse on a plate several times."

"You deserved it," she teased, surprised when the comment came out sounding somewhat normal.

"I did," he agreed.

She laughed, "That's another thing I love about you, your modesty."

"Someday," he asserted, "I'm going to get the entire list from you."

"I don't know," she stepped closer to kiss him. "It's quite a long list."

His heart flipped several times at the love shining from her eyes, "I love you, Emma Swan." He told her; his voice thick with emotion.

"And I love you, Killian Jones." Emma's legs resumed their shaking when Killian dropped down on one knee, a beautiful diamond solitaire between two fingers.

He blinked up at her, "Will you marry me?" he breathed, his eyes promising her the world.

Emma rapidly nodded, her hand covering her mouth trying to keep from losing it in the middle of town.

"Is that a yes?" he prompted, still looking up at her.

"Yes," she sniffed. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He caught her as her knees gave way, wrapping her in his arms and holding her as if he would never let her go. His lips captured hers as the flame danced around them, threatening to consume them both, "Steady, Doc," Killian breathed, stepping back slightly. "May I?" He nodded toward the ring.

"Please."

Killian slid the platinum band onto her finger, sealing it with a kiss, "Perfect."

The next few hours flew by quickly, her emotions running riotous in her head. Several times throughout the party, she pinched her arm, scared that she was dreaming, and she wanted to know that it was real.

"Emma," Killian tucked his arm around her, pulling her against his side. "You are the love I have been looking for my entire life. Can I have this dance?"

As she danced, the faces around her blurred, "Who, besides Ruby, helped you plan this?"

"The whole town," he admitted quietly.

"Really?" She frowned, "Why?"

He shrugged, but didn't respond immediately, "I know at times you've felt lost, as have I." He looked around the room, "Even thinking I was a manwhore the people of this town accepted me. And then you drove by and made me feel. I just wanted them to know that I loved you. And for you to see how much you mean to these people."

"Oh, Killian," she kissed the underside of his chin. "There you go again giving me another reason."

"I hope that never stops, Doc." He tightened his arms around her, making her feel truly home.

The music continued to swirl around them, and her eyes lightly touched on one person before moving to another. There were the women from the Foxy Lady who smiled and waved. Krystal, Paula, Patti, and Joanne whispering. Sydney with his dog George. The Darlings with Summer and Leroy and Astrid surrounded by Beatrice and her puppies. Jen and Sylvia and many others, some she knew well, others not as much.

Maggie and Doc Thatcher with Trudi and Nina. Anton with his kittens and Regina standing next to Robin and Roland, a little grin on her face.

Leaning against the wall was David and Mary Margaret whose hands were resting protectively over her baby bump. Standing next to them were Graham and Ruby, who was holding Millicent

Killian's family had even come, which pleased her, especially when she saw Liam slip his arm around Elsa and her head naturally fall against his shoulder. "Your father is watching someone but trying to pretend he's not." she murmured as the smile on Brennan's face was conspiratorial.

"Aye, love," Killian whirled her around, allowing her to see her mother. "As is Ava."

"You don't think?" She left it hanging in the air.

"Would it be a problem if it were so?" he wanted to know.

Emma's eyes landed on Peter and Ariel whose love for each other was there for all to see, "No," she decided. "Mom did say she was looking for her Flynn Rider."

"Hmm," he grunted. "Thoughts for another day."

"Works for me," she agreed, tucking herself a little closer to the man she loved. The thought that she was many things to many people floated through her mind. And as the song came to its end, Emma mentally amended her marriage goal on her list.

 **Get Engaged**. Check.

~fin

 

If you are wondering what Emma and Killian are dancing to...They are dancing to Love of My Life.  You can see my one and only CS video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm4FWmXvfp8&feature=youtu.be)

and the final chapter's gifs can be found [**here**](https://flslp87.tumblr.com/post/186185435201/kittens-puppiesus-a-captain-swan-au-summary).    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this might be the last of my CS FF, I just want to say thank you to those of you who have stopped by to read my stuff. And a special thank you to those of you who have been around for all my drabbles over the past 4 years. If you are new to my writings and enjoyed my 'voice', there are a couple of other stories that I am proud of.
> 
> The Promise The Beach House A Family Addition for Captain Swan are all MC and can be found on my tumblr page, FF and AO3.
> 
> Magical Match and Out of Darkness Comes Love are both AU one-shots
> 
> And one, I'm very proud of is my take on what Season 7 should have been, using the same parameters that Adam and Eddy had. It's called  
> A Happy Ending Begins with Hope.
> 
> If you read any of those, please let me know what you think of them.
> 
> And as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I am going to attempt to write and publish and this story is going to be Book 1 in the series. I have written the Prologue for Book 2 and it can be found in the next chapter. Read on and please find me on social media. Sophie Bartow on tumblr, Twitter, IG and Pinterest AND Sophie Bartow - Author in FB.


	23. Prologue - Book 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will give you an idea of where I will be going with the second book in the Swan Harbor series. Just a few of the new names are Storybrooke = Swan Harbor; Killian = Ian, Emma = Hannah, Liam = Aiden, Elsa = Becca...

**Prologue**

**November**

Liam slowly swam his way towards consciousness. His head was pounding, his mouth felt like cotton and his muscles weren't obeying his commands. Ketamine injection crossed his mind as he began a simple assessment of his body parts.

He could feel his legs, but they couldn't be separated and refused to work independently. Tied together, maybe?

His wrists were bound with rope or something stronger, but he could wiggle his fingers. Nevertheless, they felt numb, cold, and the circulation wasn't functioning as it was meant. The good news was they were tied in front of him and not behind, but until he knew more, that information would keep.

The injury he was most concerned about was his head. It felt like marching bands from all fifty states had sent at least one bass drum to take up residence. His thoughts were slow, disjointed and his memory was faulty. Concussion? Drugs?

While he might be confused about a few things, he knew he was in the back of a moving vehicle and he hadn't gotten there on his own.  _Who are these people?_ he wanted to know.

"How long do you think he'll be out of it?" the voice closest to his head asked.

"Not sure," the other voice answered. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Boss said take him to Storybrooke," Voice one responded. "We're to let him know when we've arrived."

"What's the boss have against a paramedic?" Voice two wondered aloud.

"It's not the paramedic that's the problem," Voice one explained. "Boss wants the brother."

 _Santora Callandra!_  Liam tried to open his eyes, but the harder he tried, the more his head pounded. His last thought as the darkness overtook him was that he had to warn Killian.

**~~~SH~~~**

His week had been consumed with work, thanks to the first large snowfall of the season. Which was why after several days of going nonstop, Killian planned to enjoy his day off doing a whole lot of nothing. He was stretched out on the sofa, beer and chips close at hand and a football game playing on the television. Who was winning, or for that matter, who was playing, he didn't know, but the noise in the background lulled him into a relaxed state of mind while he waited for his fiancée.

The opening of the door woke him from a light sleep and before he could react, Emma rushed inside, bringing the cold air with her. "Yes, mom," she rolled her eyes, dropping a pile of books on the table. "I brought them with me."

Killian grinned at both Emma's exasperation with her mother as well as at Ava's tenacity. Mother and daughter were pitted against each other as to what type a wedding, they should have. He and Emma wanted something small and intimate, only family and close friends. Ava, on the other hand, wanted to invite the world.

"Here, Doc," Killian hopped up to help Emma off with her coat.

"Thank you," she murmured, kissing him quickly while her mother continued going non-stop on the other end.

"Sit," he mouthed pushing her onto a chair. "Let me get your boots."

"That would be wonderful," Emma confirmed, immediately sitting down and giving him her foot. "No, mom," she giggled, "I'm not saying it would be wonderful to move the wedding to Portland. Killian offered to take off my boot."

When he came back from putting her boots and winter wear away, he could tell her patience was wearing thin, "Yes, I know you do," she tried to argue, "but Killian and I... oh, hold on,"

Killian laughed as Emma pretended to get an emergency call, "That wasn't very nice," he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I know," Emma sighed, tugging him down onto the sofa with her. "But I would much rather be doing this."

His lips met hers, her face still cold from the outdoors, "Let me warm you," he breathed, trailing kisses along her cheek.

"Mmm," she lay back, pulling him down with her. "That's another reason I love you."

"I'm still waiting..." he got out before there were three firm taps on the door.

"Ignore it," Emma cupped his head, covering his lips with hers.

When the knocks were repeated, Killian sighed and making sure he was presentable went to answer the door, "Yeah?" he tugged the door open, not bothering to look through the peephole to see who was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what happens next? Follow my Sophie Bartow social media sites and you will see.


End file.
